Konoha Gaiden
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: La rumeur approche, et l'echo du Toscin retentit sur Konoha.
1. Prologue

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des petits messages d'annonce, mais l'occasion appelle a des mesures radicales : voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fic, qui s'annonce bieeeeeen plus longue que les autres (ne me demandez pas de combien , moi même je n'en sais rien.)_

_Comme vous pourez vous en rendre compte c'est du next gen, se déroulant peu après l'arc actuel (chapitre 295 et des poussières, si je ne m'abuse). On en connait pas encore l'issue, aussi je pars du principe qu'il s'est terminé par un statut quo : chacun est repartit de son côté à peu près entier.  
Pour le moment c'est du général, et de action, mais il y aura sans doute de la romance à la sauce TSL plus tard (mais je ne vais certainement pas vous dire qui, cela n'aurait strictement aucun interet à part déflorer l'intrigue... Et puis je dois avouer que mon coeur balance encore...)  
Pour ce qui est du ton général... Comme d'habitude. :)_

Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer.

**---**

**Konoha Gaiden,  
**Chroniques du Village Caché de Konoha

**Prélude  
**_Dans lequel on se bat, et où l'on tient des conversations cryptées._

Le jounin se baissa, et évita le coup de pied tournant d'un mouvement gracieux.  
Malgré ses yeux clos, il bloqua sans peine le second pied qui visait sa tempe, et profita de l'élan de son adversaire pour envoyer ce dernier bouler contre un poteau d'entraînement, accompagné d'une décharge de chakra judicieusement placée.  
Le corps heurta le tronc de bois avec un craquement de mauvais augure, et se désintégra à l'instant même ou le combattant esquivait une nouvelle rafale.  
Un coup à droite, un autre à gauche. Une paume qui se pose à plat contre un torse, et donne une impulsion microscopique qui fait pourtant reculer l'autre comme si un poing de plomb l'avait heurté. De nouvelles attaques, encore, venues de toute part, et un corps qui s'élève, se tord en l'air, et retombe avec précision en fauchant trois assaillants d'un coup unique, qui semble pourtant n'être qu'une infime gifle au niveau du cou.  
Puis, malgré la vaillance du défenseur, un coup traverse la défense, le heurte au flanc ; mais celui qui l'a porté n'est déjà plus, les doigts agiles ont pris un angle bizarre, et se sont appuyé à l'arrière de la tempe. Un second coup de pied manque de le faire trébucher, et tandis que cinq nouveaux ennemis s'effondrent dans un claquement sonore, un troisième lui meurtrit l'épaule, le force à reculer.  
Et soudain il se baisse –évitant d'ailleurs un assaillant qui s'écrase à terre avec un juron coloré- et prend appuie.  
_"Kaiten : Le Tourbillon Divin !"  
_Le chakra émis par ses paumes, par tout son corps, devient visible tandis qu'il pivote de plus en plus vite. Les traînées bleues se forment, deviennent une sphère parfaite autour de lui alors que les ennemis refluent en désordre, puis disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée.  
Et lorsqu'il arrête de tourner, il n'en reste plus qu'un, accroupi au sol à une dizaine de mètres, qui l'observe avec un sourire aux lèvres.

---

D'un mouvement aristocratique, Neji Hyuuga repoussa une mèche d'ébène échappée du lien qui retenait ses cheveux, et rendit son regard à l'autre. Tout deux haletaient légèrement, et de fins nuages de vapeur s'échappaient de leurs lèvres à chaque expiration.  
"Tu abandonnes ?"  
L'autre eut l'air infiniment offensé de l'insinuation, et tira la langue pour le prouver.  
"_QUOI ? _Jamais de la vie ! Uzumaki Naruto n'abandonne _jamais_ !» Il pointa un doigt menaçant. « Ce n'est que partie remise, Neji. Je te botterais le train la prochaine fois, fais moi confiance ! Je l'aurais bien fais ce soir, mais j'ai mission demain, et il est déjà tard : faut que je prépare mon sac."  
Neji haussa un sourcil distingué.  
"Oh ? Et depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce genre de choses, Naruto ?"  
"Tu peux parler !"  
Naruto s'était remis debout, et commençait ses étirements, détendant les muscles chargés de toxines par le combat. Le ninja aux cheveux de jais l'imita avec souplesse.  
- On voit bien que tu n'as pas Kakashi-sensei !" (Neji s'abstint de faire remarquer qu'il avait _Gai_-_sensei_, et que c'était probablement pire.) "La dernière fois que l'un d'entre nous est arrivé plus en retard que lui, ça a été affreux… non, pire : _effroyable_ ! Il nous a fait nettoyer toutes les toilettes publiques de Konoha _à la brosse à dent_… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'était abominable… J'en tremble encore !  
" …"  
"Et puis… C'est la première mission hors de Konoha qu'on a depuis des mois. Un truc pourrit à propos d'un avant poste à surveiller, ou quelque chose comme ça… La vieille n'arrête pas de dire que tant qu'on a pas d'informations sur la localisation d'Orochimaru on ne peut rien faire…" Le ton du blond perdit soudain sa pétulance. "Mais si ça continue comme ça, encore deux mois, et il sera trop tard pour récupérer Sasuke."  
Neji hésita un instant sur la bonne manière de réagir. Parce que même si c'était un fait implicitement connu et admis de tous que Naruto et Sakura allaient récupérer leur équipier manquant, le blond n'en parlait que rarement avec eux. En fait, pour être tout à fait exact, il en parlait rarement avec qui que ce soit, même Sakura.

Neji n'était ni aveugle ni stupide, et les silences soudains, l'amertume de plus en plus fréquente qu'il percevait chez Naruto l'inquiétaient plus qu'il ne voulait le dire. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, tout le monde, même les moins perceptifs, sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, malgré le fait que le jeune homme conserve son enthousiasme et son énergie habituelles… Et cela alors que les autres étaient bien moins doués que lui pour voir au delà des masques.  
Et c'était sans mentionner le changement étrange dont il s'était rendu compte durant l'entraînement…  
Il secoua légèrement la tête, indécis. Même pour ses yeux, Naruto pouvait se révéler étonnamment difficile à lire… Mais mentir en débitant des platitudes ineptes afin de rassurer le blond n'était pas non plus son genre.  
"Tant qu'il reste du temps et que tu ne perd pas confiance, il y a une chance."

Naruto eut un drôle de sourire que le Hyuuga ne lui connaissait pas –et qu'il n'était pas certain d'apprécier.  
"Mais elle se réduit, n'est ce pas ?"  
C'était décidé, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.  
"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à laisser tomber à la première difficulté, Uzumaki," contra t'il d'une voix délibérément calme en faisant face au genin blond. "En ce qui me concerne, Sasuke est un crétin doublé d'un traître qui mériterait tout ce qui peu bien lui arriver au Son…" Naruto lui fit face à son tour et gronda avec colère, mais il l'ignora inflexiblement. "Mais si toi-même tu ne crois pas en ta parole, alors oui, tu as raison : il n'y aura aucune chance de le ramener."

Bien qu'il n'aille pas le crier sur les toits, le respect qu'il avait pour Naruto était immense –à la mesure, peut-être, des changements que le genin avait initiés en lui. Naruto ne lui avait pas seulement donné une raclée (rétrospectivement bien méritée) : il lui avait offert un futur, là ou il n'y avait eu que le vide et la haine, sans espoir ni pour lui-même ni pour le clan.  
Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'allait certainement pas le laisser se complaindre dans le fatalisme. Un Naruto déprimé était un Naruto contre nature, et si Hyuuga Neji avait son mot à dire, cela ne durerait pas.  
Un instant le ninja en orange sembla prêt à se jeter sur lui pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles, puis il se calma et serra les poings en le fixant avec défiance.  
"Il est hors de question que j'abandonne… Naruto Uzumaki ne revient pas sur sa parole donnée. Je n'arrêterais jamais de chercher Sasuke, je l'ai promis, et je le ferais."  
"Bien. Je suis heureux de l'entendre."

Neji leva le visage vers le ciel d'un gris-blanc presque plâtreux qui absorbait la luminosité du soir tombant, et récupéra sa veste pliée avec une netteté presque obsessive sur le bord du terrain d'entraînement tandis que Naruto attrapait le torchon orange jeté en boule qui lui servait de blouson. Leurs respirations formaient de fins nuages de vapeur qui se dissolvaient aussitôt échappés de leurs lèvres.  
"Il fait froid. Vous risquez d'avoir mauvais temps pour voyager demain."  
Naruto leva à son tour le nez.  
"Ce sont des nuages à neige, mais ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait formés. On devrait avoir encore quelques jours de répit."  
Neji haussa un sourcil surpris, et le blond éclata de rire en ramenant ses mains derrière sa nuque.  
- Tu ne traînes pas avec Shikamaru des après-midi entiers sans apprendre quelques petits trucs utiles sur les nuages…  
Neji eut un discret sourire en réponse.  
"Effectivement. Ca lui ressemble bien."

Les deux ninjas se mirent en marche vers le centre du village. Neji souple et droit, Naruto bondissant avec un enthousiasme renouvelé et racontant la manière tout à fait épique dont Sakura avait manqué d'assommer Gros-Sourcils lors de leur dernière séance d'entraînement ensemble.  
A cette heure-ci le village était presque désert, et seuls quelques ninjas en mission allaient et venaient parmi le dédale sans fin de ruelles étroites et de toits bombés. C'était l'une des choses qui ne semblait jamais changer avec Konoha, l'une de ces immuabilités réconfortantes lorsque le reste du monde semble être devenu fou... Quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, il y avait toujours un ninja à l'air affairé pour passer au dessus de vous comme une ombre silencieuse, vaquant à quelque occupation urgente –et le plus souvent secrète.

Ce n'est que lorsque la paire eut atteint le nouvel appartement de Naruto –l'ancien avait évidement été reloué durant son voyage avec Jiraya-sama- que le Hyuuga se décida finalement à aborder le sujet qui s'obstinait à revenir avec insistance dans son esprit.  
"Hé, Naruto…" Le blond s'immobilisa en équilibre instable sur le bord de sa fenêtre, une main sur le chambranle écaillé, l'autre à plat contre le mur, stabilisant sa position.  
"Quoi ?"  
"Je me demandais… si tu avais sentit un changement dans ton chakra, ces temps-ci…"  
"Dans mon chakra ?"  
L'expression était méfiante, et Neji hésita.

"La couleur est… différente de d'habitude," avança t'il prudemment, guettant la réaction de Naruto.  
Il ne fut que moyennement surpris lorsque ce dernier ne laissa pas paraître grand-chose. Suspicieusement peu en fait, si on y accordait un tant soit peu d'attention… -ce que l'on ne faisait habituellement pas, parce que Naruto était notoirement connu pour être incapable de dissimuler quoi que ce soit.  
Il se contenta de passer sa main sur sa nuque avec un air surpris –manquant dans le mouvement de se casser la figure- et eut un sourire un peu benêt.  
"Hein ? Vraiment ? "  
"Tu as senti quelque chose de différent dans ton flux circulatoire récemment ?"  
"Gné ? Hum… Nan ?… Je ne pense pas en tout cas…" Il brandit un poing. "Le chakra du grand Uzumaki circule avec autant d'impétuosité que d'habitude !"  
Neji le fixa un instant sans réagir.  
Il mentait, c'était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure…  
Il savait probablement ce qui ce passait avec son chakra, mais s'il décidait que c'était un problème privé…  
Le chakra d'une personne dépendait beaucoup de son état d'esprit, et la plupart du temps des modifications de la texture ou même de teinte n'étaient pas vraiment grave, mais si elles se faisaient trop radicales, ça pouvait aussi être dû à un problème médical, et potentiellement dangereux…  
Cela dit, dans le cas de Naruto…

Le jounin enfonça un peu plus profondément ses mains dans ses poches, et fit passer un peu de chakra dans ses doigts gourds pour les réchauffer : à présent qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt, la sueur se refroidissait terriblement vite et il se sentait gelé jusqu'aux os malgré son lourd pardessus.  
"Attention à ce que tu dis," répliqua t'il finalement. "Tu vas finir par ressembler à Gai-sensei et à Lee."  
Naruto ouvrit la bouche d'un air horrifié pour protester, puis le referma avec une expression qui se voulait offensé, à court de répliques cinglantes (le sens de la répartie n'avait jamais vraiment été son fort).  
"Hmf…"  
"Naruto, je te fais confiance. Mais si tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas à aller voir un médic, ok ? "  
Il balaya l'inquiétude d'un vague revers de main en l'air et d'un sourire éclatant.  
"Merci. Mais t'inquiète, c'est la Grand-Mère qui s'occupe de moi…"  
"… Naruto, tu devrais arrêter d'appeler Hokage-sama comme ça et monter un peu plus de respect... Un de ces jours elle va vraiment s'énerver, et tu as beau avoir une résistance monstrueuse –le blond se figea une fraction de seconde- ça va te faire très mal. Tu ne pourras pas venir te plaindre, parce que tu auras été prévenu… Naruto ?"  
L'expression joyeuse qui avait un instant vacillé se remis en place avec tant de conviction que Neji aurait presque pu douter d'avoir bien vu.  
"Ca n'arrivera pas. Et en plus c'est _vrai_. Elle EST vieille…"  
Le Hyuuga haussa les épaules et se remit en route.  
"Si tu le dis… Bon, je dois y aller. Bonne mission et tache de revenir entier."  
"Hé, c'est moi !"  
"… Justement."  
Un ange passa.

"Neji !"  
Le jeune jounin se retourna vers la fenêtre du deuxième étage, d'où dépassait la tête de Naruto, surmontée d'une touffe indisciplinée de cheveux blonds qui retombaient dans tout les sens maintenant qu'il avait retiré son bandeau frontal.  
" Tu me paieras ça ! Le perdant offrira les ramens !"

---

TBC


	2. Ch 1 : Mailhoe

Ce chapitre à été écrit bien avant la parution chapitre 297 du manga, donc dans ma version des choses, cela se fini par un statut quo : chacun repart chez lui à peu près entier... Sai a bien parlé à Oro, mais brièvement, et les autres ne sont pas au courrant.

---

**Chapitre 1 : Mailhoe**

Debout à la fenêtre de son bureau, la femme vit disparaître l'équipe 7 derrière les arbres au-delà des portes de Konoha, mais continua à fixer le point où elle les avait perdu de vue longtemps après leur départ. Ses deux mains étaient posées à plat sur la rambarde, et elle avait l'air plus fatiguée que jamais.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas Princesse, tout finira par s'arranger."  
Elle se tourna, et fit face à l'homme profondément enfoncé –voir même avachi, n'ayons pas peur des mots- dans l'un des sièges réservés aux invités de marque.  
A lieu de le réprimander comme elle l'aurait fait à l'accoutumée, elle secoua la tête et vint se glisser dans son propre siège, de l'autre côté du bureau.  
"Je ne sais pas Jiraya… Des fois j'en doute."  
D'un geste machinal elle remit en place quelques parchemins, et ajusta les tas avec un soin distrait.  
- Tu es aussi conscient que moi que les envoyer à Mailhoe à cette période de l'année signifie très probablement qu'ils vont y rester coincé une bonne partie de l'hiver. Les premières neiges ne sont plus loin, et une fois que les cols seront bloqués dans une ou deux semaines au maximum, le retour deviendra extrêmement difficile… L'hiver là-bas est beaucoup plus rude qu'ici…" Elle soupira en se massant les tempes. "Les envoyer sur la frontière nord-est, c'est quasiment priver Sakura et Naruto de toute chance de retrouver Sasuke…"  
En silence l'ermite se leva et contourna le bureau. Il se plaça derrière elle, et elle ne protesta pas quand il commença à lui masser les épaules.  
"Je sais. Je suis bien content de t'avoir refilé le boulot. Les Anciens du Conseil sont des vieux débris bornés et frileux qui ne comprennent rien à rien…"  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air las.  
"Leur première priorité est de préserver le village. Et ils ont peur. Peur du pouvoir de Naruto, peur qu'il en perde le contrôle, peur d'_en_ perdre le contrôle, qu'on l'utilise contre eux… Et avec tout ceux qui sont après lui, l'Akatsuki en chasse, et le sceau qui faiblit, on peut les comprendre…"  
Jiraya renifla avec dédain.  
"Et c'est sans compter cette vipère de Danzou qui se sert de cette peur pour assoire son pouvoir… D'ailleurs, des nouvelles du pays de l'Eau ?"  
"Non. Juste de vagues promesses de neutralité, et un refus total de prendre ouvertement partie."  
"En gros soit ils ont passé des accords secrets avec Orochimaru et ils préfèrent qu'on ne soit pas au courant, soit ils ont les jetons…"  
Tsunade haussa vaguement les épaules.  
"Tu as vu le Tsuchikage plus récemment que moi… Cela dit l'épisode avec Kazekage le Quatrième devrait lui inspirer la méfiance dans ses tractations avec le Son, c'est un homme dur mais prudent… J'ose espérer que la neutralité de la Brume est simplement d'une tactique diplomatique pour préserver le pays de l'Eau…"  
"Ca, plus le fait qu'on a toujours aucune nouvelle de Lui et de l'Uchiha… Du coup ce fichu va t'en guerre de Danzou a beau jeu. C'est lui qui a insisté pour éloigner Naruto, n'est ce pas ?"  
"Le laisser partir à la recherche de son équipier, c'est l'envoyer droit dans les filets d'Orochimaru, tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Tu as vu comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois… Si Yamato-san n'avait pas été là…"  
Jiraya acquiesça en silence et continua à lui malaxer les épaules, effaçant un peu plus la tension qui l'habitait avant de répondre.  
"Oui… Le contrôle est son plus gros problème. En temps normal il maîtrise ses capacités et résiste aux mirages que lui offre le Kyuubi. Mais dès qu'Uchiha est concerné, tout ce qu'il arrive à endiguer d'habitude lui échappe, et ça le rend quasi incontrôlable… Cela dit il a fait des progrès dans ce domaine ces derniers temps…"  
Tsunade soupira, et se laissa aller à s'appuyer contre le dossier du fauteuil.  
"Je l'espère. J'ai pu réussir à arracher un compromis au Conseil… Si jamais on a des nouvelles, l'équipe de Kakashi sera immédiatement prévenue et autorisée à rejoindre la troupe d'anbus…  
Mais sinon, si le moment passe… Il faudra prendre des mesures pour l'abattre avec son nouveau corps. Il sera bien trop dangereux. Il… _il_ _est_ déjà bien trop dangereux. Konoha n'aurait pas du le laisser vivre si longtemps… Ce fut l'erreur du Professeur, et il l'a payée de sa vie."  
"Ca a été mon erreur aussi, tu sais. J'étais encore là à l'époque, et quand j'en ai eu l'occasion… moi aussi je l'ai laissé s'échapper. Parce qu'il est… qu'il était… le dernier, le seul qui restait à ce moment là, n'est ce pas ?"  
Tsunade ferma les yeux, et laissa les mains de son ancien équipier s'attaquer aux nœuds dans sa nuque.  
"Tu penses… Tu penses que nous le revoyons trop en lui ? Que ça brouille notre appréciation de la situation ?"  
Les mains de Jiraya s'arrêtèrent un instant, avant de reprendre leur lent travail.  
"… J'aurais voulu éviter au gamin d'avoir à souffrir ça. Parce qu'il souffrira forcément. L'Uchiha lui ressemble tellement sous certains côtés… Et parfois… Parfois je me dis que s'il arrive à le ramener… ce serait un peu comme si nous avions une seconde chance. Comme si ça pourrait effacer un peu du mal qu'il a commis."  
Un long silence passa, puis Tsunade souffla.  
"Il me manque, parfois. Je le hais de toute mon âme pour ses crimes, et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est le voir mort… mais il me manque."  
Jiraya resta silencieux, et au moment ou elle pensait qu'il ne répondrait plus, son front vint s'appuyer sur l'arrière de sa tête et les mèches grises se mêlèrent à ses cheveux blonds.  
"Je sais Princesse. A moi aussi. Il me manque."

---

Cette mission, décida Naruto au bout de la troisième heure de marche, _puait_ du début à la fin.  
D'abord, elle n'avait pas l'air intéressante pour un sou : d'après le peu qu'il avait compris –ou plutôt écouté- de l'ordre de mission, on avait relevé quelques mouvement inhabituels du côté Riz de la frontière (mais ce n'était même pas des ninjas du Son, plus probablement des groupes de bandits de grand chemin). La kunoïchi en charge de l'avant-poste était enceinte –_pffff­­- _et avait souhaité revenir accoucher à Konoha. Ca plus le départ simultané à la retraite de deux ninja laissait l'avant poste temporairement dégarnit en attendant les prochaines mutations au printemps, et du coup on les envoyait eux voir de quoi il retournait exactement, et éventuellement y mettre bon ordre.  
Bref, ce n'était pas une mission _passionnante.  
_Naruto voulait de l'action ! Du frisson et des combats dignes de ce nom ! Des explosions titanesques et des occasions de mettre ses nouvelles techniques à l'épreuve ! Rien de tout cela n'avait l'air du niveau d'un futur Hokage, ni d'une kunoïchi talentueuse comme Sakura-chan, et encore moins du niveau du Sharingan Kakashi ! Même pour cet emmerdeur de Sai, ça ressemblait à de la sous affectation (rien que le fait qu'il l'admette en était la preuve !)  
Et puis le temps passé à accomplir cette fichu mission était du temps qu'il ne passerait pas à chercher Sasuke, et malgré la promesse de la Vieille de les avertir à la moindre nouvelle, c'était un inconvénient plus que majeur aux yeux de Naruto. Evidemment pour le convaincre elle avait fait miroiter la possibilité de récupérer des infos auprès d'un ninja du Son s'ils en rencontraient près de la frontière, mais elle-même n'avait pas paru excessivement convaincue.  
Pas de réel défit, perte de temps et d'énergie –surtout de temps d'ailleurs…- : en un mot comme en cent, cette mission puait.

Enfin bon, d'un autre côté il était au moins autorisé à quitter Konoha.  
Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas son village, mais après trois ans passés sur les routes en compagnie d'Ero-Senin, il supportait mal de rester cloîtré à faire ses missions au village, sans avoir l'occasion de s'en éloigner un peu…  
L'air était pur et frais, presque piquant, et tandis qu'ils bondissaient d'arbre en arbre, que chaque pas les éloignait un peu plus des murs de Konoha, il se sentait l'envie d'accélérer et de distancer les autres, juste pour sentir le vent gifler son visage. Pour goûter à la vivifiante sensation de liberté…  
_Courir dans la forêt dépeuplée, droit devant toi, sans jamais t'arrêter. Sans jamais personne pour t'arrêter.  
__Libre.  
__Libre et puissant. Débarrassé de ces peurs, de ces doutes et de ces hésitations. Juste toi et la certitude que tu atteindras le but que tu t'es fixé…  
__Toi et ce sentiment de joie sauvage qui monte, cette exaltation primaire de la course qui ne s'arrête jamais. De cette force de tes muscles qui te portent toujours plus loin, toujours plus proche de lui…  
__L'odeur acidulée des pins de Konoha, les fragrances des animaux dont les traces s'éloignent de ton chemin, l'odeur de tes compagnons qui te suivent, te talonnent. L'odeur du rival _–mais pas vraiment, ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas le bon…-, _l'odeur de la jeune femelle, celle du mâle alpha –tu le suit parce qu'il est plus expérimenté, encore...  
__Tu sens toutes ces odeurs, et elles t'enivrent, presque autant que la course elle-même, et_-  
Et Naruto sortit de sa transe, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser ou il était. A sa droite Sai lui jeta un regard désintéressé, avant de bondir de nouveau, et derrière il pouvait sentir Sakura et Kakashi-sensei. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté leur progression… -_courir…- _C'était juste lui qui s'était… S'était quoi ? Perdu ? Egaré dans un rêve éveillé ? Il pouvait toujours sentir l'odeur douce de Sakura -_celle à la fourrure rose- _mêlée à celle plus âcre de la sueur, et Sai sentait le charbon de bois –le 'fusain' comme il appelait ça…

Il avait commencé à percevoir certaines choses avec une acuité déconcertante quelques mois auparavant, ou peut-être même alors qu'il était encore avec Ero-senin, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être réellement sûr...  
Au début il n'y avait pas prêté une attention particulière, parce que cela arrivait en combat, et qu'alors tout allait trop vite pour qu'il réalise vraiment…  
Puis un jour il avait réalisé qu'il pouvait identifier Sai à l'odeur de son shampoing 'inodore spécial ninja', réalisé que -parfois, pas tout le temps- il pouvait savoir rien qu'a son odeur si Kakashi-sensei lisait réellement son bouquin porno comme il prétendait le faire, ou si il se contentait de les surveiller en tournant une page de temps en temps pour faire illusion…  
Après avoir minutieusement examiné le sceau et tenu d'interminables conciliabules à voix basse, Ero-senin et la vieille Tsunade avaient conclu –ce dont il s'était un peu douté- que l'amplification de ses cinq sens et surtout l'ouie venait du fait que le chakra du renard se mêlait peu à peu au sien. C'était logique, le sceau faiblissait, et l'énergie du Neuf Queues était plus que jamais mélangée à celle de son hôte. En situation de combat, lorsque Naruto faisait plus particulièrement appel au chakra de son "locataire", ses cinq sens s'aiguisaient, mais petit à petit le chakra qui filtrait toujours plus ou moins s'était concentré de manière naturelle, permettant à Naruto d'avoir une ouie et un odorat plus développés dans la vie de tout les jours. La Vieille avait également ajouté que si l'on considérait qu'il était capable de développer des queues de chakra, cet effet secondaire ci était plutôt minime –voir même positif.

Cela dit la capacité était instable et fluctuantes, et Naruto avait parfois énormément de peine à la gérer. Face à ses (bruyantes) réclamations, Tsunade l'avait foudroyé du regard et avait –à son indicible horreur, elle n'allait pas faire ça, n'est ce pas ? Il y avait une loi… quelque chose… elle ne _pouvait _pas…- fait appeler Kiba Inuzuka.  
Et avait expliqué à ce dernier que les parents de Naruto avaient apparemment légué à ce dernier quelques fragments de capacité héréditaire mal identifiés qui s'éveillaient lentement. Kiba étant un spécialiste du problème –notamment au niveau de l'odorat, avait rappelé Naruto toute contenance retrouvée en ricanant- il était chargé d'aider le blond à se dépatouiller avec ses nouvelles capacités.  
La couverture était plutôt bonne avait dû admettre Naruto avec reluctance –et un vague sentiment nauséeux à l'idée du mensonge, et de ce qui ce passerait si Kiba découvrait la _vraie_ raison.  
Le jeune Inuzuka était peut-être une tête brûlée, mais il comprenait que le sujet des parents de Naruto était un point douloureux, et il n'avait pas posé plus de questions.

Les deux garçons s'entendaient comme des larrons en foire, et ils avaient passé des heures sans fin à battre les rues de Konoha ensemble, à la recherche d'odeurs affriolantes et de mauvais tours à jouer, parfois accompagnés de Shino. Ce dernier les fixait d'un regard désapprobateur à travers les verres teintés de ses lunettes lorsque Kiba essayait de draguer les filles en utilisant Akamaru comme rabatteur –ce dernier prenait alors son meilleur air «je suis un chien _teeeeellement _mignon, avoues que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir envi de me caresser…»- et faisait remarquer que ça aurait beaucoup mieux marché si ledit chien n'avait pas fait la taille d'un veau...  
Du point de vue de Naruto, (du moins jusqu'à ce que le ninja aux insectes n'ajoute que ça marchait bien mieux avec les papillons, et que sous les regards atterrés des deux autres il ne le démontre par a + b à l'aide de magnifiques lépidoptères aux ailes irisées de bleu qui avaient _effectivement _ramené dans leur sillage un groupe de filles émerveillés), Shino n'était pas quelqu'un de très _drôle, _voir même un peu beaucoup _bizarre_.  
Mais c'était l'un des rares avec Hinata à n'avoir jamais fait preuve d'une quelconque animosité envers lui quand ils étaient gamins, l'un des seuls qui ne se moquait pas avec les autres lorsque le regard des professeurs se faisait froid, et qu'ils raillaient sa question sur un point de cours.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps –depuis le départ, non, la _désertion_ de Sasuke- Naruto avait eu la sensation que les gens autour de lui le voyaient. Il n'était plus l'idiot dernier de la classe, mais un ninja comme eux, un pair qui avait perdu un équipier.  
Ils semblaient s'être donné le mot pour ne jamais le laisser seul trop longtemps, à broyer du noir, et rien que cette certitude réchauffait le cœur de Naruto.  
Parfois il rejoignait l'équipe Gai et Sakura pour s'entraîner avec eux, et parfois il s'installait aux côtés de Shikamaru pour regarder les nuages (même si ça ne durait jamais longtemps, parce qu'il n'avait pas la patience nécessaire pour rester immobile plus d'une heure), et une fois Choji avait même accepté de partager ses chips.  
Même Neji semblait l'apprécier, puisqu'il concédait parfois un peu de son précieux temps de Hyuuga pour s'entraîner avec lui.  
Sakura aussi se comportait différemment. Elle le tapait encore à tout bout de champ (pour des raisons d'après lui bancales), pas de doute là-dessus, mais il y avait une chaleur dans leur relation qui n'avait pas existé avant.  
Durant les deux ans qu'il avait passé loin du village elle avait changé, et à son retour il avait trouvé une jeune fille déterminée, bien différente de celle qui l'ignorait royalement et poursuivait de ses assiduités le troisième membre de l'équipe en glapissant « Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun !» à tout bout de champ.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il manqua de se prendre les pieds dans une branche couverte de givre qui poussait traîtreusement à mi-tibia, et trébucha en battant des bras avant de reprendre son équilibre. Kakashi-sensei ne cligna même pas de son œil visible –incroyable, il semblait encore plus apathique que d'habitude, si c'était humainement possible…-, Sakura soupira en secouant la tête mais son regard était chaleureux, et Sai renifla avec dédain.  
Naruto le foudroya du regard tout en faisait bien attention ou il mettait les pieds (inutile de se ridiculiser en s'étalant de tout son long) et tira la langue avant d'accélérer pour rejoindre Sakura-chan.  
Ce salaud de Sai… Ce type était tout simplement odieux, encore pire que Sasuke, et c'était peu dire… Il se déplaçait comme un zombie, souriait d'un sourire vide et prétendait ne rien ressentir, mais il se comportait comme… comme Sasuke !  
Enfin non, pas vraiment. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, parfois. Mais il était aussi très différent…. Il avait chez lui quelque chose… Quelque chose de quoi ? de faux ?  
'_Un sourire est la meilleur chose pour supporter les difficultés. Même si c'est un faux, tout le monde est aisément trompé.'  
_Non. Sasuke n'était pas comme ça.  
Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment sourit, que ce soit vrai ou faux. Il ne se dissimulait pas derrière un sourire, mais derrière le silence.  
Et les insultes de Sasuke avaient fait bien plus mal que celles de cette enflure de Sai, qui tentait par tous les moyens de le provoquer…  
'_Tu es devenu… mon ami le plus proche.'  
_'_J'étais sérieux. J'ai essayé de te tuer.'  
_Sasuke… _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que la première fois que tu as admis... qu'il y avait un lien… tu as essayé de le détruire ?  
_Stop.  
Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Sai. Qu'il arrête de penser à Sasuke.  
Neji avait raison : il le retrouverait, point final. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

---

L'avant poste était en fait un petit village solitaire, situé sur la frontière avec le Pays du Riz et non loin de celui de l'Eau. La région n'était pas à proprement parler montagneuse, mais les Hauts Plateaux du Pays du Feu se terminaient là, brutalement, sur une immense falaise longue de plusieurs dizaine de kilomètres.  
Il y avait très peu de brèches dans la fortification naturelle, et encore moins de passages praticables par quiconque d'autre que les chamois, fut il ninja. La muraille était ancienne, et la roche sédimentaire s'effritait, s'arrachant parfois par plaques de cinq cent mètre de hauts et allait alimenter les pierriers instables du cône d'éboulis. Il était _possible _de passer en escalade pure, en choisissant avec précaution ses prises. Mais pour se faire il fallait être un grimpeur confirmé, et la course prenait plusieurs heures, offrant dix fois l'occasion d'être découvert –et puis jamais une armée ni même un groupe un tant soit peu important n'aurait pu passer, parce que ce qui était difficile de jour devenait impossible de nuit.

C'était cette même instabilité du Mur, leur expliqua la kunoïchi qui les attendait sur la route à quelques kilomètres avant Mailhoe pour les guider sur le reste du chemin, qui empêchait tout passage en se servant de son chakra : la surface était trop fragile, pas assez solide pour que l'on puisse de déplacer dessus en se servant de son chakra sans fissurer la roche instable.  
"Beaucoup de ninja des deux pays ont essayé pourtant. En général on retrouve leurs corps dans les éboulis… Quelques uns réussissent à passer cependant, mais soit on les cueille en haut, soit ils tombent dans une faille." Elle fixa Naruto, qui bondissait déjà intérieurement à l'idée de réussir là ou tant d'autres avaient échoués. "Là-haut le relief est karstique. Le gel et l'érosion ont détruit toutes les parties plus tendres de la roche… Ca signifie que le sol est comme constitué de lamelles de roche à la verticale. Les trous peuvent être profond comme un avant bras, ou descendre à plusieurs dizaines de mètre sous la surface…"  
Avec un regard à l'avance blasé sur les jeunes gens qui l'accompagnaient, Kakashi soupira et prit la suite.  
"La plupart des failles sont juste assez large pour que votre pied s'y engouffre lorsque vous vous déplacez, et avec un peu de chance on s'en tire avec un genoux luxé ou une entorse, mais les blessures peuvent être bien plus grave. Et si vous vous cassez quelque chose en tombant dans une faille, ninja ou pas vous serrez dans de mauvais draps… Alors soyez extrêmement prudents où vous mettez vos pieds si vous allez là-haut, parce que les failles sont en partie recouvertes par la végétation et les touffes d'herbe…"  
Naruto allait s'exclamer quelque chose comme "Evidement qu'on serra prudent, on l'est toujours.", quand son sensei lui adressa un regard perçant de son œil valide –incroyable l'intensité de gêne qu'il pouvait produire avec _un seul _œil.  
"Naruto, l'escalade ou la descente du Mur sont _formellement interdites_, non seulement parce que cela t'amènerait dans le Pays du Riz, mais aussi parce que son instabilité est la meilleur protection de cette frontière, et que 'nettoyer' des pans entiers de la paroi ne serait pas excessivement bien vu, c'est compris ?"  
"Pfff… évidement…"  
Naruto avait l'air d'un gamin à qui l'on vient de retirer un paquet de feu d'artifices après en avoir tiré un ou deux sous son nez. Sakura aussi avait l'air un peu déçue. Quand Sai…  
Sai n'avait l'air de rien, comme d'habitude. On aurait dit que les choses glissaient autour de lui sans vraiment le toucher.

La kunoïchi qui les accompagnait s'était présentée comme Kaede Hitomochi. Elle était très brune, d'un caractère apparemment assez ouvert, et plutôt belle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Naruto –même si évidement elle était un peu _vieille_, et que la plus belle de toute manière c'était Sakura-chan, se dépêcha t'il d'ajouter mentalement.  
Elle était vêtue de longues guêtres grises par-dessus sa tenue de jounin et d'une lourde veste doublée de fourrure –du lapin, identifia Naruto à l'odeur, avant même de s'en rendre compte- qui ne cachait pas totalement sa stature athlétique. Ses yeux étaient gris-bleu, un peu comme ceux de Kakashi-sensei, et quand elle souriait ses dents blanches mettaient en valeur son teint halé.

Elle connaissait visiblement Kakashi-sensei, car ils engagèrent la conversation d'un ton poli mais confortable.  
"Cela faisait bien longtemps Kakashi-san…" Son regard passa sur eux, et elle gagna trois points dans l'estime de Naruto quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens sans refléter autre chose qu'une simple curiosité. "Voici donc votre fameuse équipe ?"  
Le jounin hocha la tête comme si c'était un poids terrible, et qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose de quoi être fier.  
«Hé oui… »  
Sai écoutait d'une oreille distraite la discussion entre leur chef d'équipe et la kunoïchi. Cette dernière avait l'air plutôt compétente a priori, et en tout cas elle connaissait parfaitement leur environnement, ce qui se révèlerait sans doute utile pour sa mission, si l'occasion se présentait.  
Elle était en train d'expliquer que les premières neiges ne tarderaient plus, et que les déplacements allaient se faire très difficile. Le professeur lança un regard en coin au crétin de service –évidemment, ce dernier n'avait pas encore réalisé que cela compromettait sa petite quête personnelle… Sakura, elle, était intelligente malgré son sourire hypocrite, et elle avait certainement compris depuis le début mais elle n'en dit rien, se contentant de poser plus de questions sur Mailhoe.  
L'avant poste était situé sur l'unique véritable brèche du Mur, là où -disait la légende- un démon avait fendu la falaise en deux d'un coup de queue.  
Légende ou non, la passe de Mailhoe était le seul vrai passage entre les deux pays sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de distance, et qui voulait pénétrer dans le Pays du Feu par cette région devait forcément passer par là. Avant la guerre, il avait été un centre commercial très important, puisque tout les convois devaient passer par là, mais depuis le début de la guerre contre le Son –et par conséquent contre le pays du Riz qui le soutenait et lui offrait asile et moyens matériels- il était redevenu ce qu'il était des décades auparavant, quand la guerre déchirait sans fin les Cinq Pays : un point stratégique à tenir à tout prix.

Le village fortifié se trouvait en haut de la passe, la dominant à son endroit le plus étroit, là ou les murailles naturelles se rejoignaient presque. Les murs de pierre soigneusement équarris pour ne laisser aucune prise protégeaient le petit village, et de chaque côté les portes étaient gardées par des ninjas en faction. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement en vue des murs, leur troisième journée de voyage était bien avancée, et si Naruto ne ressentait aucune fatigue, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas pour Sakura ni même Sai, qui avaient accueilli avec plaisir le rythme notablement ralenti imposé par Kaede.  
La dernière partie du trajet était de nouveau en pente, et la route longeait un instant la crête avant de redescendre un peu vers les portes.  
Quand Naruto et Sakura posèrent les yeux sur le paysage qui s'offraient devant eux et ne purent retenir une exclamation stupéfaite, la jounin se contenta de sourire, et d'annoncer :  
« Bienvenu à Mailhoe. »  
A leurs pieds s'étendaient les monts sombres du pays du Riz, émergeant de la brume bleue comme le dos de créatures fantastiques qui se perdaient dans le lointain. L'impression dégagée était envoûtante, et étrangement mélancolique.

Naruto quitta le chemin, se rapprocha du bord pour examiner l'à-pic vertigineux sous ses pieds, et quand Kakashi vint le rejoindre, il se tourna vers lui avec une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.  
« Et si je-… »  
Kakashi secoua la tête d'une air amusé.  
« Non Naruto, ça ne marche pas non plus si on essaye d'utiliser des jutsus de terre pour faire des marches… »  
« … »  
« … »  
« … Kakashi-sensei… Vous avez déjà _essayé ! _AVOUEZ ! »  
Le Kakashi-sensei en question dégaina son bouquin porno, et disparu dans un courant d'air avant de réapparaître sur la route, environné un tourbillon de feuilles. (Tsss… _Poseur…_ Et en plus il n'y avait pas un arbre à des centaines de mètres à la ronde…)  
« Aller Naruto, dépêche toi, ou nous finirons par arriver après la fin du jour. »  
« … _Avouez, vous avez essayé !_ »

---

Lorsque Naruto s'éveilla le lendemain, il faisait encore nuit.  
La petite chambre qu'on leur avait allouée était déserte : Sai était partit Dieu sais où, probablement pour dessiner en paix, Sakura dormait encore dans sa chambre de l'autre côté du couloir, et la chambre de Kakashi-sensei semblait vide. (Naruto avait remarqué que leur professeur n'avait besoin que de ridiculement _peu _de sommeil, puisque même lorsque ses rêves l'éveillaient vers cinq heures et demi du matin, le ninja aux cheveux gris était la plupart du temps déjà levé…) Il devait sans doute être en train de discuter stratégie ou placement des troupes disponibles au mess des officiers, à moins qu'il ne se soit simplement retiré dans un coin pour lire tranquillement son bouquin porno.  
En silence il s'habilla chaudement, enfila ses gants conversibles en mitaines, et sortit par la fenêtre.  
Dans l'absolu, pas de gants du tout était le plus pratique pour former les sceaux, mais il fallait quand même avoir encore des doigts pour ce faire et non pas des glaçons ; et accessoirement il était aussi recommandé de pouvoir tenir un kunaï sans que le métal ne reste collé à la peau par le froid. Donc tout bien considéré, c'était les mitaines conversibles le plus pratique –Kaede leur avait donné quelques explications sur l'équipement nécessaire et la manière de s'en servir la veille au soir, et Sakura s'était ensuite empressé de le traîner faire les courses avant que tout les magasins ne soient fermé.  
L'air froid lui piqua les yeux, mais acheva également de le réveiller tout à fait. Au-delà des cols le ciel de cendre commençait à s'éclaircir de gris-bleu, mais Mailhoe était encore plongé dans l'ombre, et tandis qu'il sautait de toit en toit, Naruto estima qu'il devait être quelque chose comme six heures du matin.  
Il se demanda s'il y avait un marchand de ramen ouvert à cette heure-ci… Probablement pas.  
Avec un grondement ennuyé il prit une ruelle qui longeait les contreforts de l'avant poste. Il y avait au moins une bonne heure à tuer avant l'ouverture des premiers magasins, il n'avait aucune envie de arpenter les rues en broyant du noir pendant une heure encore, et il se sentait incapable de simplement revenir à la chambre d'hôtel et de réveiller Sakura pour avoir un peu de compagnie.  
Il restait donc la Solution Ultime et Universelle, celle qui réglait tout les problèmes : l'entraînement.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas tout de suite la faible décharge de chakra quand quelqu'un prit son appel de l'autre côté du mur, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le frottement des sandales contre les lauzes couvertes d'une fine couche de glace et le bruit d'un dérapage au dessus de lui qu'il réagit.  
En une fraction de seconde il avait tiré un kunaï et s'était ramassé en position basse, satisfait d'avoir dissimulé son chakra par habitude comme Ero-senin lui avait appris à le faire.  
Le ninja inconnu roula jusqu'au bord du toit, et atterri en face de lui accroupie, une main en terre pour rétablir son équilibre. Il ne dû réaliser qu'à cet instant là qu'il n'était pas seul dans la ruelle, car un juron rauque lui échappa, et sa main libre vola vers sa poche à kunaïs tandis qu'il redressait la tête pour faire face à la menace.  
Et à cet instant précis, le souffle de Naruto se gela dans sa gorge, parce que leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

---

TBC

Voili voilou...Un énorme mercià tout ceux qui ont reviewé, et je vais profiter de ce bas de page pour répondre aux reviews non signées et aux questions qui pourraient interesser tout le monde :

_**Maetel**_ : _Quel(s) sont les personnages que tu choisis comme des personnages principaux? Neji et Naruto?  
Tiens, tu en feras une histoire de romance. Je serai curieuse de quoi ressemble la romance à ton sauce.:) _

Personnages principaux... Naruto évidement, et la team 7 d'une manière plus générale. Pas Neji cela dit, mais il réapparaitra évidemment, ainsi que tout les autres personnages.

Romance sauce TSL réaliste, intense, mais avec une version dumot "romantique"très personnelle qui n'inclue pas de départ vers le soleil couchant tandis que les pitits oiseaux chantent et que des fleurs tombent du ciel en une douce pluie... (j'espère que vous êtes rassurés )

**_Yamajako _**_Tu connais deja la frequence de parution de tes chapitre?_

Non, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y aura pas a proprement parler de "fréquence". (je suis la première à le regretter. Mais journées sont chargées, et j'ai beaucoup de travail hors des cours en plus d'un ordi en gestion familiale... donc les chapitres arriveront au fur et à mesur qu'iuls s'écriront (non, sans blague ?)

**_Tafolpamadlaine_**_cette fic ne serait-elle pas une sorte de corrolaire à "marche dans les ténèbres"?_  
Effectivement. La lecture de la fic n'est pas obligatoire, mais c'est un bon plus... (hé, cinq chapitres de dévelppements sur les malheurs de Sasuke au Sonquand même, faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose! )

Voila.  
Review :D


	3. Ch 2 : Sur les toits

**Chapitre 2 : Sur les toits**

_Et à cet instant précis, le souffle de Naruto se gela dans sa gorge, parce que leurs regards s'étaient croisés._

Le premier réflexe, instinctif, de Naruto fut de se mettre hors de portée, sans réfléchir, parce que son cerveau était resté bloqué quelque part au milieu de la pensée _Ohbordelc'estSASUKE_…  
Ce n'est que lorsque son pied buta sur un caillou, qu'il bascula en arrière et que le choc de la chute expulsa avec violence l'air de ses poumons qu'il se souvint qu'il savait respirer. Que c'était même recommandé pour la survie.

L'autre se tenait face à lui, figé dans la position ramassée dans laquelle il était tombée et qu'il avait lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Naruto eu la rassurante intuition qu'il était sans doute aussi surpris que lui, même s'il le cachait mieux.  
Il inspira une longue goulée d'air froid, comme un noyé revenant à la surface, ou peut-être comme un homme qui s'apprête à se jeter dans un lac et qui sait qu'il risque d'y être englouti.  
Son cerveau avait recommencé à fonctionner, et s'il avait douté de sa première impression, toute hésitation aurait été balayée : c'était bel et bien Sasuke.  
Même dans la grisaille matinale, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, c'était les mêmes yeux sombres dilatés par le choc, les mêmes mèches irrégulières qui encadraient le visage pâle et indubitablement Uchiha.  
Et pourtant c'était différent.  
Ce Sasuke là était plus grand et plus large, avec dans son maintient raide la même fierté perceptible et pourtant une prudence indéfinissable, et ses traits avaient une dureté qui n'avait été que latente trois ans auparavant.  
Naruto se redressa avec précaution, avec les mêmes gestes lents que l'on a lorsqu'on se trouve face à un animal sauvage potentiellement dangereux, et que l'on n'est pas très sûr de son degré d'agressivité…  
"…Sa… Sasuke."  
L'appel de son nom sembla avoir l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le brun : il expira à son tour brutalement, et après un regard circulaire, il bondit en direction des toits.

---

…

…  
…_QUOI ?...  
_Ce n'était pas _censé_ se passer comme ça. _Pas du tout_…  
Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qui ce passerait la prochaine fois qu'ils se feraient face, mais l'aurait-il fait, ce cas ne lui serait certainement jamais venu à l'esprit.  
Déjà Sasuke n'était pas _censé_ tomber du ciel comme ça, venu de nulle part au plus improbable des moments, alors que Naruto ne le cherchait même pas. (Il n'était pas censé _tomber _du tout, d'ailleurs…)  
Et quand bien même, il aurait dû l'insulter, peut-être se montre odieux ou plein de dédain comme l'imbécile égocentrique qu'il était, et ils se seraient battu, il aurait fini par vaincre le bâtard –éventuellement en lui cassant une ou deux jambes s'il fallait en arriver là- et il aurait ramené Sasuke à Konoha. Point.  
Mais en aucun cas, dans aucun scénario ni aucune variante ce dernier n'était censé _l'éviter_.  
C'était _SASUKE _bordel, et il n'était pas censé _PRENDRE LA FUITE _!

"_Sasuke, reviens espèce de salaud_ "  
Il bondit sur les talons de son ancien équipier.  
- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te défiler comme ça tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, Connard !  
Sasuke ne répondit pas, ne montra même pas qu'il avait entendu, et poursuivit sa course dans la pénombre grise de l'aube, poursuivit de près par Naruto.  
Il ne connaissait pas la cité, cela au moins était évident dans ses mouvements. Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se lancer par-dessus une rue trop large –prévue spécifiquement pour ralentir les assaillants en cas de rupture des premières lignes de défense.  
Il parvint pourtant à atteindre le toit en face mais trébucha, et le temps qu'il retrouve son équilibre et s'élance de nouveau, Naruto était sur lui.  
Le blond le tacla de manière très peu conventionnelle, et les deux garçons roulèrent dans un entremêlement violent de membres et de poings.  
Respectivement trop occupés à essayer de se dégager –Sasuke- et à tenter de le retenir –Naruto-, aucun ne songea qu'ils se trouvaient sur un toit en pente, et lorsqu'ils basculèrent ensemble dans le vide il était trop tard.

La force des choses –plus prosaïquement connue sous le nom de gravité- les sépara.  
Naruto atterrit à quatre pattes dans un amortit digne d'un chat, tandis qu'avec une contorsion de dernière seconde, Sasuke qui se trouvait en dessous et avait eu moins de temps pour réagir parvint à toucher terre épaule la première, et boula rudement mais sans trop de dommages.  
"Naruto, laisse moi passer."  
Il s'était redressé dans une posture un peu plus agressive que précédemment, mais sa voix était maîtrisée. Elle non plus n'avait "pas vraiment changé et pourtant si". Elle était plus grave, plus basse, avec un ton de commandement qui n'y avait pas été auparavant. Un petit quelque chose, une intonation qui lui fit penser à Orochimaru, et un fol instant il faillit obéir.  
Au lieu de cela il découvrit les crocs, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était en colère ou déstabilisé.  
"Dans tes rêves, connard !"  
Sasuke jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la direction d'où ils venaient, puis gronda vers le blond, abandonnant un instant son masque impassible.  
"Imbécile, tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi naïf, à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas."  
Naruto gronda en retour et ne dit rien, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.  
_'Tu as fais pleurer Sakura-chan, salaud !'  
_Une boule douloureuse se formait dans son ventre.  
_' Neji et Choji ont failli mourir à cause de toi, pour te récupérer. Rien ne les y obligeait, mais ils sont venu quand même, et ils ont failli mourir...'  
_Il sentit un frisson le parcourir et les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent.  
_'Tu as dis que tu étais mon ami, et tu as ouvert un trou de la taille d'un poing dans ma poitrine. Quel genre d'ami ferait ça ?'_  
"Sasuke…"  
_'Ca a fait tellement mal quand tu es parti...'  
_Il avait l'impression qu'une boule énorme avait élu domicile dans sa poitrine, une créature oppressante et en même temps terrorisée qui allait se déchirer au moindre choc.  
"C'est toi qui est un imbécile si tu n'as toujours pas compris que je te ramènerait quoi qu'il en coûte. Il est hors de question que tu ailles où que ce soit tant que je serais là."

Quelque chose passa un instant sur le visage de Sasuke, vite chassé par l'expression de froide concentration, et Naruto se remit en garde avec un grondement défiant.  
"Alors t'es décidé à te battre ? Pour partir il faudra me passer sur le corps, et-…"  
Un vol de kunaï surgit soudain, manquant Sasuke de peu. Avec une grâce et une vitesse presque déconcertantes il esquiva, et profita du mouvement pour en attraper un au vol. Il s'en servit pour en dévier quatre autres, avant de le renvoyer dans la direction d'où venait l'attaque. Le tout n'avait pas duré plus de trois secondes, et il se réceptionna à l'horizontale sur le mur d'un bâtiment administratif déserté à cette heure du jour.  
Puis sans attendre il se lança en avant, fit deux pas de côté pour esquiver une seconde salve, et commença les sceaux juste au moment ou la voix annonçait :  
"Nimpô : La Gueule du Dragon !"  
Une longue forme sombre et circonvolutionnée surgit de l'ombre : un énorme dragon d'encre noire, porté en trois dimensions.  
"Katôn : Boule de Feu Majeure !"  
Un torrent de flammes sortit de sa bouche, et heurta le dragon de plein fouet. La créature de chakra se dissolvit dans un crépitement et une forte odeur de brûlé.  
"_SAI_ ! Arrête ça tout de suite !"  
Du toit sur lequel il était perché, carnet dans une main et fude dans l'autre, Sai lui adressa un regard supérieur et secoua la tête.  
"Et pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un type comme toi."  
"Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! C'est entre le bâtard et moi, et personne d'autre n'a le droit de lui casser la gueule, c'est bien compris !"  
Sai se laissa souplement tomber du toit pour venir atterrir à une douzaine de pas à la gauche de Naruto.  
"C'est toi qui n'a pas bien compris la situation, crétin. On dirait que ton cerveau est aussi petit que le reste de tes attributs… Lui traître, Moi ninja de la Feuille. Toi faire le calcul ?" Il haussa les épaules. "Mais bien sur, ce serait espérer que les mots 'loyauté à son village' aient une quelconque signification pour quelqu'un comme toi."  
Naruto tremblait littéralement de rage contenue, et les marques sur ses joues s'accentuèrent un peu plus.  
"T'es vraiment une ordure Sai… Une fois que j'aurais ramené l'abrutit ici présent, je me ferais une joie de te faire ravaler tes paroles."  
Le ninja en noir haussa de nouveau les épaules et ne répondit pas.  
"Alors c'est ça le fameux Uchiha ? Je m'attendais à plus impressionnant… Je me demande bien pourquoi tout le monde fait tant de cas d'un _traître_ aussi commun…"  
Sasuke tourna un peu la tête dans la direction du ninja dessinateur, et sourit d'un sourire terriblement froid qui noua un peu plus le ventre de Naruto. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge profond, sanguin, et au fond de ses prunelles tournaient lentement les trois pupilles du Sharingan.  
"Je me ferais un plaisir de te montrer _'pourquoi'_, si nos chemins se recroisent un jour."  
Et soudain il forma une série de sceaux à une vitesse que Naruto aurait tout bonnement jugée impossible, s'il n'avait jamais vu combattre les trois Légendaires de Konoha et le Ninja Copieur Hatake Kakashi. (Ero-senin avait bien essayé de lui inculquer l'importance de la rapidité, mais il n'était pas très doué pour malaxer le chakra avec précision en un temps record. Le vieux disait que c'était parce que dans son cas, n'importe quel jutsu revenait à essayer d'arroser un jardin avec le contenu d'une piscine olympique. Et puis de toute façon il avait toujours eu un mal fou à retenir les enchaînements longs et complexes…)  
"KATON : LA NUEE ARDENTE !"

Une quinzaine de boules de flamme tellement lumineuses qu'elles en devenaient aveuglantes jaillirent des toutes les directions. Le déluge de feu masqua le ninja déserteur quelques instants, et quand Naruto cligna des yeux une seconde fois, sept Sasuke s'égaillaient dans tout les sens, à moitié dissimulés par les flammes.  
Trois ans plus tôt –voir même un et demi-, Naruto aurait créé quarante Kage Bushins, et traqué chaque clone un a un, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le bon Sasuke.  
Au lieu de quoi il se concentra et fit appel au chakra écarlate, pour percevoir l'odeur du jeune homme parmi la senteur de l'acier des armes et celle du feu qui brouillaient tout.  
Quand ils avaient roulé ensemble tout à l'heure, il avait eu le temps de respirer son odeur de près, et il réalisa qu'il retrouvait sa trace sans aucun problème, il sentait exactement ce que Sasuke était sensé sentir : un mélange de produit à nettoyer les kunaïs, de sueur et de cuir sec. Et de sang aussi –_sang ? _Quand est-ce qu'il s'était blessé ?

A la lumière orangée prodiguée par l'un des bâtiments qui avait pris feu, alors que Sai, pinceau en main, invoquait quatre lions d'encre qui se lancèrent à la poursuite de quatre des clones alors que lui-même pourchassait un cinquième, il vit son rival disparaître par-dessus les toits.  
Avec un cri inarticulé il se lança à sa poursuite, et s'engouffra à sa suite dans l'étroite ruelle dans laquelle le brun avait disparu –et manqua de le heurter de plein fouet, parce que l'Uchiha avait freiné des quatre fers.  
"Sa…s'ke ?"  
Sakura se tenait face au jeune homme, comme frappée par la foudre, ses pupilles vertes dilatées pas la surprise.  
Elle battit rapidement des paupières, et Naruto cru un instant qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais elle se contenta de fermer les yeux une fraction de seconde, et d'inspirer et expirer très lentement.  
Et quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur le brun, la main gantée qui s'appuyait au mur ne tremblait plus, mais elle avait l'air très triste, et Naruto se promit de casser la gueule à Sasuke pour ça aussi, plus tard.  
Et ensuite, il ne pensa plus vraiment, parce que la douleur dans sa poitrine revenait, et que le sang se mettait à battre douloureusement contre ses tempes.  
"C'est une surprise de te trouver ici Sasuke."  
"Sakura. Laisse moi passer."  
Elle serra les lèvres, et son expression se raffermie.  
"Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas là pour une visite de courtoisie… Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible Sasuke-kun. Si tu veux passer, il va falloir te battre avec moi."  
Derrière, Naruto sourit en découvrant les dents.  
"T'aurais mieux fait d'accepter de te battre contre moi Sas'ke, parce que Sakura est devenu super forte, et si tu te bas avec elle, elle ne te fera pas de cadeau, bâtard."  
Sasuke se contenta de lui adresser un regard froid et indéchiffrable, et sans que le moindre frémissement de ses muscles ne l'annonce, il se propulsa soudain à la verticale, comme un chat, et prit pied sur le toit trois étages plus haut, suivit quelques longues secondes plus tard par Naruto et Sakura.

Une veine battait dangereusement sur la tempe du blond : Naruto n'aimait pas être ignoré en temps normal, mais l'être par Sasuke après avoir passé trois ans à se préparer pour cette rencontre…  
"_CA SUFFIT COMME CA ! SASUKE, ESPECE DE LACHE, VIENS TE BATTRE ! A MOINS QUE T'AIS PEUR QUE JE TE METTE UNE RACLEE ? C'EST CA ?"  
_En une fraction de seconde, avant qu'aucun d'entre eux –et peut-être même pas lui- n'ait réalisé, Sasuke avait fait demi tour : il bloqua son élan en pliant la jambe pour amortir le choc, puis se propulsa dans le sens inverse, et entra en collision avec Naruto qui arrivait lancé à toute vitesse. Il le ceintura à la taille, et les deux s'écrasèrent une nouvelle fois à terre, envoyant voltiger les lauzes et des éclats de givres semblables à des fragments de cristal brisé dans tout les sens.  
Il plaqua Naruto au sol de tout son poids, et coinça les poignets de celui-ci dans une prise de fer. Un instant ils furent nez à nez, si près que Naruto pouvait sentir le souffle labouré de Sasuke sur sa joue.  
"Imbécile. Je t'écrases quand je veux."  
"Même pas dans tes rêves bâtard..."  
La colère submergea Naruto, recouvrant ce que hurlait la boule douloureuse dans sa poitrine, et le chakra flamboya un peu plus fort autour de lui.  
Sasuke sauta soudain en arrière, juste à temps pour éviter le poing de Sakura qui s'enfonça à la place dans le toit et creusa un cratère monstrueux, pulvérisant les lauzes sur un rayon de cinq mètres.  
Sasuke émit un bruit de surprise étranglé, et eut la décence de paraître stupéfait –autant que Sasuke Uchiha puisse l'être, et cela non plus n'avait pas beaucoup changé : à hauteur d'un équarquillement notable des yeux, et d'une imitation assez réussit de poisson hors de l'eau qui dura à peu près une seconde avant que son visage ne se durcisse de nouveau. Mais Naruto eut l'intuition très satisfaisante qu'il était frénétiquement en train de réviser à la hausse la case 'potentiel de dangerosité' dans sa fiche mentale 'Sakura'.  
"Je vois que tu as progressé," dit il finalement d'un ton neutre. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau rouges, et il commença à former des sceaux.  
- C'est votre dernière chance, gronda t'il, laissez moi passer.  
"Certainement pas !"

Les deux avaient répondu en même temps, tout en glissant inconsciemment dans une posture de combat. Sakura, brave et fière malgré ses yeux trop brillants, bascula un peu son poids en avant, réajusta les gants noirs qui protégeaient ses mains, tandis que Naruto abaissait son centre de gravité dans une posture presque animale. Le chakra autour de son corps commençait à devenir visible à l'oeil nu : de longues traînées semblables à des rubans de couleur écarlate s'échappaient de sa peau, et son regard fendu verticalement avait presque totalement viré au rouge, ne laissant qu'une trace infime de violet sombre.  
Avant que Sasuke n'ait achevé ses sceaux, un kunaï vint se planter juste devant lui, non pas parce qu'il l'avait évité, mais parce que l'assaillant avait délibérément visé à côté.  
"Mon dieu mon dieu… Qu'avons-nous là ? L'équipe 7 au grand complet ?"  
Kakashi-sensei se laissa tomber avec nonchalance du lampadaire sur lequel il s'était perché.  
Sasuke jura entre ses dents, et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Cette fois il était vraiment acculé, et il n'était plus question de leur tourner le dos ou de prendre la fuite.  
"Sasuke-kun. Cela faisait longtemps."  
Le jeune déserteur jeta un coup d'œil incendiaire –et incendié- au ninja masqué, et fit quelques pas en arrière afin de se replacer de manière à avoir les trois dans son champ de vision. C'est seulement à cet instant que Naruto, que la présence de Kakashi avait distrait et un peu apaisé, remarqua que les doigts bloqués dans le dernier sceau du jutsu tremblaient légèrement.  
"Il n'y a pas d'équipe 7, Kakashi-sensei. Ou du moins en ce qui me concerne il n'y en a plus depuis longtemps."  
L'œil visible du Ninja Copieur était dur et froid, et toute trace d'apathie avait quitté sa posture lorsqu'il souleva le bandeau qui masquait son œil gauche.  
"Dans ce cas, laisse tomber le 'sensei', veux-tu ?"  
Sasuke inspira sèchement.  
"A votre guise."  
"Sasuke Uchiha, tu es un déserteur du village de Konoha et par là même tu dois être arrêté à vue. Acceptes tu de te rendre sans résistance ?»  
"…"  
"Je m'en doutais un peu."  
S'il était déçu, son ton n'en montra rien.

Sai sortit de l'ombre, et vint rejoindre la formation, portant à quatre le nombre de ninjas encerclant l'héritier Uchiha.  
Sasuke se tendit un peu plus, mais n'attaqua pas. Pas plus que Kakashi d'ailleurs, alors que l'instant était idéal.  
"Naruto, vous vous êtes battu ?"  
Le blond tressailli, et arracha avec réluctance son regard de la silhouette tendue de son rival. Sa voix était rauque, et chaque mot sortait avec difficulté.  
"Non. Enfin si, un peu... Mais le bâtard ne veut pas ? Il n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de se tirer- C'est quoi ton problème Sasuke ? T'as peur de perdre ?"  
Le garçon aux cheveux noirs le fixa durement.  
"Pour le moment, mon problème, c'est toi Idiot. Et je te l'ai dis : je te bas quand je veux."  
"Naruto, garde ton calme," ordonna Kakashi avec un regard en coin pour le jeune homme. "On le tient et on ne le laissera pas s'échapper, alors apaise ton chakra et ne réagit pas à ses provocations. Les Uchiha ont toujours été particulièrement acerbes une fois acculés."  
Il y avait une note de quelque chose de triste dans sa voix, remarqua pour la première fois Sakura sans toutefois lâcher Sasuke des yeux. La remarque de leur professeur lui attira un nouveau grondement sourd de la part de Sasuke, dont le tremblement s'était accentué.

Elle se sentait terriblement déterminée, et aussi terriblement _terrifiée_, mais elle était prête à aller jusqu'au bout. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'était entraînée pendant trois ans, et qu'il le veuille ou non, ils le ramèneraient. Elle ne laisserait rien l'arrêter : ni l'effrayant chakra qui s'échappait sporadiquement de Naruto, ni la perspective d'avoir à blesser Sasuke, ni le fait qu'il était visiblement prêt à se battre. Et certainement pas le fait qu'il dégageait à présent d'une beauté tout simplement stupéfiante –fit remarquer Sakura-dans-son-fort-intérieur avec un sens de l'à-propos tout à fait remarquable. Même épuisé comme il l'était visiblement, et sur le point d'être capturé, il gardait un maintien incroyable.  
La voix de Kakashi la tira de ses considérations.  
"Sakura, tu peux estimer son état physique d'où tu es ?"  
Elle hocha la tête.  
"En partie."  
Sasuke se raidit et la foudroya du regard, mais une fois de plus il n'attaqua pas –il n'y aurait rien gagné dans la configuration actuelle.  
Elle inspira une ou deux fois et força son pouls à s'apaiser par un exercice de relaxation que lui avait enseigné Tsunade-sensei. Les tout premiers rayons du soleil atteignaient enfin l'avant poste, caressant le faîte des toits recouverts de givres, et elle se concentra sur leur sensation sur la peau nue de son visage.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était apparu dans la ruelle face à elle poursuivit par Naruto, elle s'autorisa vraiment à examiner Sasuke en détail.  
Toutes considérations esthétiques oubliées, elle le fixa avec attention. Il était toujours un peu plus grand que Naruto, mais sans doute un peu moins large d'épaule –difficile à dire, avec ces épais manteaux d'hiver. Et puis elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte que Shizune en analyse anatomique à vue... L'autre disciple de Tsunade pouvait évaluer avec une précision incroyable le poids, l'âge moyen et en partie l'état médical de n'importe qui rien qu'en le regardant –mais c'était loin d'être une science exacte, évidement.  
"Sa respiration est très rapide, et il tremble légèrement. Je pense qu'il est épuisé physiquement. Il lui reste probablement encore du chakra, mais le flux semble irrégulier… Vu l'état de ses vêtements il a dû voyager toute la nuit."

Contrairement à d'habitude, Naruto ne s'émerveilla pas du petit jeu de divination –lui avait la plupart du temps le sens de l'observation d'un caillou, ou bien se révélait incapable d'interpréter correctement ce qu'il remarquait, malgré quelques traits de génie de temps à autre. Mais quand il parla sa voix était redevenue plus maîtrisée, plus _Naruto_, et elle se sentit un peu soulagée.  
"Il sent le sang aussi…", informa t'il d'un ton rauque.  
Sakura ne demanda pas comment il savait, mais elle secoua la tête.  
"Ce n'est pas forcément le sien. On ne peut pas savoir."  
"Il y a une déchirure sur son manteau."  
Sakura aussi avait remarqué.  
"Vu l'endroit ou elle est placée, si on l'avait poignardé là, il serait mort Naruto. Je ne pense pas que ce manteau soit le sien. Ni le sang."  
"Si. C'est le sien. C'est son odeur."  
Elle hésita un instant, puis demanda d'une voix douce.  
"Sasuke, tu es blessé ? "  
De manière prévisible il ne répondit pas, mais accentua un peu sa posture agressive avec un entêtement farouche.  
"C'est inutile. Je ne reviendrais pas. Je pensais que vous l'auriez compris depuis le temps… L'Idiot je comprend, il a toujours été incapable de renoncer à quoi que ce soit… Mais toi Sakura, j'aurais cru que tu étais plus réaliste que ça."  
Il ne regarda pas Kakashi-sensei, et Sakura se fit la réflexion que lui devait avoir apprit depuis bien trop longtemps à renoncer, à laisser les choses lui échapper.  
Elle ne su que répondre au ton de reproche et d'autre chose qui affleurait dans la voix de leur ancien équipier.

"Tu es seul, n'est-ce pas Sasuke-kun ?"  
En une phrase le jounin avait ramené la conversation sur le terrain qui l'intéressait, coupant court aux réminiscences.  
La question était innocente, mais prononcée sur ce ton qui avait toujours tant exaspéré ses élèves, parce qu'il suggérait que le professeur savait exactement de quoi il retournait, et qu'il était assez prévenant pour leur faire savoir qu'il savait.  
Sasuke grimaça sombrement.  
"Si vous continuez à me retenir, ça ne va pas durer."  
"Je vois… Et tu ne veux vraiment pas te rendre ? Ce qui t'attend là-bas est pire que tout ce que la Feuille te réservera…"  
Sasuke secoua la tête avec obstination et colère.  
"Pour me faire exécuter pour traîtrise ou jeter au fond d'un cachot ? Vous connaissez mon but. Vous savez que je ne peux pas me laisser arrêter avant de l'avoir tué."  
Avant que Sakura n'ait pu poser la question, Naruto la devança.  
"Que se passe t'il," gronda t'il. "Pourquoi…"  
"Tu ne comprend toujours rien a rien décidément," intervint Sai en s'attirant un triple regard meurtrier –étonnamment celui de Sasuke faisait partie du lot- "Uchiha ici présent à une fois de plus trahit, et il est en fuite du Son, n'est ce pas ?"  
Cette fois ci, même Kakashi-sensei eut l'air irrité par le ninja dessinateur. Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle aurait dû comprendre elle aussi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'a cet instant précis, son cerveau patinait dans la gelée.  
"Sasuke, reviens." Elle mit dans sa voix tout ce qu'elle osait exprimer, toute la douleur, l'espoir et la détermination de ces trois longues années. "Tu ne seras pas exécuté, Naruto l'a fait promettre à Hokage-sama. Et si tu te rends il y a de fortes chances que ta peine soit allégée, tu n'étais que genin lorsque tu es parti, ils te pardonneront... Reviens avec nous Sasuke… S'il te plait. Reviens."  
_Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle s'était promit qu'elle ne pleurerait pas.  
_Mais il était si proche, et pourtant si lointain…

Il avait l'air en colère, même ses épaules tremblaient légèrement à présent, le chakra provenant de sa direction enflait spasmodiquement, et la sensation oppressante qu'il provoquait était terriblement semblable à celle produite par Naruto. Il ne les regardait plus, ses yeux étaient revenus se poser sur le blond.  
"Vous êtes des fous." Et elle su qu'il ne leur parlait pas vraiment, que ses mots étaient uniquement destinés à Naruto. "Comment pouvez vous croire que je peux _revenir_… Que tout sera comme avant, qu'il peut encore y avoir une équipe 7 ? Nous avons cessé d'être ami au moment ou j'ai essayé de te tuer Naruto. Tu ne l'as donc pas _compris_ ?" Il sourit, et pourtant ce n'était pas un sourire joyeux. Sakura eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. A sa droite Naruto tressailli violemment, comme s'il avait été frappé, mais c'est peut-être ce que Sasuke avait essayé de faire, avec des mots. "Vous n'êtes que des fous à la poursuite d'un mirage."  
Son équipier s'énervait de nouveau, elle pouvait le sentir.  
"Naruto, gardes ton calme s'il te plait…"  
Il ne l'écoutait plus. Ou peut-être ne l'entendit il même pas.  
Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était Sasuke, face à lui. Et elle réalisa que des larmes –_de rage? de douleur?_- coulaient sur ses joues, se mêlant à la brume de chakra rougeâtre qui l'entourait de nouveau.  
"Tu n'es pas un mirage. Et je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller une fois de plus."

Et c'est ce moment là, alors que Sakura n'osait rien dire, et que même Sai se trouvait silencieux, que Kakashi tourna légèrement la tête.  
"Ils viennent, Sasuke."

Et dix silhouettes atterrirent en rangs serrés sur le faîte du toit le plus proche.  
"Ho, quel instant émouvant," soupira Kabuto en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. "Nous interrompons quelque chose peut-être ?"

---

TBC

reviews :)


	4. Ch 3 : Toi et Moi

**Chapitre 3 : Toi et moi**

"Orochimaru-sama."  
L'homme s'agenouilla sur le froid dallage aux motifs entrelacés, et s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son front touche terre. Il exsudait l'odeur âcre de la peur par tous les pores de sa peau.  
"J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles…"  
Orochimaru ne tuait normalement pas les porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles : il préférait largement s'en prendre directement –souvent de manière radicale- à la source desdits problèmes…  
Mais peut-être allait-il faire une exception aujourd'hui, si ce genin ne cessait pas de se liquéfier sur place, et gardait l'information pour lui une seconde de plus…  
"Parle."  
"Le jeune Uchiha s'est échappé, Orochimaru-sama."  
L'homme qui lui faisait face exhala dans un souffle sifflant.  
"Echappé ?"  
"Oui Seigneur… On… On ne sait pas vraiment comment. L'un des gardes est mort, et a été dépouillé de ses vêtements. L'autre est… incohérent."  
"Combien de temps ?"  
"Il y a trois jours Orochimaru-sama. Nul ne savait ou vous trouver… Kabuto-san s'est immédiatement lancé à sa poursuite, avec une équipe des meilleurs jounins."  
Le ninja avait relativement repris son calme, et il se tenait roide, à disposition de son maître, mais ses poings contractés trahissaient sa nervosité.  
Il s'y était préparé, et quand la vague de rage et de froid courroux à laquelle il s'attendait déferla, le submergeant dans une peur sans nom, il parvint à rester conscient. Mieux, il tint sa position, sans bouger d'un pouce malgré tout ce qu'il comptait d'instincts conservateurs qui lui _hurlaient_ de fuir, fuir maintenant et le plus loin possible.  
Mais, lorsque la lame de terreur se retira et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il les posa sur le visage de son maître, le frisson glacial qui le traversa dépassait en effroi pur tout ce qu'il venait de ressentir.  
Orochimaru souriait.

---

La journée de Sasuke n'avait pas bien commencé.  
Enfin « commencé » était un bien grand mot, vu que la journée précédente, et celle d'avant se confondaient avec cette nouvelle aube dans une course floue et ininterrompue. Mais si l'on considérait qu'une nuit signifiait une nouvelle journée, alors oui, celle-ci n'avait pas bien commencée.  
Puis elle était passée de 'très mauvaise' à 'catastrophique' en l'espace de quelques secondes, sous la forme d'un Naruto sortit de nul part, plus grand que la dernière fois, mais toujours aussi orange et stupide. Et déterminé.  
A ce moment il avait pensé que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire : il était traqué, épuisé, et tombait sur la seule personne des cinq Pays qu'il espérait avec ferveur ne plus jamais voir pour le restant de ses jours. (Cela dit Orochimaru obtenait une très honorable seconde place…)  
Maintenant qu'en plus de l'Idiot il faisait face à Kakashi-sen-… à _Kakashi_, Sakura etKabuto (respectivement troisième, quatrième et cinquième du classement), il se disait qu'il avait touché le fond.  
Et qui sait, s'il continuait de creuser il tomberait peut-être sur son frère en train de jouer au go avec Orochimaru…

Ses muscles se raidirent, et il envisagea un instant utiliser la nouvelle distraction pour prendre la fuite, mais chassa bien vite l'idée : c'était strictement impossible, vu que le deux partis en présence se disputaient l'insigne honneur de le ramener pieds et poings liés dans leurs villages respectifs….

Naruto laissa échapper un rugissement de rage, et se retourna pour faire face aux nouveaux venus, se trouvant de fait entre eux et lui, ce qui lui arracha une contraction rageuse des mâchoires. Sakura fit de même, avec moins de démonstrativité, et même le ninja surnuméraire –_Sai_, s'il fallait en croire Naruto- se repositionna, sans aller toutefois jusqu'à lui tourner le dos.  
…  
Il n'arrivait pas à y croire…  
Lui tourner le dos ainsi, alors qu'il était un ennemi bien plus que potentiel… C'était grotesque.  
Pire, c'était _méprisable_. Quel ninja digne de ce nom prenait ainsi ouvertement le risque de récolter un kunaï dans la nuque en se détournant de manière inconsidérée ?  
_Ils n'ont pas vraiment réalisé, n'est ce pas ?  
_Kakashi savait, lui. Et il ne lui offrait pas son dos comme une cible muette.  
La colère était là, brûlante, mais le mépris qu'il aurait dû ressentir –_qu'il ressentait-_ devant un comportement trahissant une telle faiblesse était étrangement atténué, et autre chose, un goût amer se superposait.  
Mais il l'ignora, et laissa sortir les mots chargés de dédain, parce qu'ils étaient vrais, et que cela lui épargnait d'avoir à réfléchir au reste.  
Naruto ne daigna pas se retourner pour répliquer, mais ses épaules se contractèrent un instant, juste un peu, et il rauqua une réponse automatique.  
« Me traite pas d'imbécile, imbécile. » Puis, plus bas. « T'es pas un ennemi, t'es Sasuke. »  
…  
« … »  
Certaines choses ne changeaient pas : il n'y avait rien a faire contre ce genre de logique débile.

En silence il rompit le jutsu qu'il avait amorcé, la nouvelle donne le rendait inutile, et se concentra sur son contrôle musculaire, jusqu'à ce que ses mains arrêtent de trembler.  
Trop. Il y avait trop de variable, et le combat –parce que combat il y aurait- serait rapide et violent. Il n'y aurait pas le temps pour des jutsus complexes et amoureusement peaufinés, pas d'engagement tactique. Ce serait une lutte brutale et expéditive. Tuer ou être pris -et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se laisser attrapper.  
_Mais est-ce que tu pourra le tuer, _lui ?  
La réponse à cette question il la connaissait, et il se détestait pour cela.  
Et en même temps il percevait la puissance, à fleur de peau. Une puissance tellement immense, écarlate, qui menaçait de l'engloutir, et son cœur battait plus vite, et l'adrénaline coulait de nouveau dans les veines. Il se sentait vivant.  
_Naruto. Tu es devenu si fort que ça ? _

« Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun. Ca faisait longtemps, » salua Kabuto avec autant de civilité que s'il rencontrait simplement de vieilles connaissances trop longtemps perdues de vue, et recroisées par hasard. Son regard les balaya lentement, passa sur Sasuke, s'arrêta une imperceptible fraction de seconde sur l'importun ninja en noir. « Et il y a évidemment Sakura-chan, et le jeune homme doit être Sai, si mes informations sont exactes… Je dois avouer que c'est une grande surprise. »  
Le chakra autour de Naruto enflait de nouveau, et commença à se dilater, à changer de forme. Toute l'énergie meurtrière était dirigée vers les ninjas du Son, et il sentit s'y ajouter celle de Sakura, d'une puissance étonnante et pourtant focalisée, infiniment différente de la déferlante de celle de Naruto. Mais après le mouvement destructeur qu'elle avait sortit tout à l'heure, cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec la gamine écervelée qui le poursuivait sans relâche –et c'était probablement tant mieux pour elle…  
« Je… ne te laisserai pas prendre Sasuke. »  
La voix de Naruto était rauque et déformée. Menaçante.  
Kabuto eut un rire froid.  
« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider Naruto-kun… » (_Bien dit tient _:ce n'était à _personne_ à par lui-même d'en décider, et il leur souhaitait bien du plaisir s'ils s'obstinaient à être suffisamment fous pour penser le contraire…  
Puis il fixa Sasuke. « Vraiment, Sasuke-san… Ou pensiez vous aller comme ça ? »  
Son ton était vaguement réprobateur, et portait le respect factice qu'il avait toujours, comme s'il s'adressait à un gamin trop gâté pris en faute mais que l'on ne peut pas vraiment punir malgré l'envie qu'on en a.  
Inutile de dire que les rares fois où il s'abaissait à prêter attention à ce que disait Kabuto, ce genre de ton donnait presque à Sasuke l'envie de lui encastrer la tête dans un mur... Mais Kabuto cachait plutôt bien l'inimité qu'il éprouvait pour lui (et qui était d'ailleurs férocement réciproque.) Il se contenta donc de lui rendre son regard, et de hausser un sourcil arrogant dans une parodie d'interrogation.  
L'atmosphère était rendue presque électrique par la densité de chakra qui flottait dans l'air, et il pouvait voir à leur posture que même les ninjas du Son y étaient sensible. La certitude étrangement excitante de l'éruption toute proche, l'impatience presque avide de voir la bataille commencer… Un infime frisson parcourut son épine dorsale, et un pli féroce souleva la commissure de ses lèvres.  
Et toi, _Kabuto-san_, que penses-tu faire ? Tu te crois vraiment de taille à m'arrêter sans perdre ta précieuse vie, ou être obligé de me tuer ? »  
Le médic rit de nouveau, cette fois silencieusement, et Sasuke vit avec une pointe d'irritation Naruto trembler d'une rage palpable.  
« Que tu le veuilles ou non tu appartiens à Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke Uchiha. »  
Il ne releva la provocation évidente que par un mouvement de tête hautain et méprisant : la conversation était close.  
« Kabuto. Le rapport de force est peut-être en votre faveur, mais vous êtes en terrain ennemi, et les renforts ne vont pas tarder. Retirez vous tant que vous pouvez encore le faire. »  
La voix de Kakashi était coupante, et en même temps pleine d'une confiance assurée. La voix de quelqu'un qui avait conscience des obstacles, mais qui connaissait ses propres capacités et savait que lesdits obstacles ne seraient pas un problème –ou du moins entendait fermement vous le faire croire, avec d'ailleurs un certain succès…

Kabuto sourit aimablement.  
Et aboya un ordre.  
Aussitôt les ninjas qui l'accompagnaient se volatilisèrent de leur perchoir, pour réapparaître plus près –bien plus près-, et la pression grandissante qui couvait chez chacun s'échappa soudain, ce qui se traduisit par une décharge de chakras phénoménale.  
Kakashi cria un ordre de placement en direction de Sakura et de Sai, et s'élança. Mais les kunaïs fusèrent, et avant qu'il n'ait atteint sa cible –visiblement Kabuto-, trois jounins du Son l'encadraient.  
Une fraction de seconde plus tard, deux autres étaient sur Sai et Sakura, et les cinq restants –dont l'éminence grise d'Orochimaru- se dirigeaient vers lui et Naruto.  
Avec un juron le ninja copieur bondit en arrière, évitant avec une grâce insolente quelques armes et les notes explosives qui y étaient attachées, puis enchaîna une série complexes de signes que Sasuke mémorisa par automatisme, avant de s'entailler le pouce avec un kunaï et de plaquer sa main au sol.  
"Invocation !"  
Dans un tourbillon de fumée deux chiens apparurent, l'un juché sur la tête de l'autre.  
« Yo ! »  
Kakashi ne répondit pas à la salutation.  
"Pakkun. Vas trouver Kaede-san, et dis lui de tenir les chuunins éloignés du combat pour le moment, ils n'ont pas le niveau… Demande lui aussi d'envoyer un médic à la porte du Riz, il y a peut-être encore une chance pour les sentinelles.  
Et dis lui que le ninja du Son avec les cheveux noirs en bataille doit être capturé à tout prix, mais _en aucun cas tué, _c'est clair ? »  
Pakkun se retourna d'un bloc dans sa direction et il sentit de nouveau une pointe d'exaspération le gagner.  
« C'est Sasuke-kun ? »  
« _Pakkun, c'est clair ? »  
_« A tes ordres, Kakashi. »  
µAprès un dernier coup d'œil indéchiffrable vers lui, le chien ninja bondit, et se faufila entre deux jounins du Son qui le laissèrent passer –évidemment… il n'était pas dans leur intérêt qu'il se fasse tuer par erreur…  
« Princesse. »  
L'énorme bulldog au collier clouté se tourna vers son maître.  
« Wouf ? »  
« Garde mes arrières. »  
« Wouf. »  
'Princesse' se mit en mouvement, déployant son corps monstrueux dont les muscles saillaient comme des câbles d'acier sous le pelage ras, et eu ce que l'on ne pouvait qualifier que de sourire plein de crocs.  
Puis il ne fit plus attention aux combat des autres : les ninjas du Son étaient sur eux.

Naruto se laissa tomber à quatre pattes, un kunaï en main, et tout autour de lui le givre sur les lauzes se mit à fondre, tandis que des espèces de bulles sombres quittaient sa peau pour rejoindre la « surface » de la forme de chakra écarlate qui l'entourait à présent comme une seconde peau. Une queue se détachait nettement, et l'énergie dégagée ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus l'instabilité que Sasuke sentait monter en lui.  
C'était la forme qu'il avait prise lors de leur combat à la Vallée de la Fin, réalisa t'il. Mais la différence était que cette fois elle n'était pas tournée contre lui –et il n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était une bonne chose ou non-.  
Trois des jounins, parmi les meilleurs que le Son ait à offrir, firent face à Naruto –_mais quel imbécile, il pense vraiment avoir une chance à un contre trois ?-_ tandis que Kabuto et l'autre fondaient sur lui.  
Il bondit en arrière, évita trois kunaï, quelques sembons, et émit un torrent de feu qui les força à rester à distance tandis que Kabuto l'observait d'un air calculateur derrière ses lunettes rondes.  
La partie de son cerveau qui s'occupait du combat était calme et composée, calculatrice comme à l'accoutumée, bien qu'également un peu excitée par la perspective du combat. Mais derrière, la rage se déversait en lui comme un flot ininterrompu ; un barrage qui avait passé trois ans à se remplir jours après jours et dont les murs se fissuraient soudain. Il n'avait pas tout sacrifié pour cela, il ne s'était pas _livré_ à Orochimaru pour finir acculé et impuissant, pendant que _Naruto_ entre tous mettait sa vie en jeu pour lui…

Il n'avait pas vraiment fait preuve de bravade, tout à l'heure.  
Kabuto pouvait le battre, mais pas sans le tuer dans le processus (ou alors lui enlever un ou deux membres, ce qui le rendrait inutilisable pour ce cher Orochimaru), et certainement pas sans courir de gros risques lui-même. Mais lui… Pouvait-il espérer vaincre et s'en sortir suffisamment en forme pour pouvoir soutenir un autre combat ?  
Sasuke connaissait ses limites, et aussi conscient soit-il de sa propre force, il savait que ce point spécifique poserait un sérieux problème.  
En temps normal, il aurait écouté sa raison, et réfléchit à deux fois (pour un total d'une demi seconde environ) avant de s'attaquer à Kabuto malgré la force de ce dernier.  
Dans son état actuel à deux contres un cela tenait du suicide pur et simple, mais il n'hésita pas, parce qu'il était Sasuke Uchiha, et que toute autre ligne de conduite aurait signifié la capture.  
Et puis parce qu'un plan –aussi peu subtil que risqué- se mettait en place dans sa tête.  
Il allait falloir être rapide, pour atteindre Kabuto du premier coup, directement. Et prier pour que l'autre ninja soit suffisamment pris par surprise pour lui laisser le répit dont il aurait besoin, durant ces quelques secondes de faiblesse pendant lesquelles il serait immobilisé, son bras au travers du corps du ninja médical…  
Il attrapa le denier fumigène qui lui restait de ceux qu'il avait récupéré sur les corps de ses gardes, et le lança, se masquant un instant et ralentissant une nouvelle fois la progression de ses deux adversaires.  
Il commença à former les sceaux.

---

Les yeux de Sakura étincelaient d'un feu dangereux, dans lequel se lisait la détermination froide, sans faille, qui guidait ses mouvements. En face d'elle le ninja du Son l'avait perçu, ça et aussi le fait que si elle le touchait, il était mort –mais peut-être Kabuto l'avait il simplement informé de ses capacités ?  
Toujours était-il qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas lui laisser une seule chance de le toucher. Un juron échappa à la kunoïchi lorsque le corps de son adversaire se contorsionna de manière humainement impossible. Même en étant aussi souple que Lee, un bras ne pouvait _définitivement pas _prendre ce genre d'angle, et un torse ne se pliait _pas_ en deux, même pour évider un coup autrement dévastateur.  
Son poing ganté ne rencontra que le vide, et elle évita à peine le kunaï qui griffa l'air à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine.  
Si seulement Shikamaru ou Ino avaient été là pour immobiliser ce fils de pute ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde…  
Elle serra les dents, et se força à inspirer profondément pour ne pas se laisser aller à la frustration causée par cette danse stérile. Sasuke était là, presque à porté. Naruto perdait le contrôle.  
Et elle était retenue par un _putain de ninja du Son_ qui prenait un malin plaisir à la ralentir ?  
Elle jura de nouveau pour elle-même, et jeta un coup d'œil à Sai, qui semblait fort occupé avec son propre jounin, puis à Kakashi-sensei, qui en avait _trois_…  
Elle ne regarda pas en direction de Naruto et Sasuke, parce qu'elle savait que cela mobiliserait plus d'attention qu'elle ne pouvait se le permettre si elle comptait survivre à ce combat.  
La situation n'était pas bonne. Ils étaient clairement en surnombre, et à combattre si près les un des autres, ils risquaient sans cesse de se prendre un kunaï ou un sembon perdu (voir même un kunaï ou un sembon pas si perdus que ça, d'ailleurs…) Et tant qu'elle aurait des alliés sur le toit, elle ne pourrait pas se permettre de pulvériser celui-ci… Elle n'hésiterait pas de raser le quartier à mains nues si besoin était. Les villageois avaient eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri et un village se reconstruisait ; mais le risque était trop grand qu'elle surprenne et mette en difficulté un de ses équipiers…  
Tant pis, si elle voulait abréger le combat, elle allait devoir utiliser cette technique.

Au moment ou elle commençait à former les sceaux, les lauzes juste sous les pieds du ninja frémirent imperceptiblement, comme ces illusions d'optiques dues à la chaleur, et soudain Kaede-san jailli des tuiles de pierre, kunaï en main.  
Avant que le jounin du Son n'ai pu réagir, elle avait tracé sur son cou un sourire inversé, écarlate.  
« Sakura, va aider tes équipiers ! » L'ordre aboyé d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction venait de la droite, d'où la jounin brune arrivait à toute vitesse. Le clone de pierre en face d'elle se désagrégea, retombant sur le corps du jounin égorgé, et Sakura se mit en mouvement, pendant que la kunoïchi brune rejoignait Sai.  
Elle bondit vers Sasuke et Naruto, cherchant Kabuto des yeux. C'était lui le plus dangereux –lui et la transformation qui prenait de nouveau emprise sur son coéquipier blond.  
Mais pour cela elle ne pouvait rien faire –_Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas envoyé Yamato-san avec nous ?-_, et elle serait bien plus utile en essayant d'arrêter Kabuto.Alors qu'elle saisissait une poignée de shurikens dans sa poche d'arme, une image de la dernière fois ressurgit devant ses yeux, et un sentiment de terreur impuissante, abjecte, l'assailli… _Naruto…  
_Il ne fallait pas le laisser se transformer de nouveau.

---

Le soleil avait de nouveau disparu derrière les nuées plombées qui frôlaient avec lenteur les cimes de la falaise, un peu au dessus de l'avant poste. En contrebas, le pays du Riz était noyé jusqu'à perte de vue sous une mer de nuage cotonneuse, immatérielle. Sans quitter des yeux les assaillants qui se dirigeaient vers lui il forma à toute vitesse les premiers sceaux.  
Mais avant même qu'il ait concentré le chakra dans ses mains, des shurikens venus de nul part –un nul part qui à bien y regarder s'avéra rose et mortellement déterminé- forcèrent Kabuto à dévier sa course pour les éviter.

_« Chidori !_ »  
Kabuto hors du chemin, il reporta son attaque sur le jounin restant, et se rua vers lui.  
Ce dernier le vit arriver, vit les yeux écarlates terrifiants, et le feu bleu qui dévorait sa paume. Une fraction de seconde la peur fut visible dans son regard.  
Il ouvrit la bouche, et hurla.

Sauf que le son qui sortit de sa bouche n'avait rien d'un cri, causé ou non par la peur. C'était une vibration grave de l'air, presque inaudible, plus dense que tout.  
Les ondes sonores dirigées droit sur Sasuke le heurtèrent avec la force d'un marteau pilon, faisant vibrer ses organes internes et lui donnant la distincte impression que quelqu'un venait de passer son intérieur au mixeur. Contre ça, tout l'entraînement physique du monde ne pouvait pas grand-chose.  
Il trébucha, mais continua, ignorant avec obstination la douleur soudaine et la perte d'équilibre.  
Déjà l'autre modulait une nouvelle note, et du sol devant lui jaillit un gong énorme, épais, invoqué par le chakra malaxé dans la voix. Emporté par son élan et beaucoup trop proche pour dévier sa trajectoire, le bras de Sasuke s'enfonça jusqu'à l'épaule, traversant le métal comme s'il s'était s'agit de papier mâché. Et sa main refermée sur le Chidori s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de la poitrine du jounin blanc comme un linge.  
La note fracassante et métallique provoquée par l'impact vibrait encore dans l'air lorsque, si rapidement qu'il aurait été invisible pour n'importe qui d'autre, le jounin disparu.  
Elle vibrait encore lorsque Sasuke toujours pris dans le gong tourna légèrement la tête, et que sa main libre jaillit.  
Elle mourait lorsque le kunaï qu'il venait de lancer vint s'enfoncer au niveau du cou, là ou le jounin venait de réapparaître derrière lui.

« Pas assez… rapide,» haleta le jeune homme en arrachant son bras du gong qui se disloquait, maintenant que son invocateur était mort.  
Il vacilla mais parvint à garder son équilibre le temps de récupérer son kunaï dans la gorge du mort et de l'essuyer sur la veste de ce dernier, avant qu'une nouvelle vague de nausée ne le mette à genou, le forçant à régurgiter le peu qu'il avait ingéré la veille.  
Bientôt il n'eut plus rien à rejeter, mais les spasmes provoqués par la technique de Son continuèrent.  
Ils ne s'apaisèrent qu'au bout d'une longue minute, et il ne se remit debout que péniblement, découvrant que l'attaque n'avait pas non plus arrangé son sens de l'équilibre.  
Il s'appuya un instant sur ses genoux et se força à observer les alentours avec détachement, le temps que le sol cesse d'onduler sous ses pieds.  
Sai et une kunoïchi qu'il ne connaissait pas se battaient contre Matsuda Sakana, un jounin originaire du pays de la Terre –il leur souhaitait bien du courage.  
Kakashi-sens-… Kakashi luttait toujours contre trois adversaires –non, deux et demi… L'énorme bulldog qui l'accompagnait venait de refermer sa gueule sur le bras droit d'un des ninjas, et même les sens encore embrouillés de Sasuke perçurent le craquement sinistre des os broyés.  
Plus loin, Sakura faisait face à Kabuto, mais malgré leur langage corporel tendu et agressif ils ne se battaient pas, ils discutaient. Malgré lui il ressentit une pointe de curiosité : que pouvaient ils bien avoir à se dire ? D'où il se trouvait il parvenait en partie à lire sur les lèvre de la jeune femme, mais son visage était à moitié tourné, et il lui manquait parfois des morceaux de phrase. La bouche de Kabuto était invisible –mais il aurait parié son sceau maudit que le bras droit d'Orochimaru abordait son rictus habituel.  
Sakura avait l'air déterminée, et probablement un peu dangereuse aussi. _« … pas cette fois… t'en tirer comme ça. » _Kabuto répondit quelque chose, probablement une raillerie, et elle eu un sourire froid. _« Tsunade-sensei… te régénérais ? Dans ce cas, il suffit que je te frappe assez fort pour te tuer sur le coup.»_ Etrangement, Sasuke n'avait pas de mal à l'en croire capable.  
Et enfin, il y avait Naruto.

Naruto, dont il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle si le blond n'avait eu un kunaï en main et n'était repassé parfois en station verticale.  
Naruto sous les pieds et les mains duquel les lauzes se fissuraient, incapable de résister à la trop grande puissance du tourbillon de chakra écarlate qui était a présent divisé en deux queues flamboyantes, animées d'une vie propre.  
Naruto, qui se battait avec une violence rare, un abandon total que Sasuke ne lui avait vu qu'une fois –et cette fois là, il n'aimait pas s'en souvenir, et quand malgré lui elle resurgissait, c'était pour hanter des cauchemars sans fin dans lesquels Itachi riait de sa faiblesse, et dans lesquels Orochimaru obtenait son corps.  
Et s'il n'avait pas été égal à lui-même –opiniâtrement calme et concentré malgré le dragon qui se débattait au fond de lui et lui lacérait les entrailles-, il aurait pu avoir peur, tant le pouvoir dégagé était terrifiant, infiniment supérieur à la dernière fois.  
Mais il était un Uchiha, et les Uchiha n'avaient pas peur.

Et quand bien même, s'il craignait quelque chose, ce n'était certainement pas un idiot orange, aussi inhumainement puissant soit-il devenu…  
Et puis de toute manière, niveau inhumanité, il en avait bien trop reçu en partage pour se laisser happer par le tourbillon déclenché par la présence de Naruto.

L'un des jounins plongea vers le blond, couvrant son attaque par un déluge aveuglant de lumière, et son katana pénétra le chakra poisseux. Captivé malgré lui par la scène, sharingan tournoyant à toute vitesse et repeignant le monde en rouge, Sasuke vit la lame ouvrit la peau malgré l'esquive fulgurante du blond, tracer à travers les tissus et les muscles un long sillon sombre qui se referma presque immédiatement.  
Le second jounin choisit ce moment pour frapper, mais Naruto se dégagea sans peine, tandis qu'une pulsation de son chakra heurtait le premier ninja de plein fouet. Les griffes d'énergie pourpre se refermèrent sur le corps, le lacérant profondément avant de le relâcher presque négligemment.  
Le cadavre vint s'écraser aux pieds de Sasuke, inondant les lauzes de fluide écarlate.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à arracher son regard de Naruto qui bondissait, et frappait, et se battait avec toute son âme.  
C'était… Il le savait déjà. Il savait qu'il était fort, il l'avait admis trois ans auparavant. Mais ça… C'était un spectacle surréel.  
C'était Naruto. _Quand es tu devenu aussi fort ?_ Et il se battait pour lui.  
Pas _contre _lui, mais _pour_ lui.  
Il le haïssait.  
_Imbécile. Pourquoi ne peux tu pas comprendre ? Pourquoi ?  
_Il n'avait pas besoin de sa protection, s'il n'avait pas été là jamais ceux du Son ne l'auraient rattrapé… _Je n'ai pas_ _besoin que tu risques ta vie pour moi, alors que j'ai failli te tuer…  
_Il était devenu fort… Très bien, qu'il aille poursuivre ailleurs son rêve insensé, et qu'il le laisse au sien. A Itachi.  
_Les choses auraient dû être simple, si simple.  
__Juste moi et lui, et personne d'autre.  
__Juste nous deux, et à la fin plus que moi. Puis plus rien.  
_Mais il avait beau essayer, ce n'était pas ça.  
Il avait haï, et détesté et survécu, et tout abandonné pour le suivre, pour trouver la force nécessaire afin de tout effacer, qu'il n'y ait plus que lui. Il s'était abandonné aux ténèbres. Mais rien n'y faisait.  
_C'est toujours moi, lui et vous, n'est ce pas ? Moi, lui, et toi.  
__Toi et moi, toujours.  
_Pourquoi ?

Il le haïssait, de s'obstiner ainsi sur un lien brisé. Et il se haïssait peut-être autant de lui laisser ce pouvoir…

Et en même temps, cette puissance…  
Sa main droite tremblait légèrement, et il l'agrippa avec force, l'immobilisant. Sa peau brûlait au contact du chakra du démon, et la pulsation sourde de la colère et de la douleur en lui semblait trouver un écho dans le battement du sang contre ses tempes. Dans la pulsation qui consumait sa nuque.  
Il voulait… il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.  
Il voulait se battre contre lui, réduire à néant cette puissance. Mettre ses propres capacités à l'épreuve, et affronter ce pouvoir tellement immense… Il voulait le forcer à réaliser à quel point il était naïf et stupide d'espérer encore et encore qu'il revienne. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une ridicule mission que l'on pouvait surmonter avec un peu de volonté. Comme si tout pouvait redevenir comme avant. Il voulait le faire souffrir. Extirper ce faux optimisme, le détruire totalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de voir la réalité.  
Il voulait retourner se battre _avec_ lui, prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa stupide protection. Tuer Kabuto, affronter ceux du Son, avec eux, _ensemble_ même si ce n'était que pour la durée illusoire d'un combat.  
Il voulait…  
Stop. _Stop. STOP!_

Avec un halètement sec il revint à la réalité.  
Ce qu'il _voulait_ vraiment, c'était Itachi. Et cela signifiait qu'il lui fallait rester libre, que ce soit du Son ou de la Feuille.  
Maintenant était le moment idéal pour prendre le large, sa dernière chance sans doute.  
Son esprit rationnel reprenait le pas sur les sentiments et la confusion –_faiblesses_-, et la marque noir d'encre qui avait commencé à s'étendre sur son corps arrêta sa progression alors qu'il prenait sa décision.  
Il ne fallait pas penser, pas réfléchir. Sa première priorité était de sortir de ce piège à rat. Point final.  
Sans plus regarder Naruto il s'élança.

---

Le fude glissa avec fluidité sur le papier épais, et la feuille but avidement l'encre, faisant naître les formes élégantes issues de son esprit.  
Mais le moment d'immobilité nécessaire à la réalisation du dessin failli lui coûter cher, et Sai ne pu que se jeter en arrière pour éviter une détonation de chakra qui aurait pu lui arracher les mains, s'il s'était laissé toucher –_pouvait-il y avoir pire destin ?  
_L'encre du petit pot qu'il gardait toujours fixé à sa ceinture pour les cas d'urgence comme celui-ci se répandit un peu, éclaboussant de noir les lauzes aux reflets argentés. Kaede-san interposa un mur de terre qui encaissa l'explosion suivante, le temps qu'il finisse de malaxer le chakra nécessaire. Il rengaina le pinceau, puis plaqua sa main libre contre le papier encore humide et articula le nom de la technique.  
Les papillons d'encre jaillirent, et le jeune homme se réfugia sur le dos du plus grand d'entre eux, tandis que les autres essaimaient en direction du jounin du Son. Kaede-san essaya de profiter de l'ouverture offerte par l'esquive de l'homme, alors qu'il s'élançait et sautait et tourbillonnait au milieu des taches noires fluctuantes, mais même là elle ne pu s'approcher assez pour avoir un angle correct, parce qu'il avait piégé toute la zone avec ses étranges mines de chakra qui ondoyaient aléatoirement et explosaient dès qu'on les touchait. (Dès que quiconque autre que _lui_ les touchait.) Les kunaïs et les armes de jets n'étaient pas suffisants, et même à eux deux, malgré l'incontestable compétence de Kaede-san et sa propre force, ils avaient du mal à tenir.  
Mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave, et Sai ne s'inquiétait pas, et ne se départit pas non plus de son sourire vide. Les muscles avaient finalement prit l'habitude du mouvement, et il le maintenait à présent sans plus y penser. Peut-être… peut-être que maintenant était un bon moment pour commencer.  
Il n'avait pas reçu d'ordre spécifique pour ce cas là –c'était un cas de figure que Danzou-sama n'avait apparemment pas envisagé, et Sai n'agissait que rarement sans ordre spécifique. Mais la capacité d'adaptation était la clé de la survie d'un ninja, et Sai _était _incontestablement un bon ninja.  
Et la situation, bien que confuse et problématique –ou peut-être _justement_ parce qu'elle était confuse et problématique- offrait vraiment tous les avantages nécessaires pour commencer.  
En fait il n'aurait peut-être pas d'occasion plus propice : des quantités de témoins, tous les catalyseurs nécessaires pour que le jinchuriki pète les plombs et pas de Yamato-san… Et même si ça ne marchait pas totalement cette fois là, ce serait toujours un pas de plus…  
Danzou-sama l'avait choisit pour cette mission, et il entendait la mener à bien, même si pour ça il devait s'en prendre à des ninjas de Konoha. Cela n'avait vraiment pas d'importance.

Il adressa à Kaede-san un sourire distrait tandis que le papillon s'élevait hors de portée des mines ambulantes.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un plan. »  
Elle le foudroya du regard –les gens avaient tendance à beaucoup faire ça, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi (ou plutôt si, il savait : cela signifiait qu'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de déplaisant. Mais il ne _comprenait_ pas pourquoi ils réagissaient ainsi, alors qu'il ne faisait qu'énoncer un fait.)- et plongea ses mains dans la pierre.  
Il profita de l'instant de répit pour observer la situation.  
Sakura se battait avec Kabuto-san, le bras droit d'Orochimaru, à la manière des ninjas médicaux : des coups subtils, portés avec le chakra, invisibles à l'œil nu. Elle avait une méchante blessure à demi cicatrisée à l'épaule droite, mais Kabuto abordait en réponse la trace d'un impact significatif sur les avant bras. Il fallait le reconnaître : elle était peut-être laide et hypocrite, mais elle frappait fort.  
Le combat de Kakashi-san l'avait emmené plus loin, sur d'autres toits, et il n'avait plus que deux adversaires –et s'ils étaient de la même trempe que le leur, c'était déjà une belle performance.  
Une nouvelle flambée de chakra démoniaque refocalisa son attention sur le combat de Naruto et du traître Uchiha, et il réalisa que chacun avait de même interrompu son propre combat l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Un tel chakra _exigeait_ qu'on lui prête attention, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était bien trop risqué de ne pas vérifier ce qui se passait exactement.  
Mais Sai garda sa concentration sur ce qui se passait bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps normal, parce que la vision était étrange.

Uchiha avait encore fui –_traître et lâche_- et le jinchuriki venaitde s'en rendre compte.  
Mais au lieu de perdre un peu plus le contrôle comme Sai aurait supposé qu'il le ferait dans un tel cas –il n'était pas spécialiste, mais d'après sa performance la dernière fois face à Orochimaru, Naruto semblait _tout à fait_ partit pour s'abandonner encore un peu plus à la Rage du Sang qui le consumait- il sembla retrouver une partie de ses sens.  
Il redressa la tête avec vivacité, et pivota d'un bloc dans la direction dans laquelle Sasuke avait disparu, ignorant par là même royalement le ninja qui préparait un jutsu dévastateur dans son dos.  
Il resta ainsi une fraction de seconde, et Sai se demanda ce qu'il allait faire.  
« _KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU ! »_

… Effectivement, c'était une option intéressante, même s'il ne s'y était pas attendu : au moment même où un golem de terre gigantesque s'élevait du sol, pulvérisant au passage quelques toits, près de deux cent Naruto se matérialisèrent, couvrant les toits à perte de vue. C'était… objectivement assez impressionnant.  
Et également assez étonnant : si Naruto avait eu depuis tout ce temps le pouvoir d'utiliser le chakra du Démon pour créer des clones si puissants, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait depuis le début ?  
A moins qu'il vienne seulement de retrouver suffisamment de lucidité pour y penser ?  
Toujours est-il que les clones se jetèrent comme un seul homme sur les deux ninjas et le golem, tandis que le vrai Naruto profitait de l'ouverture pour se lancer à la poursuite de l'Uchiha –une telle obstination à ramener ce traître était définitivement incompréhensible pour Sai.  
Malgré la force des clones, une soixantaine d'entre eux furent détruits avant que la créature de terre ne s'abatte, terrassée, et les deux jounins se préparèrent à affronter les copies restantes.  
Avec une moue Sai se reconcentra sur son propre combat : Naruto avait peut-être repris partiellement conscience, mais visiblement pas suffisamment pour dépêcher quelques Bushins au reste de l'équipe.  
Dommage, ça lui aurait épargné du temps et du chakra, et il aurait pu se concentrer sur sa mission, au lieu de quoi il devait s'assurer de ne pas être tué par inadvertance et se débarrasser de cet encombrant jounin avant de revenir à des occupations susceptibles de le rapprocher de l'accomplissement de sa mission.  
Quoique… Peut-être pouvait-il faire d'une pierre deux coups ?  
Avant de faire redescendre son papillon, il jaugea d'un dernier regard la position de Kaede-san puis celle, plus loin, du ninja copieur.  
S'il avait pu être satisfait, il l'aurait sans doute été.  
Les choses prenaient forme.

---

Plus loin, à l'ouest, l'un des voyageurs s'immobilisa, contemplant depuis le col qu'ils avaient atteint le village ravagé par les explosions et couronné de fumée noire.  
« On dirait que quelqu'un est arrivé avant nous… » fit l'autre.  
Il haussa les épaules, et dégagea une main gantée pour repousser un instant le large chapeau de voyage et pouvoir regarder le ciel.  
« Il va neiger. »  
Une bourrasque de vent emporta ses paroles, ainsi que le tintement des clochettes.

---

TBC

Et comme d'hab, ma supplique a fendre le coeur pour obtenir des reviews. :D  
Z'avez lu ? Z'avez aimé (ou pas)?  
Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, a vot' bon coeur.

Merci à** kiri no Kuni**, **Kago-Chan**, **Koneko**, **Subakum **et évidemment **Tafolpamadlaine** pour leur reviews entousiaste (et puis évidemment tout les gens du forum narutotrad qui m'ont poussé à retravailler ce chapitre).  
Pour vous répondre : Oui, Kabuto à tout gaché. Oui, c'est Sasuke contre le reste du monde. Oui, on est encore loin de la fin du combat.


	5. Ch 4 : Non retour

**Chapitre 4 : Non-retour**

Lentement, paresseusement, les nuages lourds de neige roulaient au dessus de la falaise, par-dessus les toits gris et rouille de Mailhoe.

En bas, sur les toitures, s'agitaient de minuscules fourmis, avec l'affolement vain des insectes dans la fourmilière desquels quelqu'un vient de donner un coup de pied. Malgré la distance on pouvait entendre les cris, le tintement clair du métal contre le métal lorsque les kunaïs se rencontraient. Parfois le grondement sourd d'une explosion se répercutait dans l'air immobile.  
Puis soudain une partie du patchwork roux et gris s'effondra sous quatre des fourmis, et l'écho se propagea par delà les vallées ainsi que celui d'une avalanche dure encore et encore, bien après que le souffle ait cessé de courber les arbres.  
Au milieu du nuage dense de poussière en expansion s'alluma un éclat bleu, inondant les volutes brunes de lueurs céruléennes tandis que montait un crissement fou, oppressant, couvrant même le son résiduel de l'écroulement du bâtiment. Comme si tous les oiseaux de la montagne s'étaient éveillés au même instant.  
Puis presque simultanément un autre toit se désintégra sous la poussée d'une éruption de terre, et les toits se couvrirent de orange, tandis que la flamme cramoisie enflait, déchirait la texture de l'air plus sûrement qu'aucune des énergies précédentes ; et les _vrais_ oiseaux, les rares charognards qui n'avaient pas été chassés par l'hiver, virèrent sur l'aile et reprirent de l'altitude : les cadavres attendraient. Aucun animal sauvage n'était assez insensé pour s'approcher volontairement d'un tel chakra.

Et lentement, paresseusement, un premier flocon s'arracha comme à regret de la masse cotonneuse.  
Il tomba, de cette manière presque délibérée qu'a le premier flocon de neige de la saison, malmené par les courants d'air, montant, puis retombant, avant de finalement toucher terre, inaperçu.  
Mais ce premier flocon n'atteignit jamais le sol : il fut balayé par un tourbillon écarlate, et aussitôt vaporisé.  
Non loin de là, un second flocon de neige flotta quelques secondes au dessus du sol, avant de se poser finalement sur le fluide rouge qui tapissait les tuiles et coulait lentement en suivant la pente du toit, suffisamment chaud encore pour le faire fondre instantanément.  
Il se mit à neiger.

---

Ce fut comme si en franchissant la muraille ouest de Mailhoe, ils avaient outrepassé une frontière invisible.  
Non pas la frontière de pierres imbriquées les unes dans les autres avec un tel art qu'elles tenaient ensemble d'un seul bloc sans mortier, et que rien n'aurait pu les disjoindre.  
Ni même la frontière mouvante formée par le cordon distendu des quelques chuunins et genins médusés qui se remettaient sur pied lentement, groggy et le regard un peu vitreux. Sasuke avait traversé celle là avec autant d'aisance que si les chuunins avaient été des figurines de papier, et Naruto en fit autant, à la différence que les ninjas de la Feuille ne firent pas un geste pour l'arrêter mais s'écartèrent au contraire comme un seul homme pour le laisser passer, avec dans le regard une terreur presque respectueuse.

Naruto ne su pas exactement ce qui avait changé, et Sasuke non plus.  
Peut-être cette pression et cette attente étaient plus qu'ils ne pouvaient au final en supporter.  
Peut-être avaient-ils tout simplement dépassé leurs limites, atteint le point de non-retour…  
Mais lorsque après deux bons kilomètres de course poursuite sur la roche traîtresse des hauts plateaux le blond rattrapa finalement le fuyard, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, toute maîtrise, toute retenue ou considérations tactiques oubliées. Et dans leurs yeux brûlaient la même rage, le même désir. Et leurs traits étaient distordus par la même folie qui n'avait plus rien d'humain : ils voulaient se battre, simplement, et réduire l'autre en charpie.  
Les yeux de Sasuke étaient noirs à présent, et seule les pupilles écarlates du Sharingan tournaient encore et toujours, brillant de l'éclat du sang. Et l'encre du sceau maudit avait entièrement recouvert son corps tandis que sa crinière d'ébène s'allongeait, s'éclaircissait un peu.  
Puis un craquement de muscles et de tendon distendus retentit tandis que la douleur le pliait un instant en deux, juste un instant, et deux énormes ailes brunes semblables à des mains recourbées s'arrachèrent de son dos, déchirant la peau puis, plus difficilement, la tunique déjà endommagée prélevée sur le corps d'un ninja du Son.  
Mais Naruto ne s'en rendit pas compte, parce que son regard était du rubis le plus rouge, le plus pur. Uniquement fendu en deux par une mince pupille noire, et au dessus de son corps trois queues se mouvaient à un rythme qui leur était propre tandis qu'il se jetait encore et encore contre Sasuke, mains nues crispées comme des griffes. Et s'il était encore conscient de quoi que ce soit, rien n'aurait pu le laisser supposer.  
Le vent soufflait à présent, changeant sans cesse de direction, giflant et poussant et s'accrochant à leurs membres. Mordant cruellement, et enfonçant ses serres de glace dans chaque centimètre carré de peau découverte ; mais la neige fondait bien avant de les atteindre, et la pluie que devenait la neige s'évaporait presque totalement avant de toucher leur peau.

Et ce combat à l'aveugle au sein du blizzard, nul n'aurait pu vraiment le décrire.  
On aurait pu essayer, parler de l'odeur de sang, arrachée par le vent et emmenée au loin ; de l'eau dans les yeux de Naruto –mais peut-être n'étais-ce pas des larmes, parce que la tempête avait encore augmentée, et que maintenant même le chakra n'était plus suffisant pour réchauffer la neige tournoyante qui venait les gifler et se coller sur leurs visages.  
On aurait pu parler du sol qui se crevassait sous leur pieds tandis qu'ils dansaient d'une arrête rocheuse à l'autre, et de la rage sans nom dans le regard de Sasuke. De la neige fondue qui coulait rouge sur leurs vêtements et leur peau, des techniques qui prenaient naissance sous leurs doigts avant même qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils faisaient. De la manière dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souciait plus d'un combat dans les règles de l'art, juste d'imposer sa supériorité, de toucher l'autre et de lui faire mal.  
On aurait pu décrire le saut périlleux arrière de Sasuke pour éviter d'être balayé par l'une des queues, et la façon dont il bondit et tourbillonna sur lui même avant de déraper sur le sol inégal, puis de se relever dans le mouvement et de se servir de l'une de ses ailes pour parer le coup suivant, avant de profiter de l'ouverture pour décocher un coup de pied qui envoya Naruto fracasser un rocher trente mètres plus loin –bien au delà de la distance à laquelle ils pouvaient se voir à travers le rideau de neige.  
On aurait pu parler de leur vitesse hallucinante, et des enchaînements d'une violence terrible mais tellement simultanés qu'on aurait dit qu'ils exécutaient une danse synchronisée à l'avance par quelque chorégraphe dément.  
Mais ce n'était pas une danse, et même si l'on avait parlé du chakra rouge qui lacérait la peau de Sasuke, même si l'on avait essayé de décrire les plaies que ce derniers ouvrait sur le corps de l'autre et qui se refermaient immédiatement, même si on avait dit tout ça et bien plus, cela n'aurait pas été suffisant.  
Parce que rien ne pouvait retranscrire la sensation terrible de pression et de frénésie crée par l'énergie pure dégagée par les deux combattants. Et rien ne pouvait vraiment décrire le déchaînement furieux des deux au cœur de la tempête, ni cette impression, tellement ténue qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas être là que, malgré la perte totale de retenue, d'humanité, il subsistait pourtant quelque chose chez Naruto. Quelque chose qui l'empêchait de s'abandonner totalement à la rage du sang, au poids de la volonté du Kyuubi pressant contre la sienne, avide d'action et de sang, de liberté…  
Et, perdus dans la neige le froid et le vent, le combat qui continuait à Mailhoe oublié comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, ils se battaient.

-

Ce fut Sasuke qui les sentit en premier.

Parce que, malgré la marque lancinante du sceau sur son esprit il était totalement lucide. Perdu dans la frénésie du combat et le désir de sang qui venait autant de lui que du sceau peut-être, mais lucide, alors que Naruto n'était que réactions mécaniques, instinct de prédation et de survie. Et que même s'il les avait repéré, ils n'existaient pas pour lui.  
Ils arrivèrent tranquillement, sans vraiment se dissimuler, marchant dans la tempête.  
Au début il ne leur prêta aucune attention, parce que même si le chakra était puissant il était lointain, et que _vraiment_, cela n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance à côté de la fièvre de ce combat là et de l'adversaire qui lui faisait face.  
Et même s'ils n'étaient certainement pas de simples voyageurs égarés il les ignora ; même s'ils avançaient droit vers eux, sans jamais dévier malgré les bourrasques qui devaient pourtant les malmener, et les crevasses traîtresses qui leur barraient probablement la route.  
Puis, alors qu'ils furent plus proche, il profita d'une fraction de seconde de répit, alors que l'autre se ramassait sur lui-même pour lancer une autre attaque, pour se replacer, un peu instinctivement, de manière à les voir approcher. (Parce que _lui_ ne tournait pas le dos à des ennemis potentiels, rappela la partie à peu près consciente de son cerveau avec morgue…)  
Et quand ils arrivèrent finalement en vue, il était engagé dans une prise de force avec Naruto, ses ailes étroitement plaquées contre lui pour le protéger du chakra et ne pas offrir prise au vent. Et leurs deux chakras, rouge et violet presque noir, s'entremellaient, s'affrontaient dans un tourbillon d'étincelles. Sa main gauche refermée en poing pesait de toute sa force sur celle du blond qui essayait de l'arrêter, tandis que de l'autre main c'était lui qui tentait de contenir le poing de Naruto.

Il lui fallu une fraction de seconde pour enregistrer leur présence, mais dès que ce fut fait il se rejeta en arrière, rompant la prise et l'épreuve de force au grand déplaisir de Naruto. Le regard étrécit du blond suivit le sien, et lui aussi bondit en arrière avec relectance et prit le large : que ce soit Naruto ou Kyuubi, aucun des deux ne pouvait ignorer de tels adversaires lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans un rayon de moins de vingt mètres, et ce quelque soit son envie de continuer à rosser le brun.  
Mais Sasuke n'était plus vraiment intéressé. Le sceau refluait en partie, en vagues anarchiques, et des taches de peau claire réapparurent un instant avant qu'il ne retrouve le contrôle.  
Il haletait légèrement, les mèches pleines de neige, l'eau rougit coulant sur la croix noire qui barrait son visage ; et son sharingan impossiblement dilaté ne quitta plus l'homme qui se tenait si proche de lui.

---

Kakashi avait su que les choses allaient mal tourner depuis le début ; depuis la seconde ou l'éruption simultanée de deux puissants chakras quelque part dans le village, au premier jour de la mission, l'avait arraché au chapitre sept du dernier opus de Jiraya-sama.  
On aurait pu l'accuser d'être inutilement pessimiste –et quelque part ce n'aurait pas été entièrement faux-, et si Gai avait été là il se serait certainement fendu d'une tirade bien sentie sur la nécessité de combattre ce défaitisme qui assombrissait la flamme du printemps de sa vie.  
Mais Kakashi ne se considérait pas vraiment comme défaitiste. Il n'avait pas survécu aussi vieux en étant optimiste. _Réaliste_, oui, et à l'occasion un peu paranoïaque, mais pas plus. (Et là, Gai aurait souligné à grand renfort de métaphores sur la jeunesse et la végétation que si être parano était une chose -et dans certaines limites plutôt bonne d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle vous gardait en vie-, être _défaitiste_ en était une autre, bien différente et certainement pas positive. Il aurait ensuite enchaîné en démontrant par a+b en quoi s'attendre toujours au pire était une preuve de _défaitisme flagrant !_ et non de saine paranoïa, et…  
Et heureusement qu'il n'était pas là, en fait.)

Le temps qu'il ordonne aux chuunins de se rassembler puis qu'il rejoigne les gamins, et il s'était retrouvé avec sur les bras une Sakura rageuse et déterminée, un Naruto qui glissait lentement mais sûrement vers l'incontrôlable, et un Sasuke arrogant (mais ça ce n'était rien de bien neuf) surgi de nul part.  
Contrairement à Naruto qui se contentait de son obstination et de sa volonté (et s'il l'avait _promis_, et qu'il y mettait toutes ses forces, ça finirait bien par arriver…), Kakashi avait mis a profit les trois ans de séparation, et un peu malgré lui formé quelques petites théories sur la manière dont se déroulerait la prochaine rencontre avec la pièce manquante de l'équipe 7.  
Il connaissait Sasuke –_pas aussi bien que tu le croyais, hein ?_-, il connaissait –malheureusement- Orochimaru. Il savait regarder au delà des apparences et encore en dessous.  
Et il savait pertinemment qu'à lui seul Sasuke était un danger presque aussi grand que la bande de jounins du Son qui les avaient rejoints…  
Sa force était inconnue, mais probablement très élevée si l'on se servait des progrès de Naruto et Sakura comme maître étalon. Ses réactions seraient totalement imprévisibles (cela dit il avait barré de sa liste "Se jette en sanglotant aux pieds de ses anciens camarades en les suppliant de lui pardonner et leur promet sa loyauté éternelle" à la seconde même ou la pensée avait traversé son esprit.)  
Et puis surtout, _surtout_, ils étaient bien trop émotionnellement impliqués –même lui, spécialement lui peut-être…-, pour pouvoir espérer mener la mission de manière efficace et impartiale.

Mais il savait aussi que c'était peut-être leur meilleure chance, parce qu'il avait croisé le regard du jeune déserteur, et ce qu'il y avait lu l'avait autant conforté dans son analyse qu'inquiété : il était à peu près certain que Sasuke se serait débarrassé de n'importe qui d'autre qui se serait dressé sur sa route sans l'ombre d'une arrière pensée… Ce lien à moitié rongé par l'éloignement et par la haine –si tant est qu'il existe encore- qui le reliait à Naruto et à l'équipe 7, ce lien était la seule chose qui lui permettait de s'autoriser à croire qu'il y avait effectivement une chance de le ramener.  
Et à présent que Sakura se battait contre Kabuto avec des chances de succès –voir de survie- plus que minimales, que Sai et Kaede bataillaient vainement contre un jounin et que Naruto perdait les pédales, le sentiment _d'imminence_ qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment lâché depuis le début de la mission revenait en force.  
Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était _satisfait_ d'avoir été affecté à l'équipe 7, mais en toute objectivité on pouvait sérieusement se demander pourquoi le conseil n'avait pas choisit d'envoyer Yamato-san à sa place… (Il avait quelques idées sur la question, et aucune ne pouvait être considérée comme très patriotique…)  
Et il y avait aussi Sasuke qui malgré son état physique se révélait comme prévu totalement rétif et à peu près aussi peu fiable (mais probablement tout aussi dangereux) qu'un fauve blessé et acculé.  
Kakashi bondit de côté et enfonça son pied dans le ventre de son adversaire, passa à travers le nuage de fumée lorsque ce dernier se désintégra en le privant de son point d'appuie, et évita de quelques centimètres la lame du tachi qui manqua de le décapiter.  
Il roula à distance respectable et se servit de quelques lauzes délogées pour détourner les kunaïs dirigés sur lui, puis commença à copier les mouvements du jounin tandis que celui-ci commençait un jutsu visiblement élaboré…  
Une bourrasque plus forte de neige lui cacha un instant les mains gantées de l'autre, et il dû achever la technique en se fiant à son expérience pour former les sceaux restants.  
Il n'attendit pas de voir le résultat, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au toit suivant. Les conditions rendaient inutile l'invocation des chiens… Ils pouvaient trouver leur chemin dans le brouillard, mais dans la tempête leur nez était inutile, et il ne gardait avec lui que Princesse, la seule à être suffisamment lourde pour ne pas être déséquilibrée par le vent.  
Le combat s'éternisait, et il n'aimait pas ça. Pas alors que Sasuke avait trouvé le moyen de prendre le large en entraînant dans son sillage un Naruto à moitié transformé et qu'il pouvait sentir le double chakra qui s'éloignait de plus en plus mais flamboyait pourtant avec une intensité plus qu'alarmante.

Fichus Uchiha, avec leur fierté maladive –non, fichu _Sasuke_ et sa fierté et son arrogance, et sa ressemblance presque effrayante avec et Orochimaru et le jeune homme qu'il avait lui-même été.  
Et puis pendant qu'on y était, fichu Itachi, qui s'était attaché la loyauté de son petit frère de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit, et fichus jounins du Son aussi…  
Les trois que Kabuto lui avait envoyés étaient des adversaires forts, de valeur. Presque de son niveau en fait, et en temps normal il se serait laissé aller au combat avec jubilation, parce que ne pas céder face à eux lui réclamait chaque parcelle de sa concentration, même à présent qu'il en avait mis deux hors service, et un bon combat comme celui-ci était trop rare pour ne pas en profiter.  
Mais comment aurait-il pu se concentrer alors que son équipe était dispersée aux quatre coins d'un champ de bataille crucial, sur lequel ils risquaient bien plus que leur vie ? Alors que de l'endroit où se trouvaient Kabuto et Sakura il ne percevait que de brefs pics de chakra et qu'il savait qu'aussi forte soit-elle, Sakura n'avait certainement pas encore le niveau pour espérer pouvoir gagner seule ? _(Et si elle se fait tuer, que feras-tu, hein ?) _Alors que Sai qu'il était censé surveiller était Dieu sait où dans le blizzard (heureusement Kaede était avec lui, et elle était forte, suffisamment pour éviter qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit malgré le talent indiscutable du jeune homme, et suffisamment avisée aussi pour le garder à l'œil, parce qu'après tout il était de la division Racine.)  
Comment aurait-il pu se concentrer, prendre plaisir au combat alors que ses deux garçons étaient bien trop loin, et sans doute en train d'essayer de s'entretuer, si leurs âmes n'avaient pas déjà été absorbées par leurs malédictions respectives ?  
Il aurait dû se trouver auprès de Sakura, ou peut-être auprès de Naruto et Sasuke. Il était arrivé trop tard la dernière fois, il n'avait rien pu faire à par ramasser le corps meurtri du blond.  
Il avait échoué, encore une fois.  
Mais cela ne se passerait pas comme ça, pas cette fois-ci.  
Même s'il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ce jounin encombrant le plus vite possible –et cela aurait été facile, s'il n'avait pas eu à se soucier de devoir conserver assez de chakra pour pouvoir ensuite tenir tête à Kabuto… Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sacrifier un Chidori de plus, malgré la sensation d'urgence oppressante qui pesait sur chacun de ses mouvements.  
Dans la tempête, quelque part sur sa gauche, Princesse aboya soudain, et il obéit à l'avertissement sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il se laissa tomber à terre, et le jutsu qu'il n'avait pas sentit surgir de derrière lui déchira l'air à l'endroit ou il s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant.  
Il roula sur lui-même et dégaina son dernier kunaï pour faire face à la technique qui avait bien failli le séparer de son précieux chef –non pas qu'il ait un amour immodéré pour sa crinière argentée et son visage masqué, mais s'il avait son mot à dire, il préférait nettement les garder à leur place sur ses épaules.  
Mais le jutsu se perdit dans la tourmente au-dessus des toits, et il n'eut que le temps d'entrapercevoir la forme sombre et circonvolutionnée avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la neige.  
Cela dit le kunaï se révéla utile, car soudain des lames d'acier jaillirent tout autour de lui, et il ne les évita qu'au prix d'une série d'esquives fulgurantes. Son brusque mouvement de tout à l'heure ainsi que la présence du jutsu avaient trahi sa position, et son adversaire toujours dissimulé dans les rafales de neige en profitait. (Il espérait vraiment pour lui qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une erreur ou d'un malentendu, parce que si c'était ce qu'il pensait, un certain ninja allait au devant de gros ennuis…)  
Avec un juron mental qu'il garda pour lui (inutile de laisser voir à l'adversaire autre chose que le combattant aguerri qui se jouait de ses assauts), Kakashi virevolta avec aisance au milieu des attaques et forma les sceaux qu'un jutsu "emprunté" lors d'un séjour dans les pays du nord. Quand il posa sa main à plat sur les lauzes déjà recouvertes d'une respectable couche de neige, le manteau blanc se souleva tout autour de lui dans un périmètre d'une vingtaine de mètres –largement suffisant- avec un mépris total pour le vent ou quelque chose d'aussi terre-à-terre que la gravité.  
Avec un sourire sous son masque, Kakashi bondit en avant tout en formant les sceaux nécessaires. L'impératif sentiment d'urgence revenait, et il fallait en finir maintenant, il le savait.  
Le pressentiment ne le quittait plus, à présent, et il était à peu près certain que jamais dans toute sa longue vie passée sur les champs de batailles il n'avait ressenti une telle peur viscérale.  
Il rit silencieusement. Qu'auraient-ils dit, tous les adversaires qu'il avait vaincu, s'ils avait su que le grand Sharingan Kakashi était presque tétanisé par une appréhension sortie de nul part, la certitude absurde que le pire était encore à venir ?  
Il avait peur tout simplement, et c'est peut-être ce qui causa son erreur, ou alors peut-être l'adversaire était-il un poil meilleur que ce qu'il avait estimé, mais toujours est-il que lorsqu'il atteignit l'homme immobilisé à mi-cuisse dans le tas de neige compact qui entravait ses mouvements, il ne vit pas venir l'ultime jutsu du ninja déterminé à l'emporter avec lui.  
Le kunaï traversa la nuque de l'homme, et à cet instant Princesse hurla, d'un glapissement de douleur haut perché qui domina un instant la clameur de la tempête.  
En un instant il fut auprès de la chienne étendue dans la neige, le flanc transpercé de la lame rougie qui lui avait été destinée. Elle redressa la tête vers lui, et lécha faiblement les doigts gantés qu'il passa sur son museau rendu blanc par la neige.  
Avec un juron suivit d'un murmure d'excuses et de réconfort, il arracha le mètre d'acier qui l'avait traversée de part en part, et appliqua l'une des ses mains contre la plaie dans un jutsu médical hâtif, tandis que l'autre fouillait dans l'une de ses multiples poches à la recherche de la plaquette de pilules coagulantes que tout jounin qui se respecte transportait avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.  
Après avoir un instant lutté avec l'emballage de plastique et avoir été obligé d'enlever ses gants –ses doigts se transformèrent instantanément en glaçons-, il en glissa une de force entre les babines puis forma les sceaux et appliqua de nouveau ses mains sur le flanc mouillé, la renvoyant de force. Elle aurait plus de chances de survie dans sa dimension qu'ici.  
La chienne blessée disparu dans un nuage de fumée, et il se redressa en balayant la neige accumulée sur ses vêtements.

Il réenfila ses gants, et fit circuler son chakra dans ses doigts, priant que cela suffise pour lui éviter les engelures tandis qu'il bondissait dans la neige à la recherche de Sakura en calculant quel serait le prochain mouvement et en ce forçant à ne pas penser au fait que _bordel, _il avait failli perdre un chien une nouvelle fois...  
La logique aurait voulu qu'il récupère Sai, et l'adjoigne à Sakura pour arrêter Kabuto alors que lui-même partait à la recherche des deux garçons (Kaede était avantagée par la neige, elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, et à eux deux Sai et Sakura pouvaient probablement tenir largement tête au ninja médical…)  
Mais ce plan, aussi fonctionnel soit-il, ne lui plaisait absolument pas : Sai était peut-être sous tous les aspects un ninja compétent et modèle (enfin si on oubliait le langage incroyablement ordurier pour un visage aussi souriant), mais Kakashi trouvait extrêmement difficile de lui offrir son dos sans arrière-pensée. Alors le laisser seul avec Sakura face à Kabuto… (qui était comme chacun le sait aussi retord qu'un serpent à sonnette, et peut-être même plus tordu que son maître –et là ça tenait de l'exploit)  
Mais alors qu'une éclaircie lui permettait d'apercevoir Sakura pliée en deux tandis qu'une limace de la taille de Princesse tenait l'autre ninja médical à bonne distance à coup de jets d'acide, la donne changea de nouveau.

Il se plaçait devant la jeune fille, kunaï au clair, et s'enquérait de son état de santé d'une voix sèche lorsque le chakra lointain qui provenait de Sasuke et Naruto changea de nouveau, et une troisième puis une quatrième présence se firent perceptibles.  
Un juron simultané échappa aux trois ninjas, et Sakura se remit sur pied, les deux mains toujours plaquées sur son flanc qu'elle achevait de guérir. La blessure devait être profonde.  
« Ça va sensei, ce n'est rien. » Les grands yeux verts et inquiets revenait sans cesse dans la direction d'où était venue la vague de chakra. « Vous devez y aller, _maintenant _! Je retiendrais Kabuto, ne vous en faites pas… »  
Kakashi jeta à son tour un coup d'œil, comme s'il pouvait espérer voir à travers le nuage de neige qui les séparait des deux jeunes hommes, puis son regard rencontra celui de Kabuto.  
« Ne mens pas à ton chef d'équipe Sakura. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant… L'urgence ne doit pas te faire faire des promesses que tu ne pourras tenir. »  
La jeune femme rougit un instant mais ne se laissa pas démonter.  
« Mais sensei ! Vous l'avez senti comme moi… Naruto… On ne peut pas le laisser avec _eux _! Et Sasuke… » Le ton de la jeune femme était frénétique, presque suppliant. Kakashi ne quitta pas Kabuto du regard, mais l'apaisa d'un geste.  
« Du calme Sakura. Nous allons y aller ensemble, d'accord ? »  
« Mais… et Kabu- »  
« Kabuto a tout autant intérêt que nous à se rendre là-bas le plus vite possible, n'est-ce pas ? »  
La question s'adressa au ninja médical qui hocha lentement la tête, avec une expression calculatrice dans le regard.  
« Vous proposez une trêve, Kakashi-san ? »  
« Trêve est un bien grand mot. Disons que nous voulons nous rendre au même endroit, et que plus nous perdons de temps, plus les choses risquent de devenir mauvaises… »  
« Mon point de vue exactement, Kakashi-san… »  
« Bien. Sakura, tu peux te déplacer ? »  
La jeune femme foudroya le ninja copieur du regard, mais ce dernier l'ignora, profitant du moment pour échanger avec Kabuto un regard lourd d'animosité.  
« Évidemment ! » Elle se tourna à demi vers la limace qui commençait à ressembler à un tas de neige. « Hatsuyuki, tu peux y aller, je te rappellerais si j'ai besoin de toi… »  
Dans un nuage de fumée, le gastéropode blanc et bleu disparu, mais il ne restait déjà plus aucun des trois ninjas sur le toit pour s'en apercevoir.

---

Un son étranglé, inintelligible, s'échappa de la gorge de Sasuke.  
Le plus petit des nouveaux venus examina la scène de son regard imperturbable, s'arrêtant un instant sur Sasuke, puis se posant sur les queues flamboyantes derrière Naruto, et les déchirures de ses vêtements, qui indiquaient les plaies déjà cicatrisées.  
« Trois ? » demanda l'autre en s'avançant d'un pas. « Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Et puis grâce au gamin, il a quand même déjà utilisé pas mal de chakra… En fait ça va même être un jeu d'enfant. »  
Itachi tourna à peine la tête dans sa direction pour lui répondre.  
« Ne t'emporte pas trop Kisame. Il semblerait qu'il puisse en invoquer plus. Et il a tenu tête à Orochimaru il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela… » Son regard écarlate glissa de nouveau vers Sasuke, et s'arrêta finalement sur lui sans faire preuve d'une quelconque émotion.  
« Cela faisait longtemps, cher petit frère insensé… Tu as bien grandi… C'est une surprise de te retrouver ici. Je vois que tu t'es finalement décidé à abandonner le Serpent et à suivre mes conseils ? »  
Un spasme silencieux traversa le corps tremblant de haine de Sasuke qui fixait son frère -sans toutefois croiser son regard rougeoyant-, comme s'il hésitait à croire ses sens, ou peut-être comme s'il devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas simplement se jeter sur lui en hurlant.  
Pourtant, il ferma brièvement les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, un ricanement posé s'échappa des lèvres ourlées de noir.  
« Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir après tout ce temps, Itachi. »  
Sa voix était froide, un peu modifiée par le sceau, mais le dégoût et la rage glacée qui perçaient à travers lui appartenaient indubitablement. «Tu ne me manipuleras pas. J'ai choisi de devenir fort à ma manière. »  
« Ha ? Je suis déçu. Orochimaru est un maître correct je suppose… mais je vois qu'il t'a passé son goût malsain pour les techniques autodestructrices… C'est cela ta manière ? Parce que tu n'as pas été capable de tuer le jinchuriki tu as offert le dernier Sharingan à ce vieux Serpent d'Orochimaru?»  
Les mains de Sasuke ne tremblaient pas quand il commença à façonner les sceaux, mais sa voix vibrait de toute la fureur sur laquelle il tentait de garder emprise –jusque-là sa maîtrise était d'ailleurs plus qu'honorable.  
« Je – n'ai_ – pas – _à - me – justifier – devant – toi _… »  
_Itachi leva lentement une main, et pointa un doigt vers le ciel. C'était un simple mouvement, mais Sasuke et Naruto s'immobilisèrent pareillement, prêts à bondir dans n'importe quelle direction à la moindre vaguelette suspecte de chakra –peut-être que finalement Naruto était bien plus conscient que Sasuke ne l'avait d'abord cru d'ailleurs… Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.  
« Navré petit frère… (Il ne l'avait pas du tout l'air, _navré.) _Mais tu ne m'intéresses pas… » Sasuke tressailli comme si on l'avait frappé. « Tu es encore bien trop faible. Je ne suis pas venu pour toi. »  
Le poids de son regard se reporta sur le blond, et un tintement de clochettes rendu presque inaudible par la tempête confirma qu'il avait bougé la tête.  
- Kisame ?  
Le géant à la peau bleue avait observé l'échange avec un petit air vaguement ennuyée qui n'avait pas tout à fait caché sa curiosité.  
« Hum ? »  
« Je m'occupe du Jinchuriki. »  
Hoshigashi Kisame haussa indifféremment les épaules.  
« Dac'. »  
« _Itachi…_ » Le chakra crépitait en vagues noires et blanches tout autour de Sasuke, comme aspiré par un trou noir. Les muscles révélés par la veste en lambeau étaient tendus comme des arcs, prêts à rompre ou à se relâcher brutalement.  
« _Comment. Oses. Tu… »  
_Les mots étaient sifflés entre ses dents, lacés de rage incrédule, de douleur sans nom.  
Le chakra augmenta encore, et commença à se concentrer sous ses doigts.

Et soudain ce fut l'explosion.  
Le Chidori flamboyait en noir et blanc autour du bras de Sasuke, et les immenses éclairs distordus se perdaient dans le vent, traçaient dans la pierre couverte de neige de profonds sillons, des arabesques abstraites.  
Le jeune homme avait bougé à une vitesse incroyable, se ruant sur son frère avec un hurlement écorché. Mais aussi rapide fut-il, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Itachi n'était plus là, et le Chidori ne rencontra que la lame bandée de l'énorme épée de Kisame.  
Ce dernier sourit paresseusement, révélant une dentition accérée.  
« Désolé gamin, mais t'as entendu ton frère, il a à faire. »  
Au contact de la lame de la Shamehada, l'énergie du Chidori se tarit, comme absorbée, et Sasuke retira sa main avec précipitation. Sans ralentir il bondit de côté, cherchant à contourner le ninja déserteur pour atteindre Itachi, mais un mur d'eau se dressa devant lui, le forçant à dévier sa trajectoire.  
De l'autre côté de la muraille liquide, la silhouette déformée de son frère s'imposait en ombre chinoise sur le fond flamboyant créé par le chakra de Naruto.  
_Itachi…  
_Un spasme déchiré agita sa gorge, et il se lança de nouveau à l'assaut, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour parvenir à tout prix à franchir le blocus opposé par le ninja de la Brume.  
« Alors comme ça t'es le frangin d'Itachi ? »  
Il ne répondit pas, et le força à parer une nouvelle fois en catastrophe et à éviter un déluge de feu, mais ne parvint pas à passer. Malgré la puissance accordée par le sceau, son souffle se faisait frénétique, labouré. Son combat avec Naruto l'avait drainé de ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie, et seule sa rage aveugle le gardait encore debout, focalisé sur l'homme qui dansait sans peine autour du blond, se jouant sans difficulté apparente des trois queues qui fendaient l'air. Naruto semblait moins rapide, et ses blessures saignaient plus, mettaient plus de temps à se refermer que lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus.  
La lame de Kisame passa à quelques centimètres de son abdomen, et s'il n'avait pas esquivé, il aurait très certainement été éventré. Décrypter les mouvements de l'autre ne lui posait aucun problème, et il percevait en même temps chacun des gestes fluides d'Itachi en arrière-plan, mais son corps commençait à avoir du mal à suivre.

Itachi dû dire quelque chose, parce que Naruto releva soudain la tête, et son regard croisa celui du Uchiha.  
Le pied de Sasuke rencontra le visage de Kisame, mais sans effet plus notable qu'un pas en arrière et un froncement de sourcils contrarié. L'homme était plus inamovible qu'un rocher de plusieurs tonnes.  
Cela dit le dernier coup semblait l'avoir irrité, et il découvrit de nouveau les dents en prenant une position plus agressive, son manteau noir et rouge claquant au vent. Quelque part au-delà du mur tournoyant de neige qui les coupait du reste de l'univers, trois présences élusives se rapprochaient rapidement.  
« Uchiha, hein ? T'es coriace gamin… Il va falloir que je sois sérieux si je ne veux pas te tuer par réflexe… »  
_« Tsukuyomi_. »  
Derrière, Naruto tressailli violement. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, se perdirent dans le vide, et le chakra rouge commença soudain à refluer, puis se dilata un peu, de manière visiblement aléatoire tandis que son corps se détendait d'un coup. La main gauche d'Itachi jailli pour le soutenir et se referma autour de sa gorge, alors que l'autre articulait à toute vitesse une longue série de sceaux.  
_Rat, Bœuf, Coq, Chien, Cheval, Serpent, Chèvre, Chien…  
_Le chakra étranger était plus proche maintenant, et Kisame détourna un quart de seconde le regard. C'était suffisant, et le temps qu'il réalise l'ouverture laissée et la corrige, Sasuke avait bondi.  
Il n'aurait pas pu esquiver le coup de contre porté par la lame de Shamehada, aussi n'essaya t'il même pas. Tandis qu'il prenait appuie dessus pour bondir par-dessus Kisame, la semelle de ses sandales entra un instant en contact avec la lame, trop brièvement pour qu'elle ai le temps d'absorber la moindre once de chakra à travers l'épaisseur de cuir. Il ne pu pas se servir de son chakra pour se propulser, mais l'énergie du mouvement instinctif de l'homme-requin fut suffisante, et il atteignit Itachi à la seconde où celui-ci terminait son jutsu, et dirigeait sa main vers le ventre de Naruto.

-

Sakura court dans la neige.  
À sa droite, Kakashi-sensei, et plus loin, presque hors de vue, Kabuto.  
Ils approchent, elle le sait parce que la pression du chakra devient presque insupportable, mais Kakashi-sensei continu sans hésiter alors elle fait de même, ignorant la nausée et les messages d'avertissement que son corps lui envoie.  
Et soudain le chakra démoniaque recule, et par la trouée d'une soudaine accalmie elle les voit.  
Il y a l'homme à la peau bleue, à demi retourné, une expression de surprise peinte sur son visage qui n'a pas grand-chose d'humain. Il y a Naruto, l'air clairement inconscient et terriblement vulnérable, pendu au bout du bras d'Uchiha Itachi qui le porte comme s'il ne pesait rien.  
Il y a Itachi justement, presque aussi inexpressif et terrifiant que dans son souvenir, mais cette fois ci ses yeux rouges sont dilatés par la surprise, et il fixe sa main droite qui est appuyée contre le ventre de son petit frère, et le bras autour duquel ce dernier a refermé ses mains, crispées sur un embryon de Chidori mourant.  
Et il y a Sasuke, de trois quarts, le regard plongé dans celui de son frère aîné, le sceau maudit dont elle ne se souvient que trop se retirant lentement de sa peau et les élytres brunes dont elle a lu la description dans le rapport de Naruto se résorbant dans un déchirement d'os.

Et soudain Itachi lâche Naruto et recule.  
À côté d'elle Kakashi hurle quelque chose, et un dôme de terre surgit tout autour des deux garçons tandis que Sasuke tombe à genoux, non loin de l'endroit ou est étendu le blond, et elle ne les voit plus, à présent.  
Elle est à-peu-près certaine d'entendre Kabuto jurer dans sa barbe, ce qui est quasiment aussi rare que de voir Kakashi-sensei dans un tel état d'agressivité. À peine les sceaux de la technique de Terre achevés il en forme d'autres, et une balise de chakra s'élève vers le ciel, c'est un signal classique de rassemblement d'urgence, et bientôt tout ce que la région compte de ninjas de la Feuille sera là –mais si ce n'est pas du bluff ce n'en est pas loin, car en guise de renforts il n'y a que Kaede-san et Sai, et peut-être éventuellement quelques chuunins.  
« _Magekyou Sharingan_. »  
Elle ne voit pas l'œil de Kakashi-sensei, mais elle sait qu'il a prit la forme étrange de ce justu qu'il n'est pas censé posséder.  
Elle forme à son tour les sceaux, et se prend à prier avec ferveur que leur petite démonstration de force suffise. Si Kisame et Uchiha Itachi décident de se tailler un chemin dans la masse pour récupérer Naruto, elle n'est pas certaine qu'ils puissent les en empêcher, surtout si Kabuto essaie simultanément de remettre la main sur Sasuke.  
Deux limaces apparaissent dans un nuage de fumée, et elle vient se placer dos-à-dos avec Kakashi-sensei, prête à faire usage de ses poings si besoin est.

Et soudain Kaede-san se matérialise non loin d'eux, bientôt suivie par Sai et deux autres chuunins, et deux ninjas du Son apparaissent simultanément aux côtés de Kabuto.  
L'un d'eux est un de ceux qui combattaient les clones de Naruto, et il a une vilaine coupure dans sa tunique mais semble sinon à-peu-près alerte, tandis que l'autre, celui qui se battait contre Kaede et Sai, boite bas et a la main gauche dans un très mauvais état –s'il ne se fait pas soigner d'ici quelques heures, il faudra sans doute l'amputer.  
Sai a l'air plus ou moins indemne, et Kaede-san a une plaie profonde qui saigne abondamment à l'arcade sourcilière, mais si elle n'a pas d'autres blessures que Sakura ne peut percevoir, elle devrait aller bien. Les blessures au visage saignent toujours beaucoup.  
L'un des chuunin n'a que quelques années de plus qu'eux, et à la touffe violette qui dépasse de sa capuche blanche, elle reconnaît Temaï, le medic du village. L'autre elle ne l'a pas rencontré la veille, c'est un homme assez âgé, mais il n'en a pas pour autant l'air inoffensif...  
Kabuto tient un conciliabule d'un instant avec ses deux subordonnés, puis jette un bref coup d'œil en direction des Akatsuki –et est-ce de la _peur_ dans son regard ? Il soupire et hausse la voix.  
"Nous nous retirons pour cette fois-ci, » annonce-t'il. Puis, avec une ironie perceptible. « Itachi-san, Kisame-san, désolé de ne pas rester plus longtemps… Bonne chance Kakashi-san, ne vous faites pas tuer, nous avons encore des comptes à régler… »  
Et, sur ses mots, il disparaît accompagné de ce qu'il lui reste de d'hommes, et bien que cela n'ait rien d'une retraite glorieuse, Sakura a le sentiment que d'une manière ou d'une autre ils se sont fait rouler, et pour la peine elle lui ferait bien avaler ses lunettes verres compris, si elle le pouvait.

Pendant un long moment, les Akatsuki et les ninjas de Konoha se toisent en silence –même si personne ne regarde Itachi dans les yeux évidemment-, et Sakura a le temps de décider que si Kisame à l'air frais comme un gardon, ce n'est pas le cas de son équipier dont la main droite gravement abîmée par le Chidori pend inutilement le long de son corps. Elle réalise aussi que même s'ils ont l'air totalement immobiles, ils communiquent entre eux. Un mouvement de tête, un frémissement de la main, un pied qui racle le sol… Elle mettrait sa main à couper que c'est un code quelconque, qu'ils sont en train de décider de la marche à suivre…  
« Sensei… »  
« J'ai vu. Je n'arrive pas non plus à les lire. »  
Alors elle se mord l'intérieur de la lèvre et essaye d'avoir l'air aussi brave que possible, et tente frénétiquement de se convaincre qu'ils vont tourner les talons, qu'ils ne vont pas insister et…  
« Ne le laissez pas mourir, » dit simplement Itachi, avant de disparaître dans la tempête suivit de près par Kisame.

Sakura en pleurerait.

**---**

**TBC**

Ouf, enfin fini avec ce chapitre. Pas grand chose à dire pour la note de fin de page (que vous attendez tous avec impatience, je le sais... )  
Ha si, en fait :

**1)** Le prochain chapitre que je posterais ne sera pas le chapitre 5 de _Konoha Gaiden_ (d'ailleurs intitulé "Jours Blancs"), mais le chapitre final de _Crise_. (Mais si, souvenez vous, l'épilogue promis il y a si longtemps !)  
Cela dit rassurez vous, ça ne devrait pas augmenter exagérément le délais.

**2)** Ce qui n'ont pas lu _Marche dans les Ténèbres_ devraient peut-être. Ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais ça vous aidera bien à comprendre ma caractérisation de Sasuke et d'Oro. Et puis il y a des personnages qui apparaitrons probablement plus tard...

**3)** Keikoku, arrêtes de jouer les lecteurs fantômes :D

**4)** Merci infiniment pour vos nombreuses reviews (wow, c'est noel... :D) Réponses en vrac :  
...- Merci pour les reviews et les commentaires ! Je vous aime :D (ok, je me répète, mais il fallait que ça sorte )  
...- _je remarque que tu focalises toujours des persos dans chaque fic: Par exemple: Lee et Gaara dans le poing d'ivre; Sasuke dans la marche des ténèbres  
_Effectivement, et pour une raison assez simple : gérer une histoire avec de multiples personnages devient vite un parcours du combattant sans fin, et d'autre part mes fics précédentes étaient plus centrées sur le développement et le destind'un personnage en particuler, un peu dans le format "mission." (une mission/une fic... C'est une manière d'amener les projecteurs sur les personnages que j'ai envie d'écrire qui est assez efficace et élégante je trouve...)  
Cela dit cette fic sera beaucoup moins centrée sur un personnage en particulier, mais plus sur l'équipe 7, et par extention leurs intéractions avec le reste des personnages (rassurez vous, je n'oublie ni Kakashi, ni Neji, ni Iruka ni personne d'autre )  
...-_Et (détail non négligeable) tu updates assez souvent !  
_Voui, et j'espère que ça va durer. Pour le moment cette fic me passionne, et j'ai un rengain d'intéret pour le manga ces temps-ci (Ouais, Sasuke est revenu ! danse) ainsi que le bon était d'esprit pour écrire... Donc un chapitre toutes les deux/trois semaines, parfois moins, ça dépend de mon emploi du temps.  
...- _Sasuke est toujours en train de fuir pour parvenir à tuer son frère. Ca s'appelle une obsession non?  
_Il me semble bien...  
On ne peut pas dire qu'Itachi n'ai rien fait pour ça non plus... mais on en reparlera plus tard :D.  
...- _j'ai bien aprécier comment tu retranscrit la puissance de Sakura et comment Sasuke réagit (et ouai Sakura-chan a changée vieux !)_  
C'est maintenant scientifiquement prouvé : Sakura sait faire autre chose que glapir "Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun !" à tout bout de champ.  
Mais ils ont tous changé... Reste à voir jusqu'à quel point. ;)  
...- _«s'il continuait de creuser il tomberait peut-être sur son frère en train de jouer au go avec Orochimaru» Trop drôle, je rigole bien!_  
Il l'a trouvé finalement...  
Sasuke contre le reste du monde : touche le fond et creuse encore.  
_...- Par contre (et oui, aujourd'hui il y a un 'mais', pardonnez moi maître) je sens comme les mauvaises ondes d'un éventuel yaoi prendre forme autour de moi! Et, étant donné que je ne connais pas ta sauce à l'amour (prenez un Sasuke, un Naruto, ajoutez du sel du poivre, et faîtes chauffer à feu doux lol)  
_Peut-être.  
Mais peut-ëtre pas. :D

Et dernière précision, je suis une fille. :D  
Et on dit UNE fic.

**5)** Reviews pliz :D

-


	6. Ch 5 : Jours Blancs

**Chapitre 5 : Jours Blancs**

L'hiver est tombé sur le pays du feu, brusquement, en même temps que la première tempête de neige.

À Konoha, une journée après le début des premières chutes bien plus au nord, celle-ci ne se traduit que par un duvet immaculé, qui blanchi la falaise des Hokage et recouvre les toits l'espace de deux jours, avant que les passages incessants ne le fassent finalement fondre.  
Iruka en profite pour donner ses premiers cours sur la manière de se déplacer en terrain glissant aux plus petits rendus totalement inattentifs par le moindre flocon ayant le malheur de passer devant la fenêtre. De fait, les cours en extérieurs finissent de manière immanquable en monstrueuses batailles de neige généralisées.   
Les bains sont plus fréquentés que jamais au grand plaisir de Jiraya, et chez les Inuzuka les chiens sont pris de frénésie la toute première fois qu'ils posent une patte sur le sol blanchi : tout le village peut assister au spectacle des molosses bondissant follement dans tous les sens en grands sauts gracieux, avant de déraper dans la poudreuse puis de repartir comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses.  
La neige ralentie un peu les communications, et le froid rend civils et même ninjas bien peu enclins à mettre le nez dehors. Il y a tout de même quelques accidents et une jambe cassée, mais a part cela calme plat. Les affaires continues au bureau de l'Hokage, toujours, mais rien de bien folichon –quelques escortes, un nombre important de portes à déneiger pour les genins, deux missions de longue durée et une poignée de récupération d'objets ou d'informations diverses et variées.  
Pourtant le ralentissement apparent n'empêche pas la Cinquième Hokage de travailler jusqu'à des heures totalement indues, malgré les quantités non négligeables de saké qu'elle ingurgite et les remontrances discrètes de Shizune… Elle, elle sait que même si l'hiver est la saison lente, pas le temps pour la guerre, ni pour les batailles rangées, les choses ne sont pas aussi calmes qu'elles devraient ou semblent l'être. Il y a même beaucoup de chances pour que le semblant de trêve hivernale ne dure pas jusqu'au printemps, si les choses continuent dans la direction qu'elles semblent prendre.  
Tsunade, en fait, ne remarque qu'il s'est mis à neiger que lorsqu'un messager porteur de nouvelles qui la tiendront éveillée tout le reste de la nuit pénètre dans le vaste bureau vers onze heure du soir, frigorifié et couvert de la tête au pied d'une croûte blanche persistante qui masque son bandeau frontal. Mais l'uniforme est suffisant pour identifier son village de toute façon, si la manière dont il se tient alors même qu'il semble prêt à mourir de froid sur place n'était pas suffisante…  
Plus tard, elle se demandera vaguement si la bourrasque soudaine qui s'est abattue sur le village si tôt dans l'année était un présage des temps à venir, et elle repoussera l'idée immédiatement.  
L'Hokage de Konoha n'est pas une femme superstitieuse.  
Mais c'est une femme pragmatique. Pas du genre a laisser un messager qui vient de si loin crever de froid avant d'avoir pu donner ses informations.  
C'est pourquoi avant d'écouter quoi que ce soit de ce que l'homme peut bien avoir a lui dire, elle donne un grand coup à plat sur son bureau, et ordonne au chuunin éperdu qui se précipite pour voir ce qui a provoqué son ire d'aller lui chercher du thé bien chaud. Puis pendant que le ninja transit l'observe d'un regard qui se veut impassible mais trahi une certaine surprise et pas mal de nervosité, elle fait le tour de son bureau, et d'un katon bien placé, embrase le bois placé dans la cheminée par ses assistants prévoyants.  
Ensuite seulement elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et penche la tête, une ride d'inquiétude visible au coin de la bouche.  
« Je vous écoute. »

Au Nord, a à peine une journée de course du village caché, la première tempête n'est pas ignorée avec autant de facilité. Les paysans se calfeutrent chez eux pendant trois jours, ne sortant plus affronter les rafales que pour aller chercher du bois et nourrir les bêtes. Le vent rage, et si les loups n'en sont pas encore réduits à quitter leurs territoires habituels de chasse, nul n'a pourtant vraiment envie de se retrouver seul dehors.

Plus au Nord encore, et a l'Est, la couche de poudreuse atteint les quinze centimètres après une heure. Au bout de trois, on s'enfonce jusqu'à la taille, et la mi-journée seul un fou s'aventurerait à l'extérieur, et plus encore au-delà de la limite invisible de la dernière maison. Ninja ou non, on n'y voit pas à un pas, et le blizzard glacial est à présent assez fort pour écorner les taureaux du Pays du Vent.   
S'aventurer dans la tempête relèverait soit de la stupidité la plus profonde, soit de l'inconscience la plus crasse. Ou éventuellement un mélange des deux : se perdre, c'est mourir.  
Pourtant les toits défoncés de Mailhoe grouillent d'activité, et au-delà des murailles même, la tempête abrite des gens qui n'auraient jamais du être là.

-

Ses ailes s'étendent, largement, testant la rafale, et les rémiges effilées vibrent douloureusement sous les vents contraires qui malmènent ses plumes. Décoller lui demande un effort énorme, et il lutte avec une obstination consommée contre les courants contraires qui le portent si peu, contre l'air froid qui le rabat vers le sol. Ce n'est vraiment pas un temps pour voler.  
Finalement, malgré le poids supplémentaire, il parvint à s'arracher à la gravité, à passer au-delà de la première couche de nuages qui planent si bas qu'ils se confondent avec le sol.  
Là le souffle est moins fort, et surtout moins changeant, soufflant toujours à peu près dans le même sens, le menant plus loin, plus haut à chaque battement des ailes puissantes.   
Et le vent sous ses ailes le porte, toujours plus loin vers le sud-ouest, chevauchant la tempête.

---

Ils attendirent longtemps, immobiles ou peut-être simplement tétanisés, que les deux présences disparaissent dans le lointain.  
Même après cela, quand les silhouettes se furent perdues et que le double chakra se fut totalement évanoui au loin, ils maintinrent la formation encore, sans bouger d'un muscle malgré le vent qui menaçait leur équilibre, malgré le froid qui s'infiltrait.   
C'est seulement lorsque les mains de Kakashi retombèrent le long de ses flancs et que ses doigts gours desserrèrent leur prise du kunaï qu'il brandissait une seconde auparavant que les muscles de Sakura la lâchèrent d'un coup, et qu'elle se laissa glisser à genoux dans la neige, insensible au vent et au froid.  
« Ce… ce type… C'était Uchiha Itachi, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Elle avait presque oublié sa présence ainsi que celle de l'autre chuunin, mais le ton de Temai la tira un instant de sa torpeur choquée. La voix du médic était aussi blanche que son manteau, et quand il devint clair que Kakashi-sensei ne daignerait pas répondre Sakura ne pu que hocher faiblement la tête en signe d'acquiescement : oui, c'était Uchiha Itachi, l'homme qui avait massacré son clan –soit environ une centaine de personnes en comptant les non combattants- en une nuit.  
Avec un grondement la technique de terre se rétracta, et Kakashi se remit en mouvement.  
Comment il arrivait encore à fonctionner après ça, à bouger avec cette même assurance efficace, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si son bras droit n'était pas recouvert jusqu'à l'épaule d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien et sur lequel la neige rosissait et fondait en traçant des coulures aux arabesques abstraites sur le rouge.  
Exactement comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une échauffourée comme tant d'autres, et non pas la fin étrangement avortée d'un combat terrifiant, le combat pour lequel ils avaient passé trois ans à se préparer... Comment il parvenait à rester si détaché, elle l'ignorait, et en même temps, malgré la froide désinvolture, elle sentait irradier sous la surface des vagues d'énergie terrifiantes.   
Elle aurait pu compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois ou elle avait vu son professeur ainsi. L'espace de quelques secondes elle vit ce que devait voir ses adversaires, ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas ; et elle eut peur.  
Toute la colère et la détermination qui l'avaient soutenue durant la bataille semblaient l'avoir soudain désertée, et elle se sentait vide et faible. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se rouler en boule, et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Mais évidemment elle ne le ferait pas.

Elle était kunoïchi, et une kunoïchi ne s'effondrait pas. _Elle _ne s'effondrerait pas. C'est cette certitude, ce mantra répété encore et encore dans sa tête qui la fit se redresser à l'appel de son nom.  
« Sakura, Temai ! Occupez vous d'eux. » D'un mouvement sec, le jounin aux cheveux argentés désigna les deux corps révélés par le retrait du doton, gisant côte à côte. « Les autres, en périmètre de sécurité. »   
_Périmètre de sé-… ?_  
Ha… Évidemment… Il n'y avait aucune garanti que les retraites de ceux du Son ou des Akatsuki ne soient pas des feintes élaborées destinées à leur faire baisser leur garde.  
C'était peut-être pour ça que Kakashi-sensei ne montrait pas la moindre hésitation, le moindre ralentissement. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'effondrer, rien n'était achevé… Ça ne faisait même probablement que commencer.  
_Ce n'est pas fini._

En silence elle se releva et pataugea dans la neige jusqu'au corps de Naruto –inutile de gaspiller son chakra à essayer de marcher à la surface : elle était bien trop poudreuse, pas assez compacte pour que l'on puisse espérer se maintenir ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde en surface.  
Et puis elle aurait mieux à faire de son énergie, réalisa-t-elle en atteignant la forme malmenée et prostrée de son équipier…  
Elle dégagea ses doigts de ses mitaines et les glissa dans le creux de son cou pour prendre le pouls. Le cœur battait faiblement, mais à peu près régulièrement. La pointe de panique qui avait commencé à l'envahir s'apaisa un peu, mais lorsqu'elle souleva une paupière, le regard était fixe, sans aucune réaction.  
« Alors ? »  
« Il est inconscient mais il a l'air stable ! Et toi, comment va-t-il ? »  
Agenouillé dans la neige auprès de Sasuke, Temai releva la tête de son examen sommaire. Il fut obligé de crier pour se faire entendre par-dessus la tempête.   
« Mal ! Inconscient, multiples blessures et brûlures ! Je ne suis pas certain, mais je pense qu'il nous fait une déplétion de stade 3… »  
_Ok. On oubli l'apaisement._  
Ce n'était plus une pointe de panique à présent, mais une montagne. Façon mont Fuji.  
Sakura pinça les lèvres en une fine ligne.  
- Au point ou il en est, vaut mieux commencer par s'occuper de ton équiper… Naruto c'est ça ? Il a plus de chances de survie que celui-là… » Un mouvement de tête désigna Sasuke.  
Kakashi devança Sakura, avec dans la voix moins d'agressivité qu'elle n'en aurait eu –où peut-être était elle simplement bien mieux dissimulée.   
« Négatif. Les deux sont prioritaires. Celui du Son doit absolument survivre.»  
« Les deux ? Ok… De toute manière on ne peut rien faire ici, ils vont nous claquer entre les doigts d'hypothermie avant qu'on ait pu soigner la moindre égratignure ! »  
La ligne fine se tordit imperceptiblement, et le goût de sang se répandit dans sa bouche quand ses dents percèrent la peau de sa lèvre inférieure.  
_Comment_ osait-_il dire ça ?_ Aucun n'allait mourir, _AUCUN !_  
Aux orties le mont Fuji… Ele bondit sur ses pieds, les poings étroitement serrés, et chercha des yeux ses invocations qui s'étaient jointes au périmètre de sécurité.  
« Hatsuyuki ! Sayumo ! Prenez les sur votre dos, on retourne au village ! Plus vite que ça ! »

-

L'antenne médicale se trouvait au centre de Mailhoe, et elle avait été épargnée par la vague de destruction massive qui venait de frapper le village.  
Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent en coup de vent dans le bâtiment, les larmes avaient depuis longtemps gelé sur le visage de Sakura, formant des sillons froids sur la peau givrée, et ses cheveux étaient blancs de neige, emmêlés en un halo inextricable de stalactites, de mèches roses et de paquets de neige.

Elle s'arrêta dans l'entrée, le temps de se débarrasser de ses sandales et de son manteau abîmé qui ressemblait plus à une tentative pour emmener autant de neige possible avec elle qu'autre chose. C'est seulement lorsque la douleur dans les pieds et sur sa peau lui arracha une grimace qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle avait eu froid.  
Temai entra après elle et secoua la neige de ses propres vêtements. Ils étaient bien mieux adaptés que les siens, nota-t-elle distraitement, et elle comprenait à présent l'utilité des disgracieuses nombreuses couches, des mitaines et des lunettes intégrales. Elle aurait dû insister plus auprès de Naruto la veille, pour qu'ils finissent de s'équiper au lieu de remettre au lendemain.  
-_La veille ?_- Cela lui semblait si lointain déjà, presque comme dans une autre vie…  
Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la ruelle ? Depuis que son regard avait croisé celui de braise froide qu'était devenu celui de Sasuke… Une heure ? Deux ? Plus peut-être, ou moins ? Elle n'aurait pas su le dire. Les choses étaient allées trop vite ensuite. Trop de morts, trop d'inquiétude et de douleur. Trop de peur pour eux...

« La deuxième porte au fond. »  
« Hein ? »  
« Installe-les dans la deuxième salle au fond. Je vais chercher mon matériel. »  
Elle fit un signe de tête, et les limaces disparurent à la file dans le couloir, toujours chargées de leurs précieux fardeaux.  
« Vous êtes blessée Sakura-san. »   
Elle passa la main sur la blessure superficiellement cicatrisée qu'avait ouverte Kabuto –_saleté de putain de sale rat de larbin d'Orochimaru..._ Il les avait vraiment bien bernés, tous autant qu'ils soient, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois a l'examen chuunin.  
Elle ne savait pas exactement quelle était sa place dans tout ce qui s'était produit –la mort du Troisième, l'attaque sur Konoha et le départ de Sasuke… Espion, visiblement, et peut-être plus au vu de la manière dont l'œil visible de Kakashi-sensei se durcissait les rares fois ou le ninja au sourire affable avait été mentionné, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il soit aussi fort.  
Si elle ne l'avait immédiatement soignée, la profonde lésion à l'abdomen aurait probablement été mortelle.   
« Ça ira. Il vaut mieux économiser le chakra. »  
Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, lui faisant confiance pour évaluer ses propres besoins médicaux.  
« Comme vous voulez… L'infirmerie n'est pas très grande », continua-t-il en achevant d'enlever ses guêtres comme si de rien n'était. « C'est plus un dispensaire qu'autre chose… L'été nous soignons les entorses et les empoisonnements aux baies sauvages, l'hiver les luxations du genou et les grippes… J'ai peur que nous ne soyons pas équipés pour traiter correctement de telles blessures. »  
Sakura acquiesça de nouveau, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, et attrapa les chaussons d'intérieur ainsi que le paquet de gants stériles que le jeune homme lui tendait.  
« Et si on ajoute les deux chuunins de garde qu'on nous a amené tout à l'heure, nous n'avons plus de place. »  
Ne pouvait-il pas un instant arrêter de pérorer ?  
Elle le suivait au pas de course le long du couloir quand l'une des portes s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une tête brune émergea brusquement.  
« Temai-kun, c'est toi ? Le combat est fini, tu vas bien ? Tasheki et Shagate sont stabilisés, et- »  
Le regard de la jeune fille tomba sur Sakura, dans la main de laquelle un kunaï avait mystérieusement fait son apparition, et elle s'extrailli précipitamment de la pièce pour s'incliner avec maladresse.  
« Setsu ! je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention à ne pas surprendre des ninjas ! Ça peut être dangereux ! Sakura-san, voici Setsuko, une fille du village. Elle m'aide un peu à l'infirmerie… Setsuko, Sakura est le médic de l'équipe qui est arrivé hier… »  
Ils avaient atteint la salle, et Sakura salua d'une manière probablement peu polie –sa mère se serait très certainement arraché les cheveux devant un tel mépris des bonnes manières qu'elle s'était efforcé d'inculquer a son héritière- tout en enfilant les gants plastifiés avec une habileté née de l'habitude. Son esprit était déjà concentré sur les blessures de Naruto et celles qu'elle avait entraperçu chez Sasuke... Mais elle s'immobilisa subitement, et se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un sourire tiré.  
« Sestuko, c'est ça ? Nous avons deux blessés graves… Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service… Est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher mon matériel médical au baraquement ? C'est le sac à dos dans la première chambre à droite… »  
Setsuko acquiesça avec ferveur, et détalla à toute vitesse avant que Sakura n'ai pu commencer à articuler « merci ».  
« Elle est un peu sauvage », marmonna Temai sur un ton d'excuse.  
À cet instant précis, rien n'aurait pu importer moins à Sakura.

-

Les limaces avaient judicieusement déposé les deux garçons à terre, et déjà une flaque de neige fondue rosissait le dallage.  
Temai siffla entre ses dents, et elle eut l'envie très nette –et aussitôt réprimée- de le gifler. Il était peut-être odieux, mais c'était son aîné et le médic en charge alors qu'elle n'était qu'une visiteuse tout juste débarquée. Ce n'était pas le moment de se l'aliéner.  
Il se dirigea vers les garçons, et les examina tout en les contournant avec lenteur.  
« Il faut les déshabiller. »  
C'était très exactement ce qu'elle était en train de se dire, mais la pensée n'avait pas atteint ses lèvres.  
Tout cela sonnait tellement faux… Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'était pas en train d'envisager froidement de déshabiller Naruto et Sasuke. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas. C'était forcément un rêve, un genjutsu, _quelque chose_…   
C'était tellement faux…  
Elle se sentait malade.

Sans un mot elle s'agenouilla auprès de Naruto, et entreprit de dézipper la fermeture éclair bloquée par la glace, en s'efforçant de ne pas songer à Temai qui faisait de même avec Sasuke.  
« J'ai besoin d'aide, » annonça-t-il au bout d'un instant. Elle le rejoignit, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le visage du jeune homme inconscient, et ensemble ils le débarrassèrent de ses vêtements.  
Ils travaillaient avec silence et efficacité : Temai soulevait les membres avec précaution, essayant au maximum de ne pas toucher les nombreuses plaies et brûlures qui marbraient la peau pâle, et Sakura fendait les vêtements d'un coup sec de kunaï.  
D'abord les bras de la veste de ninja du Son, puis le haut à col montant, le pantalon complètement rigidifié par la glace… Le regard de Sakura revint malgré elle sur le visage immobile, aux traits à la fois familiers et tellement étrangers, puis glissa le long de la ligne de la gorge pâle vers le torse à la musculature bien découplée, s'arrêtant sur les cicatrices anciennes et les beaucoup plus récentes, puis sur la tache presque calcinée qui s'étalait sur son ventre, là ou avait été posée la main d'Itachi... Elle savait que si elle changeait de côté et qu'elle soulevait un peu son épaule, elle verrait les trois virgules du sceau maudit. Elle ne le fit pas.  
Il aurait pu être extrêmement attirant, –il l'était- mais pas maintenant. Même Sakura-en-son-fort-intérieur, qui n'était pourtant pas la dernière à s'autoriser des remarques salaces, n'avait pas risqué le moindre commentaire licencieux à la perspective de déshabiller les garçons, ni durant toute la durée de l'opération.   
Mais comment l'aurait-elle pu ?

De l'extérieur ne parvenait que le mugissement a moitié étouffé du vent, et parfois les cris assourdis des ninjas tentant de communiquer entre eux malgré le mur de neige qui les séparait et entravait leurs mouvements. Dans une des pièces voisines une horloge égrenait lentement les secondes, et parfois retentissaient les brèves indications des deux médics travaillant de concert.

Le silence était assourdissant.

-

_Tic_  
Sakura rengaina le kunaï d'un geste fluide, tandis que Temai se relevait pour aller chercher l'un des brancards rangés derrière la porte.  
_Tac_  
Avec précaution ils firent glisser le corps inanimé sur la civière de toile, pour pouvoir le déplacer.  
_Tic_  
La main droite de Sakura vint se couler sous la nuque de Sasuke pour la soutenir pendant qu'ils le transféraient sur la table d'opération. Sa peau était mortellement froide, et elle frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.  
_Tac_  
Elle était de nouveau aux côtés de Naruto. Ses doigts passèrent machinalement dans les cheveux blonds, enlevant une poignée de neige des mèches emmêlées. C'était un geste qu'elle n'aurait pas envisagé une fraction de seconde eut-il été éveillé. Un nœud l'arrêta un instant dans son geste, et elle prit le temps de démêler la masse indisciplinée.  
_Naruto, tu n'as pas intérêt à crever, crétin. __  
__Tic_  
Setsuko pénétra au pas de course dans la pièce, et déposa le sac de Sakura à côté d'elle, à portée de main, puis s'agenouilla pour ramasser les lambeaux de vêtements éparpillés.  
_Tac_  
« Merci. Temai, occupe-toi de faire un diagnostique complet et commence à limiter les dégâts les plus graves. Setsuko va m'aider à déshabiller Naruto… »   
La voix était maîtrisée, professionnelle. Ce ne pouvait certainement pas être la sienne pourtant, parce qu'elle n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir parlé et que de toute façon elle ne se sentait absolument ni calme, ni professionnelle.  
_Tic_  
Le crissement de l'acier contre le tissu cessa, et elles entreprirent de retirer le T-shirt qui collait aux plaies. Celles-ci avaient commencé à se refermer, bien plus lentement que d'habitude, et l'étoffe noire avait été prise dans la cicatrisation.  
À voir les membres d'habitude sans traces de Naruto couverts de lacérations et de bleus énormes qui commençaient à se former, elle réalisa que si son équipier n'y était pas allé de main morte, Sasuke n'avait pas non plus été en reste. Ils avaient _réellement_ essayé de s'étriper mutuellement.  
Elle se demanda abstraitement à quoi devaient ressembler les blessures anciennes de Naruto, celles qui avaient dû se refermer sur des plaies non nettoyées, pleines de débris divers et variés.  
_Tac_  
Setsuko laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée en découvrant l'abdomen du blond. Le sceau du Quatrième se détachait avec une netteté presque surnaturelle sur la peau rougie, et les symboles sombres pulsaient lentement. Sakura passa une main hésitante sur le sceau. Elle n'était pas spécialiste, mais il avait l'air de tenir. Naruto ne s'était pas autant transformé que la dernière fois…  
Quand ses doigts frôlèrent les signes elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas les retirer précipitamment : la peau à cet endroit était brûlante, et en contraste le reste du corps de Naruto lui paru soudain terriblement froid.  
_Tic_  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
Elle foudroya la jeune fille du regard, coupant court à toute question, avant de le laisser retomber sur le ventre bronzé de Naruto.  
Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce elle sentit le regard curieux de Temai, mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire.  
« C'est un sceau. Aide-moi à enlever son pantalon. »  
_Tac_  
Le vêtement définitivement inutilisable rejoignit celui de Sasuke, en boule détrempée dans un coin de la pièce.  
_Tic_  
Les deux jeunes filles transférèrent le corps inanimé jusqu'à l'un des deux lits appuyés contre le mur, et le déposèrent avec précaution sur les draps immaculés. Setsuko était plus forte que ses membres grêles ne le laissaient présager.

Il n'y avait qu'une table d'examen, et l'état de Sasuke était probablement plus grave que celui de Naruto, argumenta mentalement Sakura avec un détachement dont elle ne se serait pas cru capable. Ses blessures étaient plus nombreuses, plus profondes, et il était en déplétion, alors que même s'il mettait plus longtemps que d'habitude, Naruto ne pouvait que guérir…  
N'est-ce pas ?  
Ses mains se joignirent au-dessus qu'une griffure profonde –l_es mains de Sasuke, grises, allongées, aux ongles recourbés comme des serres…_- qui partait de l'épaule gauche de Naruto vers le milieu du torse.  
Elle était une médic. Elle aurait le temps de penser à tout ça plus tard, quand ils seraient _tous les deux_ hors de danger.  
Mais c'était dur, vraiment.  
L'espèce de calme détaché et efficace qui l'avait envahie alors qu'elle les déshabillait avait disparu, et à la place un sentiment étrange, douloureux, lui serait l'estomac. À les voir ainsi, elle sentait toute sa confiance en elle disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais existé…  
_Désespoir._  
C'est ce qu'elle ressentait. Du désespoir, et de la peur, et le sentiment diffus qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir a contempler les corps inconscients de ses équipiers. Pas celui de Sasuke (qui _techniquement_ n'était d'ailleurs pas un équipier et préférerait sans doute crever que s'entendre appeler comme tel), et encore moins celui de Naruto, chez qui l'immobilité et le silence étaient presque contre nature.  
C'était son rôle pourtant. Ce pourquoi elle s'était entraînée tout ce temps : être essentielle à l'équipe, comme eux. Ne plus voir leurs dos qui s'éloignaient alors qu'elle restait à l'arrière, être capable de les rattraper, de les aider.  
Et aujourd'hui cela avait payé.  
Sasuke était là.  
Elle était debout, et eux à terre. Sa présence à elle, Sakura, était vitale, comme jamais auparavant.  
Et pourtant elle aurait tout donné pour que ces capacités dont elle était si fière soient inutiles… Mais peut-être –non, _sûrement… _  
Sûrement, cette fois ci ce seraient ses compétences qui feraient la différence.  
C'était un autre combat, différent de celui qu'elle avait mené avec ses poings, mais tout aussi important. Une lutte d'un autre genre, contre un ennemi différent.  
Et elle entendait gagner.

-

« C'est mauvais, » annonça Temai depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. « Je ne comprends pas comment ce type s'y est pris pour ne pas s'effondrer plus tôt. Toutes ses fonctions non-vitales auraient dû se couper d'elles-mêmes à partir d'un certain stade. C'est une réaction automatique d'auto-préservation du corps… Mais ce mec a continué jusqu'à l'extrême limite de son chakra. C'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas déjà clamsé. Et c'est sans parler de ses blessures… Multiples contusions, probablement une ou deux côtes fêlées, et il a perdu un bon paquet de sang, je pense. D'un autre côté, même si on les additionne, aucune n'est mortelle en temps normal, et bien traitées il ne devrait pas y avoir de séquelles… Le problème c'est qu'il lui reste a peine assez de chakra pour le maintenir encore en vie, alors pour ce qui est de guérir…»  
Les mains de Sakura tremblèrent un instant au-dessus de la plaie, et elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.  
- Il a des chances de s'en sortir, mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, Sakura-san... Par contre sa brûlure au ventre me pose un problème. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut bien être. En fait ce n'est même pas une brûlure… On dirait la trace d'un jutsu… Je n'ai jamais vu quoi que ce soit de pareil. »   
« J'arrive. »  
Sakura acheva de soigner la blessure sur laquelle elle travaillait, et après avoir vérifié que Naruto était toujours stable, elle rejoignit l'autre médic auprès de Sasuke après avoir récupéré son sac.  
« Tu peux commencer à nettoyer et à panser ses plaies, » indiqua-t-elle a Setsuko qui était restée auprès de Naruto. « Fais attention, il a peut-être une déchirure musculaire à l'épaule droite… Et préviens-moi si les plaies que j'ai traitées recommencent à saigner.»  
Avec un peu de chance ce ne serait pas le cas. Après tout Naruto n'avait pas autant fait appel au chakra du démon que la dernière fois… Mais son corps a lui était habitué… Qu'en serait-il de Sasuke ?  
_Bordel STOP ma vieille, arrête de te mettre le cerveau en compote ! Tu te souviens de ce que Tsunade-sama te disait, oui ou merde ? C'est chose à la fois : en situation de crise, traite les problèmes les uns après les autres, dans l'ordre d'urgence… Sasuke a présent. Aller Sakura, tu peux le faire ! Tu as été l'élève de la Cinquième bon sang de bordel de merde ! T'es une médic et tu va faire ton boulot… Tu vas quand même pas ces deux crétins te battre sur ce coup-là, si ? Regardez-moi ces deux fiers guerriers… Ils se la jouent mâle et tout, mais si on était pas là pour leur sauver les miches…_  
Les beuglements de Sakura-dans-son-fort-intérieur avaient le mérite de refocaliser son attention.

---

Il passa une main gantée dans ses cheveux, chassant une partie de la neige accumulée qui lui dégoulinait dans le cou et imbibait le bandeau qui préservait ses oreilles du détachement instantané. Il était lentement –quoique, pas si lentement que cela- et sûrement en train de se transformer en glaçon ambulant. Tous les jutsus de réchauffement qu'il avait pu essayer ne parvenaient pas à lutter contre ce fait.   
Avec une moue infime qui en aurait surpris plus d'un s'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour voir son visage, il se replongea dans l'observation du flou immaculé qui l'entourait sans fin, et se plaqua un peu plus étroitement contre la muraille dans le vain espoir d'offrir un peu moins de prise au vent. Il n'avait pas intérêt à s'éloigner de la masse sombre dans son dos, s'il espérait retourner dans le village entier et avec encore un minimum de chaleur vitale.  
S'il espérait rentre tout court en fait.  
Monter la garde dans cette purée de poix teinte en blanc relevait non seulement de la tentative de suicide par pneumonie, mais également de l'inutilité la plus totale, étant donné qu'on n'y voyait pas à trois pas, et que si quelqu'un approchait de nouveau, il n'aurait sans doute pas l'obligeance de le faire chakra déployé.  
Enfin, _inutilité la plus totale_ pour n'importe qui d'autre. Lui avait déployé ses rongeurs d'encre à intervalles réguliers sur toute la partie du périmètre qui lui était assigné ainsi que sur les bordures de ceux des chuunins à sa droite et sa gauche. Si quelqu'un avait l'intention de traverser la tempête pour venir jusqu'ici incognito, il en serait pour ses frais.  
Poster des gardes avait été la seule chose à faire. Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, avait pris le temps de lui expliquer Kaede-san, elle ne se serait pas donné la peine de faire sortir une seule sentinelle des salles de garde creusées dans la muraille. La tempête était bien la meilleure défense de Mailhoe, et les seuls êtres à la hanter étaient des créatures qu'aucun humain n'avait envi de rencontrer –et qui étaient d'ailleurs une partie de la raison pour laquelle une tempête telle que celle-ci était la meilleure protection possible contre toute incursion ennemie.  
Sai avait pris l'affirmation à propos des _créatures _avec un scepticisme qu'il s'était bien gardé d'afficher, mais avait dû convenir que la muraille de neige, de blizzard et de froid combinée au terrain déjà naturellement meurtrier rendait plus qu'improbable qu'un ennemi atteigne le village.  
Dans ces cas-là, les ninjas chargés de la protection de Mailhoe fixaient en hâte tout ce qui était susceptible d'être emporté par le vent, rentraient ce qui pouvait l'être, et s'enterraient a l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que le plus fort de la tempête soit passé.   
Mais cette fois ci, avec l'attaque dont venait d'être victime le village et la possibilité même infime que les retraites respectives des Akatsuki et de ceux du son n'aient été que des feintes…  
La plupart des ninjas qui en avaient la capacité étaient dans l'enceinte du village, occupés à sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.  
D'après ce que Sai en avait compris, si on les laissait comme ça, l'intégralité des bâtiments touchés et de leur contenu seraient irrémédiablement détruits par la neige et l'humidité. C'était une perte que le village ne pouvait se permettre, et tous les ninjas qui maîtrisaient les techniques de terre consacraient leurs capacités à créer des toits de fortunes qui isoleraient les bâtisses dont la toiture avait été touchée.  
Ils n'étaient pas nombreux d'ailleurs, ceux à avoir la maîtrise suffisante pour ce genre d'exercice. Les autres ninjas, comme lui-même, avaient soit été postés tout autour du village pour monter la garde –avec stricte consigne de ne pas s'éloigner s'ils tenaient à la vie-, soit été chargés d'apaiser les villageois terrifiés par le combat titanesque qui venait d'avoir lieu…  
Ses facultés étaient certainement plus utiles là où il se trouvait plutôt qu'a jouer le baby-sitter, même si évidemment monter la garde n'apporterait rien aujourd'hui.

Il se demanda vaguement si son sac avait résisté à la neige qui tombait depuis ce qui semblait être des heures. Malgré les jutsus d'imperméabilité, les parchemins qu'il transportait sur lui devaient avoir souffert de l'humidité. L'encre dans la bouteille pendue à sa ceinture avait fini de geler quelques heures auparavant, juste après qu'il ait fini d'invoquer les souris. Il était peu probable que les parchemins vierges aient été épargnés par la neige qui s'infiltrait partout, décida-t-il avec un vague regret.  
C'était dommage, parce qu'il avait lui-même acheté le papier à un vendeur ambulant sur le chemin du pays des Vagues, et qu'il n'en retrouverait sans doute pas d'aussi bonne qualité. Heureusement il avait laissé la grande majorité de son stock dans la chambre, avec le reste de ses affaires et son livre.  
Il resserra un peu plus son épais manteau autour de lui, et enfonça le nez dans son écharpe tout en scrutant la blancheur immaculée environnante. Des travaux qui avaient lieu de l'autre côté du mur, il ne percevait rien. Seule la clameur sauvage de la tempête parvenait à ses oreilles, changeante et hypnotique. Un hurlement modulé, qui se brisait soudain pour reprendre de plus belle, et rugissait de toute part.  
Soudain, seul au milieu du déchaînement énorme des énergies naturelles, avec cette puissance brute saturant l'air, il avait beaucoup plus de mal à ignorer les avertissements de Kaede-san à propos des Choses qui erraient au plus profond de la tempête.  
Ce qui était ridicule évidemment, et d'autant plus perturbant qu'en temps normal il était à peu près certain que cela ne lui serait pas arrivé.  
Il cligna un peu les yeux, pour se débarrasser de la neige qui alourdissait ses cils, et s'efforça de se concentrer sur la tâche qui lui avait été assignée tout en guettant les bruits éventuels des jutsus de terre à l'intérieur de village –c'était la meilleure chose à faire, à présent que sa propre mission arrivait à son terme.  
Il avait étudié le dossier du Ninja Copieur, et bien que celui-ci mentionne que le jounin avait passé pas mal de temps au contact de ninjas de la Terre durant la troisième Guerre Cachée, il n'aurait pas cru que l'homme maîtrise tant de techniques de terre… Il avait pris la direction des opérations avec un détachement glacial et efficace qui forçait le respect. C'était vraiment un guerrier hors pair, et Sai comprenait mieux si en plus du dédain et du mépris pour ces choix de loyauté, un respect reluctant teintait les paroles de Danzou-sama lorsqu'il parlait de lui.  
C'était un bon shinobi, effectuant ses missions avec efficacité et diligence, et cela Sai ne pouvait que le respecter puisque c'était la seule chose que lui-même sache faire. Il n'en était pas certain, mais il avait presque l'impression d'être soulagé que son attaque lancée dans la tempête n'ait pas porté. Tuer un tel ninja, qui ne faisait après tout qu'obéir aux ordres de la mauvaise personne, lui aurait presque paru… un gâchis.   
Cela aussi le perturbait, parce que ce n'était pas sa place de critiquer les ordres, ou la manière dont Danzou-sama entendait mener les choses. Ça ne l'avait jamais été, et jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait jamais fait. Aucune hésitation : tuer, obéir, tuer, dessiner et tuer. Sourire. Essayer de servir son maître au mieux, en évitant toute interférence.  
Il enleva les doigts de sa main droite du gant, et les replia sur sa paume, cherchant maladroitement à les réchauffer –tout en sachant que c'était un geste stupide : s'il avait besoin d'attraper un kunaï en urgence… Mais personne ne viendrait plus aujourd'hui, et il ne croyait pas aux histoires de Créatures de Kaede.  
S'il était lucide avec lui-même, le geste était un moyen futile de s'occuper l'esprit, d'agir, de _faire quelque chose_. Parce que sinon, debout dans le vide blanc, il ne pouvait que penser.  
Et ses pensées, malgré tout ce qu'il tentait, ne revenaient que sur ce combat, sur ces hommes et femmes qui l'avaient entourés.  
Sur ce qu'il avait _ressenti_.  
Et cela il ne le voulait pas. Il n'était pas prêt à accepter les choses sans nom qui tourbillonnaient à l'arrière de son esprit et le perturbaient tant, le poussaient à hésiter et à douter, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, de ce qu'il était réellement.  
Il n'était pas un spécialiste, mais il savait ce qu'il avait ressenti là-bas, face à Sasuke Uchiha d'abord, puis face a son frère.   
La peur.  
La peur lui avait tordu l'estomac, brièvement, lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur ces deux personnes, mais pour des raisons différentes.  
Il connaissait la peur, en tant que telle. Ce sursaut salutaire en plein combat qui vous poussait un peu plus loin que ce que vous croyiez possible, parce que quelque soit votre abnégation, certains réflexes physiologiques décident de vous balancer une giclée d'hormone pour vous motiver à rester en vie.  
Danzou-sama le lui avait expliqué. Lui avait dit que le ninja qui ne connaissait pas la peur était un crétin, et un cadavre en sursit. Et un ninja qui se laissait dominer par elle et le choc paralysant l'était tout autant. Mais c'était différent.  
Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti a ce moment-là… C'était bien différent. C'était comme maintenant. Comme les monstres errant dans la tempête, comme la perspective peu réjouissante d'avoir à se battre contre ses équipiers actuels pour le bien du village. Comme de croiser le regard d'Uchiha, et de se demander pourquoi par tous les dieux quelqu'un, même d'aussi stupide que Naruto pouvait décider de mettre en jeu le peu de choses qu'il possédait –y comprit sa santé mentale- pour quelqu'un qui n'était qu'un traître et un danger pour le village : c'était irrationnel. Une crainte que rien ne pouvait expliquer, et qui avait tordu ses entrailles au plus profond, l'arrachant soudain à la vague satisfaction d'une mission qui si elle ne se déroulait pas du tout comme prévu n'en marquerait pas moins une bonne avancée des plans de son maître.  
Soudain la mission était devenue autre chose, et il ne savait pas quoi.  
Il ne comprenait pas, et ce n'était pas nouveau.  
Il hésitait, parce que de nouveaux paramètres avaient modifié la mission en profondeur et qu'il n'avait pas les éléments pour décider si tuer l'Uchiha ruinerait ou non la mission –à supposer qu'il ne se fasse pas abattre dans la tentative par ses propres équipiers. Il hésitait et a priori c'était tout à fait normal, mais tout à coup il n'en était plus si certain, tout comme il aurait hésité l'espace d'un étrange instant, s'il lui avait fallu s'avancer droit dans la tempête –et pas parce qu'il craignait de se perdre loin du village.  
Non, le vrai problème est qu'il se posait la question, et que soudain il sentait qu'il y avait là… quelque chose… Quelque chose de dangereux sûrement, et qui risquait de mettre en danger ce qu'il était, ce pourquoi il vivait.  
Mais quelque chose d'important malgré tout.

Il posa son regard sur le mur mouvant de neige devant lui, et regretta de ne pouvoir sortir ses pinceaux et son papier pour dessiner. Dessiner aidait dans ce genre de cas. Cela balayait les hésitations, reconstruisait les choses en lignes nettes et en espaces vides faciles à appréhender…  
Dessiner occupait l'esprit et le tenait loin de cette zone floue et de cette confusion qui menaçait.  
C'était ce temps, cet endroit. Ce mur blanc tourbillonnant sans fin, sans but.  
Le jour blanc gommait tout. Mangeait les lignes, et ce qu'il croyait croire.

La tempête redoubla.

---

« Je ne suis pas certaine, mais je crois que je sais ce que c'est… Ma professeur m'en a parlé une fois, » marmonna-t-elle après avoir attentivement examiné l'étrange blessure sous tout les angles et réalisé au passage que Temai avait raison –Sasuke _était _en train de mourir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Pas du tout.  
_Ne pense pas._  
« Ça pourrait être un jutsu de Rétention… Pour ce que j'en sais c'est censé concentrer artificiellement le chakra de la victime en un point donné… » Elle farfouilla dans les profondeurs de son sac. « La décharge causée crée alors une espèce de court-circuit dans le système circulatoire, ce qui plonge la cible dans un coma artificiel. »  
Temai lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.  
« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.»  
« Ce n'est que la théorie… En pratique c'est compliqué à réaliser et un peu inutile, parce qu'il y a des dizaines et des dizaines de moyens beaucoup plus simples et tout aussi efficaces d'immobiliser quelqu'un… »  
« Alors pourquoi-… »  
« C'est très efficace sur les gens qui ont beaucoup de chakra… Le court-circuit est d'autant plus dévastateur… Mais je… je crois que le coup était destiné à Naruto. Tu es arrivé après, alors tu ne l'as pas vu… »   
Elle réalisa qu'elle babillait inutilement, pour combler le silence et sa propre gêne, et s'interrompit en se mordant la lèvre.  
« Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Ni sur les effets à long terme, ni sur la manière de l'inverser… Ni même s'il y a vraiment besoin de _l'inverser _en tant que tel… »  
« Bon… Au moins on a une petite idée de ce que c'est, on devrait pouvoir improviser là-dessus. »  
Le chuunin semblait à la fois excessivement confiant et peu soucieux de l'issue finale ce qui aurait fini d'irriter au plus haut point la partie de Sakura qui ne se dissolvait pas d'inquiétude si Tsunade ne lui avait pas dit et répété que chaque médic gérait le stress d'une manière différente. Si faire preuve d'un manque de subtilité brut et réjoui était la façon de Temai… Et bien dans ce cas elle était prête à laisser glisser les remarques irritantes. Surtout quand elles étaient d'un je-m'en-foutisme vaguement positif plutôt que d'un « ils vont tous crever et vraiment désolé, mais y'a pas grand chose qu'on puisse faire… »  
Aussi se contenta-t-elle d'une grimace crispée –sourire était au-dessus de ses forces.  
« Oui. Ou on peut du moins essayer de limiter les dégâts avec les moyens a notre disposition. Hokage-sama m'a donné des parchemins de soins pour les cas d'urgence, et j'ai deux trois trucs là-dedans qui pourraient être utiles », expliqua-t-elle inutilement lorsqu'elle vit le coup d'œil inquisiteur de Temai en direction de son sac.  
« Je ne demandais rien… »  
«… Allons-y. Nous avons beaucoup à faire.»  
« Ok… Par où commence-t-on ? »  
Un court instant la panique la submergea, et elle failli le reprendre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de cette configuration : normalement c'était elle qui obéissait aux ordres, pas qui les donnait. Elle n'avait encore jamais commandé d'équipe médicale, et Temai qui était pourtant plus expérimenté lui demandait son avis à elle ? Au nom de quoi était-elle plus qualifiée pour diriger les soins ?  
_Évidemment… _Elle était l'élève de la Godaïme, et il devait penser…  
« Il vaut mieux que ce soit celui qui en sait le plus sur ce jutsu bizarre qui prenne la direction, et tu connais les paramètres médicaux de Naruto… »  
« D'a… D'accord. »  
C'était plutôt logique.  
_Pare au plus urgent._  
Elle attrapa deux cachets de version améliorée de pilule du soldat.  
« Les blessures graves. Tu t'occupes de Sasuke et dès qu'il a l'air à peu près stabilisé tu vas soigner Naruto. Il guérit très vite en temps normal, mais son chakra peut parfois « empoisonner » les blessures… C'est… un effet secondaire d'une technique héréditaire. Moi j'essaie de réactiver au maximum sa circulation de chakra et j'essaye de contrer le jutsu de Rétention. S'il est encore actif rien de ce que l'on pourra tenter ne sera utile. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'occuperais de ses blessures. »  
À sa grande surprise Temai obéit sans discuter.

---

Il y eut un frémissement de l'air, un son de frottement préalable qui était sans doute plus une forme de politesse qu'autre chose, et Kaede-san se matérialisa dans l'encadrement de la porte, accompagnée d'une bouffée d'air froid et de quelques flocons de neige.  
Elle fit un pas dans leur direction, et vacilla un peu avant de se reprendre. Temai l'ignora le temps d'achever la technique complexe de réchauffement qu'il se chargeait d'appliquer à Naruto, puis se dirigea vers elle pour l'intercepter en lui faisant signe d'attendre. Ce fut inutile toutefois, car la jounin ne pénétra pas dans la salle, réalisant immédiatement que le jutsu de guérison en cours était de ceux que l'on ne dérange pas sous peine de graves dommages autant pour le patient que pour les personnes se trouvant autour.  
Elle recula.

Agenouillée sur le lit à califourchon par dessus les jambes de Sasuke, les mains jointes sur un parchemin dont les symboles ondulaient faiblement et se répandaient en arabesques élégantes sur la peau du jeune homme, Sakura l'ignora royalement.  
Dans un dernier mouvement spasmodique, les ultimes signes calligraphiés quittèrent le rouleau pour aller s'agiter sous la surface de la peau. Le rouleau à présent inutile glissa à terre avec un claquement sec lorsqu'il atteignit le dallage tandis que du revers de son avant-bras Sakura essuyait la sueur qui menaçait de lui couler dans les yeux.  
En un instant Temai fut à ses côtés et ramassa le rouleau vide pour le reposer sur le torse du jeune homme inconscient. Puis ses mains rejoignirent celles de Sakura au-dessus du ventre de Sasuke, et un instant le chakra vert fut visible tandis que les symboles se convulsaient frénétiquement sur la peau, comme animés d'une vie propre. Partout ou les pleins et les déliés des serpents noirs passaient, la brûlure semblait se résorber un peu, comme absorbée.   
Ils maintinrent longtemps la position, le visage tendu par la concentration. Sakura transpirait de nouveau, et les sourcils de Temai étaient si froncés qu'ils se rejoignaient en une ligne unique.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'ils circulaient sur la peau, certains signes remontaient sur le parchemin, ou ils étincelaient un instant, écarlates et lumineux comme un fer porté a rouge, avant de noircir de nouveau et de retrouver leur apparence d'inoffensifs caractères typographiques.   
Quand les calligraphies fébriles eurent totalement disparu et que la brûlure informe ne fut plus qu'une irritation rougie sur la peau, la jeune femme reposa ses mains de part et d'autre du torse de Sasuke, et laissa retomber sa tête, le visage caché par ses mèches roses emmêlées.   
Temai prit le pouls du jeune homme et passa à plusieurs reprises ses mains au-dessus du corps de Sasuke, dans une lente chorégraphie, comme s'il palpait une surface invisible.  
Il esquissa finalement un sourire rendu vacillant par la fatigue.  
« Ça a peut-être marché... Il nous faudrait les yeux d'un Hyuuga pour être certains, mais je crois que c'est bon. En tout cas il est redevenu à peu près régulier…»   
Sakura redressa un peu la tête, et ferma les yeux. Ses mains tremblaient.

Kaede se racla la gorge.  
« Kakashi-san m'a envoyé vous rappeler que le prisonnier devait être immobilisé. Des contentions de niveau trois devraient faire l'affaire. »  
Si elle pensait quelque chose de cet ordre précis, rien dans son expression ne le suggéra. Sakura s'apprêta à protester, puis se ravisa et acquiesça d'un geste las.  
Temai haussa les épaules, asymétriquement, comme si soulever les deux impliquait plus d'efforts qu'il n'était disposé à en fournir.  
« Ok, mais de toute manière dans son état Mister Son n'ira nul par avant au moins un bon mois, si ce n'est plus. Ce n'est même pas encore sûr qu'il se réveille... »  
La jounin fit signe que cela ne la concernait pas, et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsque Temai l'intercepta.  
« Laissez-moi regarder ça, » ordonna-t-il en désignant la blessure sur son front. Son expression s'assombrit et il fronça les sourcils. « Kaede-san vous auriez dû passer plus tôt, maintenant les bords de la plaie sont gelés… Je suis désolé, mais ça laissera probablement une cicatrice. »  
La kunoïchi passa par réflexe une main sur sa tempe, et Sakura sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Le visage de la femme avait été magnifique.  
« Oh… »   
« N'y touchez pas Kaede-san… Laissez-moi faire… Setsu, amène-moi de l'eau chaude !» Temai dégagea les cheveux pris dans le sang coagulé et nettoya avec précaution la plaie avant d'appliquer son chakra. Kaede était très droite, assise sur un tabouret branlant avec un calme olympien confondant.  
« Vous n'auriez vraiment pas dû rester dehors toutes ces heures Kaede… »  
« Tu sais très bien qu'il faut consolider les défenses et essayer de sauver les bâtiments qui peuvent l'être avant que la neige ne détruise tout. »  
« Combien de maisons touchées ? »  
Elle était incapable de rester immobile à regarder Temai s'occuper de la jounin, réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'un sentiment de gâchis énorme commença à ramper douloureusement au creux de son ventre. Et ce n'était même pas parce qu'ils étaient en partie responsables, c'était… tout. Elle n'avait plus l'esprit très clair, sans doute.   
Sakura se laissa glisser de la couche sur lequel avait été transféré Sasuke avant qu'ils ne tentent la technique improvisée, et entreprit d'attacher celui-ci aux contentions de cuir fixées aux montants du lit.  
Les liens étaient épais, spécialement conçus pour retenir les ninjas pris de délire –ou de velléités d'évasion. L'un comme l'autre étaient possibles après tout...  
Règle numéro un de la survie d'un médic-nin : un ninja désorienté et qui souffre à toujours tendance à tuer d'abord, et à poser les éventuelles questions ensuite. Alors c'est sans mentionner les ninjas désorientés et blessés en milieu _hostile…_  
Elle serra les liens fort, jusqu'à ce que le cuir soit à un millimètre de mordre dans la chair, puis avança la main pour replacer une mèche d'ébène qui retombait sur un œil.  
Elle suspendit son geste à quelques centimètres du front du jeune homme.  
Sasuke aurait détesté ça…  
L'ancien du moins. Il aurait haï de tout son être la position de faiblesse dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement, et pire encore, haï qu'on l'y _voit_. Aurait détesté être si impuissant, si proche de la mort et dépendant des autres.   
C'était sans doute l'une des rares choses qui n'aurait pas changé quand il se réveillait, songea-t-elle en laissant retomber sa main sur le matelas.  
Il haïrait cela, il les haïrait probablement eux, et il le ferait savoir. Et pourtant… Pouvaient-elle… Pouvaient-ils espérer ?  
_Merci._  
C'est ce qu'il avait dit en partant. Avant de l'assommer et de l'allonger sur un banc.  
Etait-ce une raison suffisante pour espérer, ce tout petit mot ?

« C'est qui au fait ce type ? Un transfuge du Son ? Ou alors un des mignons d'Orochimaru que ceux d'en Haut veulent récupérer ? »  
Elle n'avait pas entendu Kaede repartir, ni Temai s'approcher.  
_Et ça se prétend kunoïchi ? Laissez moi rire… Bouge toi ma vieille, tu ne vas pas laisser ce plouc de la campagne te prendre par surprise non !_  
Les vociférations Sakura-dans-son-fort-intérieur manquaient de conviction.  
Sakura hésita un instant, puis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Il avait bien le droit de savoir…   
L'identité de Sasuke n'avait rien de l'information classifiée, et après tout c'était son village qui avait servi de champ de bataille, il avait tout autant risqué sa vie que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Elle lui devait bien une réponse.  
Puis elle la referma : elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse en question. Il était… qui ?  
Un traître, un déserteur du Son, oui, certainement. Mais aussi et surtout un traître à Konoha ?  
_Traître… Non_.  
Les autres pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, elle n'était jamais parvenue à considérer Sasuke comme un traître… Ou plus exactement elle et Naruto s'y étaient toujours refusés, avec un acharnement aveugle et borné proche du fanatisme.  
Sasuke n'était pas un traître, il était _Sasuke _qui s'était égaré sur la mauvaise route et qu'ils ramèneraient à coup de pieds dans le cul –et dieux, elle se mettait à penser comme Naruto...  
Il était qui ?  
Un mignon (_erk !_) d'Orochimaru ? Le premier garçon qu'elle ait jamais aimé ?  
Elle ne voulait pas penser. Pas y penser. Pas maintenant.  
« C'est Sasuke Uchiha, » dit elle finalement. « Il était dans mon équipe lorsque nous étions gennin. »  
_Une feuille tombée_. Emportée par le vent loin de l'arbre.  
« Uchiha comme dans _Itachi _Uchiha ? Le type qu'on a croisé tout à l'heure ? Ces Uchiha là ? »  
Elle acquiesça silencieusement, le détestant pour la manière dont la simple mention du nom de Sasuke était suffisante, comme s'il était à lui seul un résumé complet et explicite. Comme s'il pouvait lui permettre de juger, de comprendre. D'entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de tout ce qu'ils avaient souffert.  
Elle attendit avec une certaine colère le commentaire qui ne pouvait manquer de suivre. Et fut relativement déçue.  
« Oh… » Temai pencha la tête avec un air songeur avant de lui adresser un indéchiffrable regard en coin. « Alors ça veut dire qu'en une journée, on a vu plus d'Uchiha que n'importe qui d'autre n'en verra probablement jamais… »

Sakura le fixa avec surprise, puis un gloussement incontrôlable lui échappa, sincère et pourtant étranglé dans sa gorge.  
« Plus de U-… _Oh… _» Elle ferma les yeux, et rit, à en perdre le souffle, vaguement consciente que la remarque n'était pas si _drôle _que ça. « C'est… Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, mais c'est vrai… » Le gloussement mourut sur un hoquet qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à un sanglot. Elle se racla la gorge. « Désolé… »   
Il secoua la tête d'un mouvement bizarre, sec.  
« Vous êtes épuisée Sakura-san… Vous devriez vous reposer. »  
« Il reste trop à faire… Sasuke… et Naruto-… »  
« Sont aussi stables qu'ils peuvent l'être étant donné les circonstances, et en bonne voie de cicatrisation en ce qui concerne Uzumaki, même si le fait qu'il soit toujours inconscient est préoccupant. La seule chose qui soit a notre disposition maintenant, c'est l'attente. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour le moment, et vous ne serez d'aucune utilité si l'état de l'un d'entre eux s'aggrave brutalement et que vous tournez de l'œil parce que vous n'aurez pas reconstitué vos réserves de chakra…  
_Touché…_  
- Si vous voulez, il y a un lit pliant dans un des placards. On peut l'installer à côté.  
_Re-touché_…  
Et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de songer à une autre objection, une couchette bancale avait fait son apparition dans un coin de la pièce, et Temai l'installait presque de force sur l'étroit matelas.

Finalement elle ne haïssait peut-être pas ce type tant que ça…

---

« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui Seigneur. L'information ne fait quasiment aucun doute. »  
« Je me demandai quand ils se remettraient en mouvement… Le choix de la période est étrange… Pourquoi maintenant ? »  
Le messager agenouillé ne répondit pas. La question ne lui était pas vraiment destinée, de toute manière.  
« Relève toi Takeho. Tu vas attraper la mort, le plancher est gelé… Je n'ai pas besoin de serviteurs qui meurent de pneumonie… »  
Avec un signe de tête reconnaissant le jeune homme obtempéra et se redressa sans paraître relever l'excentricité du propos. C'est vrai que le sol était fichtrement froid après tout…  
Il frotta discrètement ses jambes l'une contre l'autre avant de retrouver l'immobilité parfaite de celui qui maîtrise parfaitement son corps et peut rester au garde à vous plusieurs heures sans bouger un doigt de pied, et ce même ses muscles ressentaient encore la douleur du combat de la veille, et de la course qui s'en était suivit, ainsi que celle qui avait précédée.  
« C'est un choix perturbant. A priori inexplicable… Le début de l'hiver n'est en aucun cas une période à commencer quoi que ce soit… J'aurais compris des recherches d'alliance, ou même un nouveau coup d'éclat après ce qui s'est passé a Suna cet automne… Mais ça… » Il se tourna brutalement, et riva son regard d'aigle dans celui du guerrier immobile. « Qu'en dis-tu Takeho ? »  
L'autre hésita un instant, modérément surpris de se voir demander son avis. Sa nuque se courba, et il fixa ses mains comme si leur contemplation pouvait lui apporter une réponse.  
« … Vous avez parlé d'alliances. À quoi pensiez-vous Seigneur ? »  
L'homme le dévisagea une poignée de secondes en silence, puis éclata de rire, un rire ample et sincèrement amusé, qui s'accordait bien avec sa physionomie. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, et le rire mourut abruptement. Il étudia encore un instant son vis a vis avant de se détourner.  
« Il est évident qu'ils ne peuvent continuer comme cela. Leur force résidait dans le secret et l'anonymat… Maintenant bien trop de gens savent ce qu'ils veulent, même si le pourquoi reste une toute autre affaire… Et ils s'attaquent directement à la puissance des Villages à présent… Suna a changé la donne, ce n'est plus simplement militaire, ça devient politique… Ni les Dayimo ni les Kage ne se laisseront marcher sur les pieds sans réagir a présent que l'Akatsuki a failli tuer l'un d'entre eux. C'est pour cela qu'aussi puissant soient-ils ils devront forcément chercher des alliés, si ce n'est déjà fait. »  
« Mais… Enfin, le Son aussi a fait tuer des Kage… »  
Le Seigneur secoua la tête.   
« Non, non, c'est différent. Orochimaru a une légitimité qu'ils n'ont pas. C'est un Sannin, et il a le soutien politique et financier d'un pays, aussi petit soit-il. Et en même temps que d'assouvir une vendetta personnelle, son coup avait des buts politiques et stratégiques… Ce sont des choses que les Seigneurs comprennent. Même s'ils devraient probablement bien plus se méfier d'Orochimaru, ils conçoivent ses motifs –ou du moins pensent les comprendre... Les villages s'entre-trahissent mutuellement et cherchent à prendre le pouvoir l'un sur l'autre depuis des siècles, ce genre de coup fourré est implicitement admis. C'est dans les règles. »  
Il posa un instant, juste suffisamment pour indiquer que ce qui allait suivre était la véritable explication. « L'Akatsuki n'a pas cette légitimité. Et ils viennent de prouver qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas un instant à s'en prendre a n'importe qui, aussi haut placé ou aussi important soit-il, si ça peut servir leurs desseins. Le meurtre –ou devrais-je dire la tentative de meurtre, puisque ceux du Sable Rouge se sont montrés plus… _imprévisibles _que ce a quoi l'on aurait pu s'attendre… La tentative de meurtre à l'encontre Kazekage donc, ne répondait à aucune raison stratégique ou politique entrant dans leurs rapports de force habituels : ils ont peur, voilà la vérité.   
Parce que les Akatsuki ont la force nécessaire pour menacer l'équilibre même des Cinq Pays, et aucune des raisons qui rendraient n'importe quelle attaque non seulement compréhensible, mais aussi _prévisible_. Tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est que pour des raisons connues d'eux seuls les Akatsuki ont tué un Kage avec une facilité déconcertante. Et qui si pour une raison connue d'eux seuls l'un des Dayimo se trouve dans leur chemin, ils n'hésiteront pas une seconde à s'en débarrasser. La suite est facile à prévoir…  
L'Akatsuki a compromis deux de ses points forts : le secret total, et la non-implication. Même si tous les pays ne réagissent pas, ceux qui le feront seront toujours trop. Une guerre ouverte ne les intéresse pas… Si ils veulent éviter une coalition des Pays contre eux, ou du moins y survivre, il leur faut des alliés –lesquels ne devraient d'ailleurs pas être excessivement difficiles a trouver pour des gens comme eux… »  
« Oh… »   
Le jeune homme sembla assimiler l'information.  
« Alors… Peut-être que cette manœuvre était liée a cela non ? Une contrepartie pour leurs futurs alliés ? »   
L'autre s'immobilisa là ou il était, à mi-chemin de la table sur laquelle le thé intact refroidissait.  
« Une contrepartie… _Oh_... Oui, oui… C'est une idée intéressante… » Il pencha la tête et sourit de son sourire un peu tordu, comme si cette perspective l'amusait grandement. «Mais cela signifierait que certaines personnes jouent double jeu n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Double… ? »  
« Dépassement, cavalier seul… Plusieurs maîtres et plusieurs visages… Oui… Si c'est une contrepartie la liste d'alliés potentiels diminue… Après tout, à qui cette tentative ratée pouvait-elle bien servir ? Mais dans ce cas la question est de savoir si la mission, cette contrepartie, a été couronnée de succès ou non, n'est-ce pas ? La mission a-t-elle échouée _volontairement _? »  
Il était reparti dans sa réflexion à voix haute, l'exploration excitée des nouvelles possibilités et Takeho ne répondit pas, se contentant d'essayer de suivre la réflexion brillante en formation dans les bribes de discours qu'il capturait au vol.  
« Et comment… Comment savoir quelle va être la réaction, si c'est le cas ou non ? Coup, contrecoup… Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, alors le pays du Riz ne va pas rester passif beaucoup plus longtemps. Ils n'auront pas le choix, pas après avoir accordé un tel soutient au Sannin… Et l'Eau va-t-elle se laisser entraîner à la suite ? Quand à la Terre… Oui… Probablement. Les Kage vont bientôt avoir beaucoup à faire. Des joueurs intéressants vont entrer dans la partie… Bientôt… »  
Il ne souriait plus, mais l'expression dans son regard gris envoya une décharge d'anticipation dans la colonne vertébrale de Takeho. Cet homme avait une manière de vous regarder qui vous atteignait physiquement, vous frappait au tripes, a un niveau animal.  
« Très bientôt oui. Donc soyons les premiers à pousser les pions. Les informations n'arriveront pas avant plusieurs jours dans les pays les plus proches… Poussons l'avantage tant que nous le pouvons, parce que les choses vont s'accélérer. »  
Il fit un geste machinal de la main droite, celle a laquelle il manquait l'auriculaire, traçant une arabesque floue en l'air pour illustrer ses propos.  
« N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu vas voir Takeho, à partir de maintenant les choses vont se complexifier, et devenir intéressante… De nouveaux joueurs ou d'autres, qui se révèlent. Des hommes et des femmes fascinants, pions ou non… » Ce sourire, encore. Teinté de gravité cette fois-ci, mais aussi porteur d'une excitation jubilatoire presque enfantine. « Nous entrons de nouveau dans une période ou de telles personnes vont avoir un impact déterminant. Tout ces électrons libres… Pièces errantes, imprévisibles. Des joueurs forts, dans un échiquier sans cases ni limites… Ni but même. Impossible de dire comment les choses vont évoluer, même si on peut essayer. »  
Takeho hocha lentement la tête. Il voyait ce que le Seigneur voulait dire. Après tout, son maître lui-même n'était-il pas par excellence une de ces pièces imprédictibles ? « Mais je suis à peut près certain d'une chose, Takeho : quoi que l'on fasse le semblant de paix entre les Cinq Pays ne passera pas l'hiver, crois moi. »

---

TBC

Ce fut long et laborieux.

Ce fut entrecoupé de drabbles qui m'ont détournés de la Vrai Voie.(:D) (mais Sasuke est revenu ! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas fêter l'évènement par un petit drabble, surtout au vu de la qualité superbe des derniers chapitres...:) )  
Ce fut difficile à rythmer et à construire.

Mais, en un mot comme en cent, c'est posté. :D

Merci a tout ceux qui ont attendu patiemment pendant que je batifolais au milieu des drabbles et des embuches de la "vrai vie", et encore plus a tout ceux qui ont reviewés, parce que c'est ça qui m'a motivé pour arriver au bout de ce chapitre... :D

The suite dans pas trop longtemps j'espère.

---


	7. Ch 6 : Jours Gris

**Chapitre 6 : Jours Gris**

Le silence plana quelques secondes, après que le shinobi ait fini de parler. Quelques secondes qui s'étirèrent et se distordirent, tandis que l'Hokage de Konoha restait debout où elle se trouvait, la tête penchée et les bras croisés sous son opulente poitrine, –le ninja du sable détourna stratégiquement le regard- ses poings se serrant et se desserrant lentement contre ses avant-bras.  
Son expression contrastait avec la jeunesse apparente de son visage, et la qualité de l'énergie étroitement contrôlée qu'elle dégageait aurait fait reculer n'importe qui.  
Puis elle redressa la tête d'un mouvement vif, et frappa à plat sur son bureau, avec une force démentielle qui fendit nettement le lourd plateau de pierre en deux.  
« Et merde ! » Ignorant le pauvre ninja qui se remettait d'un presque arrêt cardiaque, elle pivota sur elle-même en direction de la porte, et rugit les noms des deux malheureux chuunins qui avaient la malchance d'être de garde à la Tour ce soir-là.  
« Hijo, Kotestu ! »

Ses subordonnés se matérialisèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Kotetsu consciencieusement occupé à remplir un mouchoir en papier, et Hijo avec l'expression d'un herbivore pris dans le regard d'un fauve… Les colères de la Godaïme Hokage de Konoha étaient… _réputés_, et nulle personne saine d'esprit n'aurait eu la moindre envie de s'y trouver impliqué.  
« Kotetsu, trouve-moi les Escadrons Cinq et Sept, et ordonne leur de venir aussi vite que possible. » Le chuunin ouvrit la bouche. « Et je me moque qu'ils soient en permission. Trouve les. _Vite. »_  
Kotetsu disparu avec un nuage de fumée et la diligence de celui qui a appris depuis bien longtemps à obéir aux ordres de son supérieur, aussi improbables ou surprenants soient-ils, sans poser de question. Surtout quand ledit supérieur avait sur le visage une expression à mi-chemin entre le psychotisme pur et l'inquiétude la plus totale.  
« Hijo. Va me chercher ce crétin de Jiraya et dit lui que je le veux dans mon bureau dans la minute. » Elle s'accorda une fraction de seconde d'expression de rage, et paru de nouveau sur le point de casser quelque chose. « Récolte d'informations, mon cul oui… Si ce putain de fichu pervers avait été plus efficace et avait fait son boulot correctement, on en serait pas là ! »  
Il fallut quelques secondes au chuunin pour se remettre du choc provoqué par l'une des Légendes Vivantes de Konoha mentionnant une autre Légende dans des termes si… colorés –pour sa défense il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être affecté très souvent à la Tour, et jusque là jamais quand l'Ermite aux Crapauds était dans les parages-, puis il émit un petit bruit de gorge étouffé et très peu dignifié avant d'essayer de son mieux de se redresser et d'avoir l'air sérieux et compétent.  
« Ji- Jiraya-sama ?... Où… »

Le regard que l'Hokage jeta sur l'horloge aurait probablement pu démanteler la machine sur place si elle avait pris la peine d'y ajouter un peu de chakra.  
« Les bains sont encore ouverts a cette heure-ci. »  
Hijo eut besoin d'une nouvelle fraction de seconde pour réaliser que c'était sa réponse, et alors qu'il formait les derniers signes du jutsu de téléportation, l'Hokage ajouta du bout des lèvres : « Cherche du côté du bain des femmes. »  
Il disparut à son tour dans un nuage de fumée, laissant une Tsunade à l'expression sombre, et un jounin du Sable dont le visage inexpressif dissimulait avec une remarquable efficacité l'improbable mélange d'inconfort, d'incrédulité et de vague désapprobation qui l'envahissait…  
Les choses ne se passaient définitivement et absolument _pas_ comme ça à Suna.  
D'abord Gaara-sama ne _jurait _pas.  
Et il ne cassait pas non plus le mobilier quand on lui apportait de mauvaises nouvelles (bon, du moins pas tant que le Sable restait dans la Gourde), pas plus qu'il ne se laissait aller à de telles démonstrations de colère (et chacun priait pour que cela reste ainsi, parce que quand Gaara-sama se _laissait aller_ tout court, ce n'était en aucun cas bon signe…)

On racontait évidemment beaucoup de choses sur la Princesse aux Limaces de Konoha… Les rumeurs contaient sa beauté (et son tour de poitrine, pour les versions réservées aux adultes) légendaires malgré son âge, sa force stupéfiante. On la disait capable d'abattre une montagne d'un geste, de faire se relever les morts, de perdre au jeu l'équivalent du budget annuel d'une petite nation.  
On disait bien d'autres choses, toutes plus romanesques et invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Et comme tout bon jounin qui se respecte Takada Ashikimi connaissait la majorité des rumeurs et ne leur prêtait qu'un crédit tout relatif (ce qui ne l'empêchait bien entendu pas de contribuer à les propager à l'occasion, quand le cœur le lui en disait ou que l'information était vraiment juteuse.)  
Maintenant, il venait de découvrir de première main qu'au moins deux des rumeurs étaient véridiques –quoique, une _montagne_, c'était probablement un peu enjolivé…-, et il observait avec une pointe d'inquiétude l'Hokage aller et venir dans son bureau comme un lion en cage.

Le froid prenant qui l'avait assaillit depuis qu'il avait mis le pied dans le pays du Feu avait été momentanément repoussé par la flambée et le thé que la Cinquième l'avait forcé à ingérer.  
Il avait hésité à accepter la boisson. Le froid qui vrillait ses membres avait presque été plus fort que ses instincts de préservations, plus fort même que ce professionnalisme excessif que les ninjas de Suna portaient comme une bannière. Il avait bien failli se précipiter sur le thé chaud, et le vider en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Après tout, il avait tenu uniquement sur pilules du soldat, et n'avait rien avalé de chaud durant les quatre jours qui lui avaient été nécessaires pour rallier la Feuille en luttant contre la tempête… Et puis Konoha était allié à Suna, il apportait des informations vitales et n'avait aucun secret spécial à dissimuler…

Il avait finalement accepté la boisson avec un remerciement sec, uniquement parce que c'était l'Hokage qui offrait, et qu'elle lui avait jeté un coup d'œil indiquant qu'elle n'accepterait pas de refus. C'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait, mais il était favorablement impressionné -ce qui voulait dire beaucoup de la part d'un homme qui ne craignit vraiment que son Kazekage –et éventuellement la sœur de celui-ci (quand elle était vraiment sérieuse à propos de quelque chose, Temari-sama pouvait se montrer très… effrayante.)  
Il avait bu lentement, toujours droit, prenant bien soin de masquer toute trace de la délectation presque indécente qu'il ressentait à siroter le liquide délicieusement chaud.  
Il ne comprenait pas comment ceux de la Feuille faisaient pour supporter un temps pareil plus d'une semaine. C'était inhumain.  
Aucun des oiseaux de Suna n'aurait survécu au voyage… Les aigles, leurs meilleurs longs courriers, étaient taillés pour la vitesse et le désert. Ils pouvaient se jouer du vent et du sable, mais certainement pas de la neige. Ce qui expliquait sa présence à lui, dans le bureau d'une des femmes les plus puissantes des cinq pays : Gaara-sama avait aussitôt fait envoyer son messager le plus rapide, avec instruction expresse de ne pas s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avant d'avoir atteint Konoha.

C'est ce qu'il avait fait, et à présent il se demandait pourquoi le contenu du message crypté qu'il avait délivré à l'Hokage provoquait une telle agitation –certes, l'information était préoccupante, et les ramifications qu'elle impliquait étaient plus qu'inquiétante… Il pouvait même comprendre pourquoi Gaara-sama avait eu l'air inhabituellement tendu en lui récitant le message qu'il aurait à transmettre -tâche qui était d'ailleurs normalement déchue à l'un de ses aides…  
Mais l'Hokage de Konoha ? Prendre tant à cœur le destin d'un individu alors que les implications de la nouvelle étaient bien plus grande… Quoique, si Konoha tenait autant que Suna à la force de son 'arme secrète'…

Takada Ashikimi était un jounin du Sable loyal et efficace. Il ne questionnait pas les ordres de son Kazekage, et il savait garder sa curiosité pour lui.  
En l'occurrence, les ordres stipulaient de rallier Konoha, de transmettre les parchemins et le message oral à l'Hokage, puis de se mettre à sa disposition si elle le souhaitait… (et s'il ne tombait pas d'épuisement avant.)  
Il croisa ses mains dans son dos, se redressa comme si les quatre jours de course ne comptaient pas, et attendit les hommes dont la Cinquième avait requis la présence.

--

L'Hokage avait eu raison.  
Hijo trouva Jiraya-sama exactement là ou elle lui avait dit de chercher, c'est-à-dire aux bains publics de Konoha, plaqué à la palissade qui séparait le bain des hommes de celui des femmes.  
Bon, elle ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il serait en train de prendre des notes tout en gloussant des commentaires qu'Hijo n'avait absolument _aucune_ envie d'entendre… mais il n'était pas non plus totalement stupide, et il connaissait la réputation de l'Hermite aux Crapauds…  
Malgré tout cela lui fit un choc de localiser la crinière immaculée du Sannin à l'autre bout de la pièce, au travers des langoureuses volutes de vapeur qui montaient des bassins. Il y avait un vide suspicieux autour du Légendaire, et les autres hommes lui jetaient des regards en coin de temps en temps, quand ils pensaient que nul ne s'en rendrait compte.  
Hijo se demanda si c'était de la gêne, de l'indignation silencieuse, ou le regret de ne pas oser en faire autant…

À son grand soulagement Jiraya-sama abandonna sans trop se faire prier son poste d'observation… Sans se faire trop prier, mais pas sans plaintes et divers commentaires.  
« …juste au moment où cette si charmante brunette commençait à nettoyer le dos de sa compagne… » Regard perdu dans le vague de la part du Sannin, et grognement non-compromettant de la part d'Hijo qui s'appliquait à ne pas écouter et aurait tout donné pour se trouver n'importe ou ailleurs. « …rien de plus beau que les mains d'une femme sur la peau d'une autre… lentement… Ça, gamin, c'est la vrai source de l'inspiration, tu peux me croire. Et ces seins, gamin, ces seins… »  
Hijo ne le croyait que trop, et à cet instant précis il aurait fait un très intéressant cas de combustion spontanée, s'il n'avait pas été occupé comme il l'était à ne pas imaginer la scène que Jiraya-sama décrivait avec un réalisme digne de ses talents d'écrivain.  
_Pense à quelque chose d'autre Hijo. Je sais pas moi, un choux ? C'est bien un choux… Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer, tu es en mission… Je me demande quelle information a pu mettre la Godaïme dans un état pareil… Ça doit être grave… -_insérer ici une image mentale de Tsunade, le visage empourpré de colère, son décolleté plus que plongeant ondulant de manière… fascinante à chaque mouvement brusque…- HUM_… Un choux, donc. Un choux qui en masse un autre et qui-_NON_ ! Un choux tout bête, planté dans la terre. Vert. Certainement pas un choux-avec-une-peau-si-douce…_  
S'il n'avait pas été si occupé à essayer de penser à un choux, il aurait certes risqué une dangereuse augmentation de température interne, mais il n'aurait pas marché droit devant lui sans regarder… Et par conséquent il ne serait probablement pas tombé tête la première dans un bassin…  
Mais bon.

-

Avant même qu'ils ne quittent la douce chaleur des bains pour le froid glacial de la tempête, l'expression de Jiraya était devenue étonnamment sobre.  
« Un jounin du Sable dis-tu ? Fichtre… » La voix du Légendaire était soudainement songeuse. Vu l'état d'énervement de la Godaïme précédemment, Hijo était à peu près certain que c'était du 'songeuse négatif moins-moins.' Comment avec la simple mention de l'origine du messager Jiraya-sama était capable de déterminer si la nouvelle était mauvaise ou non laissa le jeune homme un peu rêveur. Ça devait être un truc de génie, probablement…  
Le Légendaire étant de manière notoire un génie, il y avait finalement une certaine logique interne. C'était plutôt rassurant d'un certain point de vue…  
La remarque du sannin le tira de la mortification consternée dans laquelle l'avait plongé l'épisode du bain, et une fois n'est pas coutume son cerveau prit le pas sur son instinct de survie habituel, qui consistait à se faire le plus petit possible en espérant que les ennuis s'attaquent plutôt aux génies (qui eux étaient de taille à leur faire face, aux ennuis, c'est après tout pour ça qu'ils étaient là non ?)  
« Je pense que c'était un anbu, Jiraya-sama. »  
Cette déclaration lui valu un coup d'œil en coin qui le laissa vaguement terrifié par sa propre impudence.  
« Un anbu, vraiment ? »  
« Je… je crois oui. Je pourrais pas le jurer, mais enfin… il avait cette manière de se déplacer, vous savez… enfin je peux me tromper, mais… enfin je crois… que c'en était un, oui. »  
Pour toute réaction, Jiraya-sama sombra dans un mutisme absolu, et accéléra l'allure, laissant Hijo se demander quelle mouche l'avait piqué de faire part au Sannin de sa stupide intuition. Sans compter que ses vêtements mouillés collaient à sa peau et qu'en plus d'être très inconfortable, c'était aussi très froid. Il n'avait eu le temps d'appliquer qu'un demi jutsu de séchage avant qu'ils n'émergent des bains.

Ils atteignirent la tour de l'Hokage en un temps record selon les critères d'Hijo, et ne prirent même pas la peine de pénétrer le bâtiment par la grande porte. Jiraya-sama s'élança et gravit le mur à toute vitesse malgré les dispositifs anti-adhésion sensés empêcher ce genre d'intrusion.  
Hijo le suivit de son mieux, courant dans sa trace et s'efforçant avec une certaine hystérie de ne pas envisager la possibilité que les sceaux anti-chakra se réactivent et la chute probablement mortelle qui s'en suivrait forcément… Ils atteignirent la fenêtre du bureau de l'Hokage en un seul morceau, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle accélération cardiaque chez Hijo. Tsunade-sama avait spécifiquement indiqué qu'elle castrerait personnellement le prochain qui entrerait par la fenêtre… Mais peut-être que Jiraya-sama avait une dérogation et que celle-ci s'étendrait à Hijo pour cette fois ?  
Parce que personnellement, il pensait tout à fait l'Hokage capable de mettre sa menace à exécution…

Jiraya passa la fenêtre en même temps qu'un tourbillon de neige, atterrit souplement sur le tapis, et jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui.  
« Ah, » fit-il quand son regard tomba sur le jounin du Sable, « le gamin avait raison alors, le Kazekage nous a vraiment envoyé un anbu… Quelles sont les nouvelles ?»  
Hijo atterrit derrière l'ermite, trébucha d'un pas et s'empressa fébrilement de refermer la fenêtre derrière lui. Inutile de provoquer l'Hokage plus que de raison en laissant la neige envahir le bureau.  
« Les nouvelles sont qu'il y a eu une putain de _fuite, _et que l'Akatsuki à apprit que _Naruto_ avait été envoyé à la frontière dans un bled paumé à un jour de trajet des renforts les plus proches, voilà ce qu'il y a ! »  
Tsunade fulminait, mais Jiraya prit les choses avec un calme presque surhumain uniquement démentit par la ride soucieuse qui se creusa sur son front.  
« L'Akatsuki ? D'où vient l'information ? »  
L'anbu émit une toux discrète pour réclamer la parole.  
« Après l'attaque contre Gaara-sama cet automne, les services de renseignement du Sable se sont attachés à identifier tout les contacts de l'Akatsuki au pays du Vent, ainsi qu'à remonter les différentes traces qu'ils avaient laissé… »  
C'était un euphémisme. Le 'sacrifice' du Kazekage avait ouvert les yeux de ceux qui doutaient encore de sa dévotion à son village… Ils ne l'en craignaient pas moins, mais près ce qui était arrivé à Gaara, Suna avait bouilli d'une rage énorme et sourde, invisible, puissante. La mort de Sasori du Sable Rouge n'avait pas été suffisante pour laver l'offense. Les ninjas du Sable étaient en chasse, et bien décidés à faire chèrement payer ceux qui avaient frappé au cœur de leur territoire.  
« Leur chef n'a pas été identifié, mais on a mis la main sur certains de leurs informateurs. L'un en particulier était un marchand qui voyageait souvent au pays des Vagues. Il nous a appris que deux des membres identifiés de l'Akatsuki, Hoshigashi Kisame, de la Brume, et Uchiha Itachi, de la Feuille, se dirigeaient vers un avant poste du pays du Feu où se trouvait un Jinchurikki. En vertu du traité qui lie nos deux nations, Gaara-sama m'a immédiatement envoyé vous avertir…»  
Jiraya jura à mi-voix.

« Il y a combien de temps ? »  
« Je suis parti il y a quatre jours. J'aurais pu faire bien moins sans la tempête, mais… »  
« Quatre… Il est trop tard alors. »  
L'Hokage arrêta de faire les cent pas. Son visage était de marbre.  
« Probablement. Mais il a avec lui quelques ninjas de haut niveau. Ça pourrait faire la différence… »  
Jiraya hocha la tête, et sa longue queue de cheval ébouriffée et dégoulinante de neige balaya son dos.  
« Eventuellement. Nous nous occuperons des implications politiques plus tard. Pour le moment la priorité et d'envoyer une escouade de renfort. »  
« J'ai déjà fait appeler les escadrons Cinq et Sept… »  
« C'est une bon-… »  
Un son sec provenant de la fenêtre l'interrompit.  
Hijo, dont tout le monde semblait avoir oublié l'existence mais qui était resté puisqu'on ne lui avait pas donné l'ordre de partir, s'empressa d'ouvrit le battant, juste à temps pour amortir à bras ouverts un aigle aux ailes empesées de neige.  
Avec un glapissement fort peu digne du ninja qu'il était censé être, le chuunin bascula en arrière et atterrit aux pieds de l'Hokage dans un maelström de flocons et de plumes tandis que l'oiseau un peu sonné se débattait aveuglement pour se dégager. Il pesait terriblement lourd, et les plumes sous ses doigts étaient raidies par la glace. À se demander comment il avait réussi à voler jusqu'ici.  
Une serre s'enfonça dans son épaule et une autre dans sa main, mais Hijo tint bon et parvint à apaiser le rapace tandis que Tsunade-sama le contournait pour refermer la fenêtre. Il parvint même à détacher le parchemin de la patte droite du volatile sans perdre un œil dans l'opération.  
L'Hokage attrapa le cylindre et le déroula. De sa position au sol Hijo pu voir qu'il était vide.  
Puis elle forma quelques signes, attrapa au vol le sceau officiel que Jiraya lui lança depuis le bureau, et l'apposa contre le papier en formant quelques signes supplémentaires. Une tache d'encre se répandit, et en l'espace de quelques secondes, trois lignes d'une écriture serrée avaient fait leur apparition au milieu de la feuille auparavant vide.

L'on frappa à la porte, et la tête de Kotetsu apparu dans l'embrasure.  
« Hokage-sama, la Cinq est au complet, et les deux derniers membres de la Sept sont en chemin. Ils sont à vos ordres. »  
Tsunade fit signe qu'elle avait entendu et ordonna au chuunin de faire mener l'anbu du Sable aux baraquements réservés aux invités, il avait _certainement_ besoin de repos.

Puis elle lança le parchemin à Jiraya-sama.  
«Il se peut que l'on n'ait pas besoin des escouades finalement. »  
Hijo trouva que pour une nouvelle qui était plutôt positive, elle faisait une drôle de tête tandis qu'elle observait l'ermite aux crapauds parcourir la missive.  
« Bordel !» Fit Jiraya. Lui aussi faisait une drôle de tête à présent. « C'est… surprenant. Si ce n'était pas l 'écriture du disciple de mon disciple, avec tout les codes, je croirait que c'est un faux… Tu avais raison Tsunade. Cet hiver s'annonce plus… _mouvementé_ que ce que prévu.»  
L'Hokage lui adressa un regard étrange, et soupira.  
« Je n'arrive pas y croire… Ce gamin… Il a réussi finalement. »  
« Je sais… Ça défit toutes probabilités n'est-ce pas ? Et il a réussi à se faire descendre dans le processus… »  
L'Hokage regarda de nouveau le papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains, puis l'ermite.  
« C'est vraiment le numéro un des ninja pour ce qui est de surprendre ses alliés autant que ses adversaires, » soupira-t-elle avec ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sourire –et Hijo aurait donné sa main droite pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient, si celle ci n'avait pas déjà été lacérée par le rapace.  
Mais bon.

« C'est louche, » dit Jiraya-sama comme s'il délivrait une Vérité Ultime, et l'Hokage hocha distraitement la tête. « Après toutes ces tentatives, qu'ils renoncent aussi facilement… »  
« Probablement. Tout ce qu'ils font est _louche_, dans le meilleur de cas et si on est dans un jour favorable... Le message est trop court. Il faudra attendre leur retour pour en savoir plus. »  
« Attendre… S'ils ramènent vraiment le mouton galeux du village, il y a mieux à faire… »  
Tsunade soupira de nouveau, s'appuya contre le plateau de son bureau et pressa son front d'une main.  
« Bordel, le _Conseil… _C'est pour ça que je déteste ce boulot… Les Hyuuga vont vouloir sa tête sur un plateau, la moitié des Anciens voudra le faire exécuter tout de suite et l'autre préfèrera probablement attendre qu'on l'ait fait procréer pour qu'il poursuive sa ligné avant de le faire exécuter… »  
Jiraya haussa les épaules.  
« Dieu sait dans quel état il est en plus… Les Uchiha ont toujours été une source inépuisable de problèmes, si tu veux mon avis. Surtout les deux derniers... Il n'y a que Naruto pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, ou choisir de l'ignorer. »

La conversation aurait pu se poursuivre, si le volatile qu'Hijo tenait étroitement serré contre lui n'avait choisi ce moment pour faire entendre un criaillement haut perché et tenter une fois de plus de s'échapper.  
Hijo n'était pas un très bon ninja, il le reconnaissait lui-même avec empressement quand il n'était pas en train de paniquer ou de se demander ce qu'il foutait là et pourquoi ça –quel que soit le _ça _en question- tombait immanquablement sur lui.  
Mais son nindô, qui consistait à éviter les ennuis autant que possible en se faisant tout petit, lui avait donné une efficacité tout à fait hors norme dans le domaine de la dissimulation de sa présence. Hijo avait la capacité appréciable de parvenir parfois à totalement faire oublier qu'il était là. Il employait avec une adresse qui démontrait une longue pratique la méthode "phasme", qui consistait à se figer totalement, et à essayer de convaincre les gens qui se trouvaient dans les parages que vous n'étiez pas vraiment là, que vous n'étiez qu'un élément de décors auquel il n'y avait aucune raison de prêter attention et qu'il était tout à fait inutile d'essayer de tuer ou d'envoyer en mission dangereuse.  
Malheureusement, la méthode phasme avait parfois tendance à le lâcher aux moments les plus inopportuns.  
Comme maintenant par exemple.

Tsunade le toisa longuement tandis qu'il se remettait sur ses deux pieds tout en continuant de tenir fermement son aigle, puis elle secoua la tête, soupira, et flatta la tête du rapace, qui à la vague surprise du chuunin n'essaya même pas de l'amputer d'un doigt –c'était toujours ça de gagné, au moins un truc dont on ne pourrait pas le rendre responsable…  
« Ramène le à la volière, et précise au chuunin responsable de bien s'occuper de lui, il vient de loin. Après tu pourras rentrer chez toi. »  
« À vos ordres Hokage-sama, » balbutia Hijo avec un semblant de garde à vous –ce n'était pas des plus évidents avec un aigle callé contre l'épaule droite qui essayait de vous boulotter une oreille déjà fragilisée par le froid…  
« Tu renverras l'escouade Cinq, et envois moi le Capitaine de la Sept. » Hijo n'eut pas le temps de répondre. « Rompez ! »  
« À vos ordres Hokage-sama ! »

---

Kisame passa son pouce sur le rebord du col gelé de sa tunique, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite.  
Itachi était toujours là où il s'était laissé tomber après avoir allumé le feu, les jambes croisées sous lui et les bras reposant sur ses genoux, les yeux fixés sur les flammes. La lumière orangée jouait sur son visage, le rendant plus mobile et moins sévère qu'a l'accoutumé malgré l'expression fermée qui marquait ses traits.  
Le regard du ninja de la Brume descendit discrètement le long de la tunique rouge et noire, jusqu'à se poser sur la plaque de protection de l'avant-bras droit qui dépassait du tissu empesé. L'alliage de métal et de céramique était visiblement en miette sous les gants longs qui s'imbibait lentement de rouge…

Kisame avait du mal à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Itachi sérieusement blessé.  
…  
À la réflexion il n'avait _jamais_ vu Itachi sérieusement blessé. Et certainement pas à la suite d'une attaque directe.  
Sharingan oblige, l'Uchiha se tirait de la plupart des affrontements physiquement indemne… Parfois des éclats de roches ou le rebond imprévisible d'un jutsu pouvaient le surprendre, mais dans la majorité des cas le résultat tenait plus de l'éraflure que d'autre chose.  
Que son petit frère ait réussit à s'approcher assez près pour faire ce genre de dégât était des plus surprenant.

« On a bien fait de s'arrêter, cette fichue tempête n'a pas l'air de se calmer… C'est une bonne chose que nous ayons repéré cette cabane de berger la dernière fois que nous sommes passés dans le coin… » Le ninja à la peau bleu étendit ses mains vers le feu, et sourit de toutes ses dents –qui étaient forts nombreuses et toutes extrêmement acérées. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la blessure qu'Itachi laissait saigner, ni sur l'état de son poignet. Après tout c'était pas ses oignons.

« Tu pouvais peut-être continuer comme ça, mais moi je ne vois pas la nécessité de faire la course dans ce temps de chien, on est suffisamment loin et de toute façon c'est pas comme s'ils allaient nous poursuivre… » Et de toute manière, juste au cas où, les parages de la cabane dans un rayon de deux cents mètres étaient truffés de pièges tous plus mortels les un que les autres.  
- Dommage qu'on ait dû battre en retraite, ça avait pourtant bien commencé… Mais bon, les ordres sont les ordres –je dois dire que le plan est particulièrement retord… Du genre élégant, j'aime ça… » Il tapota avec affection la Shamehada comme si l'épée venait d'acquiescer et eut un rictus amusé.  
- Évidement tout ça c'est de la politique, mais il faut avouer que c'est plutôt bien ficelé. Cela dit, si ça avait été cet espèce d'excité en vert de la dernière fois à la place du Copieur, j'aurais vraiment regretté de devoir en rester là… Ca fait deux fois que je suis obligé d'interrompre le combat, et ce type m'énerve… Il a _oublié _qu'on s'était battu ! C'est un adversaire plutôt intéressant… Si on avait le temps de s'y mettre sérieusement, ça pourrait donner un combat distrayant –enfin, ce n'est que partie remise…»

Itachi ne répondit rien, mais de toute manière Kisame n'en attendait pas moins de sa part. Si le Uchiha avait les dispositions et les mêmes prétentions sociales qu'un cube de glace, lui était un peu plus exigeant… Et quand il lui prenait l'envie de parler, tant qu'Itachi ne le menaçait pas de mort violente pour le faire taire et l'écoutait (ou pas d'ailleurs, mais il était là et humain malgré les apparences, et c'était suffisant…), ça lui allait. Même un tueur de classe S avait besoin de compagnie de temps à autre.

Il bailla, et fouilla dans une de ses poches intérieures.  
« Décidément le Neuf Queues pose bien plus de problèmes qu'il n'en vaut… J'ai trouvé que son hôte avait fait quelques progrès d'ailleurs, étant donné les combats qu'il avait déjà dans les pates, il s'en est plutôt pas mal sortit, même si évidemment il n'avait pas sa chance... –mais du orange, vraiment… Ce gamin n'a aucun sens commun. » Il tira un paquet de barres de rations, et en ouvrit une avec les dents tout en caressant machinalement la lame bandée posée à côté de lui.  
Il s'apprêtait à embrayer sur le beau boulot qu'avait fait Orochimaru sur le gamin Uchiha, mais un regard en coin sur son équipier l'en dissuada. Ce dernier n'était pas bavard en temps normal, mais là c'était à peu près du degré cinq mille de non-communication sur l'échelle ouverte d'Itachi…

Il en était à sa troisième ration et s'apprêtait à s'enrouler dans sa cape et à s'étendre pour la nuit quand Itachi s'arracha à son immobilité. (Il commençait d'ailleurs à se demander si ce dernier n'avait pas été plus sérieusement blessé que ce qu'il avait cru, et s'il n'était pas tombé dans les pommes, ou s'il ne faisait pas une commotion…_ Là_ ça aurait indubitablement été une première…)  
Lentement il se défit de la protection en morceaux, et arracha sans hésiter le tissu mêlé de sang et d'eau qui adhérait à la plaie, révélant la blessure qui cerclait son poignet. La brûlure lie de vin était marbrée de violet et de bleuâtre, et suintait désagréablement. Elle avait la forme exacte d'une main ayant agrippé l'avant-bras.  
Itachi articula quelques sceaux de la main gauche et posa deux doigts nimbés de vert sur son poignet droit. C'était un jutsu de soin sommaire, qui réduirait les risques de nécrose ou d'infection en attendant de pouvoir faire mieux.

« Tu devrais laisser sécher, » fit remarquer Kisame bien que son avis n'ait nullement été sollicité. « Si tu bandes maintenant, ça va pourrir… Tu peux la bouger ? »  
Itachi ne répondit pas, mais éleva sa main à hauteur de ses yeux, paume face au feu, et plia lentement les doigts en guise de démonstration. Les fibres musculaires mises à nu de la brûlure frémirent, et une minuscule ride qui pouvait être dû à la concentration ou à la douleur apparut sur le front du jeune homme, mais son poing se referma. Il tourna son regard éteint vers son partenaire, et abaissa son bras.  
« Bien, je n'aurais pas voulu avoir à t'aider à faire tes lacets... »

Les ninjas déserteurs étaient par nature (ainsi que par nécessité) farouchement indépendants, et d'une manière générale, plus ils étaient recherchés, plus cette indépendance et ce mépris des autres tendaient vers la sociopathie. Les Akatsuki ne faisaient pas exception à la règle –et du point de vue de n'importe qui, même le plus faible d'entre eux restait _très _puissant…  
Ils n'acceptaient de travailler en tandem que parce que dans leur… _profession, _avoir quelqu'un pour couvrir ses arrières de temps à autre pouvait se révéler profitable (même si évidemment aucun d'entre eux n'aurait admis en éprouver la nécessité…), et que tous reconnaissaient que le Boss avait plutôt raison en estimant qu'en mission la compagnie constante d'un autre Akatsuki réduisait les chances de voir l'un d'entre eux faire cavalier seul sur un coup de tête… (mais ça ne _l'empêchait _pas, comme l'avait découvert à ses dépens l'ancien équipier d'Orochimaru dans des circonstances qui restaient fort obscures. Pas de chance pour lui.)  
Ils n'étaient pas _camarades,_ ils étaient _alliés_. Cela signifiait qu'ils toléraient l'autre parce qu'ils avaient des buts communs, et reconnaissait sa force comme celle d'un égal.  
Cela signifiait aussi qu'ils étaient tenus de ne pas s'entretuer, mais également que dans la mesure du raisonnable ils devaient plus ou moins veiller à ce que l'autre ne subisse pas de dommages trop importants… Eventuellement ils nettoyaient et bandaient les blessures que l'autre ne pouvaient atteindre, et s'entraînaient parfois ensemble quand leurs caractères respectifs ne les poussaient pas à s'entretuer… Ils voyageaient ensemble, et se répartissaient les tâches selon leurs capacités ou envies respectives. Mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Ils ne se mêlaient pas des affaires de l'autre, chacun gardait ses secrets, ses buts et ses –rares- états d'âme pour lui, et c'était fort bien ainsi.

Quand ils avaient commencé à bosser ensemble Itachi n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'années –mais ce qui était valable à l'époque l'était encore aujourd'hui. Le gamin avait été excessivement silencieux et plutôt étrange, mais Kisame devait avouer que bosser en compagnie d'Uchiha Itachi pouvait se révéler… fascinant. On pouvait aisément rêver d'un partenaire un peu moins taciturne, mais sur le plan strictement pratique, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que le jeune était un sacré tueur doublé d'un génie. Le voir en action valait presque la peine de se le coltiner tous les jours. Lui-même avait beau être plus âgé, plus expérimenté, et connaître la manière de se battre du déserteur du Feu, il ne faisait peu de doute dans son esprit que si un jour ils devaient se battre, le jeune homme serait extrêmement dur à tuer –si même il y parvenait.  
Ça n'en rendait leur collaboration que plus intéressante, en attendant d'atteindre leur but…

Itachi haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, et s'appuya contre le mur de pierres mal serties sans faire mine d'attraper les bandages qu'il gardait dans sa poche d'arme.  
« Je prend le premier tour, » annonça t'il à la place, avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser sa tête reposer très légèrement contre le mur dans une posture qui indiquait qu'il se laissait glisser dans une transe méditative légère qui le laisserait parfaitement capable de détecter toute intrusion.  
« Comme tu veux », grommela Kisame. « Réveille-moi dans quelques heures. »  
Autour de la cabane perdue dans l'immensité blanche, la tempête continua de hurler.

---

Quand elle s'éveilla, la pièce était pongée dans une pénombre bleuâtre, et le hurlement de la tempête a l'extérieur n'était plus réduit qu'a un murmure lancinant auquel elle avait fini par s'habituer.  
Entre le fouillis de ses mèches et la masse de la couverture, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était une lumière diffuse qui tombait d'un soupirail en une mince cascade blanche, baignant le pied de l'un des lits d'une clarté fantomatique. S'accrochant dans les tubes d'une perfusion, traçant une ligne blanche sur le fond sombre. La scène était paisible, et elle failli refermer les yeux.  
Puis elle se souvint d'où elle était, et elle n'eut plus du tout envie de dormir.

Elle s'était réveillée à la manière des ninjas, comme ses professeurs lui avaient enseigné à le faire, et comme la nécessité le lui avait inculqué : totalement en l'espace d'un souffle, immobile, sans modifier le rythme de sa respiration… Et pourtant.  
« Bonjour Sakura. Bien dormi ? »  
Elle se redressa lentement, ramenant ses jambes sous elle. Sentit sa blessure s'étirer et décida de l'ignorer. Puis elle découvrit le reste de la salle d'un seul coup d'oeil. Il lui fallut une poignée de secondes pour réaliser que la fenêtre était bouchée sur presque toute sa hauteur par la neige, ce qui produisait simultanément l'ombre bleue et le rayon de lumière. Kakashi-sensei était avachi sur une chaise entre les lits des deux garçons, le nez plongé dans _Le Paradis de la Drague_ et les pieds confortablement croisés sur le lit de Sasuke.  
« Sense-… »  
Sur le lit de _Sasuke_.

C'est à ce moment, dans la pénombre spectrale de la chambre d'une annexe médicale décrépie, que Sakura réalisa ce que cela signifiait vraiment.  
Ils avaient réussi : ils l'avaient ramené. Sasuke.  
_Il est là._  
La réalisation la frappa avec la force d'un poing. Elle se sentit étouffer, un peu comme cette fois là à l'entraînement, lorsque Tsunade-sensei l'avait frappée sans se retenir, pour la forcer à absorber le choc et à soigner immédiatement les dommages internes… L'air n'entrait plus dans ses poumons, et elle cru qu'elle allait faire de l'hyperventilation avant de réussir à avaler une douloureuse goulée d'air. Elle sentit monter une brusque nausée et crispa ses doigts sur la couverture, menaçant de déchirer le tissu pourtant épais.  
_Nous sommes tous là._  
L'équipe 7…  
Au complet.

« Sakura ? »  
Elle aspira une grande goulée d'air.  
« Ça va sensei… »  
Kakashi ne la croyait pas, si elle se fiait à son seul œil visible qui s'était détaché des passionnantes aventures d'avantageuses héroïnes court-vêtues…  
« Je vais bien, je vous assure. »  
« … »  
«Je ne suis pas blessée sensei. C'était juste un étourdissement. »  
Elle s'adossa au mur, tira les couvertures sur ses membres et ferma un instant les yeux, pour s'accorder le temps de reprendre contenance et parce qu'elle se sentait incapable de se lever immédiatement.  
«Que… quel jour sommes nous ? »  
Même à travers ses paupières closes elle pouvait sentir sur elle le poids délibéré du regard de Kakashi Hatake.  
« L'attaque a eu lieu il y a environs trente heures, » dit Kakashi, -ce qui évidemment était la réponse à la question qu'elle avait _réellement _posée.  
« Ha, » fit Sakura.  
Et parce que le poids du regard ne la quittait toujours pas et que jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir dormi aussi longtemps, elle repoussa les couvertures et glissa ses pieds dans les sandales qui l'attendaient le long de la couchette.

Le temps qu'elle ait atteint la couche de Sasuke, Kakashi était de nouveau plongé dans sa lecture comme si elle n'existait pas, ce qui exaspéra notablement la jeune femme.  
Comme à l'accoutumée l'homme n'émettait rien d'autre qu'une qualité de _désintéressement _stupéfiante, et parvenait malgré tout à porter sur les nerfs de n'importe qui en une durée ridiculement courte. C'était à se demander si le fait d'avoir récupéré Sasuke signifiait quoique ce soit pour lui…  
Mais… Sans doute oui. Sasuke avait toujours été son préféré.

La respiration des garçons était lente et faible, mais régulière, et pour le moment c'était l'essentiel. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir d'abcès.  
Sasuke était un tout petit peu moins pâle, mais le contraste avec ses mèches sombres était toujours aussi frappant. Les stigmates du combat marbraient sa peau de manière hideuse, et quand Sakura souleva une paupière et dirigea le faisceau de la lampe ses pupilles s'agitèrent une fraction de seconde. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais mieux que rien. Pour ce qui était des éventuels dommages cérébraux on ne pouvait qu'attendre.  
Elle avait du mal à y croire, ses mains sur la peau de Sasuke.  
Ils avaient attendu ce moment tellement longtemps, et c'était pour se retrouver avec l'Uchiha presque mort et Naruto dans les choux, inconscient du fait qu'il avait fini par tenir sa promesse ?  
C'était injuste.  
Et pour être tout à fait honnête, assez anti-point d'orgue.

Elle s'était attendu… à autre chose. Une grande confrontation peut-être, un combat titanesque juste pour eux trois, durant lequel elle se serait montrée brave et forte et aurait pu mettre son poing dans la figure de Sasuke.  
Ou quelque chose du même genre. Peut-être avec des grands discours rageurs de la part de Naruto –c'était probablement un point non négociable-, et une déclaration émouvante de sa part, qui aurait touché Sasuke au plus profond de lui-même et lui aurait finalement fait voir la stupidité incommensurable de ses actes.  
Elle savait bien que c'était la partie non rationnelle de son esprit qui voulait cela, la part qui n'avait pas tout à fait renoncé au fait que Sasuke puisse être ramené, que les choses redeviennent comme elles devraient être, et que l'histoire s'arrête là, avec un arc-en-ciel et un « et ils vécurent heureux et vieux et eurent plein de petits ninjas » pour faire bonne mesure. Même le bout sur les petits ninjas n'était qu'une option a vrai dire, elle se serait juste satisfaite de les avoir tous les deux à ses côtés, sans demander rien de plus…  
La partie de son esprit qui n'avait pas été infectée par Naruto et son optimisme désespéré savait bien que cela ne pouvait se passer comme ça, qu'elle ne devrait pas être déçu par ces retrouvailles si peu satisfaisantes…

« Sakura, ça va ? »  
L'œil de Kakashi était fixé sur elle par-dessus la couverture orange, et elle réalisa qu'elle avait arrêté d'examiner Naruto et qu'elle fixait stupidement l'oreiller à côté de son oreille droite.  
« Ça va. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui ne va pas avec Naruto. Ses stats vitaux sont plutôt bons, et il est à peu près stable… Mais il ne répond pas, rien, c'est comme s'il était dans le coma, sauf que ça ne correspond pas tout à fait et que ce n'est pas normal et que _je ne sais pas_… »  
Ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap. La perspective soudaine que Naruto, l'indestructible Naruto, puisse être plongé dans quelque chose d'aussi _mort _qu'un coma la terrifiait et la faisait se sentir terriblement impuissante.

Kakashi tressailli derrière son bouquin et passa une main dans sa crinière argentée avec l'air tout à coup très embarrassé.  
« Haaa… Je crois savoir ce qu'a Naruto… »  
« Ce qu'a-… » Sakura lui fit face avec la vivacité d'un serpent prêt à frapper. « _ET VOUS NE ME L'AVEZ PAS DIT ? »_  
Kakashi agita les mains devant lui dans une tentative avortée d'avance pour l'apaiser.  
« Du calme Sakura… J'ai dit que je croyais le savoir… Je m'en suis rendu compte en venant voir les garçons, et tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger… Et après j'ai comme qui dirait oublié.»  
« _OUBLIE ? » _Il soustrailli son _Paradis de la Drague _aux mains vengeresses de Sakura qui avait apparemment l'intention de l'assommer avec, et ajouta d'un ton plus sérieux.  
« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire Sakura. S'il a comme je le pense été victime du Mangekyou Sharingan, seule Tsunade-sama sera à même de faire quoi que ce soit. »  
La colère la jeune fille s'apaisa aussi vite qu'elle était montée.  
« Mangekyou… Sharingan ? C'est… la technique que son frère a… utilisée sur Sasuke, non ? Et la même attaque que la vôtre, sensei… »  
Kakashi secoua la tête.  
« Le mien n'est qu'une version très édulcorée, et le nom est le même mais les résultats sont très différents, comme tu l'as vu avec Deidara. Le Mangekyou original est une technique d'illusion lié à une évolution spécifique de l'œil du Sharingan. Il plonge la victime dans un monde créé et régit par le possesseur du Sharingan, pour une durée aussi longue que celui-ci l'a décidé. »  
« … Et ? »  
« Et rien. C'est un instrument très utile pour briser les gens. Tout y est… totalement réel. Tous les sens, et la douleur. Quand Itachi a utilisé le Mangekyou sur Sasuke, il lui a fait revivre la nuit où il a tué leurs parents et massacré le clan Uchiha. »  
Sakura resta un instant muette, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.  
« Alors c'est pour ça… Je ne savais pas, mais… il était différent après, tellement plus sombre… Je pensais- que c'était juste parce qu'il avait revu son frère, mais… »  
« Il est effectivement fort probable que ce soit ce qui ait déclenché son combat avec Naruto, et l'ai décidé à aller rejoindre Orochimaru. »  
Le ninja plus âgé avait fait cette réflexion d'une voix sans inflexions, presque désintéressées. Les mains de Sakura se nouèrent en poings tremblants.  
« J'ai lu tous les rapports, mais il n'y avait rien là-dessus… Que- »  
« Il n'y avait rien parce que je ne l'ai pas mis. J'ai dû arracher chaque mot de ce qui s'est passé à Sasuke, et… J'ai décidé de ne pas en faire mention. Ce n'était que des détails. »  
Elle le fixa un instant en silence, comme si elle cherchait ce qui se cachait derrière le masque. Kakashi lui rendit son regard avec toute l'inexpressivité dont il était capable.  
« Et… Naruto ? »  
« Itachi ne le connaît pas aussi bien qu'il connaissait Sasuke… Il a probablement opté pour la torture. » Le visage de la jeune femme se contracta. « Quoique, sachant que Naruto est un Jinchurikki, son point faible n'est pas très difficile à deviner. »  
« Son… point faible ? »  
Kakashi la regarda comme si elle venait de le décevoir personnellement en disant quelque chose de particulièrement inepte.  
« La plupart du temps l'Akatsuki n'a même pas besoin de se battre pour obtenir les Bijus. Les villageois livrent les jinchuriki parce qu'ils les détestent, qu'ils ont peur d'eux. Qu'ils ne sont que des démons… »« … »  
« Un songe dans lequel tous ceux auxquels il tient le rejettent, le craignent et le haïssent à cause du renard qui a déjà causé tant de morts… »  
Sakura recula d'un pas, les épaules contractées comme si la tension physique pouvait donner plus de poids à son cri de dénégation et les yeux écarquillés.  
« _NON ! _Je- On ne ferait jamais ça, Naruto le sait ! Il est notre ami- je ne lui ferais jamais ça, jamais… Il n'est pas un démon ! Il ne croirait jamais un tel rêve !» Elle retint un sanglot court, convulsif. Le nez de Kakashi avait de nouveau disparu derrière son livre.  
Quand elle essuya les larmes d'un poing aussi rageur que tremblant, il émergea de nouveau et la regarda en silence.  
« Il ne croirait jamais ça si c'est ce qu'Itachi lui a montré, j'en suis sure… Jamais ni moi ni les autres ne le considèrerons comme un démon, il le _sait. _Il le sait forcément. » Sa voix était minuscule.  
« Peut-être devrais-tu le lui dire, quand il sera réveillé. »

Elle observa de nouveau le visage masqué de son professeur.  
« Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça maintenant, sensei ? »  
L'expression de l'œil visible se brouilla, et Kakashi haussa les épaules.  
« Ça pourrait s'avérer utile. L'information est la clé de la survie. Et mon rôle en tant que capitaine est de m'assurer que vous surviviez. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Naruto, Sakura. Il ira bien, il a la tête plus solide qu'une bûche. »  
Il était déjà levé et à mi-chemin en direction de la porte quand Sakura l'interpella.  
« Sensei ! Ce que vous m'avez dit, sur le Sharingan, c'est Sasuke qui vous l'a dit ? »  
Il se calla nonchalamment dans l'embrasure et secoua la tête.  
« Sasuke ne savait pas grand-chose sur le Mangekyou. Tout juste la manière de l'obtenir. Disons que j'ai… fait des recherches dans les rouleaux de technique interdites du clan Uchiha. Et j'ai… assisté une fois à son utilisation. Toutes ces informations sont évidemment confidentielles. »  
« À… À vos ordres, Kakashi-sensei. » Au moment où il se détournait de nouveau elle l'appela, masquant sa détresse sous un débit trop rapide et une façade professionnelle. « Puisque Naruto doit être traité par Tsunade-sama, que comptez vous faire ? Il faut le rapatrier sur Konoha, mais Sasuke est trop gravement blessé pour être facilement transportable… Et si on reste ici on risque d'être attaqué de nouveau par l'Akatsuki ou le Son, et…»  
« J'ai déjà envisagé les diverses possibilités Sakura. Il fallait attendre que la tempête se calme –ce qui à présent fait- et que tu reprennes suffisamment de forces et que tu reconstitues ta réserve de chakra pour pouvoir tenir le voyage-… »  
« C'est bon ! J'ai beaucoup trop dormi, je suis en pleine forme maintenant ! » Elle illustra sa déclaration par une rotation du bras et un sourire confiant. « Je suis prête à partir quand vous voulez, mais comment allons nous faire pour transporter les garçons sans-… »  
« Bien… dans ce cas il me reste quelques préparatifs à faire. Va récupérer les affaires de Naruto et trouves-moi Sai, nous partons dans quelques heures. »  
Et sur ses mots, il disparut avec une célérité suspecte, laissant Sakura seule avec un tout nouveau lot d'inquiétudes et de questions sans réponse.

---

Quelques heures plus tard, Sakura fulminait devant l'entrée de l'antenne médicale.  
Non seulement Kakashi était en retard, mais en prime Kaede-san était introuvable. Et elle ne pouvait pas préparer les garçons pour le transport si elle ignorait comment ils repartiraient.  
Elle rerentra dans le bâtiment, et tapa ses bottes sur la grille métallique pour enlever la neige tout en adressant un sourire tendu à Temaï qui sommeillait vaguement sur une chaise boiteuse et à Setsuko qui était assise par terre contre le mur.  
« Il est toujours aussi à la bourre votre capitaine ? »  
« M'en parle pas… »

Sur l'autre chaise boiteuse, de l'autre côté de la salle d'attente, Sai leva les yeux de son dessin, paru sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis disparu de nouveau derrière le parchemin. Il était inhabituellement silencieux depuis qu'elle avait mis la main sur lui alors qu'il errait sans but apparent sur les toits enneigés… Cela dit, si cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas à le frapper parce qu'il proférait des horreurs…  
Elle sortit, rentra de nouveau, tourna un peu en rond pour vérifier que tous les sacs étaient bien là, resortit puis rentra une fois de plus.  
« Sakura, assied toi. »  
Pas d'insulte, pas de ton moqueur… Sai la regardait d'un air vide, et ne souriait pas.  
Elle lui rendit son regard, et ce fut soudain comme si un interrupteur avait été tourné. Comme par magie le sourire fut de retour, à peine plus crispé que d'habitude.  
« Voir ton gros postérieur s'agiter dans tous les sens me donne le tournis. »  
_Je le savais, c'était trop beau pour être vrai._  
Elle fit craquer les articulations de son poing.  
« Sai… »

Setsuko émit un gargouillement étranglé, mais avant que Sakura n'ai pu s'approcher assez près et représenter un danger plus que réel pour l'intégrité corporelle du ninja-dessinateur, Temaï s'interposa.  
Ou plus exactement il bondit entre eux deux, dos à Sakura, avec presque autant d'énergie que Lee y aurait mis dans la même situation.  
« Comment oses-tu insulter Sakura-san de cette manière ! Un artiste comme toi devrait pourtant apprécier sa beauté resplendissante et ses formes parfaites ! »  
Sakura, qui avait été sur le point de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires –aucune kunoïchi n'appréciait lorsqu'un ninja chevaleresque venait à sa rescousse, c'était déjà assez dur comme sa de se faire respecter sans qu'ils en rajoutent, et puis elle était parfaitement capable de latter la face de Sai toute seule !- interrompit son mouvement, et rougit légèrement à la place.

S'entraînant de manière assez régulière avec Lee, elle avait le droit tout aussi régulièrement à ce genre de commentaires enflammés sur sa beauté et sa grâce incomparables, ce qui la faisait immanquablement sourire et avait comme conséquence immédiate de lui remonter le moral, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.  
Après tout c'était _Lee_, pour lequel les mots "enthousiaste", "chevaleresque", "audacieux" et "bizarre" semblaient avoir été inventés… -quoique non, ils avaient probablement été inventé pour Gai, et Lee les avait repris avec une ferveur à la mesure de sa détermination…  
Venant du flegmatique Temaï, c'était… flatteur (non pas que la dévotion de Lee ne soit pas elle aussi plus que flatteuse, mais c'était… enfin…_différent._)

Sai haussa un sourcil que Sakura devina sarcastique, mais le sourire mielleux ne quitta pas son visage.  
« Tu crains vraiment d'avoir une si petite bite qu'il te faille te jeter à la défense de mocheté ici présente pour te rassurer sur ta virilité ? »  
Temaï, qui n'était pas habitué au parlé… _cru_ de Sai, manqua de s'étouffer sur place.  
« Parce que si c'est le cas, désolé de te dire ça mais tu es probablement un eunuque, mocheté n'a pas besoin de toi pour la défendre, elle frappe plus fort qu'un bûcheron. »  
…  
Si dans l'esprit de Sai c'était une sorte de compliment, il était plus qu'étrangement tourné.

Avec une insulte qui valait les pires obscénités du dessinateur, Temaï recula d'un pas et se laissa glisser en position de garde, scalpel en main.  
« Temaï, arrête… »  
Mais avec un mouvement bref, Temaï plongea en avant, et la main qui tenait le scalpel fendit l'air vers Sai… jusqu'à ce que l'avant bras du jeune homme n'entre violement en contact avec celui de Sakura.  
« Temaï… J'ai. Dit. _Arrête_… »  
« Voyons voyons… que ce passe-t-il ici ? »

Les trois ninjas présents et Setsuko sursautèrent avec plus ou moins de discrétion, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le bistouri avait disparu et Temaï se tenait à quelques pas de Sakura.

Kakashi était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, Kaede-san juste derrière lui, et l'expression de son œil contredisait toute indolence qu'aurait pu indiquer sa posture.  
« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »  
Seul un silence tendu lui répondit.  
« Je vois… » Sans que nul ne l'ai vu bouger, il fut au milieu d'eux, la voix basse mais vibrante de colère contenue. « Que ce soit bien clair… Je veux bien admettre que vous êtes tous fatigués et sur les nerfs. Mais vous êtes des shinobi de Konoha, et vous êtes en mission. Alors le prochain qui joue à ce genre de jeux, je m'assure personnellement qu'il soit rétrogradé et n'ai que des missions de rangs D pour l'année à venir, c'est bien compris ? »  
Les trois ninjas s'étaient instinctivement mis au garde à vous, et même le sourire de Sai avait été balayé par la bouffée irrationnelle de colère étouffée qu'émettait le jounin. En silence Kaede-san marcha jusqu'à lui, et frôla son épaule d'une main légère. Quand le regard du ninja copieur s'arrêta sur elle, elle secoua négativement la tête, et à la stupeur muette de Sakura, le courroux de Kakashi retomba. Il haussa les épaules et les toisa tour à tour. « C'est bien compris ? »  
Avec un ensemble qui en disait long sur l'impression produite par l'éclat du capitaine, les chuunins aboyèrent la seule réponse imaginable.  
« Oui monsieur ! »  
« Bien. Sakura, Temaï, Kaede va vous montrer comment préparer les garçons pour le transport. Elle a bien voulu nous fournir deux des traîneaux et une partie des chiens du village. Sai, avec moi… »

-

Quand ils émergèrent dans la lumière aveuglante du matin, les deux traîneaux étaient rangés devant la porte, l'un attelé de chiens à la robe fournie étalés par terre et haletants doucement, mais les lignes du second traîneau étaient vides. Kakashi était en train de parler avec Sai avec une once de menace dans sa posture, mais s'interrompit quand il les vit. Sakura ne pu que saisir les derniers mots au vol : « nous en reparlerons. »  
Le ninja en noir acquiesça et sourit, avant de venir aider Kaede à arrimer Sasuke dans les fourrures qui couvraient le traîneau tandis que Temaï montrait à Sakura comment faire de même avec Naruto.  
« _Invocation ! »_  
Dans une explosion de fumée grise, cinq chiens apparurent. Ce n'étaient pas les chiens ninjas habituels de Kakashi, tous couverts de bandages fantaisistes et portant le bandeau de Konoha. Ceux-là ressemblaient bien plus à de vrais chiens, mais l'impression disparut vite quand le ninja leur ordonna de se placer et qu'ils trottèrent docilement s'installer près des jougs, et qu'après les avoirs harnachés avec une célérité qui dénotait une grande habitude, Kakashi tint ce qui ressemblait furieusement à une brève conversation avec le chien de tête –qui battit de la queue, et lécha le visage masqué quand le ninja au sharingan eut terminé.

Quand il sentit le regard de Sakura sur lui il la rejoignit d'un pas qui avait retrouvé toute sa nonchalance, et son œil se plissa d'une manière qui sembla un peu forcée à la jeune femme.  
« Kaede-san ne peut pas nous confier plus d'un attelage, et de toute manière aucun d'entre vous ne sait musher… Je prendrais le traîneau avec les chiens du village, et tu auras l'autre. » Il sourit devant l'expression un peu paniquée de Sakura. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras qu'à leur crier des ordres en cas de besoin, mais sinon ils se débrouilleront seuls. Je leur ai demandé d'être gentils avec toi. Sai sera notre éclaireur. »  
« Ho… heu… D'accord… »  
« Bien. » Puis à voix haute. « Vous avez vos affaires tous les deux ? Ok, on est parti alors. »

Ils se séparèrent devant les portes du village. Kakashi alla s'incliner galamment devant Kaede-san et échangea quelques mots avec elle à voix basse –elle avait l'air un peu inquiète, mais Sakura n'aurait pu dire si c'était à cause des risques du trajet, ou pour une autre raison.  
Elle sourit à Temaï, et s'inclina légèrement.  
« Merci pour tout Temaï, vraiment. »  
Il lui rendit son sourire en plus large, et haussa une épaule.  
« Ça a été un plaisir de bosser avec toi Sakura, à une prochaine fois peut-être… Et bonne chance avec tes équipiers. » Il désigna le traîneau d'un signe de tête. « J'espère que ça se passera bien. »  
« Je… Merci. Setsuko, Kaede-san… »  
Avec un petit signe de main, elle remonta à l'arrière du traîneau. Sai était déjà loin devant.  
Et dans le crissement des patins contre la neige, les chiens s'élancèrent, laissant la passe de Mailhoe derrière eux.

---

TBC

Le bras cassé qu'est Hijo appartient à Arakasi et apparait dans l'excelente fic Sang et Cendre (Arakasi est trouvable dans les auteurs favoris de mon profil.)

Désolé pour les délais plus qu'astronomiques, mais la 'vrai vie' passe son temps à interférer. Cela dit j'aurais sans doute plus de facilité pour écrire le prochain.

Et mille merci a tout ceux qui n'ont pas arrêté de réclamer la suite :)

Reviewwwwwwws !


	8. Ch 7 : Le Seuil

Ce chapitre est dédié à la gloire de Toth, protecteur des scribouilleurs dont l'ombre ailée m'a couverte et à guidé ma plume (ou mon clavier, au choix.)

note : aux gens qui qui désirent vraiment comprendre la première scène, je suggère instament la lecture de _Marche dans les ténèbres_. :) Sinon vous pouvez faire sans, mais c'est mieux si vous avez lu Marche avant.

---

**Le Seuil**

Tout se passa très vite.  
Tsunade avait fini son inspection des patients –ils étaient forts peu nombreux et toujours dans un état grave- qui avaient le privilège de recevoir ses soins, et avait presque atteint la sortie du département haute sécurité de l'hôpital. Les bras de Shizune qui trottait derrière elle dans un vain effort pour se maintenir à son niveau étaient chargés de dossiers, et l'Hokage était occupée à établir un planning mental –d'ailleurs fort chargé- des heures qui allaient suivre. Naruto se réveillerait de lui-même d'ici quelques heures voire quelques jours, et il faudrait qu'elle envoie Jiraya vérifier le sceau.  
L'Uchiha se portait remarquablement bien, étant donné les circonstances. Les yeux de Saito Hyuuga avaient confirmé ce que son expérience de médic-nin lui disait –à savoir que le justu de contention était totalement dissipé. Elle n'avait eu que peu à faire dessus, Sakura avait réellement effectué un travail impressionnant si l'on prenait en compte le genre des blessures et la pression subie… Là encore, pas de pronostic certain pour le réveil, et il fallait encore prendre en compte d'éventuelles infections ou drogues laissées par Orochimaru en guise d'adieu. Sans mentionner le sceau maudit, évidemment.  
Avec un nouveau soupire intérieur –qui ne serait pas le dernier-, Tsunade regretta de ne pouvoir balancer le gamin à la section Torture & Interrogation, histoire d'en être définitivement débarrassé. Mais sans compter les nécessités politiques, tactiques, émotionnelles et le fait que ça ferait bien trop plaisir aux Hyuuga, si elle faisait ça elle aurait à supporter les râles indignés de Naruto pendant des semaines –non, des mois !  
C'était définitivement plus sûr d'attendre de voir comment les choses allaient tourner. Il serait toujours temps de confier le jeune homme aux bons soins d'Ibikki. Quand il serait réveillé, bien sûr. Et à la réflexion, même le gamin ne méritait pas qu'elle donne carte blanche à Morino Ibikki.

Comme elle le leur avait ordonné Kakashi et les deux chuunins devaient probablement l'attendre devant son bureau. Un rapport exhaustif des (apparemment) fort nombreux évènements ne serait pas de trop. Kakashi lui avait compacté la mission en un résumé d'environs trois phrases prononcées d'une voix éteinte lorsqu'elle avait accueilli les traîneaux, mais c'était insuffisant pour estimer la profondeur exacte des ennuis dans lesquels ils venaient certainement de plonger. Ensuite une réunion du conseil serait probablement inévitable, et…  
Avec un soupire, elle poussa la double porte anti-explosion, avec juste assez de force pour que Shizune ait le temps de passer aussi.  
Et ce fut à ce moment-là que cela se produisit.

Il y eut une brusque explosion de chakra, un cri, le fracas d'une chaise qui se renverse, et un nouveau hurlement, une voix de femme cette fois.  
Le tout provenant de la chambre de Sasuke.

-

En un éclair l'Hokage avait fait volte face et s'engouffrait dans le couloir d'où provenait le cri, uniquement précédé de la présence soudainement révélée des anbus affectés à sa garde rapprochée. Au moment où elle passait l'angle, la cinquième porte s'ouvrit brutalement et une infirmière trébucha hors de la pièce et vint heurter le mur opposé avec un gémissement étranglé.  
Venant du côté opposé un jounin fut presque immédiatement entre elle et la porte, avant de la soulever et de l'éloigner du danger avec autant d'aisance que si elle n'avait pas pesé plus qu'une plume.  
La jeune femme tremblait comme une feuille. Un bref coup d'œil permit à Tsunade de la reconnaître : ce n'était pas une kunoïchi médicale mais une infirmière non-combattante... Toutefois elle avait reçu l'accréditation nécessaire pour travailler dans le service des ninjas blessés, ce qui impliquait des capacités d'adaptation et de réaction supérieures à la moyenne. Quand l'Hokage la dépassa sans ralentir elle agrippa le bras du ninja qui la soutenait pour se redresser.  
« Tsunade-sama… un serpent-… Hiugee… »  
Le regard de Tsunade croisa celui de Shizune, et la jeune femme brune hocha la tête, une fois, d'un mouvement sec, avant de se détourner, de faire signe à l'un des deux anbus et de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée avec lui.  
« Alerte intrusion, tout le monde à son poste ! » aboya l'Hokage tout en continuant sa course. « Nous sommes peut-être sous attaque du Son. »  
« Hokage-sama ! »  
Sans écouter la double protestation du jounin et de l'anbu restant, elle pénétra dans la chambre et balaya les lieux en un regard.

Sasuke était toujours immobile et inconscient, aussi pâle que les draps sous lui. Mais il y avait bien un serpent, posément installé sur la poitrine de l'aide médical –Hiugee- dont le corps désarticulé gisait à terre.  
« Hokage-sama, reculez ! »  
L'anbu s'était interposé entre elle et la menace, la repoussant sans ménagement de quelques pas. La protection de l'Hokage prédominait sur toute règle de respect.

Le serpent redressa sa tête triangulaire et contempla la scène, avant de goûter l'air d'un mouvement vif de la langue.  
« Où est ton maître ? » Tsunade avait retenu l'anbu au masque de chat et faisait face.  
Le regard du serpent quitta la forme inconsciente de l'adolescent pour se poser sur eux, comme s'il venait juste de les apercevoir –chose que démentait le long corps bleuté dont les anneaux étaient visiblement contractés et prêts à la détente.  
« Tsunade-chan ! Ça faisait longtemps. Je suppose que cela signifie que nous sommes finalement de retour à Konoha, alors ? »  
Le poing de l'Hokage se contracta, et une lueur dangereuse dansa dans ses yeux. L'une de ses queues-de-cheval glissa sur son épaule quand elle se pencha un peu en avant, prête au combat.  
« Ne joue pas à ces jeux Nanigi, réponds-moi. Où est Orochimaru ? »

La vipère toisa l'Hokage d'un air froid –pour autant qu'un reptile puisse _avoir l'air_ froid- ainsi que totalement irrespectueux, et pencha sa tête sur le côté avec un sifflement impassible.  
« Orochimaru-sama ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Probablement au Son, non ? Vos services de renseignement ne vous tiennent pas au courant de ce genre de chose ? »  
Le poing de Tsunade jaillit, et creusa un cratère dans le mur à hauteur de son épaule.  
« J'ai dit _ne – joue – pas – avec – moi,_ rampante. Où est ton maître ! »  
Nanigi transféra une partie de son poids de la tête de l'aide médical au sol carrelé, et redressa un bon tiers de la partie antérieure de son corps –ce qui faisait déjà deux bons mètres de serpent dans un espace somme toute restreint. L'anbu derrière Tsunade se fit visiblement violence pour ne pas se ruer sur son Hokage et la téléporter immédiatement hors de la pièce.

« Mon maître… Je pense que tu fais erreur Tsunade-chan. Ce n'est pas Orochimaru qui m'a envoyé ici. Je suis venue pour voir ce qui se passait avec le gamin. » Son corps s'arqua dans un mouvement aussi élégant que fluide, et sa tête triangulaire vint désigner Sasuke sans toutefois un seul instant quitter des yeux la femme qui lui faisait face.  
Le regard de l'Hokage suivit le geste de la vipère, et s'arrêta sur le jeune homme toujours inconscient. Elle avait l'air très en colère.  
« Ne te moque pas de moi Nanigi. Il ne sera pas en état d'invoquer un œuf d'orvet avant des semaines. N'essais pas de me faire croire que tu es arrivée là par l'opération du saint-esprit et que tu massacres mon personnel juste parce que tu t'intéresses au sort d'un traître. » Le ton était coupant, intransigeant, et l'Hokage tenait son terrain sans frémir.  
Nanigi darda sa langue bifide et pencha de nouveau la tête.  
« Massacre ? _Oh, _tu veux sans doute parler de ce gosse- », elle désigna le corps du médic sous elle, « et de l'humaine ? Je crains les avoir un peu effrayé… » Elle ondula un instant, et dégagea le médic de sous ses anneaux. « Vous devriez faire des chambres plus grandes, je crois bien que j'ai atterri dessus en me matérialisant… » Une nouvelle contorsion de ses anneaux poussa le corps désarticulé vers l'Hokage. «Pas de chance, mais je crois qu'il n'est qu'assommé. Je ne _massacre_ que lorsque j'ai de bonnes raisons de le faire, Tsunade-chan, tu devrais le savoir, non ? » Il y avait une corde étrangement coupante, cruelle, dans la voix chuintante.

En une fraction de seconde le jounin s'était avancé, avait saisi le corps inanimé et s'était retiré hors de portée. L'anbu n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Sa mission concernait l'Hokage et nul autre.  
Dans le couloir la jeune médic s'était remise sur pied, et après un moment d'affairement autour du corps, sa voix retentit.  
« Il n'est qu'inconscient Hokage-sama… Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille, mais ça n'a pas l'air trop grave… »  
Tsunade ne détacha pas son regard de celui de la vipère, mais son expression vacilla un instant.  
« A quoi joues-tu Nanigi ? Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te réduire en pulpe maintenant… »  
La vipère ne paru pas très impressionnée par la menace, mais se replia pourtant imperceptiblement.  
« _Sssss_… Je ne joue pas, Tsunade-chan. Et je suis tout à fait choquée que tu mettes ma bonne fois en doute, vraiment. »  
Tsunade sembla prête à mettre sa menace à exécution. Nanigi contorsionna inutilement un ou deux anneaux, et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil jaune et fendu à l'Uchiha inanimé.  
« Bon, je pense qu'avec un médic comme toi il devrait aller bien… Je suppose que s'il est là c'est à cause de ce gamin, non ? Naruto ? »  
Tsunade émit un bruit de gorge étranglé.  
« Enfin bref, je présume que vous allez lui en faire baver ? Il l'aura sans doute mérité… Je ne dis pas hein, changer de loyauté de temps en temps n'est pas une mauvaise chose… » Elle siffla comme si la remarque avait quelque chose de particulièrement drôle, ou de douloureux… « mais c'est comme pour tout, il y a un prix. Le gamin devrait le savoir pourtant, avec tout ce qu'il a déjà payé… » Elle regarda de nouveau l'Hokage.  
- Mais j'abuse de ta patience je crois… Mes amitiés à Jiraya-kun… »

Et sur ses mots elle se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée, ne laissant qu'un anbu apparemment impassible aux aguets, une Tsunade fulminante, et divers ninjas et médics avec les regards de ceux qui savent qu'ils ont assistés à quelque chose de capital mais qui n'ont pas réellement compris ce qui vient de se passer.

Tsunade soupira, et passa sa main devant ses yeux.  
« Nanigi… Bon sang de bordel de merde, de putain de reptiles à l'esprit tordu… » C'était stupide, mais ce genre de cas lui rappelait à chaque fois _pourquoi _ce dégénéréd'Orochimaru avait choisi les serpents comme invocations en premier lieu… Nanigi avait toujours été l'exemple même du reptile indépendant et irrévérencieux, à l'intelligence pernicieuse et au mode de pensée étrange, aussi peu fiable que son maître –qui que soit ce dernier. Moins cruelle que ses congénères peut-être, et d'une certaine manière assez différente, mais un putain de serpent quand même. « Ce n'est pas Orochimaru qui t'envois Nanigi ? Qui, alors ? »  
Etait-ce seulement possible ?  
Seul le silence de l'anbu lui répondit.  
« Que quelqu'un envoie chercher Anko. Alerte Jaune confirmée, même si je ne pense pas que nous risquions une attaque. Et je veux deux anbu devant cette porte jours et nuits.»  
Décidément, une conversation avec Kakashi s'imposait.

---

Sakura regardait la porte avec irritation, comme si l'intensité de son regard pouvait rapprocher le moment où le battant de bois bardé d'acier et de justus anti-son s'ouvrirait. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses gants, une habitude dont Shizune lui avait de nombreuses fois fait remarquer qu'il lui faudrait s'en défaire parce qu'elle révélait son trouble, mais pour l'instant c'était la chose la plus éloignée de ses pensées.  
Qu'est ce qui leur prenait temps de temps ?

Sai et elle-même n'avait assisté qu'au début du débriefing, l'Hokage avait écouté ce qu'ils avaient à dire, puis avait annoncé qu'elle avait besoin de parler à Kakashi et les avait boutés hors de son bureau sans autre façon. Le ninja dessinateur avait disparu avec une célérité un peu louche, et elle-même avait eu le temps de rentrer chez elle prendre une (très brève) douche et de se changer avant de revenir poireauter devant la porte.  
Elle savait que cette dernière n'avait pas que ça à faire, mais elle avait _besoin_ de parler à Tsunade. Comment allaient les garçons, quand allaient-ils se réveiller ? Qu'allait-il arriver à Sasuke ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait les voir ? Qu'est ce que c'était ces histoires de serpent ? (Elle avait eu le temps de passer par l'hôpital, mais malgré son statut d'élève de l'Hokage on ne l'avait pas laissée mettre un pied dans l'aile de haute sécurité. Et le staff des infirmières avait bruissé de rumeurs à propos d'un Serpent Tueur dans une des chambres, mais Sakura n'avait pas pu obtenir grand chose de plus précis).  
Et puis elle avait besoin de parler à Kakashi-sensei aussi, parce qu'il pensait peut-être que Sakura était aveugle ou qu'elle ne remarquerait rien, mais elle était aussi une médic. Un médic dont il avait lui-même été le professeur, et qu'il avait gavée de "il faut savoir voir au delà des apparences" sentencieux durant le temps ou elle avait servis sous ses ordres…  
Contrairement à ce qu'il semblait penser elle avait appris sa leçon. Et elle avait d'autant mieux vu que durant le trajet du retour les apparences s'étaient peu à peu érodées.

Il avait poussé les chiens au maximum.  
Ils avaient fait route sans relâche, ne s'arrêtant que pour laisser souffler les bêtes quelques poignées d'heures. Le plus souvent ils avaient couru au côté des traîneaux pour les alléger au maximum.  
Le froid avait durci la neige en surface, et si on se déplaçait assez rapidement, on pouvait traverser les grandes étendues de poudreuse sans s'enfoncer. Une fois l'un des attelage s'était enneigé dans une congère, et ils avaient perdu de précieuses heures à le dégager, mais mis à part ce moment-là et les brefs pauses, ils n'avaient fait qu'avancer, encore et encore au sein de l'étendue blanche, pressés par les ordres brefs que Kakashi lançait aux chiens, par le crissement des patins sur la neige et le sifflement du vent autour d'eux.  
À vrai dire les traîneaux n'étaient pas le meilleur moyen de transport, c'était une excellente raison à la hâte du capitaine… Malgré leur confort pour le déplacement des blessés ils étaient bien plus lents qu'un ninja à la course, bien moins maniables surtout, et en cas d'attaque terriblement vulnérables. Le risque qu'ils soient rattrapés et attaqués par des Akatsuki ou des ninjas du Son avait bel et bien été réel.  
Ils avaient été exposés, constamment sur le qui vive, et n'importe quel ninja aussi paranoïaque que Kakashi s'en serait fait des cheveux blancs –cela dit dans son cas, c'était déjà fait.

Mais quoiqu'il en pense, Sakura n'était pas aveugle. Elle connaissait Kakashi-sensei depuis longtemps à présent, et la lente dégradation au cours des cinq jours de voyage ne lui avait pas échappé. Ho, il l'avait dissimulé avec toute l'efficience du ninja d'élite qu'il était, mais les infimes basculements dans son langage corporel, les pauses sans sommeil et l'usure avaient été perceptibles pour elle.  
Elle-même avait dormi trente heures, avant le départ, et au bout du deuxième jour de route elle avait été obligée de passer sur pilule du soldat pour pouvoir tenir. En soit, ce n'était pas un problème. Les pilules n'entraînaient pas de dépendance particulière, et le seul effet secondaire notable était une forte déshydratation qu'il fallait combattre avec régularité.  
Le vrai problème, avait-elle réalisé au bout du quatrième jour quand même Sai avait commencé à remarquer que quelque chose n'était pas tout a fait juste avec leur capitaine, c'est que Kakashi ne s'était probablement accordé aucun repos après l'attaque.  
Temai lui avait dit qu'il avait passé les quinze heures suivantes à combattre la neige pour la prendre de vitesse et sauver les immeubles touchés par le combat. Après ça il avait sans doute passé le reste du temps en compagnie de Kaede-san à renforcer les défenses mises à mal du village, et à mettre au point divers scénarios de formations de défense et d'évacuation prenant en compte les effectifs nouvellement réduits dont ils disposaient. Elle le soupçonnait fortement d'avoir rejoint le chevet des garçons à la seconde ou cette tâche avait été achevée, et d'avoir monté la garde pendant qu'elle dormait.  
Elle avait été stupide. Si elle s'en était aperçue plus tôt elle aurait protesté, et utilisé sa (relative) autorité de médic-nin pour le forcer à se reposer avant qu'ils ne partent… Elle n'avait absolument rien vu, mais à sa décharge Kakashi avait masqué sa fatigue avec une efficacité remarquable, et seules les trois gourdes qu'il avait vidées dès le premier jour l'avaient trahi.  
Et puis en même temps ils _avaient_ été pressés par le temps… et si quelqu'un connaissait ses propres limitations, c'était bien un ninja de l'expérience de Kakashi-sensei…  
Il l'aurait probablement envoyé balader, même si elle s'était rendu compte de quelque chose plus tôt.  
C'était effrayant, d'une certaine façon, de découvrir des failles soudaines dans l'inamovible armure de son professeur. C'était probablement la preuve qu'elle avait fait des progrès incontestables en tant que ninja et médic si elle était capable de les voir, mais…  
Comme si elle ne s'inquiétait pas déjà assez pour les garçons, maintenant elle avait réalisé que leur professeur était faillible, et qu'il ne prenait peut-être pas les choses avec autant de légèreté qu'elle l'avait cru.  
Cette mission à Mailhoe laissait définitivement un goût amer en bouche.

-

La porte s'ouvrit finalement, et Kakashi émergea d'un pas traînant avant de tirer le battant derrière lui. Au lieu de repartir tout de suite il resta un instant accroché à la poignée, comme s'il avait besoin de se stabiliser. Puis son regard se posa sur Sakura, affalée sur un banc dans l'anti-chambre, et il sembla faire un vague effort pour regagner une partie des centimètres que la courbure de son dos lui faisait perdre.  
« L'Hokage est occupée Sakura, elle ne pourra pas te recevoir. »  
« Mais… »  
" Pour répondre à ta question, tu pourras aller voir Naruto demain. Demande à Shizune de te préparer une autorisation. Pour Sasuke tu devras attendre un peu. »  
« Mais… »  
« Ils vont bien. »  
Une fois de plus, elle se demanda comment elle ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt. Ça avait encore empiré depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Konoha.  
« Kakashi-sensei, vous avez l'air épuisé. Combien de pilules du soldat avez-vous pris pour continuer ? »  
Kakashi soupira, puis lui se tourna à demi vers elle.  
« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Sakura. Maintenant, si tu le permets je vais y aller. »  
Et sur ces bonnes paroles il fit volte face et quitta la pièce, ignorant au passage le "hé, t'étais pas en mission ?" de Genma qui entrait à cet instant, son sacro-saint sembon vissé au coin de la bouche et bandeau à l'envers.  
« Hello Sakura,» salua le jounin d'un signe de la main et d'un sourcil haussé avec emphase pour marquer sa surprise. « Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? Je croyais que ça devait durer bien plus longtemps que ça… Sai et Naruto vont bien ?»  
Sakura prit bien soin de ne pas se raidir sur son banc, et offrit un sourire tiré en retour.  
« Il y a eu des complications, nous avons rencontré des déserteurs de classe S… Naruto est à l'hôpital, mais ça devrait aller. »  
« Ho… tant mieux alors. Souhaite lui un bon rétablissement de ma part... » Et avec un nouveau signe de main il poursuivit sa trajectoire vers le bureau de Shizune et se retourna vers elle avant d'entrer.  
« Si tu veux mon avis Sakura, ton sensei à besoin d'une bonne cuite. »

-

C'était très précisément l'avis de Kakashi, du moins dans les grandes lignes.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi depuis près d'une semaine –avait juste grappillé quelques heures de somnolence inconfortable ici et là- et il ne combattait l'épuisement physique et mental que par la force des pilules du soldat pour le premier, et de sa volonté pour le second.  
En fait non d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait arrêté de les combattre à la seconde ou il avait quitté le bureau de Tsunade. Son boulot était fini. Les gamins étaient à l'abri.  
Il lui faudrait encore quelques heures pour que son corps commence à sortir du mode "mission". En attendant ses muscles étaient douloureusement tendus, et l'adrénaline le gardait dans un état de tension et d'excitation nerveuse peu compatibles avec le repos.  
Son ouie surdéveloppée de ninja parano lui avait permis de suivre l'échange que Genma avait eu avec Sakura. La suggestion de ce dernier était tentante… Se bourrer la gueule au saké de basse qualité semblait une perspective tout à fait viable pour occuper les inconfortables heures à venir.  
Évidemment, le mélange avec les pilules du soldat n'était pas spécialement recommandé –mais pas interdit non plus. Par contre l'expérience lui avait appris que mélanger alcool et épuisement de retour de mission était un moyen proche de l'infaillibilité pour s'assurer une fin de nuit occupée par des rêves-souvenirs-cauchemars assez pénibles. Mais c'était dans un futur un peu flou, et pour l'instant, tout ce que Kakashi voulait c'est être à même d'oublier pour un temps l'exténuante mission qui venait de s'achever.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vidé, et à peu près aussi longtemps que la tentation d'aller s'enivrer malgré tout n'avait pas été aussi forte malgré ce que lui soufflait son bon sens. Avec un soupire il s'arrêta brutalement en équilibre parfait au sommet d'un pylône électrique, la tour de l'Hokage dans son dos et avec une vue plongeante sur toute la partie ouest du village. Les toits étaient couverts de neige, et traversé de toute part par les traces des ninjas passés par là. De quoi établir une véritable carte des voies aériennes de Konoha… Un ennemi aurait adoré cela, songea Kakashi avec un cynisme acide qui lui rappela une nouvelle fois qu'il était plus que temps qu'il aille se reposer ou se soûler, au choix.  
Dans son orbite gauche le sharingan trépidait, envoyant à intervalles irréguliers des décharges brûlantes vers son système nerveux. C'était comme cela depuis quelques jours à présent, effets secondaires de l'utilisation de trop de chakra, du Mangekyou Sharingan aussi brièvement l'eût-il activé, et du manque de repos. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire contre cela à part avaler une aspirine et attendre de pouvoir dormir. L'alcool ne ferait qu'aggraver la douleur –et où allait le monde si même son propre corps se liguait contre lui afin de l'empêcher de pouvoir profiter en toute bonne conscience du repos éphémère procuré par une bonne overdose éthylique ?

Il s'arracha finalement de la contemplation aveugle de la rue principale qui passait sous lui, et changea de poteau d'un bond gracieux. Il n'était tout de même pas dans un tel état qu'il ne puisse plus se déplacer par ce chemin-là, qui demandait équilibre et précision –ainsi que bon dosage du chakra, si on voulait éviter de fusiller tout le réseau électrique de Konoha… Six poteaux plus loin, il s'arrêta de nouveau, et pivota pour faire face à muraille la plus proche. Dans l'air cristallin le son se propageait étonnamment bien.  
Il y avait peut-être une solution alternative au cuitage méthodique.

-

Pour quelqu'un qui maîtrisait parfaitement l'art d'apparaître aux moments les plus inattendus –et souvent inopportuns- et qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait sursauter Hatake Kakashi en personne, Gai pouvait parfois être si prévisible que ça en devenait amusant.  
Par exemple, si on le cherchait (ce que l'on avait rarement à faire, c'était plutôt lui qui vous trouvait), en dirigeant ses pas vers les terrain d'entraînement numéro vingt-huit, la probabilité de le trouver avoisinait les quarante-cinq pourcents.  
Les équipes n'avaient pas de terrain d'entraînement attribué : la topographie de chacun était très différente, et un ninja bien préparé devait être capable de se battre aussi bien dans la forêt que sur un lac ou en terrain rocheux. Il y avait même un terrain, à l'ouest du village, qui imitait tant bien que mal un bout de désert. C'était très utile quand on voulait faire souffrir les genins en les entraînant à courir dans le sable mou.  
Toutefois, la plupart des ninjas avaient un terrain "habituel", ou ils se rendaient de préférence, et retrouvaient leurs équipiers.  
Dans les faits, le terrain vingt-huit -une clairière retirée au-delà du mur ouest- était accaparé par l'équipe Gai. Non pas qu'ils en chassent quiconque, et si à leur arrivé le terrain était déjà occupé, ils allaient ailleurs sans arrière-pensée. Mais, en pratique c'était plutôt l'inverse qui se produisait, et Gai et Lee avaient beau accepter avec enthousiasme n'importe quel nouveau partenaire d'entraînement pour varier le plaisir, rares étaient ceux qui se sentaient de taille à les suivre dans leurs exercices.  
Au final, à part les genins ignorants, les ninjas ne tentaient leur chance au vingt-huit que lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs : quand l'équipe Gai n'était pas en mission, il était rare de ne pas trouver au moins l'un d'entre eux sur le terrain. Neji et Tenten n'avaient peut-être pas la ferveur de leur professeur et de leur condisciple, mais ils étaient malgré tout élèves de Maito Gai, ce qui signifiait qu'ils faisaient plus que leur part de pompes et abdos, et que l'entraînement quelle que soit sa forme était une seconde nature chez eux.  
Le personnel responsable du matériel avait fini par se résigner : les plots d'entraînement du terrain vingt-huit étaient renouvelés toutes les deux semaines quand l'équipe Gai se trouvait à Konoha.

Comme le lui avait laissé présager les éclats de voix portés par le vent, Gai était là, en spandex vert et guêtres orange, ne concédant au froid qu'une écharpe -orange elle aussi- qui lui remontait sur le nez et lui donnait, si on avait beaucoup d'imagination, des faux airs de ninja copieur.  
Kakashi ne salua même pas quand il se matérialisa au centre de la clairière, interrompant la tirade que Gai dédiait à son ex-équipe réunie pour l'occasion.

« Gai, je te défie. »

-

Il y eut le bruit d'une lame s'enfonçant dans la neige, suivi d'un bref juron. Apparemment Tenten venait de manquer la réception du kunaï qu'elle passait machinalement d'une main à l'autre. Un gloussement interloqué (sûrement Lee) se fit entendre.  
Gai se figea poing brandi et bouche à demi ouverte, et fixa l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Puis, sans avertissement et avec son habituelle vitesse fulgurante, il lança son poing vers le visage de Kakashi.  
Ce dernier évita le coup en glissant en arrière d'un pas souple –et extrêmement rapide lui aussi-, et se mit en garde.  
Mais Gai ne poursuivit pas son attaque.

« Kakashi ? »  
« Tu connais beaucoup d'autres ninjas copieurs ? »  
Sa voix avait un bord froid, une inflexion infime qui indiquait qu'à cet instant très précis il n'était pas excessivement disposé à faire preuve de patience.

Gai ramena sa main, et le dévisagea quelques secondes. Puis :  
« Neji, Tenten, je suis désolé mais l'entraînement est remis à plus tard. Tenten tu peux ranger tes sembons, c'est bien Kakashi.» Avec un silence qui forçait l'admiration, les deux ninjas se volatilisèrent. « Lee… » Là, son regard quitta celui de Kakashi et se porta derrière lui. Après un échange silencieux il hocha la tête, et la présence de Lee disparue discrètement à son tour.  
« C'est aimable à toi de congédier les gamins… On sera tranquille comme ça. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils me voient te faire bouffer la neige ? »  
Gai ne répondit pas, mais fixa de nouveau Kakashi, une expression grave sur son visage normalement ouvert.  
Au bout d'environ vingt secondes il devint évident qu'il n'attaquerait pas, et le sourcil visible de Kakashi se fronça –l'autre fit probablement de même, mais avec le bandeau nul ne pouvait l'affirmer.  
« Gai… »  
« Je ne me battrais pas avec toi Kakashi. »

Il devait s'y attendre, parce qu'il évita le crochet du droit presque sans bouger, et para le coup de pied tournant sans battre un cil.  
« Que s'est-il passé ? »  
Kakashi ne répondit pas, mais Gai bloqua un nouveau coup de pied particulièrement vicieux à hauteur de sa tête. Cette fois il fut obligé de déplacer un pied pour garder l'équilibre et encaisser le choc.  
« Sakura-chan va bien ? Sai ? »  
« Ils vont bien. »  
La raideur disparu en partie des épaules de Gai, et dans une gerbe de neige il recula à temps pour éviter les kunaïs lancés par Kakashi.

La patience de ce dernier atteignait ses limites, et il bondit en arrière.  
Gai se tendit, anticipant le passage à la vitesse supérieure, mais ne se départit pas de son expression sérieuse.  
« Je ne me battrais pas contre toi dans cet état Kakashi. Ce serait une insulte à mes capacités comme aux tiennes. »  
Avec une expression rageuse qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas Kakashi revint au corps à corps, et cette coup-ci Gai fut obligé de danser quelques pas de côté. Le ninja copieur n'attendit pas et repassa à l'assaut, forçant Gai à battre de nouveau en retraite. Il combattait sans un mot, et quelque chose dans sa posture due avertir le ninja à la coupe au bol à quel point le fil sur lequel il marchait à cet instant-là était mince. Ses sourcils proéminents se rejoignirent.  
« Bien, mais ça ne contera pas dans le score. Et si je gagne, tu me laisse t'offrir un verre. »  
C'était le meilleur moyen de s'assurer que Kakashi n'irait pas faire de conneries, et accessoirement de découvrir de quoi il retournait exactement. Parce que pour que Kakashi vienne le défier de lui-même, c'est que quelque chose n'allait _vraiment_ pas. Et que l'intégralité de son comportement indiquait que quoi ce soit le quelque chose en question, il était important.  
Une expression brouillée passa dans l'œil de Kakashi trop vite pour qu'il puisse la déchiffrer, mais son rival se contenta de hausser les épaules avec une once de froide satisfaction.  
« Tu ne gagneras pas Gai. »

---

« Tsu. »  
L'Hokage redressa la tête. Elle était affalée dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau, appuyée avec un abandon très peu caractéristique à l'accoudoir, un poing soutenant son crâne, plongé dans la lecture un des parchemins extrait du tas plus qu'imposant qui engloutissait le plan de travail devant elle.  
« Jiraya. Tu as eu mon message ?»  
En équilibre sur ses getas le saninn passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.  
« Celui qui me disait de ramener mon cul le plus vite possible après avoir vérifié le sceau de Naruto et scellé celui de l'Uchiha ? Oui. » Quelques foulées de plus et il vint s'appuyer sur le rebord du bureau après avoir repoussé quelques rouleaux menaçant de passer par-dessus bord. « Mission accomplie. »  
« Bien. C'est une bonne chose de faite. » Tsunade abandonna accoudoir et parchemin pour se redresser, l'air sérieux. « Alors ? »  
« Hé bien… Tout est en ordre chez Naruto, le sceau est parfaitement stable et il peut se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Pour l'Uchiha j'ai mis ce que j'avais de plus puissant considérant les circonstances. Un triple sceau de Terre et de Feu. » Il soupira et se gratta la joue. « Interférer avec le travail d'Orochimaru n'est pas chose aisée, tu sais... Et une fois réveillé, s'il le veut vraiment le gamin pourra parvenir à briser ma protection. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour ça. Par contre… » Il se pencha vers elle, « voilà qui devrait t'intéresser, Shizune était là pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et elle dit qu'une fois que j'ai eu scellé le sceau maudit, l'état du gosse s'est amélioré beaucoup plus rapidement, et que son chakra se restaure bien mieux. »

Tsunade se porta en arrière et s'appuya sur le dossier, avec un froncement de sourcils.  
« Vraiment ? C'est étrange. Le sceau d'Anko n'a jamais eu ce genre d'effet là, même avant qu'on le scelle. »  
Jiraya haussa les épaules.  
« En même temps on ne sait toujours pas comment ça marche, même avec le concours d'Anko et la dissection des corps de ces ninjas du Sons abattus lors de la fuite de l'Uchiha il y a trois ans. A priori ça aurait même dû être le contraire : le sceau est sensé fournir de l'énergie supplémentaire –même si en guise d'effet secondaire il s'attaque à la psyché du porteur… Peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que le gamin ait outrepassé toutes ses limites, du coup le sceau a disjoncté ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça peut arriver –tu te souviens de ce type au pays des vagues ? Son sceau était brillant, mais il s'est trouvé- »  
Tsunade agita une main pour le faire taire.  
« Je m'en souviens oui, tu n'avais pas arrêté de nous en rebattre les oreilles pendant des semaines. Même O- même Orochimaru en avait marre à la fin, et pourtant il était à peu près aussi enthousiasmé que toi. Pour revenir au cas de Sasuke Uchiha… Ça peut également être dû à la technique de contention que son frère a utilisé sur lui, ou encore un mélange des deux. Difficile de dire si ça peut se reproduire ou non –ou s'il y aura des séquelles. Cela dit -» Elle se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour venir se planter à côté de Jiraya. « ce n'est pas notre problème pour le moment. Je suppose que tu as entendu les rumeurs pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital ? »  
« Shizune m'a dit pour le serpent. Et manquer le passage en alerte jaune aurait été plutôt difficile… »  
« Dis-moi Jiraya, est-ce que tu sais s'il est possible pour une invocation d'apparaître sans avoir été invoquée ? »  
L'expression de son ancien équipier s'assombrit, et elle su que tout comme elle l'avait fait il était en train de chercher dans sa bibliothèque mentale une référence à ce sujet. Il secoua finalement la tête.  
« Je l'ignore. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais rien lu sur le sujet. »  
« Moi non plus. J'ai mis Izumo et Aoba à fouiller la bibliothèque à la recherche de quelque chose dans ce genre, mais je doute qu'ils trouvent. » D'un geste de main elle désigna les parchemins sur son bureau.  
« Jusque là j'ai fais chou blanc dans les rouleaux interdis… »  
Quelques signes plus tard, et le tas de papiers était redevenu un rouleau unique à l'étuis finement enluminé qu'elle glissa dans un tiroir avant d'appuyer sur le microphone incrusté dans le bureau.  
« Kotetsu, fais entrer Anko. »

-

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, lorsqu'il se considérait 'de service', Jiraya pouvait se montrer tout à fait sobre et sérieux.  
Son regard ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire sur le décolleté plongeant d'Anko, à peine couvert par un T-shirt en filet agrémenté d'un col montant. Le froid avait forcé la plupart des kunoïchis à passer à des atours moins _distrayants_ pour leurs adversaires mâles, et même Anko qui bravait normalement les aléas climatiques avec un dédain presque malsain avait été obligée de faire quelques ajustements. Elle portait des guêtres longues par dessus ses bottes mi-hautes, et une épaisseur de tissage spécialement étudié pour retenir la chaleur avait pris place sous sa veste d'hiver. Elle repoussa son écharpe sur son épaule, et s'immobilisa en position de repos. Le regard de Jiraya revint se poser sur Tsunade.

« La raison pour laquelle nous étions en alerte jaune jusqu'à il y a encore quelques heures est qu'un serpent à été invoqué à l'hôpital cet après midi. »  
Anko ne battit pas d'un cil, ne frémit pas d'un muscle, et Tsunade se dit que la rumeur était allé beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait escompté, si la jounin était déjà au courant alors qu'elle avait été convoquée presque immédiatement après l'incident. Anko avait de nombreuses qualités, mais elle n'était pas spécialement réputée pour sa capacité à masquer ses émotions.  
« Il se trouve que j'étais sur place, et que j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec le serpent en question. Il se trouve que c'était Nanigi. »  
À cela, même Jiraya haussa un sourcil, et les pupilles de la jounin se dilatèrent brièvement.  
« Nanigi ? »  
« Sans aucun doute. » À une époque son impertinence et sa capacité d'initiative avaient plu à Orochimaru, ils s'entendaient bien. Jiraya comme Tsunade avaient eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de combattre aux côtés de la vipère.  
Jiraya se racla la gorge.  
« Bien… Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème. Orochimaru l'a envoyée récupérer le garçon… »  
« C'est là que le bât blesse. Elle s'est matérialisée directement dans la chambre, et elle prétendait que ce n'était pas son maître qui l'avait envoyé. En outre elle n'a fait aucune tentative pour se rapprocher du garçon plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. »  
Anko toussota un peu.  
« Le garçon… Excusez-moi Hokage-sama, vous voulez dire… »  
Tsunade fronça les sourcils et fixa un instant la jounin avant de prendre sa décision.  
« Ha, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas encore au courant… Bon… Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que ça va se savoir tôt ou tard, mais pour le moment silence là dessus. L'équipe Kakashi a ramené Uchiha Sasuke au village ce matin. Pour l'instant il est dans le coma, à l'hôpital central. »

Anko prit une inspiration sèche, et ses poings se contractèrent.  
« À l'hôpital ? Ce n'est qu'un traître. Il mériterait l'exécution capitale… Comment a-t-il pu choisit de… de rejoindre Orochimaru ? » Elle amorça un geste nerveux, s'interrompit. Laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps où ils restèrent, ses mains se crispant et se décrispant lentement. Elle redressa la tête avec défiance. « Ce n'est qu'un imbécile. La seule chose qu'Orochimaru ait à offrir c'est des mirages et des mensonges. Que de l'ombre. »  
Tsunade se redressa.  
« Garde à vous, jounin ! », et Anko se raidit brutalement, comme une marionnette dont on aurait tiré les ficelles.  
« Je comprends ton point de vue Anko, et je sais que tu n'es pas la seule à partager cet avis. _Toutefois, _-et sa voix se fit tranchante- il ne t'appartient pas de décider de ce qu'il adviendra du garçon, et tu ferais mieux de ne pas laisser ton… _passé_ avec Orochimaru obscurcir ton jugement. »  
Anko déglutit, mais ne frémit pas.  
« À vos ordres Hokage-sama. Pardonnez-moi. »

« Tu connais Nanigi. Penses-tu qu'elle ait pu mentir ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'aucun de ses invocateurs connus ne l'a appelée, cela signifie que le risque de voir des invocations se matérialiser à l'intérieur des lignes est réel, ou si Orochimaru à trouvé un moyen de faire apparaître ses invocations à des endroits déterminés d'avance… »  
« Je… Je ne sais pas Hokage-sama. Nanigi a toujours été… difficile à prévoir. Encore plus que les autres serpents… Contrairement à eux elle ne vit pas que pour la destruction… Je crois… » Les mots sortaient difficilement, et Tsunade comme Jiraya écoutaient en silence. Son lien avec Orochimaru et tout ce qui s'y rapportait restait un point terriblement sensible pour la jounin. Son point de rupture probablement.  
« Elle m'a toujours frappé comme étant particulièrement _franche_, et même… Même Orochimaru-sama avait du mal à la faire obéir parfois. Je… ne crois pas qu'elle ai menti, sauf si elle avait un but très précis. » Elle détourna imperceptiblement la tête. « Mais je peux me tromper, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas invoqué de serpents… » Elle se servait des techniques évidemment. Mais l'invocation était une toute autre paire de manches. L'invocation impliquait de se battre côte à côte avec des créatures qui ne la respectaient pas, des créatures _pensantes_, dans le cas des plus gros serpents, et qui ne se gênaient pas pour lui dire ce qu'elles pensaient.  
Elle avait aimé les serpents, leurs anneaux froids et leur esprit aigu, orgueilleux. Mais maintenant c'était différent. C'était plus difficile.

« Et cela signifierait comme vous l'avez dit soit que certaines invocations peuvent se matérialiser ou bon leur semble –mais ne le saurait-on pas ? Les serpents seraient plutôt du genre à utiliser cette capacité à outrance s'ils l'avaient-, soit qu'Orochimaru peut les matérialiser ou bon _lui_ semble –mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ce mouvement inutile qui dévoile ses atouts ? Soit –sauf votre respect Hokage-sama- que peut-être vous avez été trompé et qu'un quatrième invocateur que nous ne connaîtrions pas se trouvait tout proche. »  
Jiraya haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Tsunade.  
« C'est une option à envisager, merci pour la suggestion Anko. Tu peux te retirer. »  
« Hokage-sama ! Souhaitez vous… Souhaitez vous que j'invoque Nanigi ? Elle pourrait répondre à vos questions. »  
Tsunade hésita un instant, puis secoua la tête.  
« Non. Rompez ! »

Tandis que la porte se refermait sur la jounin, Jiraya se désouda du mur contre lequel il avait été appuyé toute la durée de l'entretien.  
« Tu es sûre ? »  
« C'est trop risqué pour le moment. Et puis elle nous mentirait probablement. Nous n'en serions pas plus avancé. Il faut continuer les recherches… Peut-être interroger nos propres invocations ? »  
« Ou le gamin quand il se réveillera… »  
« C'est juste. Orochimaru n'en restera pas là, que ce soit lui qui ait envoyée Nanigi ou non. Il nous faudra être prêts. »  
Jiraya s'étira, et bailla ostensiblement.  
« C'est pas tout, mais tu as un rendez-vous avec le conseil dans dix minutes je crois… Et il faut encore que tu vois Ibikki, non ? Je vais te laisser à ta noble tâche, et me livrer à un peu de- » Un sourire pervers envahit son visage, et il se frotta les mains avec un rictus d'anticipation, « _récolte d'information _! »  
« … Je t'emmerde Jiraya. Hors de ma vue. »

---

Un pas, un autre. Un bond dans une gerbe de neige, rebond sur l'écorce glissante d'un arbre, réception en dérapage, une main au sol. Le sourire sur les lèvres de Maito Gai s'étira un peu plus.  
Position du cygne –blocage, contre-attaque au niveau du visage-, singe –virvolte en arrière, se rétablit-, enchaîne immédiatement ave une prise du dragon, contre une attaque frontale. Kakashi bloque, exactement comme il l'avait prévu, puis contre-attaque. Il pare de nouveau, pose un genou en terre, balaye le vide là où auraient dû se trouver les pieds de l'autre –même s'il savait qu'ils n'y seraient pas. Kakashi se rétablit dans son dos à quelques mètres, mais il est de nouveau sur ses pieds après une vigoureuse poussée. Attaque, parade, contre-attaque, blocage.  
Ce n'est plus vraiment un combat. C'est un enchaînement technique parfait, une démonstration incroyable des différents katas de la terre. Cela fait plus de vingt ans qu'ils se battent ensemble. Leurs mouvements sont parfaitement synchronisés.  
Gai regrette un instant que Lee ne soit pas là pour voir ça, puis oubli.

Ce qui a commencé comme une empoignade rageuse a évolué au fur et à mesure que Kakashi a ventilé les énergies négatives chargées en lui, et l'affrontement s'est fait plus familier, coups moins agressifs, plus réfléchis. Les muscles jouent et se détendent dans un tourbillon de neige arrachée au sol, et le vent de la vitesse cuit les joues de Gai mais il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.  
L'œil de Kakashi s'est un peu éclairci, a perdu une partie de son nuage, et Gai connaît suffisamment son rival pour savoir qu'il l'a poussé loin dans ses retranchements, jusqu'à cette limite où pour continuer à tenir le rythme il faut oublier toute pensée consciente, tout souvenir interférent et se contenter de bouger à l'instinct. Gai est plutôt satisfait de lui-même sur ce coup-là, mais ne le montre pas, d'autant plus que Kakashi prendrait probablement comme une insulte personnelle que quelqu'un soit capable de voir si loin en lui.

Kakashi recule et bloque, avec cette aisance qui ferait presque croire que le mouvement est facile à réaliser. Puis Gai accélère –la neige disparaît là où il a pris son appui-, et il réapparaît derrière son rival, une forme verte et floue.  
Et cette fois-ci Kakashi n'est pas assez rapide, et se retrouve plaqué face dans la neige, Gai pesant avec enthousiasme –et exactement la bonne pression pour ne pas risquer de dommage physiques- sur sa clef de bras.  
« J'ai gagné. »

-

Kakashi jeta un bref regard irrité à Gai, qui lui rendit en retour un sourire étincelant –bordel, comment faisait-il pour avoir les dents plus éblouissante que cette putain de neige qui venait juste de tomber et semblait pourtant être le summum de ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de _blanc _!  
Le ninja en vert fit un grand signe et un sourire immense à la serveuse –pauvre jeune fille…  
« Deux sakés, s'il vous plait gente demoiselle ! Ce que vous avez de meilleur ! »

Kakashi jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle plongée dans la pénombre –ils étaient au _Kunaï Fringant, _le repaire d'une bonne partie des jounins du village et QG alternatif-officieux de la Section Torture & Interrogation. Les prix étaient un peu élevés au vu de la nourriture et du service, mais le bar offrait l'avantage d'être plutôt petit, d'avoir de nombreuses alcôves sombres depuis lesquelles on pouvait voir sans être vu et qui arrêtaient extrêmement bien le son (limitant de fait une bonne partie les oreilles des murs), ainsi que vue directe sur la porte d'entrée _et _la porte de service. Et puis la cuisine se situait au milieu de la pièce : nourriture et boissons étaient préparées sous les yeux des jounins, qui mangeaient le cœur beaucoup plus tranquille une fois qu'ils étaient certains que personne n'avait drogué leur repas.  
Le patron était un jounin unijambiste à la retraire –certains murmuraient _anbu_-, doté d'un caractère de chien et d'un sens de l'humour des plus inquiétants. Mais les ninjas qui connaissaient l'adresse l'honoraient fréquemment de leur clientèle. Manger et discuter en paix –et en toute confiance- valait tous les restaurants de luxe.  
Kakashi avait emmené les gamins, une fois, en guise de leçon pédagogique. Naruto n'avait pas arrêté de fixer la jambe manquante de Jetushi-san avec un manque total de subtilité –du moins jusqu'à ce que l'ex-ninja ouvre la bouche-, Sakura avait essayé et lamentablement échouée de maintenir les apparences et de rester respectueuse et polie, et même Sasuke qui avait tant bien que mal conservé l'air de celui-qui-a-tout-vu-et-qui-n'est-pas-du-tout-destabilisé-ni-traumatisé était sorti du restaurant avec une drôle de tête. Il faut dire que le vieux ninja ne mâchait ni ses insultes ni ses descriptions…  
Kakashi soupira. Soumettre les gamins au vieux renard avait été fichtrement divertissant, et leur avait mis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle pour un temps…

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Gai qui était tranquillement quarré sur sa banquette dans le fond de l'alcôve et attendait visiblement qu'il prenne la parole.  
Il avait très peu de chance d'y échapper. Et au final céder à Gai était mille fois moins épuisant qu'essayer de lui tenir tête –ou de l'éviter pendant trois semaines.  
« Ok Gai, je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé. Mais seulement si tu me jures que tu ne prononceras pas un mot à propos de la Force de la Persévérance ou de l'Inarrêtable Flot de la Jeunesse et de la Volonté ou quoi que soit d'autre avec des majuscules. Et si tu me dit que c'est Merveilleux ou tout va s'arranger, je te casse la gueule. Compris ? »  
Gai hocha la tête sérieusement, puis sourit et leva le pouce dans la pause du Mec Cool.  
« Promis. »  
Kakashi hésita entre lui mettre son poing dans la figure, et se taper la tête sur la table. Il opta finalement pour vider d'un trait la soucoupe de saké que la serveuse venait de déposer devant lui et soupira.  
« On a ramené Sasuke. »

---

La plupart des gens ne voyaient dans les anbus que des assassins de l'ombre, les meilleurs des meilleurs, silhouettes porteuses de mort à peine entrevues. La plupart des gens n'imaginaient que bains de sangs et missions périlleuses, dansant plus vite que la foudre sur le fil la lame séparant la vie de la mort.  
C'était faux.  
Enfin du moins en partie.  
Les meilleurs des meilleurs passaient effectivement un jour ou l'autre par l'Anbu, et les plastrons blancs, les masques d'animaux étaient maculés de plus de sang que les civils ne pouvaient généralement le concevoir.  
Mais pour ce qui était des missions périlleuses, des assignements porteurs de mort, des assassinats…  
La plupart des gens n'imaginaient pas qu'un anbu puisse se faire royalement _chier_ en mission.

C'était du simple bon sens pourtant. Toutes les missions ne pouvaient pas être des meurtres, des incursions hautement périlleuses que nul autre n'aurait pu accomplir… Il y avait les transport de rouleaux d'une importance telle qu'on ne pouvait les remettre qu'entre les mains de quelqu'un ayant l'accréditation d'un anbu, même si c'était pour les transporter d'une bibliothèque à l'autre.  
Il y avait les escortes ou il ne se passait absolument rien, mais qui leur étaient confiées parce que si les choses tournaient mal ça ne pouvait être que dans des proportions catastrophiques. Il y avait toutes les missions de garde, qui nécessitaient une compétence absolue parce que tous ceux susceptibles d'approcher l'objet de la mission avaient nécessairement la capacité de passer outre même des jounins.

C'était ce genre de mission là.  
Et Gardien 3 se morfondait comme un vulgaire genin de garde aux Portes du village par une nuit d'hiver.  
Évidemment cela ne se voyait pas, et la moindre mouche qui aurait passé outre l'imbriquement complexe de justus -anti-henge (en plus de ceux jetés à l'entrée de l'hôpital), explosifs, diverses alarmes, et quelques très mauvaises surprises pour qui aurait essayé d'entrer par la fenêtre- tissés autour de la pièce aurait fait connaissance avec la lame de l'anbu entre ses deux yeux avant de comprendre ce qui ce passait.  
C'était comme toutes les missions du même genre : incommensurablement inintéressant jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi tente quelque chose, ce qui ne se produisait qu'environs une fois sur sept –Gardien 3 avait fait des calculs.  
Certes, si le Saninn envoyait quelqu'un (voir probablement _plusieurs_ quelqu'un), les choses se gâteraient forcément. Mais en attendant Gardien 3 était cloîtré entre une chambre d'hôpital et le couloir sur lequel elle donnait, chargé de surveiller un gamin dans le comas.  
Et il s'ennuyait ferme.

C'était le problème des gardes, et l'anbu ne savait jamais s'il devait prier avec ferveur pour qu'il en reste ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la mission, ou s'il avait le droit d'espérer vaguement un peu d'action autre que vérifier l'identité de chaque infirmière et s'assurer que les étages au-dessus et au-dessous de la chambre étaient bien protégés (ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, après tout c'était le service Haute sécurité de l'hôpital…)  
Lorsqu'il était passé quelques heures plus tôt, Jiraya-sama lui avait recommandé de passer jeter un œil de temps en temps sur le garçon qui se trouvait trois chambres plus loin, et Gardien 3 s'y était attaché avec efficacité, en prenant soin d'y aller à intervals tout à fait irréguliers. Et en cas de réel problème, il y avait un autre anbu en embuscade à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, pour les forces spéciales l'alerte jaune n'avait pas été levée.  
Il s'ennuyait quand même. Heureusement que la relève serait là d'ici quelques heures. Il souhaitait bien du plaisir à Gardien 7.

Appuyé au mur dans un des coins de la pièce, invisible et tellement fondu dans l'ombre qu'il avait même fait sursauter Shizune qui savait pourtant qu'il était là, Gardien 3 observait le visage du garçon enchaîné au lit. Uchiha, avait dit Shizune-sama.

Quand il l'examinait avec attention, c'était d'une évidence flagrante, même si les souvenirs du clan avaient depuis longtemps commencé à s'effacer.  
Il était sorti avec une Uchiha une fois, pas longtemps avant la fin. Un corps à se damner, et des yeux noirs d'une profondeur insondable. Ils avaient rompu trois semaines avant le massacre, pour des raisons "familiales" avait-t-elle dit avec un haussement d'épaule un peu triste. Les Uchiha ne se mariaient que rarement hors du Clan, et encore plus rarement avec des roturiers. Et jamais avec des gens possédant une capacité héréditaire susceptible de se mêler au Sharingan. Ils n'étaient pas pire que les Hyuuga, mais vraiment de peu.  
Elle avait été en mission au moment du massacre, et pendant quelques jours il avait continué à espérer, jusqu'à ce que commencent à arriver, un à un, les rapports provenant de tout le pays. De partout où des Uchiha avaient été stationnés, ou en mission.  
Et ce jour où il avait tenu le parchemin entre ses mains, il avait haï Uchiha Itachi avec une intensité qui l'avait lui-même surpris.  
Plus tard il avait parfois observé le garçon restant avec commisération, et suivit comme tout un chacun sa progression avec une vague curiosité.  
Sa trahison ne l'avait presque pas surpris. Les anbus savaient à quel point la haine et la douleur pouvait obscurcir le jugement des gens, et empoisonner leur raison. N'importe qui avait connu ce genre de perte pouvait comprendre, à un niveau basique.  
Il n'approuvait pas la traîtrise du garçon, la méprisait. Mais d'une certaine manière, il comprenait.

Une infime variation du chakra dans la pièce fit ramper sa main vers sa poche d'arme, tandis qu'il évaluait la situation.  
Le lit.

En deux foulées silencieuses il fut au côté du garçon immobile, à scruter son visage.  
Le chakra s'était stabilisé. Mais à présent les yeux du garçon Uchiha étaient ouverts, deux yeux noirs d'une profondeur insondable. Le regard se posa sur lui, et le corps du garçon s'arqua dans un spasme embryonnaire qui retomba bridé par les contentions, mais qui manqua de déloger l'aiguille de solution saline planté dans son bras.

Les paupières battirent plusieurs fois, lentement, et le regard se focalisa lentement sur lui. Gardien 3 avait eu plus que sa part de réveil sur un lit d'hôpital, et il connaissait trop bien la désagréable sensation de torpeur artificielle qui engluait les membres et les pensées…  
Mais lui avait eu la chance de ne jamais s'éveiller _enchaîné_ à un lit, dans un village qui n'était pas –ou plus- le sien, avec le masque d'un anbu penché sur lui.  
En silence il actionna le bouton d'appel d'une médic nin. Le garçon avait refermé les yeux. La lumière le blessait sans doute, ou il était encore trop faible.  
Gardien 3 regagna son coin, prêt à examiner l'infirmière quand elle arriverait. Il ignorait ce que ceux d'en haut avaient prévu pour le garçon, mais peut-être eut-il mieux valu pour lui qu'il reste endormi…  
Avec indifférence il chassa la pensée. Il avait trop vu de prisonnier pour ressentir plus qu'une vague pointe de regret pour le garçon. Même si celui-ci avait dû être un cousin de Yukito, au second degré peut-être, voir même plus proche. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien –et cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le garçon était juste un traître.  
_Bienvenu à Konoha_, souffla-t-il dans sa tête.

---

TBC

Done.  
Vous savez quoi ? Konoha Gaiden fait quelque chose comme 72 pages de Garamond 10.5 points, soit 54920 mots...  
Je n'en reviens pas moi même...

Sinon, next chapitre le plus vite possible, avec j'espère une taille plus normale (celui là fait un bon tiers de plus que d'habitude) -mais je suis surchargée de choses à faire donc je ne peux rien promettre.  
Et sinon la suite de _Clair obscur_ ne saurait tarder.

Reviews ?

Ce que vous avez pensé, ce que vous voulez voir (a part Sakura qui met son poing dans la geuele de Sasuke -àa c'est déjà au programme...), les incoerences éventuelles, les questions auxquelles je ne répondrait pas forcément mais que vous pouvez toujours poser... Lacher vous, ça m'aide

Merci encore une fois à tout les reviewers, à tout ceux qui lisent et à Arakasi avec laquelle de longues discussions littéraires m'aident à structurer mes idées (à ce propos, je fait une nouvelle fois part de ma plus grande dévotion envers Toth. )


	9. Ch 8 : Le Foyer

Avec un jour de retard et la bénédiction de Thot...

**Chapitre 8 : Le Foyer**

Naruto s'éveilla la première fois avec un mal de tête mordant, qui voila de flou les bords de sa vision lorsqu'il parvint finalement à se convaincre de la nécessité d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Il y avait au-dessus de lui un plafond blanc ainsi que probablement écaillé –les plafonds blancs au-dessus de vous quand vous repreniez douloureusement conscience étaient invariablement écaillés. Ce devait être une sorte de règle cosmique- et Naruto s'était réveillé suffisamment de fois à l'hôpital pour savoir où il se trouvait. Il ignora les mouvements vagues dans sa vision périphérique et referma les yeux, accueillant avec soulagement l'obscurité réparatrice.

La seconde fois, ce fut la fraîcheur d'un linge contre la chaleur de son front qui le tira de son sommeil. Il garda les yeux clos un instant, le temps de savourer la sensation qui repoussait l'étau enserrant son crâne.  
Puis tout lui revint, et il s'assit brutalement sur son lit, chassant dans le mouvement le linge ainsi que la main qui le tenait, et ouvrit les yeux.  
L'éblouissement brutal et l'augmentation significative du martèlement entre ses tempes lui firent immédiatement regretter cette option. Mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il referme tout à fait les yeux.

Sakura déposa le gant de toilette sur le bord de la bassine, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre son un mince faisceau lumineux était braqué dans un œil, puis dans l'autre.  
Il avait à peine marmonné un râle indistinct que la lumière avait disparue et qu'à la place une main gantée de blanc s'agitait devant ses yeux.  
« Combien de doigts ? »  
« Qu- quatre, Sakura, mais… »  
« Bien, donnes moi la date, ton nom et le nom du Kage du pays du Vent.»  
« Saku -»  
« Après. Réponds-moi s'il te plait. »

Il connaissait suffisamment Sakura pour savoir qu'obtempérer était la seule option viable, aussi répondit-il docilement, de même qu'il fit "haa… " lorsqu'elle décida qu'il était judicieux d'examiner sa bouche, et se plia sans protester aux différents tests de motricité qu'elle lui imposa.  
À vrai dire, la migraine plongeait tout dans un brouillard de sons et de couleurs un peu indistincts qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir quitter. La tâche vive des cheveux de Sakura ravivait la douleur rémanente dans son esprit, et il se força à simplement obéir, sans chercher à réfléchir ni analyser.  
Il avait les yeux mi-clos lorsque Sakura acheva de gribouiller quelque chose sur le papier qu'elle remplissait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et il fut pris par surprise lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
« Je suis contente que tu ailles bien Naruto. »  
Avec un spasme instinctif il la repoussa et battit en retraite vers le bord opposé de son lit, ne devant qu'au garde fou métallique levé de ce côté là de ne pas passer par dessus bord.  
Sakura esquissa un geste pour le retenir, puis ramena promptement sa main, l'air perdu.  
« Naruto ? Je… Je suis désolée. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai fais quelque chose ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et découvrit dans le processus que sa gorge était incroyablement sèche.  
« Non… Je… Désolé, tu m'as surpris, » croassa-t-il.  
Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et se mordit la lèvre, puis sembla prendre une décision.  
Avec une lenteur calculée, elle attrapa la carafe sur la table et versa un verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendit d'un geste prudent.  
« Tiens. Je vais aller prévenir les infirmières et Shizune que tu es réveillé, d'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite. »

-

Elle revint effectivement une poignée de minutes plus tard, en compagnie de Shizune qui consulta attentivement ce que la jeune médic avait écrit, puis le toisa de haut en bas avant de sourire doucement, et de sortir un paquet de pilules d'une de ses longues manches. Elle en détacha trois et les déposa dans la paume de Naruto.  
« Pour ta tête. »  
Puis son expression s'assombrit, et elle s'adressa à la jeune médic.  
- Je suis occupée pour le moment, je viendrais faire les tests complémentaires plus tard. Naruto, je vais prévenir Tsunade-sama que tu es réveillé et que tu vas bien. Elle viendra sans doute te parler quand elle aura fini. Sakura, tu pourrais rester avec lui en attendant ? Mais laisse le se reposer. »  
L'expression discrètement scandalisée de Sakura indiqua clairement qu'elle avait bien compté monter la garde auprès de son équipier, mais Shizune l'ignora.  
Avec un sourire un peu triste elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Naruto.  
«Je suis contente de te revoir parmi nous. N'en fait pas trop si tu ne veux pas que je sois obligée de t'attacher à ton lit comme les fois précédentes. Oh, et Sakura, j'avertirais l'anbu de garde que Naruto est réveillé, pas la peine de te déranger. C'est sur mon chemin de toute manière.»  
Puis elle passa de nouveau la porte, laissant Naruto et Sakura seuls dans la pièce.

-

Le silence dura longtemps avant que Naruto ne se risque à le briser. Sakura avait pris une chaise et était assise au pied du lit, cherchant visiblement quelque chose à dire et ne sachant par où commencer.  
« A- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? »  
Le regard de Sakura croisa le sien, et elle haussa les épaules.  
« De quoi te souviens-tu ? »  
Naruto hésita un instant, et passa distraitement sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées.  
« De… Du combat dans la neige, à Mailhoe. Il y avait ceux du Son, et… et il y avait Sa-Sasuke. On s'est battu. »  
« Et après ? »  
« Je… me souviens mal. Je… Il y avait… l'Akatsuki ? Oui, l'Akatsuki, et Itachi… » Il tressaillit, et une trace de douleur passa dans les yeux bleus étrangement assombris. « Et j'ai laissé sortir le Kyuubi, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant on est de retour à Konoha… » Il ne la regardait même pas, les yeux étaient fixés sur un pli du drap qu'il malmenait entre ses doigts. Sa voix était rauque et vacillante d'avoir trop crié puis de n'avoir pas servie pendant plus d'une semaine. « Ça veut dire… que Sasuke… »  
« Itachi Uchiha t'as soumis au Tsuyokomi Naruto. Tu es resté dans le coma près d'une semaine. Quand à Sasuke… S'il te plait Naruto, promets-moi d'écouter tout ce que je vais te dire jusqu'au bout avant de t'emballer… »  
Cette fois Naruto releva la tête, et son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme. Il déglutit.  
« D'accord. Je promet. »

« On a ramené Sasuke Naruto. On ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais après que tu ais été plongé dans le Tsukoyomi, Sasuke est parvenu à blesser son frère, mais se faisant il a intercepté une attaque qui t'était destinée… » Avant que Naruto n'ai fini d'ouvrir la bouche elle leva la main pour le faire taire. « Nous ne sommes arrivés qu'après, on ne sait pas s'il… s'il l'a fait exprès ou pas. »  
Naruto écouta en silence Sakura résumer pour lui la fin du combat. En fait non. Il entendait, mais la signification des paroles ne le pénétrait pas vraiment.  
Sasuke.  
Ils avaient ramené Sasuke.  
Et Dieu que ça faisait mal. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le moment venu le nœud permanent qui occupait sa poitrine depuis trois ans se desserrerait en laissant un tel vide et une telle peur.

« Ou… où est-il ? »  
« Naruto, laisses moi finir, tu as promis… Sasuke… s'est réveillé il y a une poignée d'heures. Sa chambre est à l'autre bout du couloir, mais je n'ai pas pu avoir l'autorisation d'aller le voi-… »  
Naruto était à demi sortit du lit quand elle attrapa son poignet droit au vol, et l'immobilisa avec plus de force que son état médical ne l'autorisait probablement.  
« _ECOUTES MOI !_ Je… excuses moi Naruto. » Elle fit face bravement. « Tu ne pourras pas aller le voir maintenant. Même si le Gardien te laissait entrer dans sa chambre, il n'y est pas pour le moment. Son visage normalement expressif était inhabituellement impassible. « L'Hokage a décrété que son état était suffisamment stable, et… et Ibikki-sama et elle sont en train de l'interroger. »  
« Je… Oh. » Naruto absorba l'information avec une contraction infime des muscles du dos, comme s'il venait de l'encaisser physiquement. « '_Interroger'_, comme dans Section Torture & Interrogation ? »  
« Peut-être. Tsu… Tsunade-sama a dit que ça dépendrait de sa coopération. » Sakura pressa une main contre son front, et ses épaules se courbèrent. « Je l'ai suppliée, mais… »

Naruto se laissa aller en arrière contre l'oreiller que Sakura avait redressé, et ferma à demi les yeux.  
« Je comprend. »  
« Quoi ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »  
« C'est… normal. Il a déserté, et il sait probablement des choses sur le Son. La vieille gargouille est Hokage, c'est sa… responsabilité de faire passer le village avant tout. »  
Sakura le regarda en silence. L'étonnement et une inquiétude aigue étaient visibles sur son visage.  
« Vraiment ? Je… Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça, Naruto. »  
« Ah ? » Naruto ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et tourna la tête jusqu'à ce que Sakura soit dans son champ de vision. Le Tsukoyomi ne laissait pas de séquelle physique à ceux dont l'esprit lui survivait, mais le contrecoup était encore visible sur le visage tiré du jeune homme. « Moi non plus. Je ne pensais pas que je réagirais comme ça. »  
« … »  
« Je suis fatigué. »  
« Naruto ? »  
« … Oui ? »  
« Tu… te souviens du Tsukoyomi ? »  
Le jeune homme expira doucement, et détourna le regard.  
« Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler. »  
« Naruto… »  
« S'il te plait Sakura… pas maintenant. »  
« Bien. »  
Sakura se pencha au-dessus de lui et passa une main fraîche sur son front.  
- Reposes-toi Naruto. Je ne serais pas loin. On en parlera une autre fois. »  
Son pas léger s'éloigna, et s'arrêta à ce qui devait être le seuil.  
- Naruto… Je voulais juste que tu saches… Tu es mon ami, et je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, ni à cause… ni à cause du Kyuubi, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Et si on a réussi à ramener Sasuke… C'est grâce à toi. Merci. »

---

Tout était blanc. Les nuages plâtreux bouchaient le ciel, baignant le paysage dans une luminosité grisâtre uniquement rompue à intervalles irréguliers par les formes découpées des arbres ou la masse sombre d'un rocher affleurant. A chaque expiration la vapeur s'échappaient de leurs lèvres en un nuage chaud qui venait presque immédiatement se cristalliser sur le rebord de leur col. Le tissu noir était raide et gelé, couvert d'une gangue de glace blanche.

« Je crois que je hais le Boss, » soupira Kisame en faisant jouer des doigts dans ses mitaines. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde, et soupira de nouveau. « Ok, c'est un plan d'une rouerie digne de lui, mais il n'aurait pas pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? À ce niveau-là ça tient de l'erreur d'affectation… »  
À sa droite Itachi lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de poursuivre sa marche vers le village frontalier du pays de l'Eau qu'ils apercevaient par intermittence entre les pins blanchis par la neige.  
« Kisame, tais-toi. »  
Le déserteur de la Brume l'ignora et découvrit des dents acérées.  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer à ça Itachi, je sais que tu as aussi froid que moi. Merde quoi, mon truc c'est l'eau et le vent, pas cette putain de neige !»  
Itachi ravala un commentaire acerbe et se contenta de se concentrer sur leur but. Le village aurait une auberge dans laquelle ils pourraient s'abriter quelques jours, et avec un peu de chance Kisame se tairait dès qu'ils seraient au chaud.  
L'ex-ninja de la Brume n'était pas habituellement aussi loquace ni râleur, mais Itachi avait découvert au cours des années que lorsqu'il était particulièrement énervé il avait parfois besoin de pester à voix haute. C'était de l'avis d'Itachi un comportement particulièrement puéril, mais étant donné qu'il aurait pu se retrouver affecté avec –au hasard- Deidara ou Hidan, ce n'était tout considéré pas si terrible que ça. Quand il n'était pas lui-même de mauvaise humeur, il faisait la plupart du temps l'effort d'endurer stoïquement les plaintes de son partenaire.  
« Je sais pas moi, il aurait pu envoyer Hidan, je suis sure que ce taré adorerait attraper des engelures, ou crever un coup de froid. Ça le ferait probablement bander… -ce mec est malsain. »  
Itachi s'abstint de faire remarque que venant d'un déserteur dont la plus proche compagne et la possession la plus précieuse était une épée géante en dents de requin, c'était un peu ironique. Mais il était vrai que même selon ses propres critères en la matière, -qui étaient pourtant exceptionnellement élevés puisqu'il se considérait lui même comme décemment sain d'esprit-, Hidan était quelqu'un de particulièrement déséquilibré.  
« Ou même… je sais pas moi, Deidara, il trouverait toute cette neige blanche super artistique, j'en suis certain… il ne se tiendrait plus… Et je suis sur que ce grippe-sous de Kakuzu trouverait un moyen de la vendre à quelqu'un…»  
« Kisame… »  
« Ok, ok. »

Le village n'était plus très loin à présent, et Itachi s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement intérieur. Le détour pour rejoindre le pays de l'Eau s'était avéré plus éprouvant que ce qu'il avait prévu… Ils auraient évidemment pu s'abriter plus près, mais les Akatsuki n'étaient pas précisément persona grata au pays du Riz, et maintenant qu'Orochimaru venait de voir son frère lui glisser entre les doigts, ils le seraient probablement encore moins. Le sannin avait toujours eu la rancune tenace et une persévérance à toute épreuve, ainsi qu'un syndrome aigu de mauvais perdant.  
Le problème était qu'il savait exactement ce qu'ils voulaient, et que depuis qu'il n'était plus _avec_ eux, il était naturellement passé dans le camp des ennemis. Et leur mettait autant de bâtons qu'il le pouvait dans les roues.  
De l'humble avis d'Itachi, le Boss ne se méfiait pas assez d'Orochimaru.

L'homme était un combattant redoutable, mais plus que ses capacités martiales, c'était de son intelligence et de sa capacité hors norme avec les mots dont Itachi se défiait. Après tout il était parvenu à convaincre le Daiymo du pays du Riz de le laisser installer le village caché du Son sur ses terres, de le financer, et de couvrir sa vendetta personnelle contre Konoha le tout en échange de sa loyauté -quelle blague, les Dayimos étaient vraiment d'une naïveté atterrante... Sans compter qu'il était celui qui avait abattu _seul_ le Quatrième Kazekage de Suna _et _le Troisième Hokage de Konoha, même s'il y avait laissé des plumes. Et plus important –ou impardonnable- aux yeux d'Itachi, il avait détourné son petit frère.  
En silence il fit jouer sa main blessée, goûtant la douleur familière. Malgré les soins de fortune qu'il s'était administré il souffrait d'une légère fièvre, et l'arrêt à l'auberge serait s'occasion appréciable de nettoyer la plaie en profondeur à l'eau chaude et de changer les bandages.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il était perplexe.

Il avait été a la fois satisfait et déçu d'apprendre que Sasuke avait déserté Konoha pour s'offrir à Orochimaru.  
Satisfait parce que son frère avait finalement compris qu'il ne pouvait progresser qu'en se débarrassant du carcan restrictif que le village ne pouvait manquer d'imposer à sa force et à sa haine.  
Déçu parce que bien qu'Orochimaru soit probablement un excellent professeur sous la cruelle tutelle duquel les capacités de Sasuke ne pourrait manquer de se développer, ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas _compris._ Il haïssait avec l'intensité du premier jour, une douleur totale et brouillonne, au lieu de convertir la haine en acier froid et acéré au fond de son cœur.  
Et se livrer entre les mains d'Orochimaru était vraiment faire preuve d'un manque de vue à long terme… Entrer au service du Saninn n'était jamais gratuit. Aucun _interaction_ avec le Saninn n'était jamais gratuite, Itachi lui-même l'avait suffisamment côtoyé pour le savoir, et ce même si Orochimaru le craignait.  
Il avait fait un cadeau inestimable à Sasuke en le débarrassant de l'assujettissement du Clan, mais ce dernier ne le comprenait pas. Itachi s'était attendu à la haine, l'avait volontairement attisée, sachant qu'elle permettrait à Sasuke de mettre à jour son immense potentiel.  
Mais non, son frère ne comprenait pas, il avait échoué en ne parvenant pas à apprivoiser sa haine. Malgré ses énormes progrès il restait encore pathétiquement _faible._

Itachi referma sa main, et la contempla pensivement. Il était faible.  
Et pourtant…  
Pourtant dans les dernières flammes d'énergie attisée par sa colère –il avait visiblement été bien au delà de ses limites- il avait réussit à le toucher.  
Pire, il aurait même probablement faire plus de dégâts encore s'il n'avait pas visé sa main.  
Il avait _protégé_ le jinchuriki ?  
Itachi ne comprenait pas.  
Il laissa Kisame passer devant lui, et suivit son équipier lorsque celui ci poussa la porte basse et pénétra dans l'auberge désertée.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Itachi laissa le déserteur de la Brume négocier une chambre, deux bains et deux repas chauds tandis qu'il examinait la salle principale avec automatisme, notant les issues, le nombre de personnes présentes, le comportement de la jeune femme discutant avec Kisame –comme cela se produisait la plupart du temps elle était un peu déstabilisée par l'apparence physique de son équipier, mais jetait des regard plutôt insistants dans sa direction. S'il voulait de la compagnie cette nuit il aurait a peine besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, et ça ne lui coûterait probablement rien… La manière dont les civils et plus particulièrement les femelles manquaient totalement d'instinct de conservation dans le choix de leurs partenaires le laissait toujours vaguement atterré.

N'importe quel shinobi aurait à peine eu besoin d'un coup d'œil pour le mettre tout en haut de leur liste rouge de 'Danger Immédiat' –et éventuellement tenter leur chance en connaissance de cause s'ils étaient du genre aventureux. Mais les civiles étaient pathétiquement faibles, des chaires fragiles qu'il pouvait traverser d'une main s'il ne faisait pas attention à sa propre force. Et pourtant elles se jetaient au cou de n'importe quel ninja mâle un peu attractif ou mystérieux sans paraître percevoir quoi que ce soit, sans avoir la moindre idée des risques qu'elles prenaient.  
Bon, c'était parfois utile. Mais pathétique malgré tout.  
Et ce n'était pas pire que tout ces imbéciles qui pénétraient sans cesse votre espace vital avec un aveuglement inconscient et joyeux. Ces crétins avaient de la chance que la plupart des shinobis parviennent à juguler leur hyper-réactivité… S'il avait du supprimer par simple réflexe chaque personne ayant inconsciemment empiété sur son espace personnel, il aurait été un tueur de masse…  
Pathétique, vraiment.

Avec indifférence il termina d'examiner les lieux. Même si quelqu'un ici en savait assez pour reconnaître les capes de l'Akatsuki, l'avant poste ninja le plus proche était à plusieurs heures de marches, et quand bien même, Kisame avait été frustré de son combat et accueillerait sans doute avec plaisir n'importe qui serait à même de lui faire un peu passer le temps en attendant la suite de la mission.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre simple mais confortable dont la jeune fille leur avait donné la clé, et Itachi se débarrassa posément de sa cape avant l'incendier le bois entreposé dans la cheminée d'un katon parfaitement ajusté.  
« Combien de temps avons nous ? »  
Kisame était avachi en travers de l'un des deux lits, l'air soudainement beaucoup plus satisfait de son existence. La perspective d'un bain chaud lui faisait toujours cet effet là. C'était triste à dire, mais le ninja déserteur se serait probablement prostitué pour une bassine d'eau chaude.

Itachi réfléchit un instant tout en se débarrassant posément de ses guêtres raidies par la glace.  
« Une journée et demi je pense. Il faut prendre en compte le temps nécessaire pour le retour, et le Boss a bien précisé qu'il fallait laisser le temps à l'information d'arriver à Konoha avant d'agir de nouveau. »  
Kisame croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.  
« Haa… Je dois avouer que le commanditaire est un sacré tordu… »

Itachi fit quelques pas pieds nus, et se rapprocha du feu jusqu'à ce que la lumière jaune jette des ombres nettement découpées sur son visage impassible. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur, et passa machinalement la main sur le collier qui reposait contre la naissance de sa gorge. C'était la seule chose qu'il ait conservé de Konoha, le cadeau de Shuishi pour sa nomination au rang de jounin.  
Il ne ressentait pas grand chose envers son village d'origine, mais s'il respectait la duplicité et l'audace de leur commanditaire il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une vague inimité pour l'homme. C'était assez illogique, et Itachi ne tenait pas en haute estime les choses échappant à la logique. Froidement il se demanda quel serait le sort réservé à Sasuke lorsque leur… _partenaire _aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.  
Puis, plus narquoisement, il se demanda quelle serait la réaction de l'homme lorsqu'il apprendrait que c'était lui en personne qui avait mené la mission, sachant la sainte aversion qu'il avait des déserteurs, surtout de son propre village d'ailleurs. L'ironie de la chose ne lui échappait pas, et il eut un sourire intérieur teinté de glace.

Les trois coups discrètement frappés à la porte ne le surprirent pas le moins du monde, et il continua à fixer le feu lorsque la servante s'inclina et murmura que les bains étaient prêts s'ils voulaient bien se donner la peine.  
« Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi », ajouta-t-elle, et Itachi sentit son regard s'attarder une fraction de trop sur son dos.  
« J'y vais, » annonça Kisame d'un air ravis en prenant sous son bras le yukata étendu sur le lit et en chargeant la Shamehada sur son épaule –_tsss. « _Si tu ne te dépêches pas l'eau va être froide. »  
En silence Itachi se détourna du feu, et après avoir récupéré son propre yukata et glissé ses pieds dans les sandales défraîchies fournies par l'auberge, il referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

---

Sai s'immobilisa près de la porte, et attendit. Danzou-sama savait qu'il était là, et le ferait entrer lorsqu'il le jugerait bon.  
En attendant il se plongea dans la contemplation du paravent peint qu'il pouvait apercevoir depuis sa position. L'objet était nouveau, et d'une perfection technique à couper le souffle, un paysage lacustre dans les tons de bruns et d'ocre, habité par de minuscules oiseaux blanc, et un héron qui semblait prêt à quitter le panneau. Le raffinement dans les dégradés lui faisait penser aux travaux du peintre Yuutaro du pays des Vagues, sauf que ces couleurs bistres n'appartenaient pas à la palette habituelle de l'artiste. C'était des plus intrigant…  
Il savait que Danzou-sama ne s'intéressait pas spécialement à l'art et à la beauté des choses. Il n'avait du faire l'acquisition du paravent que pour des raisons sociales, comme preuve de son raffinement et de son pouvoir… Et pour ce faire il n'avait certainement pas lésiné sur le prix.  
Dans ce cas se pouvait-il que ce soit un véritable Yuutaro ?

Sai sentit une excitation assez peu caractéristique l'envahir, et il du se faire violence pour ne pas s'approcher et examiner le paravent sous toutes les coutures. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de comportement que l'on attendait de l'anbu qu'il était. Il poserait la question à Danzou-sama une fois qu'il aurait fait son rapport.  
Il n'était pas certain que l'homme serait heureux des nouvelles qu'il rapportait. Les choses que Danzou-sama avait désirée s'étaient certes produites exactement comme prévu, mais il y avait aussi eu une surprise de taille en la personne de Sasuke Uchiha et l'intervention de Son.  
Les ninjas n'aimaient pas vraiment les surprises.

Et même si ce bouleversement important n'avait pas entravé le reste de sa mission, il semblait à Sai qu'il ne plairait pas à Danzou-sama. Et lui même avait fait une erreur durant le combat à Mailhoe, et à présent le Ninja Copieur lui ferait moins confiance que jamais.  
Non pas qu'il lui ai réellement fait confiance avant, mais désormais Sai savait que ses mouvement seraient observés de plus près encore qu'ils ne l'avaient été. A moins d'une confrontation ouverte il ne pourrait plus faire grand chose, et-… Non. Danzou-sama ne serait probablement pas satisfait par la tournure des évènements.

Le murmure de conversations qui provenait de l'étude de Danzou-sama s'interrompit, et la porte s'ouvrit sur son maître escortant un notable du village. Depuis son poste à l'entrée de l'antichambre Sai se raidit, et salua quand l'homme passa devant lui. A sa démarche énergique et aux tissages de son pardessus qui formaient la silhouette d'un oiseau d'or, Sai reconnu Jigishi-san, le fils aîné commerçant opulent très proche de la cour du Dayimo du pays du Feu. Il avait été chargé de le surveiller son père –à présent fort âgé- durant une poignée de semaines il y avait quelques années de cela, alors que Danzou-sama venait tout juste de le prendre à son service.  
Danzou-sama raccompagna l'homme à la porte ou ils échangèrent encore quelques mots que Sai ne chercha pas à saisir.

Lorsqu'il revint vers lui, son langage corporel avait changé du tout au tout. Ce n'était plus le sourire mondain et le dos très légèrement voûté tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur sa canne, mais une expression de commandement, et une raideur dans la posture qui indiquaient qu'il avait toute son attention.  
« Sai. Te voilà revenu bien tôt… »  
Il s'inclina de nouveau, et hocha la tête.  
« Il y a eu des incidents qui ont nécessité notre retour, Danzou-sama, » expliqua t-il au profit des éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes tout en suivant son maître dans l'étude.

Une fois la porte refermée, Danzou-sama plaça un sceau tracé sur une note en papier à cheval sur le cadre et le battant, et articula posément trois signes. Au premier l'encre du sceau étincela, au second deux fines lignes jaillirent de part et d'autre pour faire le tour de la pièce, et au dernier les sceaux relais placés à intervalle régulier sur les murs s'illuminèrent à leur tour. La ligne d'encre rayonna brièvement avant de se stabiliser et retrouva son immobilité.  
Le vieil homme se tourna, et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau tandis que Sai restait immobile face à lui.  
« Bien, nous voilà tranquille. Tout s'est-il bien passé ? »

-

« Je vois. »  
Il ne s'était pas trompé, réalisa-t-il avec une petite pointe de satisfaction devant l'acuité de son raisonnement. Danzou-sama le cachait bien, mais il n'était pas vraiment satisfait. Il était rare qu'il parvienne à prévoir les réactions d'autres êtres humains dans des conditions qui n'impliquaient pas de les tuer ou de les faire bouillir de rage avec le moins de mots possible.

« Tu dis que le Copieur soupçonne que cette attaque que tu as lancé dans la tempête lui était destinée, et non un hasard malheureux… »  
« Oui. Il m'a confronté avant que nous quittions Mailhoe. Il n'a aucune certitude, mais à partir de maintenant mon champ d'action va être encore plus restreint. » Il inclina la tête d'un mouvement infime et fixa le tapis. « Pardonnez-moi pour mon échec.»  
« Hum… C'est fâcheux. » Le regard d'aigle ne le lâchait pas. « C'était également fort maladroit de ta part Sai, je suis déçu. Je pensais t'avoir enseigné mieux que ça : ne commence rien que tu ne puisses finir… »  
« Je l'aurais achevé si je l'avais pu, Danzou-sama. La tempête était une bonne couverture mais Hitomochi-san s'est révélée très difficile à semer, et j'ai dû me concentrer contre l'un des jounin du Son. »  
Il se demanda si ses excuses semblaient aussi futiles aux oreilles de son maître qu'aux siennes. Probablement oui, s'il pouvait se fier à l'expression à la fois songeuse et perçante qui marquait le visage de Danzou visible sous les bandages.  
Le vieil homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine maigre et balaya lentement la pièce du regard, examinant les étagères couvertes de rouleau, le rouleau de calligraphie pendu à un mur et le râtelier sur lequel reposaient trois katanas anciens, aux poignées usées par l'usage. Finalement son regard s'arrêta une nouvelle fois sur Sai, et le jeune homme ne pu retenir un sourire automatique en réponse à l'intensité de l'observation.  
« J'aurais du le savoir, tu n'es pas fait pour les missions d'infiltration. Que tu mentes ou non tu as le chic pour te rendre antipathique et suspect…. » Il eut un sourire mordant. « Mais c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pensé que ça aurait pu marcher… Personne n'aurait pu croire que j'ai été assez stupide pour utiliser un si piètre espion… »  
Sai inclina la tête sans se départir de son sourire, acceptant les réprimandes de bonne grâce. Il avait donc échoué aux yeux de son maître. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris, mais vaguement déçu par lui-même. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux.  
« Mais au final que tu ais réussi ou non la mission secondaire que je t'avais confiée n'est pas bien grave. La mort du Copieur aurait été un atout non négligeable, étant donné ses relations avec le gosse Uzumaki et Jiraya-sama, mais la nouvelle donne est intéressante également.. L'important est que la position de la Princesse aux limasses soit déstabilisée. Même en temps qu'Hokage elle ne peut pas braver le Conseil indéfiniment après tout… Tant pis pour le Copieur, à partir de maintenant je veux que tu fasses profil bas... Tu n'arriveras plus à le prendre par surprise à présent, et sans cela tu n'as aucune chance de l'abbatre discrètement.…De plus toute tentative d'ingérence maintenant risque de fragiliser ma position quand le moment sera venu. »  
Sai hocha la tête docilement. Il ferait tel qu'on le lui ordonnait.  
« Seigneur Danzou, puis-je vous poser une question ? » L'interrogation tournait dans sa tête depuis cette nuit sans fin dans le blanc de Mailhoe… « Je comprend que le Sharingan Kakashi est un partisan de Godaïme-sama, mais il est avant tout fidèle à Konoha non ? C'est… c'est un combattant formidable, et sa mort ne serait qu'un gâchis pour le village… Du moins c'est ce qu'il me semble. »  
Il su que les paroles étaient une erreur avant qu'elles aient fini de franchir ses lèvres. La réponse à cette question coulait de source, il était censé le _savoir, _et il n'était en aucun cas sensé questionner les plans de son maître. Il outrepassait gravement ses prérogatives, s'il se fiait au regard de son maître…  
Il n'aurait aucune hésitation à tenter de tuer le ninja au sharingan si c'était ce qu'on lui ordonnait, sa question était purement d'ordre… _pratique._ En tant que ninja de Konoha la perte de ressources de valeur le perturbait d'un simple point de vue stratégique. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas ce à quoi Danzou-sama pensait quand il se renfonça silencieusement dans son fauteuil.

« Tu doutes de mes ordres Sai ? »  
Le sourire de Sai se figea sur son visage. Bien sur que non qu'il ne doutait pas les ordres. C'était les ordres de _Danzou-sama_, il les exécuterait les yeux fermés si c'était ce que son maître souhaitait… Il obéissait aux ordres comme le bon ninja qu'il était, sans sentiment ni lien. Comment aurait-il pu _douter _?  
« Jamais Danzou-sama. Je m'efforce simplement de comprendre votre volonté pour vous servir au mieux, et je me posais la question… »  
« Je l'espère Sai. J'ose espérer que je t'ai suffisamment bien formé pour cela… »  
« Pardonnez ma curiosité maître, elle était déplacée… » Autant sans doute que l'étrange fascination qu'il éprouvait en observant l'acharnement désespéré que Naruto investissait pour retrouver et garder un traître. C'était un acte d'une inanité profonde, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'examiner l'obstination du blond avec une curiosité vaguement perplexe, comme s'il y avait là quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir.  
Danzou-sama hocha la tête, le visage sévère.  
« Je vais te répondre quand même Sai. Nous servons tous le village. Mais la Godaïme ne fait que l'affaiblir, comme le Sandaïme avant elle… Le Quatrième nous a laissé une arme formidable en scellant le Kyuubi, et regarde ce qu'ils en on fait. Ils l'ont _gâché,_ sa puissance est inutilisable, il est trop incontrôlable, tu l'as vu toi même… » Sa voix montait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. « Hatake est exactement pareil… C'est peut être un bon ninja, mais quand il sagira d'agir pour le bien du village il se dressera contre nous, sans comprendre les enjeux, sans voir que nous nous battons pour l'intégrité de Konoha, sa force. Il risque de se révéler un obstacle un jour ou l'autre… C'est inévitable et c'est pour cela que sa mort aurait été utile. » Il soupira et recroisa les mains devant lui. « Enfin nous verrons. L'attaque de l'Akatsuki et le retour de l'Uchiha vont sans doute beaucoup leur donner à penser… »  
Il feuilleta distraitement quelques parchemins avant de relever les yeux vers le jeune homme brun qui était toujours immobile de l'autre côté du bureau et agita une main.  
« Rompez… »  
L'anbu s'inclina, et disparu en silence.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut déjà loin de chez son maître, en équilibre sur le faîte glissant d'un toit qua Sai réalisa qu'il avait oublié de s'enquérir de la provenance du paravent.

---

Lorsque Tsunade avait émergé de la chambre de Sasuke, Ibikki sur les talons, elle avait toute sa prestance habituelle, et son sourire était aussi froid que posé.  
Il ne les avait pas vu passer dans le couloir, aussi déduisit-il qu'ils avaient dû se téléporter directement dans la chambre. L'Hokage avait les moyens de court-circuiter les jutsus de sécurité, et la T.I préférait la plupart du temps ne pas balader les… _prisonniers _sous sa juridiction au vu et au sus de tous. Et puis bon, les traînées de sang par terre faisaient désordre.

Sakura n'avait pas réussi à lui faire abandonner l'idée de camper dans le couloir en attendant le retour de la Godaïme –chose qu'elle avait été prête à faire seule-, aussi était-elle affalée à ses côtés le long du mur à ses côté lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.  
Naruto avait été un poil plus rapide à bondir sur ses deux pieds et à fondre sur l'Hokage, mais pour sa peine il n'avait reçu qu'une taloche sur le haut de la tête, et un « J'avais dit _repos_ » exaspéré.  
Puis, anticipant le flot roulant de question elle avait soupiré.  
« Pas d'inquiétude, il est entier. »  
« Il s'est montré étonnamment coopératif, » avait confirmé Morino immobile derrière elle. « Quoique inutilement sarcastique. »  
Tsunade avait sans doute perçu l'expression de doute sur les visages des deux jeunes gens, car elle avait arrêté toute question soupçonneuse d'un geste de la main.  
« J'ai dit qu'il était entier, pas qu'il était indemne. Mais ce n'est rien de radical ni de définitif. Il devrait être sur pied d'ici une journée ou deux au plus. Et avant que vous posiez la question, non, son statut n'a pas encore été déterminé, bien que je ne doute pas un instant que le conseil veuille sa peau. » Naruto avait ouvert la bouche pour protester. « Toutefois d'autres options sont envisageables. Les informations qu'il nous a donné sur le Son et les activités d'Orochimaru –elle avait prononcé le nom comme si elle venait de mordre dans un fruit particulièrement amer ou pourri- seront précieuses si elles sont vraies. Et maintenant du vent, j'ai à faire. Le retour de ce fichu gosse à généré une foule de paperasse supplémentaire, et les Anciens sont au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. »  
« Hokage-sama ! »  
« HE, vieille bique ! »  
Tsunade avait pivoté sur ses talons pour faire de nouveau face tandis que Morino lançait un regard noir au genin blond.  
« Naruto, _respect _! » avait-elle aboyé, provoquant un mouvement de recul instinctif. « Vous pouvez le voir si vous le souhaitez. Un à la fois, un quart d'heure maximum et l'anbu reste. Ce n'est pas négociable. Et Naruto tu me feras le plaisir de rejoindre ton lit et de plus en bouger jusqu'à ce que j'ai ordonné le contraire, tu es toujours sous observation. »

-

Naruto passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, et toqua deux fois à la porte avant d'enfoncer avec détermination ses mains au plus profond ses poches. Depuis sa position assise contre le mur, Sakura lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement quand l'anbu ouvrit et d'un mouvement infime de tête lui fit signe d'entrer.  
Tandis que l'anbu au masque de reptile le fouillait avec une efficacité qui en disait long, Naruto se força à rester impassible, et à n'examiner ouvertement ni l'occupant du lit qui lui faisait face, ni même ses alentours immédiats. A la place il examina avec une ferveur tout à fait inutile la pièce étroite.  
Il n'y avait pas grand chose à examiner d'ailleurs… Quatre murs blancs, pas de fenêtre, un lit métallique et un tabouret boulonnées au sol. Contre un des murs, également fixée, une desserte supportant un broc en plastique probablement incassable et une pile de gobelets en carton. Un rideau translucide délimitait une salle d'eau des plus sommaires.

« C'est bon. »  
L'anbu fit un pas en arrière et se fondit dans l'ombre.  
Alors seulement Naruto s'autorisa à lever les yeux, et à croiser le regard sombre de Sasuke.

Il était à demi assis, appuyé contre un oreiller aussi blanc que lui était blême, et les contentions qui maintenaient ses poignets étaient grotesquement visible, presque incongrues si on considérait la défiance de son regard malgré les cernes rougies sous ses yeux et les bleus marbrant ses bras et ce que Naruto pouvait voir de son visage et de son cou.  
Il avait l'air d'avoir été tout juste déterré, et le toisait avec une impassibilité qui provoqua des démangeaisons dans les phalanges de Naruto.

Il laissa malgré tout celles-ci au fond de ses poches, et fit un pas de plus vers le lit. Soutint le regard noir en silence tout en essayant de paraître parfaitement détaché et sûr de lui, et non pas le nœud d'incertitude fluctuante et d'anticipation pétrifiée qu'il était réellement. La présence de l'anbu presque invisible dans son coin ne le gênait pas, mais...  
Qu'est ce qu'il était censé dire ?  
Les choses auraient été plus simples s'il avait pu frapper Sasuke, mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas se défendre, et de toute façon l'anbu ne le laisserait certainement pas faire. Hum. Ca voulait dire qu'ils allaient être obligé de _parler_.  
Les mots de Sasuke étaient coupants comme le fil d'une lame. Ils blessaient plus efficacement encore que ses poings, qu'un Chidori dans sa poitrine.  
Le silence et les coups étaient préférables, mais alors il ne pourrait pas le retenir.

« Sasuke. »  
« Naruto. »  
« T'as une sale tronche. On dirait que tu t'es fait piétiner par un troupeau de… de trucs. »  
_Ho, joli.  
_Sasuke releva un peu le menton, et toute son expression corporelle gagna un mépris qui n'avait pas était là quelques secondes auparavant. S'il n'avait pas été si occupé à échanger des insultes par le regard, Naruto aurait sans doute remarqué que ses poings étaient crispés sur le drap.  
« Si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à dire, tire toi. »  
« Je t'emmerde connard. Je t'ai ramené, alors tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire. »  
_Ha, dans ta gueule ! _Ce qui ne laissait qu'un seul problème : qu'avait-il à dire ?  
Au frémissement avorté du bras de Sasuke, il devint évident que celui-ci avait tout autant envi de lui en mettre une. Au lieu de quoi il sourit froidement.  
_Reste calme, reste calme… On ne se jette pas à la gorge d'un prisonnier attaché…  
_« Tu vas encore me sortir ces pathétiques non-sens sur l'amitié et les liens ? Arrête de rêver Naruto, je te l'ai dit, tu peux me ramener, mais je ne peux pas _revenir. _Seul un faible comme toi s'obstine à croire le contraire. »  
« Qu'est ce que tu as dit à la Vieille ? »  
« Je t'emmerde Naruto. »  
« Est-ce que ça valait le coup ? »  
Sasuke détourna imperceptiblement la tête et eut une grimace irritée.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Trahir. Partir, nous laisser. Blesser Sakura et essayer de me tuer. Est-ce que ça valait le coup ? »

Un frémissement traversa le corps de Sasuke et la douleur submergea un instant la colère. Ha, Morino n'y était peut-être pas allé de main morte finalement. Mais les yeux de Sasuke étaient tournés vers l'intérieur, comme s'il examinait quelque chose de lui seul pouvait voir. Quand il redressa la tête la douleur était toujours là en arrière plan, mais au dessus dansait la colère, la même rage désespérée qu'a la vallée de la fin.  
« Tu n'en as aucune idée, n'est ce pas ? »  
Les ongles de Naruto étaient fermement enfoncés dans ses paumes au fond de ses poches.  
« Je sais ce qu'Itachi a fait Sasuke, » gronda-t-il. « Je le _sais. _Mais en trahissant c'est lui qui gagne._»  
_« Non, tu n'as aucune idée. » Les mots sortaient, lacés de ce vide mordant, presque indicible. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est… lorsque la moitié la plus importante de ta vie détruit l'autre moitié… Détruit tout le reste. Qu'il ne reste rien. _Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est ! »_ Il s'était tendu, tendant les contentions de toutes ses forces sans même s'en rendre compte, et son regard avait retrouvé le chemin de celui de Naruto. « Je le referais si c'était à refaire. Encore et encore. Il _faut_ que je devienne fort pour pouvoir le tuer. N'importe quelle once de pouvoir vaut le prix à payer pour l'obtenir. Pour le tuer. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre.»

Naruto détourna le regard un instant. Il ne pouvait pas, pas lorsque les yeux de Sasuke brûlaient de ce défit et de cette rage absolue qui irradiaient, semblaient le transpercer. Il mordit l'intérieur de sa bouche jusqu'à ce que le goût de sang recouvre le reste, que ses mains arrêtent de trembler de colère et de rage impuissante, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le regarder sans avoir envi de hurler et de le frapper de toute ses forces.  
Itachi avait tout pris. Et ce que Sasuke avait gagné après, lui, Sakura, l'équipe sept… ce n'était pas suffisant face à cette moitié brisée.  
« Tu as raison. » Sasuke se figea, comme s'il l'avait effectivement frappé. « Tu as raison tu sais, je sais pas ce que ça fait, de tout perdre. Je peux pas, parce que quand tu es parti tu n'as pas tué Sakura et Iruka-sensei, tu n'as pas tué Kakashi-sensei… Tu n'as pas détruit l'autre moitié. »  
Les pupilles de Sasuke étaient dilatées, et une étincelle rouge palpitait au fond de ses prunelles, mais s'il fallait en croire Sakura il n'avait probablement pas assez de chakra pour activer le sharingan. Ses épaules tremblaient de rage contenue.  
« Moi non plus je n'ai pas le choix. Tant que tu partiras, peu importe le prix à payer, je te ramènerais. C'est comme ça. »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma, incapable de formuler quoi que ce soit. Naruto ferma les yeux, contrôla sa respiration tandis que Sasuke expirait par souffles brefs, presque haletants. Il fallait qu'il reste calme. Il y avait une chance. Juste une, et une infinité de possibilités de tout gâcher, de briser définitivement le reste.  
_Calme, tu peux le faire. Tu peux le faire rester. Tu n'as pas le choix. Fais le, oublie le reste, ta fierté. Ca n'a pas d'importance, tant qu'il reste.  
_« Alors tu veux Itachi. Mais tu sais quoi ? Itachi me veux _moi_… Enfin plutôt ce qui est à l'intérieur de moi. Tu as déjà rencontré le Kyuubi je crois ? »  
Face à lui Sasuke se raidit encore plus et ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Naruto releva le menton avec défit et le toisa, les épaules roides.  
« Tout seul tu n'y arrivera jamais tu sais… Tu n'y arriveras pas parce que tu es seul et qu'Itachi ne l'est pas… Même si tu deviens suffisamment fort pour le battre, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir d'abord tuer son partenaire ? Seul contre deux tu n'auras aucune chance. »  
C'était la stricte vérité, et il savait que Sasuke le savait, qu'il voyait ou menait le raisonnement et qu'il haïssait cela.  
« Si tu veux pouvoir le tuer tu as besoin de nous, Sasuke. Il continuera à me pourchasser, et alors tu le trouveras. Et nous pouvons te débarrasser des interférences. »  
Il se sentait étrange, comme ivre tandis que les paroles glissaient hors de ses lèvres.  
- Si tu restes, tu pourras trouver Itachi. Et nous t'aiderons. »

-

La tête de Sasuke tournait, il était épuisé, et il avait mal.  
Les vrilles de douleur rémanentes, souvenir de son tête à tête avec l'Hokage et le chef de la section Torture et Interrogation, s'attachaient à chacun de ses membres comme des animaux microscopiques qui auraient tracés leur chemin dans son système nerveux, qui auraient colonisé chaque membre.  
La réputation de Morino n'était pas usurpée.  
Mais ce n'était que de la douleur au final. Il la connaissait intimement, ce n'était pas réellement un problème. On pouvait apprivoiser la douleur, la compartimenter ou la maîtriser, l'ignorer même, si la volonté était suffisamment forte. La douleur était une compagne ancienne, tout autant que la haine.  
Mais contrairement à la douleur, la morsure de la colère était aussi vive à chaque fois, comme si c'était la première. Et la surprise…  
La surprise, il ne s'y était pas attendue, pas plus qu'à l'incrédulité.

Il avait su à la seconde ou il s'était éveillé, à la seconde ou il avait réalisé où il était, qu'il aurait à faire face à la torture et à Naruto. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait décidé lequel serait le pire.  
Il était un déserteur, un ennemi déclaré. Ne pas le torturer pour lui arracher la moindre bribe d'information en sa possession aurait été vraiment stupide de leur part. Et ils ne l'auraient probablement pas cru si Morino n'avait utilisé ses propres méthodes pour s'assurer qu'il disait la vérité. Même à présent d'ailleurs ils ne le croyaient pas.  
Et ils avaient bien raison. Après tout qu'il dise la vérité ou non il restait leur ennemi potentiel, un traître auquel on ne pouvait faire confiance. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de le croire, de lui donner une chance.  
Il le savait et l'acceptait, c'était comme ça et tout autre comportement aurait été inconscient et stupide de leur part.  
Il avait enduré la douleur malgré sa gorge à vif à force de crier, s'était préparé à la colère, à l'amertume de l'humiliation, à la haine.  
Mais il n'avait pas prévu cela. Ce Naruto contenu et analytique.

Il n'avait pas prévu ces arguments étonnamment intuitifs, qui touchaient si près de la cible…  
Il s'était résolu à ne pas perdre son calme, à rester aussi maître du jeu que la situation le permettait, malgré le souvenir encore trop frai de l'interrogatoire et les mots de l'Hokage… Mais ça avait été peine perdue.  
Il avait échoué c'était douloureusement évident, ou il n'aurait pas perdu son calme face à Naruto, n'aurait pas lâchées les seules paroles qui aient de l'importance, montré sa faiblesse.  
Malgré la douleur et la confusion il n'avait pas perdu un seul instant ce qui était vraiment important de vue lors du face à face avec l'Hokage. Il avait su au plus profond de lui que peu importe l'humiliation, la douleur ou le désarrois rien n'importait plus que sa survie. Pour tuer Itachi il devait vivre. Et pour vivre… Peu importait le prix.

Il haïssait Orochimaru, révéler ce qu'il savait du Son ne lui avait posé aucun problème de conscience. Si l'ennemi de son ennemi n'était pas forcément son ami, il n'en restait pas moins… hé bien l'ennemi de son ennemi justement. Orochimaru méritait amplement la moindre opposition qui pouvait se dresser contre lui.

Mais Naruto… Il aurait du être rageur et perdu, désarçonné. Alors il aurait été facile de balayer le moindre mot comme le fruit de sa faiblesse, facile de ne pas écouter les mots, les promesses. _L'autre moitié_…  
Les mensonges.  
Mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
Ce Naruto était étranger, ce n'était pas celui auquel il avait fait face à Mailhoe. Le Naruto qu'il connaissait, celui dont il se souvenait n'aurait pas su apprivoiser la rage, la masquer derrière ces arguments rationnels.  
Il avait changé, et pourtant il était exactement le même.  
Cela n'en rendait son propre échec que plus cruel.  
Parce qu'une part de lui craignait de se laisser convaincre, d'y croire. Haïssait Naruto pour son obstination, comme s'il en valait la peine. Comme s'il avait besoin de lui.

« Tu es ridicule Naruto. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte… »  
« Je t'emmerde connard. J'ai raison et tu le sais. Les Akatsuki se déplacent toujours par deux et tant que tu seras seul tu n'auras aucune chance. Ce qui s'est passé à Mailhoe devrait t'avoir convaincu. »  
Naruto tira ses mains de ses poches et croisa les bras avec défiance. C'était un argument… douloureux. Qui donnait en plein dans la cible.  
Le sourire narquois de Kisame. Les paroles désintéressées d'Itachi.  
_Tu es encore bien trop faible. Je ne suis pas venu pour toi. _

Jusque là il n'avait pas réalisé que le désespoir pouvait être encore plus profond. Il avait échoué, il s'était fait capturer –et c'était à peine mieux que de vendre son corps à Orochimaru. Il allait probablement passer les prochaines années au fond d'une cellule s'il ne se faisait pas d'abord énucléer pour trahison… Aucune chance d'évasion. Il avait eu Itachi à sa porté, si proche… Si proche et il avait échoué…

Et Naruto… Naruto venait retourner le kunaï dans la plaie, faisant miroiter des solutions impossibles. Des solutions qui lui faisaient presque _regretter, _mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas pu se tromper autant, c'était Itachi l'important. S'il était resté ça aurait été pour _eux_, et il serait resté faible, l'entraînement de Kakashi n'avait rien eu à voir avec celui d'Orochimaru. Le lien que Naruto proposait… Il était impossible. Malgré le miroir déformant de la fatigue c'était au moins une chose dont il était sur;  
Il pouvait blâmer l'épuisement pour son manque lamentable de maîtrise, il pouvait même avec une certitude acceptable lui inculper le sentiment soudain de dépression et de perte… Mais il était hors de question de… de…  
Qu'une part de lui même, tout au fond, veuille que ce soit vrai, _l'autre moitié, _qu'il y ait une simple chance… C'était une telle faiblesse…  
« Tu t'emballes Naruto. Ce genre de décision n'est pas de ton ressort. Alors retourne faire joujou avec tes crapauds et ne me fait pas perdre mon temps. »  
Le sourire de Naruto se fit dérisif, mordant malgré la colère et la détresse perceptibles.  
« Ton temps ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'options Sasuke, et tu es un putain de crétin si tu laisses ton putain d'ego et ta foutu fierté te masquer ta meilleur chance d'avoir Itachi. Quoi que tu fasses t'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de nous si facilement, il est temps que tu t'y fasses. »

Et sur ces mots il fit volte face, sans attendre de réponse. Par la porte encore entrouverte Sasuke le vit parler à quelqu'un dans le couloir, secouer la tête, la rentrer dans ses épaules, amorcer le geste de partir avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Il resta un instant à fixer la porte close, trop assommé pour réaliser qu'il avait probablement l'air stupide, et trop fatigué pour s'en soucier de toute façon. Il esquissa le geste de presser ses tempes douloureuses dans un geste dérisoire pour soulager la douleur, avant de réaliser presque immédiatement qu'il ne pouvait pas pour cause de contentions.  
En silence il se laissa tomber en arrière sur l'oreiller. Frustration et désespoir amer se mêlaient au doute et à la colère, à l'impuissance.  
Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, et il haïssait cela plus que tout.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand la poignée de la porte s'abaissa de nouveau, et que Sakura entra dans la chambre. Bien, ne manquait plus que Kakashi et cette journée serait officiellement la pire depuis le Massacre…  
Il la fixa impassiblement tandis qu'elle laissait l'anbu la fouiller, et n'eut pas le moindre signe de reconnaissance lorsqu'elle s'avança de quelques pas jusqu'au pied du lit.  
Elle avait l'air plus en forme que Naruto, si on oubliait les cernes bleutées sous ses yeux et l'air de fatigue général qu'elle dégageait. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elle se tenait très droite et que tout son langage corporel annonçait la détermination alors que celui de Naruto avait oscillé entre la plus déconcertante neutralité et la colère retenue.  
Il ne dit rien, et se prépara mentalement à écourter au maximum la désagréable conversation qui s'annonçait. Naruto avait raison. Tous les deux, pire que du chiendent, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Au bout d'une minute, quand il devint évident qu'il ne dirait rien et qu'il ne détournerait pas le regard froid qu'il braquait sur elle, elle arrêta de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures et de frotter nerveusement ses gants noirs l'un contre l'autre pour croiser son regard. Il ressentit une étincelle de satisfaction aussi brève que sauvage quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et qu'elle ne pu masquer totalement un frémissement de recul.  
« Salut, Sasuke, » fit elle finalement.  
Il ne répondit pas, et les gants noirs se refermèrent en poings le long de ses flancs.

- D'après Tsunade-sama tu devrais être sur pied d'ici deux ou trois jours. »  
Pour ce qu'il en ferait… Sur pied et enchaîné à un lit. Pas d'exercice, rien.  
« … »  
« Sasuke, je… »  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sakura ? »  
Elle s'immobilisa, la bouche entrouverte. Elle ne s'était probablement pas attendu à la moindre réponse, et la question la prit par surprise. _Bien.  
_« Qu'est-ce que je-… C'est évident non ? » Elle redressa la tête avec défit. « Je suis venu voir mon ancien équipier qu'on vient tout juste de récupérer. »  
Réponse maladroite, il l'avait réellement déstabilisée alors. Tant mieux.  
La colère douloureuse un instant étouffée par le face à face avec Naruto brûlait de nouveau, plus fort encore qu'avant, attisée par le désarrois.  
« C'est le mot, _ancien. _Qu'est ce que tu cherches au juste ? »  
« Tu-… Crétin. On t'a cherché _toi,_ et on t'a trouvé… Je ne cherche pas à ce que tu me tombes dans les bras, Sasuke, je… » elle rougit légèrement. « J'étais une gamine, et j'étais stupide. Mais… Je veux que tu reviennes. Pour nous. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'a fait Naruto pour te retrouver, de ce que nous-»  
« … Tu veux que je reviennes ? Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que- »  
« Après ce que j'ai fais. Tu veux que je revienne. Vous… » Il secoua la tête, légèrement. Le ton était froid, coupant. Presque moqueur. « J'ai essayé de tuer Naruto tu sais ? »  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma.  
« Ho… Il ne te l'a pas dit ? C'est typique. » Il pencha la tête et sourit, à peine. « Je lui ai enfoncé un chidori dans la poitrine. En travers du corps, littéralement. N'importe qui d'humain serait mort sur le coup. »  
Sakura fit un pas en arrière, les mains tremblantes.  
- Il a survécu, mais il n'aurait pas dû. Il devrait être mort. Et tu veux que je revienne ? »

Il y eut une cascade de mouvements flous, une douleur brutale dans son visage, puis plus diffuse tandis que son corps déjà abusé encaissait le choc.  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux l'anbu était derrière Sakura et maintenait ses bras dans son dos d'une clef ferme et probablement très inconfortable.  
« Mademoiselle… » souffla la voix déformée par le masque.  
Le visage de Sakura était parfaitement calme, et elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste même instinctif pour se dégager.  
Toute la partie gauche du visage de Sasuke le brûlait, et il détourna la tête pour cracher du sang hors du lit avant de faire de nouveau face.  
Elle…  
Sakura l'avait frappé.  
Pas un coup déclanché par une vague de colère irrépressible, non. Un coup de poing parfaitement armé, parfaitement mesuré –il avait vu ce qu'elle était capable de faire, et si elle l'avait voulu elle aurait pu lui_ pulvériser _la tête.  
Elle l'avait frappé.

En silence il goûta le sang dans sa bouche, et maudit intérieurement les connards qui avaient inventé les contentions : il n'était même pas capable d'essuyer lui-même le sang qui coulait sur son visage.  
Il… Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça non plus. Et pourtant en même temps que la stupeur il y avait une espèce de vague satisfaction malsaine à la voir réagir enfin, à se voir épargner les gémissements sans fin. Mais- ok, principalement une stupeur sans borne.

L'anbu l'avait entraînée à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
« C'est bon, juste un. Tu le méritais tu sais, Sasuke. »  
« Oh, tu as changé d'avis finalement ? »  
Bon, au moins, sa mâchoire n'était pas cassée. Il se remettait de la surprise causée par l'attaque. Rester calme était à présent étrangement facile, étrangement satisfaisant, comme si toute la colère avait cristallisé au fond, comme s'il observait un intéressant cas d'école –s'il pensait ça c'est qu'il était probablement plus crevé qu'il ne l'avait cru. Drogué ? Il était à peu près certain qu'ils ne lui avaient rien fait prendre, mais peut-être…  
« Quoi ? Non. »  
« Mademoiselle, je vais vous demander de sortir, et cet incident sera reporté à l'Hokage… »  
« Hum ? Oui, une minute. » Une étincelle de colère passa dans ses yeux verts. « Tu as raison Sasuke, Naruto ne m'avait rien dit. Mais s'il t'a pardonné je peux le faire aussi. Par contre… Si tu oses… ne serait-ce qu'insinuer… encore une fois qu'il n'est pas _humain, _ce n'est pas ta tête que je viserais. »

Elle se laissa docilement mener jusqu'à la porte mais s'immobilisa avant de la passer.  
- Sasuke, tu demandes pourquoi, mais… tu devrais savoir, toi qui es fidèle au passé. »

---

**TBC**

Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent...

Depuis le temps je pense que vous aurez remarqué que les udpates se font assez lentements, mais entre mes autres fics (Clair Obscure, et Kage qui donne un coup de temps en temps pour me rappeler son existence) sans compter les projets de texte et la "vrai" vie c'est le mieux que je puisse faire...

Et sachez que je reviews et les teviers sont mes amis :D


	10. Ch 9 : Asiles de Mort

**Asiles de Mort**

La porte du secteur Haute Sécurité s'ouvrit devant elle, et Sakura s'immobilisa un instant, éblouie par la lumière claire et froide qui emplissait le hall de l'hôpital, léchait le carrelage gris. Elle ne tourna pas les yeux vers les fenêtres qui laissaient pénétrer le flot étincelant, sachant que la blancheur de la neige à l'extérieur ne ferait que lui brûler les yeux pour l'instant. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres en HS. Juste l'éclairage jaunâtre et toujours constant des ampoules, la lueur électrique qui vous rongeait les nerfs au bout d'un trop long moment.

Elle força ses yeux à se détacher du reflet du soleil pâle dans une des vitres, à ne pas rester simplement là à se nourrir de cette lumière solaire aussi faible soit-elle.  
Le second anbu de garde s'immobilisa derrière elle, et Sakura franchit seule la porte du secteur Haute Sécurité avant d'adresser un signe de main aimable au jounin de garde à l'entrée. Raidou lui rendit son salut d'un geste fatigué et l'observa du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle émargeait la feuille de passage.  
« Comment ça va Sakura ? »  
« Bien, bien… » Elle s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin mais s'interrompit et fit volte face.  
« Ho, Raidou-san, j'oubliais… Est-ce que Kakashi-sensei est passé s'il vous plait ? Il n'est pas encore venu… »  
Le jounin passa machinalement deux doigts sur la cicatrice de brûlure qui barrait la partie gauche de son visage en partant du nez, et secoua la tête.  
« Non, pas vu. Genma m'a dit qu'il l'a croisé à la Tour l'autre jour, mais c'est tout. » Il eut un regard en coin sur Sakura comme pour évaluer s'il pouvait aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, et décida sans doute que oui. « Si tu veux mon avis Sakura, laisse le encaisser seul pour un moment. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais je connais Kakashi, et s'il était vraiment dans l'état que m'a décrit Genma, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de le pousser. Il va être insupportablement sarcastique, cynique et bourré pendant au moins une semaine avant d'être de nouveau fréquentable… »  
Sakura acquiesça en silence et s'éloigna, un tout petit peu vexé qu'un jounin ai jugé nécessaire de lui dire comment se comporter face à son pervers d'ex-professeur. Intriguée aussi, par la notion quelque peu surréaliste d'un Hatake Kakashi totalement _bourré_. C'était une image mentale difficile à former.  
Ok, peut-être que Raidou-san connaissait mieux Kakashi-sensei qu'elle, après tout ils étaient tous deux des jounins de haut niveau, et puisqu'ils avaient presque le même âge ils avaient probablement servi ensemble… Elle n'avait avec Kakashi que la relation d'un élève à son professeur, et à présent celle d'un subordonné à son capitaine, mais cela devait-il l'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui ?

Avec mauvaise humeur elle s'arrêta face au but de son excursion hors du secteur surveillé, à savoir la cuisine de l'hôpital. Le thé que délivrait la machine à café dans le secteur Haute Sécurité était non seulement imbuvable, mais aussi honteusement cher pour quelques gorgées de breuvage au goût de jus de chaussette servi dans un gobelet en plastique.  
Tandis que l'une des cuisinières s'activait pour lui préparer un thermo de vrai thé –Naruto serait probablement content d'en avoir aussi, quand il sortirait de… enfin..-, elle s'assit avec reconnaissance sur l'un des bancs d'attente avec la choppe de thé que Fuhishui venait de lui servir. Le bout du banc était baigné dans une flaque de lumière, et elle se plaça de manière à ce que les rayons tombent sur son visage. Aussi faible le soleil d'hiver soit-il la chaleur de son baiser était d'un confort délicieux.  
La céramique était agréablement chaude sous ses doigts et contre ses cuisses. Avec un soupire elle appuya la tête contre le mur, et ferma les yeux.  
La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être énervée contre Raidou-san, et qu'elle déchargeait sa frustration et son inquiétude sur la première cible venue. Elle était fatigué d'avoir attendu que Naruto et Sasuke s'éveillent, et d'avoir à s'inquiéter pour eux deux, pour Kakashi-sensei, et à cet instant précis elle était aussi prodigieusement irritée contre Sasuke, qui était parvenu en quelque mots à briser la carapace de calme laborieusement érigée qu'elle s'était promis de conserver en sa présence. Elle était irritée contre lui, et plus encore contre _elle-même_ parce qu'elle l'avait laissé faire.

Elle encaissait le choc de la découverte aussi.  
Elle avait _su_ qu'ils s'étaient violement battus, et elle était restée au chevet de Naruto tandis qu'il se remettait des suites du combat à la Vallée de la Fin. Elle s'était elle-même interposée entre le Chidori et le Rasengan une fois. Elle avait su qu'il était plus mort que vif lorsque Kakashi-sensei l'avait ramené.  
Mais il ne l'avait jamais dit.  
Et que Sasuke ait _vraiment_ essayé de le tuer, qu'il ait plongé le Chidori dans son corps… Il avait raison, n'importe qui de normal serait mort, et à l'époque il avait ignoré que Naruto ne l'était pas, normal. Il aurait _dû_ le tuer.  
Malgré ce qu'elle avait affirmé, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir vraiment lui pardonner. Pas tout de suite en tout cas, alors qu'elle n'avait pas totalement fini d'assimiler d'horreur du fait et tout ce qu'il impliquait.  
Elle pourrait sans doute, plus tard. Si Naruto le pouvait alors elle aussi.  
Mais à cet instant précis elle n'avait aucune idée de _comment_ Naruto avait pu.  
L'arracher des mains d'Orochimaru, le ramener avait été censé tout améliorer. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Avec un grondement intérieur elle crispa ses doigts autour de sa choppe et mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre. Elle ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir frappé Sasuke, et pendant un moment elle avait accueilli avec satisfaction la flambée de rage vicieuse, la matérialisation de la tempête qui couvait en elle et dont la plupart du temps elle refusait même d'admettre l'existence. Et puis la minuscule étincelle de surprise dans les yeux noirs avant que ceux-ci de redeviennent froidement impassibles avait été hautement satisfaisante…  
Elle avait eut la sensation que peut être pour la première fois il la voyait réellement.  
Vraiment, il aurait dû être humainement impossible d'être enchaîné à un lit, et de donner pourtant l'impression de posséder ledit lit, la chambre dans lequel celui-ci se trouvait, et l'hôpital qui allait autour.  
Fichu Sasuke.  
Mais si la colère avait été un changement bienvenu, elle n'arrivait même pas à _rester_ fâché contre lui, à attiser l'emportement pourtant plutôt légitime. Elle était trop consciente de… de la complexité, et de la douleur mise en jeu entre eux tous pour parvenir à le maudire sans arrière-pensée. Même ses paroles, cette révélation provocante, destinée à attiser sa colère… Elle ne pouvait ne serait-ce que commencer à essayer de deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sasuke. Elle n'avait jamais su, et cela semblait à présent plus impossible que jamais... Et pourtant…  
Cela dit, elle tiendrait sa promesse s'il osait parler de Naruto ainsi une nouvelle fois.  
Elle haïssait Orochimaru, elle haïssait Itachi, mais malheureusement aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'obligeance d'être présent pour qu'elle puisse leur casser la gueule. Dommage. Elle se serait pourtant sentit mieux après avoir mis son poing dans la figure de l'un d'entre eux, elle en était certaine.

Avec un léger frottement de tissu quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés, mais elle ne parvint pas à réunir la volonté nécessaire pour soulever une paupière et l'identifier, et après un moment de débat avec Sakura-dans-son-fort-intérieur décida de laisser simplement filer. Elle ne sentait pas de chakra après tout, et si quelqu'un voulait démarrer un combat, il pouvait toujours essayer. Il était même le bienvenu, songea-t-elle avec une satisfaction mauvaise. Mais elle se faisait probablement des idées. C'était probablement quelqu'un attendant que son repas soit prêt, ou une infirmière prenant sa pause.  
« Salutations Sakura-chan ! »  
_Ha_…  
« Salut Lee. »  
Si c'était Lee, elle pouvait probablement faire l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux.

Les fibres de la tenue d'hiver du jeune homme retenaient encore quelques flocons de poudreuse, et ses joues étaient empourprées par le froid. Il lui adressa un sourire resplendissant qui captura un rayon du soleil et le redirigea vers les rétines déjà abusées de Sakura avec un effet de prisme et d'amplification scientifiquement fort improbables.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Elle se redressa, l'examina par réflexe. « Quelqu'un est blessé ? »  
C'était une chose relativement rare au sein de l'équipe Gai, -des égratignures, des bleus et des bosses souvent, des muscles violentés aussi, ce qui était peu si on considérait les entraînements de Maito Gai... - mais lorsque c'était le cas, les véritables blessures étaient à la hauteur de la rareté de l'événement…  
Lee secoua la tête avec conviction, faisant voler quelques courtes mèches noires, eut un sourire éclatant.  
« Ho non, tout le monde va parfaitement bien… » Il s'interrompit, pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu as l'air fatiguée. »  
« Ha... » Elle passa la main sur son visage, et Lee écarquilla les yeux –plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, hé oui, c'était possible.  
« Mais tu es toujours aussi belle bien évidemment, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! »

Parce que c'était Lee et non Naruto, Sakura s'abstint de le frapper, et sourit même un peu, masquant son amusement.  
« Lee… Je sais ce que tu voulais dire… »  
Et les flammes Ardentes dans ses yeux ne devaient pas arranger sa vision, parce qu'a cet instant elle se sentait à peu près fraîche et séduisante que si elle avait –au hasard- passé les deux dernières nuits à dormir sur une chaise d'hôpital, ou que si –disons- elle venait d'avoir une non-conversation plutôt éprouvante avec Sasuke Uchiha…  
Merveilleux, c'était tout simplement merveilleux.

« Si tout le monde va bien qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »  
Lee étant ce qu'il était, il faisait un piètre menteur –ce qui était il faut l'avouer plutôt embarrassant pour un ninja- mais de toute manière envoyer un combattant de sa carrure en infiltration aurait été du gâchis.  
Cela dit, lorsqu'il était en mission Sakura avait été un jour stupéfaite de découvrir qu'il _savait_ mentir, et que s'il le prenait comme un défit il y parvenait étonnamment bien… Qui l'aurait cru, vraiment.  
Mais Lee étant -comme précédemment précisé- _Lee_, il n'aimait pas mentir.  
Il le savait, et savait que Sakura savait. Mais comme de toute manière il faudrait des motifs biens plus graves le jour ou il déciderait d'essayer de lui faire avaler des couleuvres, il lui dit simplement la vérité.  
« Je t'attendais Sakura-chan. »  
« Heu… Ha ? »  
« Le capitaine Kakashi est venu défier Maître Gai. Ton équipe est entière ? Tu n'as rien ?»  
« On va bien Lee. Naruto s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures, et Sai n'a rien –il doit être rentré chez lui je pense… »  
L'expression de Lee se fit sérieuse.  
« Réveillé ? Il faut un traumatisme crânien pour clouer Naruto au lit… Il n'a rien de grave ? »  
« Non, il n'y aura pas de séquelles physiques… »  
A priori.  
- Mais… Tu as dit que tu m'attendait… » Elle fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux. Le connaissant… « Lee, ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? J'ai passé les neuf dernières heures dans le département Haute Sécurité… »

Le jeune homme balaya la question d'un geste ample de la main.  
« Ho… Je sais pas trop, je n'ai pas compté… J'ai profité de l'occasion pour m'entraîner un peu dans la cour et donner un coup de main aux infirmières qui descendaient le linge, la trémie est en panne je crois… Je n'avais jamais essayé de porter des ballots de linge comme ça, c'est intéressant parce que vu leur poids et leur consistance, la seule prise correcte pour les attraper fait travailler tous les muscles latéraux, et- »  
Sakura planta les poings sur ses hanches. Elle l'aurait parié...  
« Ça fait au moins quatre heures Lee ! Ils descendent le linge à la fin du service de matinée… Tu n'étais pas obligé de rester tout ce temps, je suis certaine que tu avais des choses à faire… Ou au moins tu aurais pu me laisser un mot, je serais sortis plus tôt si j'avais su… »  
Lee sourit, et haussa les épaules.  
« Maître Gai a annulé la session d'entraînement quand Kakashi-san est arrivé… Tomoko-san m'a dit que tu étais en HS, je ne voulais pas te déranger, et puis un peu d'attente n'est rien, j'en ai profité pour donner un coup de main et m'échauffer un peu… Ce n'était pas grand chose… »

Sakura soupira. C'était du Lee tout craché, et c'était vaguement irritant, et un peu gênant aussi. Mais dans les circonstances présentes c'était également d'un étrange réconfort. Quiconque possédant un quart de cerveau et une connaissance minimale du fonctionnement interne de Konoha était à même de deviner que si Hatake Kakashi en était réduit à aller défier Maito Gai, c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'assez traumatisant pour ébranler le ninja masqué et sa légendaire coolitude.  
Et Lee, fidèle à lui-même, était venu voir Sakura parce qu'il soupçonnait qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin d'une épaule pleine de Fougue et de Jeunesse Compatissantes.  
C'était… touchant.  
Et si totalement Lee que Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré la fatigue et l'amertume.

Durant la longue absence de Naruto, elle s'était retrouvée plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.  
Elle n'avait plus d'équipe, plus d'équipiers et plus de maître.  
Tsunade-sama était un mentor formidable dans tous les sens du terme, mais c'était aussi l'Hokage, et en tant que tel elle n'avait eu que peu de temps à consacrer à Sakura en dehors de son enseignement. Et lorsque Sakura n'avait pas été plongée jusqu'aux yeux dans les jutsus médicaux ou occupée à l'hôpital, elle avait éprouvé une grande difficulté à se mêler aux autres équipes. Les autres équipes _complètes_.  
Les autres avaient fait de leur mieux pourtant. Ino avait fait tous les efforts possibles pour la sortir un peu et elle les avait rejoint régulièrement lorsqu'ils se réunissaient au _Kage_ en fin de journée pour un moment de détente fort mérité. Elle avait passé de nombreuses heures en compagnie d'Ino et des filles à discuter rumeurs diverses et autres trucs de kunoïchi.  
Mais les autres équipes vaquaient à leurs occupations. Leurs occupations de groupe soudé, qui se battaient et progressaient ensemble. Et lorsqu'elle entendait Ino râler après Shika et Chouji, invectiver son sensei, lorsqu'elle voyait Shino et Kiba faire front d'un commun accord tacite autour d'Hinata, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ce qu'elle avait perdu. Ce qui aurait pu –aurait _dû_- être.  
Et qu'ils s'en rendent compte ou non les autres se comportaient parfois avec elle comme avec une handicapée, comme si au lieu de deux équipiers (et d'un ex-sensei qui l'ignorait visiblement sciemment) elle avait perdu un membre ou deux et que certaines choses étaient devenu tabou autour d'elle… Il leur avait fallu un certain temps avant de se remettre à agir à peu près normalement en sa présence.

Ce n'avait pas été le cas de Lee.  
À vrai dire, ce n'avait pas été le cas de l'équipe Gai dans son intégralité.  
Dans un élan de Fougue de la Jeunesse Gai avait décrété que l'élève de son rival ne resterait certes pas seule et abandonnée dans ce moment de Difficulté, et avait proposé à Sakura de venir s'entraîner avec eux quand l'équipe se trouvait au village. Après hésitation Sakura avait accepté, et avait de temps en temps rejoint les Fauves de Konoha pour d'harassantes séances.  
Ces dernières n'avaient au final pas été si nombreuses que cela car les emplois du temps coïncidaient rarement, mais Sakura les avait accueilli avec joie malgré son état pitoyable à la fin des sessions.  
Car Gai ne prenait pas plus de gants avec elle qu'il n'en prenait avec son équipe, et qui n'était pas habitué au rythme harassant qu'il maintenait durant les rigoureux entraînements s'exposait à de redoutables crises d'épuisement et de courbatures les jours suivants. Le point fort de Sakura n'était pas son endurance, et travailler aux côté des trois élèves du Fauve de Jade lui avait fait le plus grand bien de ce point de vue.  
Et puisque sa force nouvelle résidait principalement dans ses poings, l'exercer en affrontant Lee et sa vitesse faramineuse avait été un défit aussi difficile que profitable. Rien ne servait d'avoir une force colossale si votre adversaire ne vous laissait pas le temps de le toucher. Et Lee était lui-même loin d'être manchot –ou cul de jatte- lorsqu'il s'agissait de porter un coup dévastateur.

Et si Lee l'avait traitée avec la même dévotion exubérante et pourtant mortellement sérieuse qu'à l'accoutumé, Neji s'était contenté de hocher la tête, et d'accepter sereinement son intrusion dans la dynamique de l'équipe Gai les rares fois ou il parvenait à se libérer de ses obligations pour rejoindre ses équipiers. Et Tenten lui avait donné la recette d'une huile pour kunaï si fluide que le frottement des lames contre le cuir lorsqu'on les tirait de la poche d'arme ne provoquait absolument aucun son.

« Et toi Sakura, comment te sens-tu ? »  
Le regard de Lee était franc, mais la question sous-jacente n'en était pas moins présente.  
« Merci. Ça va, je crois. Ou du moins ça va aller. Mais… je ne peux pas en parler, la mission est classée confidentielle jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »  
« Je sais. »  
« … Ha ? »  
« Les infirmières discutaient pendant que je les aidais. D'après ce que j'ai compris il y a eu un serpent dans une des chambres. Et il paraît que vous avez ramené quelqu'un d'autre de la frontière. »  
Sakura fixa Lee qui lui rendit son regard, une expression curieusement neutre sur son visage d'ordinaire si mobile. Parce qu'il était vert et bruyant et un peu… _non orthodoxe_, on avait souvent tendance à sous estimer Lee et ses capacités de déduction.  
Et on avait tord, pace que Lee était peut-être ouvert et certainement pas un foudre intellectuel comme Shikamaru (mais de toute manière personne n'arrivait à la cheville de Shikamaru), mais il n'en restait pas moins un ninja.  
Et il était parfaitement capable d'additionner un plus un quand on faisait l'erreur de ne pas se méfier assez de lui pour lui cacher les nombres.  
Sakura passa une main sur son visage.  
« Tsunade-sama va être furieuse. »  
Les sourcils proéminents de Lee se froncèrent un peu plus, et une ride d'expression se creusa.  
« Alors c'est vrai ? Vous l'avez fait ? »  
Elle avala avec lenteur la dernière gorgée de son thé pour gagner du temps, puis hocha finalement la tête.

Le sourire énorme qui fleurit sur le visage de Lee était celui qu'elle aurait voulu voir sur celui de Naruto, au lieu de l'expression de vulnérabilité douloureuse qu'il avait porté après avoir quitté la chambre de Sasuke.  
C'était injuste.

Naruto avait déjà tellement tant donné, tant souffert, mais quand il était sorti de cette chambre son regard avait été vide, douloureusement tourné vers l'intérieur, et elle avait su qu'il se préparait à donner plus encore, à continuer à se battre. À abandonner un peu plus de lui-même avec cette détermination effrayante qui était la sienne dès qu'il s'agissait de l'Uchiha.  
Elle savait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était en train de se préparer à abandonner l'espoir de l'équipe Sept, l'espoir d'une réparation en échange d'un moyen de garder Sasuke. Il allait convaincre ce dernier de rester, mais pas à cause d'eux, pas pour eux ni pour lui-même, parce qu'il aurait reconnu ses erreurs.  
C'était une preuve de maturité, la preuve de combien il avait grandi. Mais cela lui crevait le cœur de le voir ainsi.  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-il sourire comme le faisait Lee, à présent qu'ils avaient ramené Sasuke ?

---

Kabuto leva le regard du manuel d'anatomie qu'il étudiait avec une attention monomaniaque depuis une demi-douzaine d'heure.  
C'était le cœur de la nuit au Son, et le complexe était plongé dans le silence et la pénombre. Les ombres fluctuantes portées par la flamme des chandelles disposées dans la pièce vacillèrent sous un même souffle.

La jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui à dix pas de la porte close s'inclina avec déférence et avec une lenteur calculée entreprit de déboutonner sa veste blanchie par le givre. Ses cheveux noirs tirés en arrière par un chignon traditionnel encadraient un visage pâle et lisse, aux yeux noirs et à la bouche incarnat.  
Au fur et à mesure que les pans s'ouvraient et que ses doigts descendaient avec calme et agilité le long de la boutonnière, les éclaires écarlates d'un kimono cramoisi apparaissaient sous le tissu brun.

Derrière elle deux coups retentirent et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un chuunin.  
« Kabuto-san ! Pardonnez moi de vous importuner, mais nous avons une in-»  
À ce point là, son regard passa du ninja médical à la jeune femme immobile qui lui tournait le dos.  
Son visage se ferma, et dans la même seconde, deux kunaïs apparurent dans sa main. La seconde d'après les lames entraient en contact avec la veste dans un envol de tissu.  
L'étoffe lacérée toucha le sol, et avant que le ninja n'ait achevé son mouvement, une main pâle et longue vint s'enrouler autour de son poignet, tandis qu'un pied se posait sur son épaule gauche, et que l'autre prenait appuie contre le mur derrière lui. Elle poussa.  
L'impulsion fut suffisante, et les deux corps basculèrent en avant.

Un flou cramoisi plus tard, le chuunin atterrit à croupetons sur le carrelage froid, doigts noués devant lui.  
La jeune femme tenait les kunaïs, et son élan l'avait projetée jusqu'au mur opposé où elle avait repris pied, impassible. Sa main libre se porta vers son obi. Mais ne l'atteignit pas.  
Kabuto garda un instant la main levée devant lui, paume en avant.  
Puis il laissa retomber son bras.  
« Il suffit. Tezumo ? »  
Les doigts du chuunin étaient toujours à mi-chemin dans le modelage de sa technique, le regard rivé sur la femme.  
« Kabuto-san ? »  
« Rompez. »  
« Vous êtes certain monsieur ? » Il lança un regard chargé de venin en direction de la femme.  
« Rompez. »  
Les mains du chuunin retombèrent le long de ses flancs et il recula vers la porte. Arrivé dans l'embrasure il s'immobilisa, et attrapa au vol les kunaïs que la femme lui renvoya, avant de disparaître.

Posément Kabuto referma le lourd volume posé devant lui, et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.  
« Vous ne bougez pas comme une kunoïchi. »  
La femme hocha la tête, et sa main quitta les replis de son obi bleu.  
« C'est parce que je n'en suis pas une. »  
« Vous bougez comme une danseuse, et pourtant vous vous battez comme un ninja. »  
Le ton était froidement analytique, et le ninja aux cheveux gris ne quittait pas la femme des yeux. « Votre performance m'a intriguée. Vous venez donc de gagner une minute pour me convaincre de ne pas vous faire abattre comme un chien pour vous être introduite ici. Utilisez la bien.»

Elle hocha la tête et se pencha pour récupérer sa veste.  
« Je ne me suis pas introduite ici. J'ai demandé à voir Orochimaru-sama. Mais j'ai peur que vos gardes ne m'aient pas vraiment prise au sérieux, aussi ai-je dû avoir recours à des moyens plus… radicaux. »  
Kabuto s'appuya au bureau.  
« Je vois. Toutefois si vous vouliez voir Orochimaru-sama vous vous être trompé de pièce. Mon maître fait peu de cas des gens qui échouent ou se trompent. J'ai tendance à être d'accord avec lui sur ce point là. »

Elle était très jeune. Plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru, dix-sept ans tout au plus, avec une peau presque translucide à force de pureté. Elle portait des jambières de cuir clair, lacées sous son kimono arrivant à mi-mollet, et les manches brodées de spires azurées cachaient les mêmes protections ventre-de-biche sur ses avants bras. Même immobile elle irradiait une grâce et une présence peu communes. Comme si malgré sa silhouette gracile elle _emplissait_ l'espace autour d'elle.  
« Interrompre par surprise le sommeil d'Orochimaru-sama ne m'a pas semblé une stratégie très judicieuse pour me faire entendre, Kabuto-san. Atteindre Orochimaru mais mourir avant d'avoir transmis mon message ne présente que peu d'intérêt. Vous êtes un homme posé, et le bras droit d'Orochimaru. Parvenir à vous convaincre _vous_ est un moyen peut-être détourné, mais qui a certainement plus de chances de réussite.»  
L'argument se tenait. Il était même plutôt pertinent, car Kabuto lui-même ne se serait pas risqué dans les appartements d'Orochimaru avant d'avoir annoncé haut et fort sa présence.  
« Ha. Et de qui êtes vous donc la Voix ? »  
« Je parle pour mon Seigneur. Ma voix est la sienne. »  
« Son nom ? Et le vôtre pendant que nous y sommes. Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur cet endroit. Beaucoup trop, dirais-je si j'étais paranoïaque –ce que malheureusement pour vous je suis. »  
« Je suis Yume. Quant à Mon Seigneur… Orochimaru-sama le connaît sous différents noms je crois. Ces temps-ci il se fait appeler Daiuske Himuroto. »

Kabuto haussa un sourcil septique.  
« Je suppose que ce n'est pas un hasard si c'est l'un des noms les plus usités des Cinq Pays. Votre Seigneur semble être un homme élusif, Yume-san. Je crains que ces informations soient insuffisantes. » Il consulta d'un oeil l'horloge posée sur le bureau et ajouta d'un ton badin et aimable : « Il vous reste dix secondes. »  
« Mon maître pensait que cela pourrait poser un problème. Aussi m'a-t-il chargé d'un présent dont il jugeait que vous seriez à même d'apprécier la valeur. »  
Kabuto attrapa au vol l'étui brun patiné par le temps qu'elle lui lança.  
« Ho. » fit-il simplement en dégainant la lame effilée. « En effet. Si c'est ce que je pense votre Seigneur est un homme de goût doté de relations pour le moins… intéressantes. Ce que vous avez à dire pourrait effectivement éveiller l'intérêt de mon maître. »  
Et éventuellement apaiser la froide colère homicide qui rongeait le sannin depuis le retour bredouille de l'expédition chargée de récupérer Sasuke Uchiha, ou du moins la rediriger sur une cible plus productive.

Depuis le temps qu'il servait Orochimaru, Kabuto avait eu à composer avec la majorité des humeurs du sannin. C'était parfois une excitation de gamin lorsqu'il découvrait une nouvelle technique –un nouveau _quoique ce soit_ en vérité-, un calme olympien et manipulateur la plupart du temps, un amusement aigu mais discret lorsqu'il avait en main une pièce que les autres ignoraient. Parfois aussi il avait des phases de mégalomanie aggravée –mais il y avait après tout un minimum syndical pour tout méchant qui se respecte-, et plus rarement encore des crises de colère terribles, qui laissaient ses subordonnés tremblants et traumatisés (du moins les survivants).  
C'était Kabuto qui était resté aux côtés du sannin lorsqu'il avait perdu ses bras. C'était lui qui avait pansé les membres morts, l'avait nourri, l'avait soigné.  
Il avait vu la douleur, la rage et l'humiliation de l'échec. La folie.  
Mais le pire restait ce courroux silencieux, rentré, dont on avait l'impression qu'il pouvait à tout moment déborder en une vague dévastatrice, mais qui ne s'exprimait entre temps que par la lueur pétrifiante dans ses yeux jaunes, et un surcroît d'activité franchement inquiétant.

Kabuto n'avait pas vraiment su à quoi s'attendre en revenant les mains vides. La perte du gamin Uchiha était un revers d'importance après tout ce que son maître avait misé sur le garçon. Sans compter que son corps actuel allait bientôt atteindre ses limites…  
Il n'avait jamais réellement cru que le garçon fut aussi crédule que ce que son maître pensait. Aisément manipulable, certes. Une vraie marionnette une fois qu'on avait trouvé les bons leviers, une fois que l'on avait compris comment jouer de son sentiment de culpabilité accablant, comment le mêler à une dose calculée de flatterie et comment agiter devant lui la promesse d'une force toujours plus grande…  
Il était certain que Sasuke, malgré toute son arrogance et sa fierté, n'aurait pas une seconde hésité à abandonner son corps à Orochimaru s'il avait eu la certitude que celui-ci irait ensuite tuer Itachi. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, malgré toutes les promesses d'Orochimaru. Kabuto le savait, et Orochimaru savait que Sasuke en était parfaitement conscient.  
Le garçon, aussi manipulable soit-il était loin d'être stupide, et il avait lu suffisamment profond en son mentor pour savoir que celui-ci ne prendrait pas le risque d'éprouver son nouveau corps dans un combat à l'issue incertaine contre Itachi Uchiha. Même avec la force nouvelle de ce corps jeune et bien entraîné Itachi restait un adversaire suffisamment redoutable pour que la possibilité d'une mutilation -voir même d'une défaite- ne puisse totalement être écartée.

Itachi ne serait pas la priorité d'Orochimaru une fois qu'il aurait son corps. Et le temps qui lui restait se réduisant comme peau de chagrin, l'Uchiha avait tenté de fuir.  
Il n'était cependant pas allé loin, et en l'absence d'Orochimaru, Kabuto l'avait fait jeter au cachot sous haute surveillance, drogué et enchaîné.  
Pas assez visiblement.

Ils avaient eu le plus grand mal à obtenir un récit cohérent du garde qui avait survécu à l'évasion du garçon. Il avait désobéi aux ordres et s'était trop approché, cédant peut-être aux provocations de Sasuke, ou à la satisfaction de cette jalousie aigre mêlée de crainte que ressentaient la plupart des chuunins envers le jeune déserteur qui à peine arrivé avait immédiatement eu toutes les faveurs de leur maître. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il avait fait les frais des pouvoirs hypnotiques du Sharingan, suffisamment pour que Sasuke parvienne à s'emparer de son kunaï et n'abatte le chuunin qui l'accompagnait. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'ils avaient pu tirer de clair de lui. Le reste de son récit était décousu et incohérent, mélangé de divagations sur des yeux rouges et jaunes… Rien d'utilisable.

Orochimaru ne pardonnait pas l'incompétence, et la valeur de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait lui servir avait tendance à rétrograder avec une vitesse affolante (pour la personne concernée) vers le zéro absolu.  
Après que Kabuto en ait tiré toutes les informations qu'il pouvait, le chuunin avait rejoint la collection de corps du ninja médical. (Mâle de type Sunnien, trente ans, taille moyenne, carnation claire, cheveux noirs. Signes distinctifs : deux cicatrices parallèles sur la cuisse droite. Cause du décès : égorgement. Kabuto éprouvait une infime pointe de satisfaction professionnelle quant au travail qu'il avait effectué pour dissimuler totalement la cicatrice au cou.)

Châtier de ses propres mains le coupable n'avait été qu'une formalité qui n'avait semblé en rien tempérer la colère froide d'Orochimaru. En fait il avait à peine semblé s'en rendre compte, et avait été bien plus intéressé par le récit que lui avait fait Kabuto de leur rencontre avec l'Akatsuki, et à la rage silencieuse s'était ajouté autre chose que le ninja médical avait eu du mal à identifier. De la satisfaction presque, au fur et à mesure que l'intelligence redoutable de son maître analysait les événements et que se mettait en place le plan…  
Ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur la lame qu'il tenait, à demi tirée de son fourreau de cuir. Sur la base du fer, juste au raccordement entre le cœur de la lame et la poignée, les kanji sombres luirent d'un éclat moiré lorsqu'il les toucha précautionneusement de son chakra.  
Il expira doucement, cacha sa surprise, et fixa de nouveau la jeune femme.  
« Soit c'est l'original, et alors c'est probablement bel et bien Daiuske qui vous envoi, soit c'est une contrefaçon fort habile et certes très élaborée, mais alors votre maître qui qu'il soit ne fait pas grand cas de votre existence. »

Yume ne tressaillit pas plus que Kabuto, et n'esquissa aucun geste pour faire volte face, mais d'où il se trouvait le médic pu voir la ligne de sa mâchoire se contracter.  
« Si vous voulez bien l'examiner Orochimaru-sama, vos doutes seront balayés. C'est le tachi du Shodaïme Tsushikage, Sakara. »  
Le sannin était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, les bras croisés sur un kimono gris et vert aux motifs reptiliens. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et fixa avec attention le dos soudain roidi de la jeune fille. Avec nonchalance il quitta finalement son poste pour venir prendre l'arme que lui tendait Kabuto. En silence le ninja médical avait manœuvré pour se placer entre son maître et l'intruse.

« Pour la tranquillité d'esprit de Kabuto je suggère que vous vous débarrassiez de vos armes Yume-san… Nous pourrions ainsi discuter plus à l'aise n'est-ce pas ? Déposez donc vos éventails sur le bureau de Kabuto.» Le ton d'Orochimaru était mielleux, mais n'aurait souffert aucune contradiction.  
Les mouvements de la jeune femme avaient gagnés en raideur lorsque toujours sans se retourner elle dégagea les étuis sanglés dans le creux de son dos, couverts par le nœud de son obi, mais ses mains ne tremblaient pas, et son dos était toujours aussi droit. Kabuto ne pu s'empêcher d'être un tout petit peu impressionné. Elle avait une maîtrise d'elle-même que bien des ninjas auraient enviée…  
Mais cela ne durerait pas, évidemment. Elle était trop jeune pour espérer tenir face bien longtemps aux petits jeux mentaux d'Orochimaru.  
Quelque soit leur âge, rare étaient ceux qui le pouvaient d'ailleurs. Par sa seule présence dans la pièce Orochimaru gagnait des points, exerçait une pression subtile, qui pourrait à tout instant se transformer en une lame pourfendeuse. Kabuto ressentit un frisson d'excitation lécher ses muscles tandis que son maître faisait quelques pas silencieux en avant, jusqu'aux côtés de la jeune femme qui avait déposé sur le bureau un harnais de cuir fin. Chacun des quatre étuis fixés en quinconce contenait un éventail dont Kabuto n'apercevait que l'armature plaquée de nacre. Des armes ? Ils ne semblaient pas assez solides pour cela, et les ornements incrustés n'étaient que fioriture inutile… Mais la tension dans le geste de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle releva la tête laissait bel et bien supposer qu'elle se sentait soudain beaucoup plus vulnérable.  
« Cela vous satisfait-il Orochimaru-sama ? »  
« Hum… » Du bout de la langue le sannin goûta la lame, avant de faire glisser un doigt blanc et long sur le fil acéré. Les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent en une expression amusée. « C'est ma foi tout à fait fascinant. Je connais la passion de Daiuske pour l'Histoire ancienne, mais je me demande bien comment il a pu se procurer une relique telle que le Mangeur de Sang du premier Kage de la terre… Et accessoirement ce qu'il peut bien vouloir pour envoyer une si fascinante messagère m'en faire présent… »

« Daiuske-sama souhaite savoir quand aura lieu l'attaque sur Konoha. »  
_Ho_.  
Pas de fioriture, droit au but.  
Kabuto dissimula une nouvelle fois sa surprise. Orochimaru, lui, rit. De ce rire onctueux et satisfait, qui évoquait à Kabuto le sang versé, et l'odeur qui s'élevait des champs de bataille après le combat.  
« Je suis surpris. Quelqu'un comme Daisuke devrait savoir que les armées ne se déplacent pas l'hiver. Et que je ne suis nullement mandaté pour déclancher une guerre entre le Riz et le Feu. »  
« Mon maître pensait que telle serait votre réponse Orochimaru-sama. J'ai parlé d'attaque, et non de guerre. Un groupe assez important de ninjas peut fort bien passer les cols même en cette saison, et parvenir jusqu'au cœur du Feu s'il prend les précautions nécessaires. »  
Kabuto pesa en silence la réponse de la fille. Il allait probablement falloir la tuer. Mais ça ne règlerait pas pour autant le problème de celui dont elle était la Voix. C'était un mouvement perturbant. À la logique incompréhensible. Pourquoi envoyer quelqu'un leur dire qu'il savait, ou qu'il croyait savoir ? Pour annoncer son entrée dans la partie, les faire se découvrir ?  
Orochimaru pencha la tête.  
« Certes. Qu'est ce qui vous fait donc penser que de tels ninjas viendraient du Riz ? Et quel intérêt Daiuske aurait-il donc à s'intéresser aux mouvements de troupes entre les villages ? »  
« Vous avez des raisons d'attaquer Konoha au plus vite si vous voulez récupérer ce qui doit être votre avant le temps imparti. De plus vous avez un compte à régler avec la Feuille, et mon maître pense que vous aurez fait… la même déduction que lui. Que le village de la Feuille va probablement être bientôt affaibli de l'intérieur. »  
Le rire et l'amusement disparurent abruptement, et Orochimaru fit un pas fluide en avant, avec une rapidité foudroyante. La fille recula, instinctivement, et un instant la peur, et la surprise provoquée par cette réaction de crainte se lurent sur son visage. Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à affronter Orochimaru compatit Kabuto.  
« Daiuske présume beaucoup de notre entente passée, ainsi que de la valeur de ceci… –il fit jouer la lame de Sakara entre ses longs doigts agiles, et l'acier accrocha un bref éclat de lumière. La mâchoire de la fille se contracta avec un spasme, et elle releva un peu plus la tête, avec défiance.  
Elle était réellement effrayée à présent, mais luttait encore pour garder pied, le visage fermé. Kabuto ressentit ce qui aurait pu être une pointe de respect.  
- Que veut-il réellement ? Pensait-il que je vous laisserais repartir vivante ? –le Sannin fit un autre pas, passa derrière elle. Trop près, pénétrant son espace personnel. Que vous à t-il dit de répondre dans ce cas ? »

---

Lorsque Daiuske-sama lui avait demandé de se rendre au repaire d'Orochimaru, elle s'était incliné, et avait accepté. Si elle avait refusé, il aurait haussé les épaules, et envoyé Takeo ou quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Elle aurait pu refuser.  
Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, bien qu'il l'eût prévenue au sujet du Sannin. Elle ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'elle savait exactement pourquoi il lui avait demandé à elle, et que contrairement à Takeo elle avait plus de cinquante pour cent de chances de s'en tirer intacte. Pour cette seule raison elle aurait pu choisir d'accepter, elle aurait pu s'élancer dans le feu sans battre d'un sourcil si cela signifiait que Takeo n'aurait pas à le faire.  
Mais en vérité elle avait accepté parce que Daiuske-sama le lui avait demandé, et que s'il pensait qu'elle était la plus à même de remplir cette mission c'est qu'elle l'était.

Il l'avait prévenue au sujet d'Orochimaru et de son regard pétrifiant maquillé de violet qui semblait voir au plus profond de vous. Il l'avait prévenue à propos de cette manière qu'avait le Sannin de poser les bonnes questions, celle qui découvraient en un mot le gouffre intérieur de son interlocuteur et ses faiblesses, il l'avait avertie aussi de la peur qu'il savait si bien provoquer et manipuler quand il le voulait.  
Mais ce n'était que des mots, des avertissements. Elle les avait religieusement écoutés, s'était armée intérieurement. Mais aucun avertissement ne pouvait vraiment vous préparer à faire face à un être tel qu'Orochimaru n'est-ce pas ?

La voix du sannin retentit près de son oreille, et son souffle caressa son cou. La seule chose que respectait réellement Orochimaru était le pouvoir, lui avait dit son maître. Le pouvoir d'un combattant, celui des techniques que ce dernier pouvait utiliser. Mais aussi le pouvoir donné par la connaissance, celui octroyé par le courage et la manière dont on savait répondre au jeu de l'ennemi.  
Si elle l'impressionnait suffisamment, l'intriguait assez, elle avait une chance de s'en sortir. Avec les informations que son maître espérait.  
« Répondez-moi donc, Yume-san. Pensait-il que je vous laisserais vivre ? Ou que vos charmes il est vrai fort aiguisés pourraient vous octroyer une place dans mon lit peut-être ? Que je vous laisserais vivre juste parce que vous êtes une femme ? Kabuto… Tu as besoin de nouveaux sujets il me semble, non ? »  
À sa droite, presque hors de son champ de vision le ninja médical hocha le tête.  
« Toujours Orochimaru-sama. Mais il est vrai que la mortalité a été assez importante parmi les sujets féminins ces derniers temps. »  
« Mon maître m'a envoyée moi car il sait que si les choses en viennent là, je suis la plus a même de faire un maximum de dégâts avant de tomber. Oh, je ne prétends pas pouvoir vous vaincre, Orochimaru-sama. Et si vous êtes à ses côtés je ne pourrais sans doute pas tuer Kabuto-san. Mais je suis suffisamment dangereuse pour que vous réfléchissiez à deux fois avant d'essayer de m'abattre. » Elle inspira doucement, sourit avec cette expression douce et raffinée, dangereuse, qui amusait tant Takeo quand elle l'adressait à d'autres mâles. « Le gain que vous apportera ma mort ne vaut probablement pas le dérangement et l'effort nécessaire pour me tuer. »

Dans sa vision périphérique Kabuto s'interrompit au milieu du geste de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, l'air successivement stupéfait, puis outré et enfin vaguement impressionné. Et amusé aussi. Peut-être était-ce bon signe.  
Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir à vrai dire. Et si elle ne revenait pas son maître aurait malgré tout appris quelque chose d'important sur Orochimaru.  
Non, ce dont elle était terrifiée à cet instant précis, c'était Orochimaru lui-même, ainsi que la perspective de laisser Takeo seul. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose que de craindre la mort.

Orochimaru siffla entre ses dents, et elle ne su dire si c'était un son de colère ou d'amusement, jusqu'à ce que son rire grave s'élève de nouveau.  
Le soulagement contracta le creux de son ventre, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître sur son visage, se contentant de rester droite et roide sous le regard des deux ninjas. Orochimaru riait toujours, et Kabuto avait l'air exaspéré.  
Soudain une main froide frôla sa joue, et le sannin repassa devant elle. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, le laissant passivement remettre une mèche humide en place, mais elle savait que son regard transmettait toute sa défiance. Et que l'homme le savait, qu'il comprenait qu'elle ne le laissait pas faire par soumission, mais parce qu'elle en avait décidé et que sa mission n'était pas de le provoquer.  
Ses lèvres blanches se tendirent et elle eut soudain la sensation que celui-ci était un sourire réel, tout autant que l'amusement.  
« Fascinant. Je regrette vraiment que Daiuske vous ait trouvé avant moi, c'est une telle perte... Vous êtes réellement impressionnante. Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je parvienne à vous convaincre de quitter son service ? »  
La bulle de soulagement en elle hésitait encore à exploser, mais elle secoua la tête.  
« J'en doute. »

Orochimaru soupira, s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas jusqu'à s'appuyer conte le bureau.  
«Quel dommage. » Et soudain sa voix perdit toute inflexion plaisante, se durci comme l'acier jusqu'à n'être à nouveau que préoccupation tactique et menaces voilées. « Répondez à une question, et je vous laisserai peut-être aller. Pourquoi donc votre maître veut-il ces informations ? Quels sont ses intérêts ? »  
« Oh… Daiuske-sama a des intérêts financiers au pays du Feu. Il se demandait simplement s'il n'était pas temps de réinvestir son argent… Vous savez l'impact qu'à une guerre sur une économie… »  
Orochimaru resta silencieux, les bras croisés sur son kimono, suffisamment longtemps pour que la peur recommence à monter.  
« Ce n'est pas la vraie réponse bien évidemment. Mais tel que je connais Daiuske ce n'est probablement pas un mensonge non plus… » Il pencha la tête sur le côté et fit jouer la lame du poignard dans son fourreau de cuir. « Bien. Faites donc lui savoir que je serais ravi d'avoir sa visite en personne un de ces jours. Il me reste un peu de ce thé du Pays des Plaines dont il raffole, et nous pourrons discuter stratégie et bon vieux temps… » Le tout fut prononcé sur un ton froidement amusé, provocant.  
- Kabuto. Rends ses éventails à Yume-san et fait donc la raccompagner jusqu'aux frontières du pays du Riz. Voyons… Shenlong Sejiro et l'escadre 6 devraient faire l'affaire. Et Yume-san, si jamais nos chemins devaient se croiser de nouveau je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous faire exécuter. Est-ce clair ? Considérez votre vie comme mon présent en réponse de celui de Daiuske.»

-

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé la frontière du pays du Riz et qu'elle fut certaine que les ninjas du Son aient bel et bien disparu dans la tempête que ses forces l'abandonnèrent d'un coup. Durant tout le trajet elle s'était tenu à l'affût, s'attendant à une attaque en dépit des promesses d'Orochimaru, et son esprit n'avait cessé d'analyser sa brève conversation avec le Sannin, ses intonations et ses gestes qui seraient autant de réponses pour son maître que les paroles proférées.

Mais à présent qu'elle était seule dans la neige tout son courage semblait s'être dissout, et peur et soulagement se propageaient librement en elle.  
Elle ne réalisa qu'elle tremblait, à quel point elle avait froid que lorsque les bras de Takeo l'enlacèrent par-dessus sa cape de neige lacérée, et alors seulement elle laissa ses jambes de dérober sous elle.  
« Daiuske-sama avait raison, » souffla-t-elle dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant. « Il avait raison pour tout. Cet homme, il est… »  
« Shhh… Viens. Je savais que tu réussirais. Daiuske-sama aussi. Il y aura du thé chaud et un bain prêt pour toi lorsque nous arriverons. Viens. »  
Elle l'autorisa à passer un bras autour de ses épaules et à la soutenir lorsqu'ils se mirent en route.

---

« Vous l'avez laissée partir. » Commenta calmement Kabuto avec une pointe de désapprobation savamment calculée pour être audible mais non agressive. « Vous auriez dû la tuer. J'aurais pu m'en charger… Je suis certaine que son corps nous aurait révélé de nombreuses choses.»  
Orochimaru était installé dans un fauteuil de bois noir dont le lourd piétement et le dossier étaient sculptés de reptiles enlacés. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son second et agita une main apaisante.  
« Probablement. Ne sois donc pas déçu Kabuto, tu auras bien d'autres occasions. Elle m'intéresse, il aurait été dommage de la tuer.»  
« Je ne suis pas déçu Orochimaru-sama, » soupira l'espion avec exaspération. « Son maître en sait trop, la supprimer aurait été un message explicite. »  
« Oh… Mais la laisser repartir en vie en est un autre, tout aussi efficace, crois-moi. Et si Daiuske savait déjà, elle ne lui apprendra pas grand chose de neuf. »  
Kabuto enleva ses lunettes pour nettoyer les verres avant d'aller raviver la flamme mourante d'une chandelle.  
« Qui est-il ? Ce Daiuske… Vous l'évoquez comme si vous le connaissiez bien, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. »  
Le sannin fit pensivement passer le poignard que la femme avait amené d'une main à l'autre, contemplant le jeu des flammes sur la soie acérée du fil de la lame.  
« Oh… Une vieille connaissance, un compagnon de route épisodique, à une époque. Après que j'ai eu quitté Konoha j'ai pas mal voyagé de ci et de là… Nous partagions des intérêts étonnamment similaires pour les choses vieilles et puissantes, les connaissances cachées aux yeux de ceux qui n'ont pas le courage de les accepter… Ce genre de choses. C'est ce qui nous a amené à nous croiser plusieurs fois.  
Il est originaire du Pays de la Terre si j'en crois le peu que je sais, et c'est un stratège tout à fait brillant lorsqu'il veut bien appliquer son esprit à des choses concrètes. Mais malgré nos goûts communs nous avions à l'époque des… des visions divergentes si l'on veut. Des buts qui ne se ressemblaient pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait réellement à l'époque. Rien de concret à ce que j'en sais, il aurait tout aussi bien pu continuer à pelleter des nuages sans s'intéresser au jeu du pouvoir. » Il déposa la lame sur ses genoux, croisa les mains devant lui. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut réellement, » admit-il avec un sourire satisfait.  
« Mais… ? »  
« Mais je ne pense pas qu'il nous mette des bâtons dans les roues lors de notre entreprise à venir. Je pense que c'était juste sa manière de nous prévenir qu'il entre en jeu, et que son plateau est attenant au nôtre. Qu'ils se chevauchent probablement un peu. »  
Kabuto réajusta ses lunettes et fixa son maître.  
« Oh… » Puis. « Merveilleux, vraiment. »

---

Fidèle à lui-même et à sa réputation largement répandue et soigneusement entretenue de tire-au-flanc, Kakashi ne fit son apparition que bien après les heures d'ouverture de l'hôpital, alors que Sasuke avait presque commencé à croire qu'il ne viendrait pas et s'en réjouissait bien. Il envisageait de célébrer en imaginant qu'il était libre de toute contention et capable de mettre son poing dans la gueule de l'anbu qui le surveillait a chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, ou éventuellement dans celle de Morino Ibikki, juste pour la satisfaction que cela lui procurerait, lorsque la porte tourna sur ses gonds et que Kakashi entra.  
« Yo, Gardien 5, comment va la vie ? »  
Suivit de Naruto.  
« … »  
Ho, c'était festival ce soir.

Le ninja copieur fit un signe guilleret de la main à Sasuke, avant de s'abandonner avec magnanimité à la fouille de l'anbu. Naruto fit de même dans un silence de mort tandis que Sasuke s'efforçait de percer un trou à travers de leurs crânes respectifs d'un Regard-de-la-Mort-qui-Tue.  
Il y avait une chaise au pied du lit, et Kakashi s'y affala d'un air réjoui dès que l'anbu en eu fini avec lui. Sans accorder un regard à Sasuke il dégaina un petit livre vert de sa poche et se plongea dans la lecture avec un audible soupire de satisfaction.  
Lorsque Naruto eut à son tour été inspecté par l'anbu il vint s'appuyer au mur derrière le ninja copieur, non sans avoir au préalable donné un coup de poing sur le crâne du ninja plus âgé, et sifflé "_Kakashi-pervert !_ » entre ses dents serrées.

Kakashi détourna le regard de son livre mais ne le rangea pas pour autant, et daigna enfin remarquer l'existence de Sasuke.  
« Yo. »  
« … »  
« Je vois que tu as fait connaissance intimement avec la nouvelle force de Sakura. »  
Derrière son épaule l'expression de Naruto vacilla entre une morosité générale, et une satisfaction vindicative vis à vis de ce fait précis et plus particulièrement de l'œil au beurre noir violacé qui mangeait la moitié de la joue droite du jeune Uchiha et que fort heureusement personne n'avait jugé bon de soigner.  
- Elle est terrifiante, je dois l'avouer… Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a progressé… Tu ne trouve pas ? »  
Sasuke soutint impassiblement le silence pendant une poignée de minutes, puis inclina la tête d'un geste hautain.  
« Par pitié Kakashi-sensei, n'essayez pas de prétendre que ceci est une conversation normale et que je ne suis pas en votre pouvoir…»  
« Ho ? Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour laisser tomber le _sensei_, Sasuke-kun. » Il n'y avait plus rien de plaisant ni de détendu dans la voix du ninja masqué. « Bien, je suppose que tu es impatient de savoir que le conseil a finalement statué sur ton sort ? » Derrière Naruto s'agita le long du mur, le visage fermé. Kakashi l'ignora et continua à parler en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil par-dessus la couverture de son livre. « Ce fut d'ailleurs une séance fort animée et fort longue... Qui aurait cru que tous ces vieux croûtons avaient tant d'air à gâcher et tous un avis différent sur le sujet… »  
Sasuke ne s'abaisserait pas à montrer son irritation et à demander la version courte, ho non. Kakashi pouvait bien lui décrire par le détail les vêtements que portait l'Hokage lors de la réunion s'il le voulait, le suspens était parfaitement égal à Sasuke. Le ninja copieur perdait son temps comme le sien s'il espérait provoquer une quelconque réaction.

« Mais avant d'en arriver là, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de ton séjour chez Orochimaru… Productif ? Le vieux Serpent en connaît certainement un bout sur les ninjutsus. Il a une bibliothèque impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? »  
« J'ai appris auprès de lui des choses que Konoha n'aurait jamais pu m'enseigner. Je suis devenu bien plus fort, _Kakashi_. »  
« J'ai vu cela effectivement. Jolis tatouages d'ailleurs, » ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un geste du menton les marquages d'invocation tatoués sur le bras gauche de Sasuke. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.  
« J'ai déjà tout dit à votre Hokage ou à son chien de la section Interrogation. Si vous voulez savoir quelque chose vous n'avez qu'a lire les rapports. »  
Il commençait à être lassé de ce jeu, et de la moquerie toujours sous jacente dans les paroles de Kakashi. S'il avait été condamné à mort comme il s'y attendait, ou à être jeté au fond d'un cachot pour les dix prochaines années qu'ils le disent, et qu'on en finisse. Nul n'étaient besoin de lui rappeler qu'il était enchaîné et impuissant. Pathétique. Il le savait fort bien, et le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même et sa faiblesse brûlait avec suffisamment de force, comme un acide rongeant le creux de son ventre sans qu'ils aient besoin de l'attiser.  
Comme s'il n'ignorait pas qu'il n'avait _pas le droit_ de mourir ici alors qu'Itachi était encore quelque part dehors. Comme s'il n'ignorait pas qu'il ne pouvait absolument _rien_ faire pour l'empêcher si c'était ce qui devait se produire.  
Ça le tuait de l'intérieur.  
« Ha… Mais je suis quelqu'un de paresseux Sasuke-kun, je préfère éviter de passer des heures à lire des rapports arides lorsque je peux l'éviter… » Il agita mollement son livre devant lui comme pour illustrer son propos. « Pourquoi chercher dans les rapports alors que je peux te demander ? »  
Derrière lui Naruto s'agitait. Il avait du mal avec les déblatération du ninja copieur visiblement. Et aucune patience, comme d'habitude.  
« Kakashi-sensei ! »  
« Et moi qui pensait que vous aviez finalement eu le bon sens de lui jeter un jutsu de silence…» Par-dessus l'épaule de Kakashi il adressa un coup d'œil froid à Naruto qui réagit comme un fauve menacé. Sasuke fut presque surpris de ne pas le voir se hérisser lorsqu'il découvrit les dents dans un geste de défi qui était plus vulpin que réellement humain.  
« Ta gueule connard. On essaye de sauver ton cul alors tu ferais mieux d'écouter. »  
« Comme si j'avais le choix. Et pour l'instant je n'ai rien entendu qui ait le moindre intérêt.»

_Sauver mon_…  
Etait-ce possible ? L'expression de Naruto ne correspondait pas, comme avant. Ce n'était pas le genre de visage qu'il présenterait s'il avait réussit à négocier une échappatoire pour Sasuke ou quoi que ce soit. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à imaginer pourquoi par tous les dieux le conseil de Konoha aurait pu être amené à lui donner une seconde chance qu'il ne méritait pas…  
« Connard ! »  
« Quelle inventivité dans les insultes… je suis impressionné, Idiot. Et quoique vous fassiez le conseil n'a aucun moyen de s'assurer de ma coopération, même si je jurais d'être de nouveau un bon petit ninja de Konoha. Si ma force peut leur être utile ils doivent me libérer pour que je l'utilise. Et dans ce cas-là rien ne peut les assurer que je ne les trahirais pas de nouveau. Que je n'essayerais pas de te tuer une nouvelle fois ou que je ne partirais pas.»  
« _Toi_ ! Espèce de crétin, je vais te… »  
« Tss… Naruto. Du calme les garçons, vous règlerez vos différents plus tard. Sasuke, une dernière chose… » Kakashi posa son livre sur ses genoux et releva avec une nonchalance glaciale le bandeau qui couvrait son œil gauche. « Tu cherches des moyens de devenir fort non ? Peut-être as-tu sous-estimé Konoha dans ce domaine, Sasuke-_kun_. »

Et tandis que ses doigts gantés articulaient les sceaux Sasuke eu le temps de se demander ce qui se passait, si les informations données lors des séances de tortures précédentes avaient si peu convaincues Morino qu'il avait décidé d'envoyer Kakashi pour un nouveau round. Et quel genre de techniques d'interrogation pouvait donc bien connaître le ninja copieur qui-…  
« Mangekyou Sharingan. »

-

Sous les yeux de Naruto le corps de Sasuke se contracta avec un spasme, et ses pupilles dilatées se fixèrent sur celles de Kakashi-sensei. Il avait l'air… non pas stupéfait. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour la suite incroyablement rapide d'émotions qui se succédaient sur son visage.  
Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de super fort qui se serait fait attaquer et rétamer par un mignon petit lapin blanc. Choc total.

« Co- comment… »  
« Haaa… Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir progressé Sasuke-kun. Les terrains d'entraînement de Konoha réservent pas mal de surprise. »  
« Mais… Vous… » Sasuke récupéra sa contenance avec une rapidité impressionnante. Connard. « Vous n'avez pas le sang Uchiha. Ça ne devrait pas être _possible_. »  
Kakashi-sensei rabaissa son bandeau sur son œil et murmura '_rupture'_ avant de hausser les épaules. D'où il se trouvait Naruto pouvait voir ses pieds fermement ancrés au sol pour stabiliser son assise.  
« Visiblement pas. »  
Il n'aurait pas dû faire cela, pas si tôt après avoir utilisé tant d'énergie à Mailhoe.  
« _Comment_ ? »  
« Ha… Tu comprends bien que c'est une information confidentielle. Je ne peux pas révéler ce genre d'informations à n'importe qui… Les Hyuuga tueraient pour savoir d'ailleurs… »

Sasuke se laissa aller en arrière, l'air vidé.  
« Alors c'est comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Il semblerait bien. »  
« Je te l'ai dit connard. Tous seul tu ne peux rien faire. Et de toute façon Itachi viendra pour moi. » Il était en train de gagner, mais Naruto n'arrivait même pas à ressentir la moindre exultation. « Et ici tu peux devenir plus fort encore. »  
« Et en échange ? » Les mots arrachaient visiblement la bouche de Sasuke au fur et à mesure qu'il les prononçait.  
« En échange tu restes. »  
« Hum. » Kakashi se racla la gorge d'un ton pompeux. « Uchiha Sasuke, tu es accusé de désertion et de tentative de meurtre envers un citoyen du village caché de Konoha. Toutefois, en égards aux circonstances spécifiques des évènements, à savoir la réapparition de Uchiha Itachi ainsi que le sceau que t'a apposé Orochimaru contre ta volonté, on peut argumenter que tu n'étais pas totalement lucide lorsque tu as accompli ces actes-… »  
« Je l'_étais_, et vous le savez très bien. »  
« Rhaa, ta gueule connard, pourquoi tu dois rendre tout si difficile !? Hein ? »  
« Etant donné que durant la période de ta désertion tu n'as pas attenté directement aux intérêt de Konoha et que tu as quitté de ton plein gré les cotées d'Orochimaru-...»  
« Pas pour revenir ici. »  
D'une main Kakashi intercepta Naruto qui rugissait un flot discontinu d'insultes et semblait prêt à se jeter sur le jeune homme. Nullement perturbé il poursuivit sa tirade de la même voix égale.  
« … et que tu as fournis des informations tactiques précieuses au village à propos des plans, des moyens et des mouvement d'Orochimaru, le conseil à décidé de ne pas te condamner à mort comme c'est le cas pour les déserteurs. »  
« Tch. Je suppose que le fait que certains membres du Conseil n'aient pas voulu créer de précédent dans la destruction d'un Clan n'y était absolument pour rien.»  
« _RHAAA SASUKE JE VAIS TE TUER !_ »  
« En outre, l'Hokage en personne, moi-même et quelques autres personnes s'étant portés garant pour toi, tu es autorisé à servir de nouveau le Village de Konoha si tu jures ta loyauté sur la tombe de tes ancêtres.  
Quelque soit la mission ta paye ne dépassera pas celle d'un chuunin, et tu ne sera pas autorisé à quitter seul le village avant trois ans. De plus durant la première année du devra être accompagné dans tous tes déplacements d'au moins deux jounins ou d'un anbu. Enfin tous les biens mobiliers, immobiliers ou numéraires ayant appartenus au clan Uchiha ont été confisqués et sont maintenant la propriété de Konoha. Ce ne sont que les clauses générales bien sur. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, et tu imagines bien qu'il se passera un bout de temps avant qu'on te laisse approcher toute information sensible et encore plus avant qu'on ne t'accorde la moindre once de confiance. Des commentaires ? »  
« Non. »  
« Non_ quoi_ connard, hein ? _Tu cherches la merde Sasuke ?!_ »  
« Ça ne me va pas. »

Même Kakashi eut l'air pris par surprise.  
« … »  
« _QUOIIIIIIIIII ????!_ »  
« Tais toi crétin. J'ai dit que ça n'allait pas. Il manque une clause. »  
Le sourcil visible de Kakashi monta jusqu'à presque disparaître sous le bandeau frontal.  
« Ha ? J'espère que tu es conscient que c'est une proposition extrêmement généreuse de la part de l'Hokage et du Conseil, Sasuke-kun. »  
« Extrêmement ? Vous voulez dire ridiculement je suppose. Mais il manque quand même une clause. Si Naruto doit être assigné à une mission en dehors du village, je veux être assigné avec lui. Toujours. »  
« … »  
Sur le coup le blond resta bouche bée, interrompu en pleine tirade et un poing encore levé.  
« Haa…. Evidemment. »  
« … »  
Sasuke releva la tête et raidit son dos.  
« J'accepte. Mais seulement si vous pouvez faire ajouter cette clause. »  
Kakashi repoussa la chaise sur laquelle il était installé et se mit debout.  
« Bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec l'Hokage. »  
Sans plus d'autre signe d'intérêt il fit volte face et se dirigea vers la porte. Après un instant d'hésitation Naruto le suivit non sans jeter un coup d'œil en coin au visage impassible de Sasuke.  
Au moment de passer la porte il se retourna, et ils échangèrent un long regard, jusqu'à ce que Naruto rompe le contact, et toujours en silence tire la porte derrière lui.

Sasuke resta ainsi un long moment à contempler la porte fermée, l'esprit à la fois totalement vide et insupportablement agité.  
Il allait vivre. Il aurait une nouvelle chance de tuer Itachi.  
Et il s'était fait totalement manipuler.  
« BORDEL !! »  
L'anbu ne tressailli pas lorsque les épaules du jeune homme attaché au lit commencèrent à s'agiter sous des sanglots vains, et que Sasuke se laissa lentement glisser en avant jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche ses genoux et que son visage soit dissimulé par le voile noir de ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient secs, mais malgré lui des sanglots de frustration, de désespoir et de soulagement mêlé secouaient sa silhouette prostrée.  
« Bordel. »

---

Sous les pieds de Kaede la couche de givre se tassa avec un crissement familier tandis qu'elle gravissait d'un pas tranquille la pente irrégulière qui menait vers la crête, le sommet du Mur.  
Derrière elle, à perte de vue, un camaïeu de gris et de bleu arrachait lentement les montagnes du pays aux ombres de la nuit, au fur et à mesure qu'à l'Est le ciel s'embrasait.  
Elle prit son temps, et juste alors qu'elle atteignait le rebord de la falaise le soleil émergea de la nappe de brume qui couvrait le pays du Riz, et les pâles rayons mille fois réfléchis vinrent frôler son visage d'une caresse sans chaleur.  
Elle sourit en guise de salut, et tendit la main pour capturer l'astre naissant dans sa paume.

Pour beaucoup un poste à Mailhoe, si loin de tout, aurait été considéré comme une marque de disgrâce. Pas pour elle.  
Après tout, il y avait autant besoin de gens compétents sur les frontières qu'à accomplir des missions pour Konoha… C'était probablement moins payé, et demandait d'autres capacités qu'uniquement celles qui impliquaient cinquante façons différentes de tuer votre semblable… Beaucoup auraient considéré un poste ici comme d'un ennui mortel.  
Mais pas elle. Ici elle était utile, elle faisait un boulot tout aussi nécessaire que celui des champs de bataille. Quand il impliquait de tuer des gens, elle le faisait, sans gaîté de cœur, mais sans hésitation non plus.  
Et puis elle aimait, ici. Les montagnes silencieuses et la veille vigilante au sommet du Mur, quand le regard embrassait l'horizon. Ici les traces de sang sur ses mains se faisaient moins prononcées, et elle parvenait à trouver cet équilibre que la vie d'un shinobi compromettait cruellement.  
Le poste était suffisamment important pour qu'on estime sa présence nécessaire. Elle faisait son travail avec une calme efficacité, et jusque-là nul n'avait estimé utile de modifier son affectation. Cela lui allait très bien comme ça.

Son regard remonta la piste qu'elle avait tracée en venant, vint se poser sur le village encore endormi. Elle suivit machinalement l'avalanche miniature le long d'un toit, le nuage de particules soulevé qui accrocha le soleil et explosa l'espace d'un instant en une corolle scintillante. Avec les évènements récents, elle ne risquait pas d'être mutée avant belle lurette.  
Elle passa deux doigts sur la croûte qui marquait sa tempe droite, juste au-dessus de l'œil, et la tâta avec lenteur, suivant le contour déchiqueté de la blessure, se servant de la frontière entre la peau lisse et le tissu cicatriciel comme d'un guide. Temai passait son temps à lui répéter de ne pas y toucher, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle… Elle avait déjà été blessée, évidemment, mais celle-là était un peu spéciale. Elle avait eu de la chance, supposait-elle, elle aurait probablement pu être défigurée.  
Enfin, l'avantage, c'est qu'à présent elle pouvait être à peu près certaine d'être dispensée des missions de courtisane … Youpi…  
Sa position à la tête de la garnison de Mailhoe lui avait épargné ce genre d'assignement les deux dernières années, mais avant la cicatrice elle avait malgré son âge été encore suffisamment séduisante pour être envoyé partager la couche d'une cible.

Elle avait perdu deux hommes durant l'attaque de l'avant-poste. Un chuunin proprement égorgé, et l'une des sentinelles de la porte qui avait fait une brusque rechute alors qu'on le croyait stabilisé. Il était mort une semaine après l'assaut sans que Temai ne puisse rien faire pour stopper la fulgurante aggravation de son état.  
La garnison de Mailhoe se retrouvait sérieusement en sous-effectif. Deux hommes en moins et deux de plus blessés, sans compter ceux que l'équipe de Kakashi était à l'origine venu remplacer… Les renforts envoyés par Konoha devraient être là d'un jour à l'autre à présent, mais en attendant elle avait été obligée de resserrer les itinéraires de patrouille, et avait fait piéger le manteau neigeux de la cuvette autour du village. Jusqu'à ce que des troupes supplémentaires arrivent, les civils étaient consignés à l'intérieur des murailles. Question de sécurité.

Les toits étaient couverts de neige, mais même ainsi on devinait sans peine les endroits ou des bâtiments avaient été éventrés et colmatés à la hâte à coup de techniques de terre imbriquées les unes dans les autres.  
Elle avait été heureuse d'avoir Kakashi et sa collection inépuisable de jutsus avec elle, à ce moment-là.

En fait non d'ailleurs, elle avait été heureuse de le revoir tout court.  
C'était étrange, et un peu irrationnel après tous ce temps… Ils s'étaient connus dans l'Anbu, et le Kakashi de cette époque avait été l'étoile montante des forces spéciales, celui auquel on faisait appel pour les missions solo. L'unique élève restant de feu le Quatrième Hokage.  
Une étoile plutôt éteinte à vrai dire, avec dans le regard l'expression de celui qui ne sait pas trop pourquoi il est en vie, et qui ne continue que parce qu'il y a un boulot à accomplir, et des gens à tuer.  
Elle-même se remettait d'une mauvaise blessure à l'époque, et n'avait été agent de terrain que brièvement, mais ils avaient eu l'occasion de se côtoyer.  
Elle avait vite découvert qu'elle n'était pas assez désespérée pour pouvoir encaisser longtemps de bosser dans l'Anbu, et avait rejoint les forces régulières quelques années avant que le Sandaïme ne finisse par forcer Kakashi à poser sa démission des forces spéciales (du moins c'est ce qu'avaient prétendu les rumeurs à l'époque).  
Ils avaient de nouveau eu l'occasion de bosser ensemble à ce moment. Ils n'avaient pas été proches –Kakashi, avait-elle très rapidement découvert, cultivait avec beaucoup d'obstination et d'efficacité un potentiel social proche de celui d'un radis : il n'était vraiment _proche_ de personne, sauf peut-être de l'olibrius en vert qui se déclarait son Rival Eternel-, mais en tant que collègues ils avaient plutôt bien fonctionnés.  
Elle avait été heureuse de le revoir, et pour tout dire un peu curieuse. Après tout, qui n'avait pas entendu parler de l'unique équipe du Sharingan Kakashi ? Le dernier Uchiha –logique- et le démon renard sous la tutelle du même homme… Et à présent que chacun suivait les traces du Sannin qui l'avait pris pour disciple, leur histoire était devenue de celles qu'on ne pouvait que raconter : une Tsunade en puissance, le Renard sous la tutelle de Jiraya-sama, et l'Uchiha prodigue suivant les traces d'Orochimaru…

Les gosses l'avaient favorablement impressionnée à vrai dire… La jeune Sakura notamment, même si elle manquait encore de subtilité, et de pratique dans l'art complexe et raffiné de masquer ses émotions. Quant au garçon renard, Naruto… Sa puissance était terrifiante.  
Elle la sentait encore sur sa peau, la peur pure déclenchée par un tel pouvoir. Quand elle avait pour la première fois posé les yeux sur lui, l'espace d'un instant à sa silhouette s'était superposé celle du démon tel que le gardaient ses souvenirs brouillés de cette nuit-là, sa fourrure maculée de sang, immense, le regard fou, irradiant mort et destruction sur son village et ceux qu'elle aimait.  
Puis l'image s'était dissipée, et elle n'avait plus vu qu'un adolescent blond dont le sourire ne masquait pas les yeux trop amers, un jeune homme trop vite grandi et prêt à tout pour ramener celui qu'il considérait comme son ami.  
_Ceux qui abandonnent leurs équipiers sont pires que des déchets, hein ?_  
Kakashi avait foi en le garçon, et pour cette seule raison elle avait décidé de faire de même. Le Kakashi dont elle se souvenait n'avait pas été homme à accorder sa confiance avec légèreté, et il y avait peu de chance que cela ait changé au cours des années.

Lorsqu'elle fit de nouveau face au pays du Riz, le soleil était haut, et les nuées embrasées de rose commençaient à se dissiper. D'un bref signe de tête elle salua la Muraille à ses pieds, et fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle. Il y avait beaucoup à faire.

-

Elle était encore à deux cents mètres des fortifications lorsqu'elle sentit le premier pic de chakra. Quelques secondes plus tard, une balise d'alerte rouge fusa vers le ciel avec un sifflement strident.  
C'était le signal pour '_Ennemis à l'intérieur des murs'_.

Elle franchit la distance restante plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, glissant et dérapant dans la neige, mais quand elle prit pied sur la muraille sud-est, ce fut à temps pour voir Hoshigashi Kisame rompre la nuque du dernier chuunin d'un geste presque distrait.  
Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit, découvrant une dentition aussi blanche qu'acérée, avant de monter sur le parapet qui donnait vers l'intérieur du village.  
« Je me souviens de toi, tu es la kunoïchi de l'autre fois, celle qui était avec le Copieur. C'est toi la plus haute autorité ici non ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse. De sa main libre, celle qui ne tenait pas l'immense lame bandée, il fit un geste large, englobant le village sous eux, les toits couverts de neige et les ruelles, les montagnes au-delà. Le pays du Feu tout entier, presque. « Alors regarde. »

Presque malgré elle Kaede suivit son regard, et au centre du village, sur le toit le plus haut, _-comment est-il arrivé aussi loin ?-_ se tenait Uchiha Itachi. Sa cape noire et rouge soulevée par le vent collait à sa silhouette mince, la soulignant étrangement. Il achevait posément une série de sceaux, comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde devant lui, et l'éclat d'une seconde, avant qu'elle ne réalise vraiment ce qui était en train de se produire, elle se rappela qu'il avait été blessé à la main.  
Et lorsqu'il eut fini, juste avant que l'enfer n'explose, un mot lui parvint, porté par le vent.  
Un seul mot.  
« Amaretsu. »

---  
TBC

---

petits commentaires :  
En plus d'être extrèmement long, ce chapitre est sans doute celui qui m'a donné le plus de mal. J'ai dû suer dessus toute l'eau de mon corps et une ou deux bouteilles de Cristalline en plus pour faire bonne mesure.  
Mais en même temps j'ai éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire une fois mon blocage dépassé. Merci ô grand Thot.  
Il ne répond pas à toutes les questions posées dans les précédents. D'abord pour une question de longuer et de rythme, ensuite parce que certaines viendront en temps et en heure.

Le titre de ce chapitre est tiré des _Orientales_ de Victor Hugo et plus précisément de la première straphe du poème _les Djinns_.  
_Murs, ville  
Et port,  
Asile  
De mort,  
Mer grise  
Où brise  
La brise  
Tout dort._

Ceux qui connaissent le poème savent que la première strophe marque le début d'un rythme qui va creschendo. Le début de la fin en quelque sorte. J'ai trouvé cela approprié.

Sinon ce chapitre n'est pas parfait, il y certainement des passages qui auraient pu être approfondis ou développés, mais j'en avais tout simplement marre. J'ai passé trop de temps dessus. Je suis satisaite du résultat général et c'est l'essentiel.

J'adore les commentaires d'habitude, mais cette fois ci encore plus. Ce chapitre a été très difficile à sortir, peut-être parce que c'est le premier dans lequel je donne tant de place a des OC (comme je l'ai expliqué ds le topic drabbles c'est plus dur à écrire). Et tous cas les reviews seront doublement appréciées pour celui-là.

Pfiou... Qu'est ce que je suis contente de l'avoir fini ce chapitre... :D

Pour Shaya qui aurait préféré des retrouvailles moins froides : Disons que Sasuke étant ce qu'il est, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il tombe dans les bras de qui que ce soit, ni qu'il admette qu'éventuellement l'équipe sept lui aurait manqué et que peut-être s'être fait trainer à Konoha n'est pas forcément une si mauvaise chose (ou alors il faudrait qu'on l'ai longuement torturé avant.). C'est un personnage trop rigide, et trop fragile interieusement pour ce genre de chose. Les deux axes principaux de son existence sont 1) Tuer Itachi, 2) devenir fort (et donc fuir toute faiblesse).  
Le reste...  
Là il est en position de faiblesse, et la seule chose qu'il puisse faire c'est manifester le fait qu'il est contraint et forcé et que s'il avait le choix (mais tant qu'Itachi est vivant il ne l'a pas) il préfèrerait creuver.

J'adore Sasuke, c'est un personnage super compliqué et en même temps terriblement simple.

Naruto aussi se trouve dans une situation paradoxale, de même que dans une moindre mesure Sakura, mais je reviendrais dessus plus tard.  
Et puis Orochimaru... Disons qu'il est égal à lui-même.

Et enfin, le scénar décole enfin, mais le pire est à venir.

Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute un chapitre de _Clair Obscur_.

TSL


	11. Ch 10 : L'âme et la flamme

**Chapitre 10 : L'âme et la flamme**

La chaleur.  
De cette journée, des années après, ce serait le souvenir le plus fort qu'elle garderait. Celui qui jusqu'au jour de sa mort la réveillerait hurlante en pleine nuit, le corps bouillant de fièvre, persuadée qu'elle brûlait vive.  
C'est ce dont elle se souviendrait, cette chaleur inhumaine qui en un instant avait enveloppé le village, asséchant l'air dans ses poumons jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression d'être en train de respirer de la lave en fusion. Cette chaleur qui en l'espace d'une seconde avait vaporisé le centre administratif vers lequel elle se dirigeait.

Un instant elle marchait dans les ruelles tapissées de neige, le quartier général visible devant elle entre les toits. La seconde suivante c'était cette flamme noire, immense, et cette bouffée de chaleur intenable qui avait dilaté l'air, dont le souffle l'avait envoyée rouler contre un mur.  
Et la seconde d'après, encore, plus rien. Le bâtiment administratif n'était plus qu'une carcasse noircie, et le feu se propageait dans le village, attaquait les autres bâtiments malgré la neige et le froid, malgré l'absence de combustible.  
Les flammes dansaient sur la pierre, et à leur contact celle-ci se désagrégeait, se contractait comme dévorée de l'intérieur.  
Le village brûlait.

-

La vie dans un village retiré comme Mailhoe n'était pas facile, mais elle n'était pas mauvaise non plus.  
Si ses parents avaient été les seuls concernés, elle les aurait aidés aux travaux de la maison, à l'élevage des animaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de prendre mari, et alors elle aurait continué dans la demeure de son époux les tâches répétitives qui étaient les siennes. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise vie et peut-être aurait-ce été suffisant, vivre en paix saison après saison, en priant pour que la guerre ne vienne pas et que les chèvres mettent bas avant le début de l'hiver… Mais parfois aussi elle regardait les hommes et les femmes qui gardaient la frontière, et quand son regard se posait sur Kaede-sama, elle avait l'intuition étrange que cela ne l'était plus, assez, qu'il lui fallait autre chose peut-être.  
Elle avait une admiration sans borne pour les ninjas. Ils étaient forts et respectés, inspiraient la crainte. Ils étaient libres.  
Temai acceptait son aide au dispensaire, et le jour où il l'avait laissé s'occuper seule d'un bras démis, elle avait ressentit une telle fierté au creux de sa poitrine… Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà plus que la vie simple d'une villageoise.  
Elle savait lire évidemment, mais c'était avec son aide qu'elle avait commencé à en comprendre l'intérêt, à déchiffrer les recettes, les conseils de soins dans les livres, et les noms étranges sur les jarres de potion. Et au fur et à mesure elle avait réalisé que c'était différent de la vie répétitive d'un villageois, même vivant dans un village qui était aussi un avant-poste ninja lourdement défendu.  
Elle avait aveuglément admiré Temai pour ses connaissances qui lui semblaient sans fin, sa maîtrise miraculeuse du chakra. Sa gentillesse. Elle avait regardé Kaede-sama avec une vénération muette, admirant la confiance en elle de la femme, sa beauté et la manière dont les hommes lui obéissaient parce qu'elle était forte et compétente. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être ainsi, un jour.  
Parfois, quand ils avaient du temps, Temai lui permettait de consulter des copies de parchemins traitant des différents moyens de soigner la cataracte, de la manière dont on pouvait utiliser les racines d'orchidées du Pays de l'Eau pour diverses médications et parfois même arrêter les hémorragies, quand on avait la chance qu'un marchand de passage en transporte assez sur lui.  
Parfois il lui expliquait les règles contraignant la vie d'un ninja, la structurant. Comment au moment critique il ne fallait pas laisser la peur tout submerger, ou c'était la fin. Comment il ne fallait jamais, jamais perdre la mission de vue.

Elle n'avait rien d'un ninja, ni l'abnégation ni les capacités. Aucun entraînement.  
En cas d'attaque les civils devaient rester à l'abri et, si le village était menacé de destruction, fuir par les chemins dissimulés.  
Mais ce jour où tout avait changé, alors que les flammes noires envahissaient le village autour d'elle, elle s'était souvenue de ses paroles.  
Et sans hésiter elle avait fait demi-tour en courant vers l'infirmerie, parce que Shagate et Tsui étaient encore là-bas, cloués au lit par leurs blessures et qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un les aides à fuir, et que c'était sa responsabilité à elle.

Ce ne serait que bien plus tard qu'elle réaliserait que ce mouvement instinctif lui avait sauvé la vie, et que si elle avait tenté de rejoindre les portes elle serait morte tout comme ses parents et son petit frère Tao. Comme tous les autres.  
Mais cela ne serait que bien plus tard et à ce moment-là, tandis qu'elle dérapait dans la neige en essayant de prendre un virage le plus court possible, elle n'avait éprouvé qu'une terreur abjecte et pourtant étrangement assourdie.  
Plus tard aussi, elle réaliserait qu'elle avait été amoureuse de Temai à cette époque, un amour enfantin encore, tellement idolâtre qu'il en avait été ridicule.

Son enfance avait vacillé lorsqu'elle avait fait le choix de retourner à l'infirmerie. Elle disparue complètement quand elle atteignit le bâtiment du dispensaire, irrémédiablement balayée dans le feu et le sang.

-

Elle s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, poussant la porte d'un coup d'épaule sans prêter attention à la neige qui entrait avec elle. Elle traversa l'antichambre à toute allure, et pénétra dans la chambre exigue mais fonctionnelle que Tsui et Shagate partageaient, uniquement pour trouver le chuunin brun hors de son lit, boitillant en direction des béquilles appuyées contre le mur à côté de la porte. Sans un mot, elle les attrapa et les lui tendit, puis se précipita vers le lit où Shagate était allongé, encore à demi sous l'effet des sédatifs et la hanche immobilisée par un plâtre.  
Il était lui aussi en train de se débattre pour essayer de se lever, mais avec moins de succès que son ami.  
« Quesqui-se passe ? » articula-t-il la bouche pâteuse.  
« J'ai senti la balise d'alerte », murmura Tsui d'une voix tendue en enfilant son pantalon d'uniforme aussi rapidement que ses blessures le lui permettaient. Il boucla sa poche d'arme autour de sa taille et s'appuyant sur une seule béquille pour avoir une main libre il revint vers Setsuko et Shagate.  
« Je ne sais pas, » balbutia la jeune fille tandis que ses mains cherchaient en automatique un excitant dans l'armoire, introduisaient le liquide dans la seringue. « Je ne sais pas. Le village… brûle. Le bâtiment administratif… il a été complètement… »  
« Il faut sortir d'ici », murmura Tsui. « Comment va-t-on le déplacer ? Je ne peux pas le porter, et toi… » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette frêle de Setsuko. Elle avait beau être plus forte que sa stature ne le laissait présager, elle ne pouvait soutenir seule un homme de soixante-dix kilos.  
« Je lui donne un excitant, » expliqua-t-elle en enfonçant l'aiguille dans le défaut du bras du chuunin alité. À sa grande surprise, sa voix ne tremblait presque pas. « Ce n'est pas très recommandé mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut qu'il soit suffisamment lucide pour se diriger seul et tenir debout. À nous deux on devrait pouvoir le soutenir. Mets lui ses bottes s'il te plait. »  
Elle ne fut même pas surprise lorsque le chuunin obéit sans discuter.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'infirmerie, ce fut pour constater que l'incendie avait incroyablement progressé durant les cinq minutes que Setsuko avait passé à l'intérieur  
« Mon dieu, » murmura Tsui lorsque la vague de chaleur due à l'effondrement d'un nouveau bâtiment les heurta de plein fouet. « Je n'avais jamais vu un tel feu… C'est… »  
Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir. Il y eut une explosion au-dessus deux, les bruits d'un combat et des cris. Puis une silhouette engoncée dans une cape rouge et noire prit pied sur un toit encore intact au-dessus d'eux.  
« Ha, des fuyards, » murmura l'homme à la peau bleue avec un sourire terrifiant. « Quelle impolitesse de quitter la fête avant la fin des réjouissances. »  
« Setsu, recule, » ordonna Tsui en abandonnant le poids de Shagate à la jeune femme qui trébucha en arrière et fut obligée de prendre appuie sur un mur pour rester debout. « Nous évacuons l'infirmerie, » annonça-t-il d'une voix claire et ferme. « Le traité des cinq pays indique qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre aux non-combattants. » Il dû voir quelque chose chez l'autre, car sa voix se brisa un instant. « Et nous tuer maintenant n'aurait aucun intérêt, la gamine ne sait même pas se battre, c'est une civile. Dans notre état nous ne représentons pas un bien grand défi. »  
L'homme s'appuya sur son épée immense.  
« C'est ce que je vois oui. Dans d'autres circonstances je vous aurais laissé passer. Non pas à cause du traité –il tapota d'un doigt le métal de sa plaque frontale dont le symbole était barré-, mais parce que vous tuer n'a effectivement aucune espèce d'intérêt. Malheureusement pour vous… » Il cala sa lame dans le creux de son bras et commença une série de sceaux. Les jambes de Setsuko la supportaient à peine. « Malheureusement pour vous les ordres sont très clairs. Ce village doit être rasé jusqu'à la dernière pierre. »

Etrangement, ce dont elle fut le plus consciente durant les secondes qui suivirent furent les pierres anguleuses du mur dans son dos, qui écorchaient et brûlaient sa peau à travers l'épaisseur des ses vêtements, et surtout coupaient toute retraite, bornaient de manière rédhibitoire son univers à cet instant précis.  
Elle vit la vague s'élever, les trombes d'eau se séparer en lances très fines, Tsui tomber à genoux et faire quelque chose avec ses mains hors de sa vue. Elle sentit Shagate se tendre contre elle, et le souffle étouffant de l'incendie mordant sa peau.

Et les lances d'eau s'écrasèrent sur le mur de terre qui s'était dressé devant eux. À chaque impact Setsuko vit la pierre se déformer un peu plus tandis qu'elle restait pétrifiée sur place.  
Puis les impacts cessèrent, et le mur se désagrégea, rendant toute la visibilité sur la scène. Tsui se redressait difficilement, abandonnant à terre un parchemin d'invocation usagé, et l'ennemi avait reculé de quelques pas, son épée géante fendait l'air avec aisance, pourfendant le vol de corbeaux lâchés par Tsui qui tourbillonnait autour de lui dans un claquement d'ailes, l'attaquant avec becs et serres.  
Un toit plus loin se tenait Kaede-sama, les doigts encore entremêlés dans le dernier sceau de la technique de terre qui venait de leur sauver la vie. Son regard croisa celui de Setsuko et elle fit un signe pressant dans leur direction, avant de dégainer quelques kunaïs et de charger. Même à cette distance Setsuko pouvait voir qu'elle était dans un état épouvantable, le visage maculé de suie et de sang, et tout l'avant de sa veste de jounin avait été arraché par un coup qui avait tranché dans le tissu épais comme dans du beurre, laissant une masse de lacérations indistinctes dans la toile qui se teintait de sombre.  
« Encore toi ? » murmura le monstre en se détournant et en repoussant un corbeau de la pointe de sa lame. « Tu es obstinée, femme. Quel dommage que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer avec toi... »  
Une volée de kunaïs le força à reculer un peu plus tandis que Kaede formait de nouveaux sceaux et feintait vers la droite, le contraignant à reporter toute son attention sur elle.  
« Vite, » balbutia Shagate tandis que son équipier reprenait son bras. « Le… le genjutsu de confusion ne tiendra pas longtemps. »  
« Bien joué mon grand, je n'étais pas sûr que tu parviennes à le faire dans ton état, » murmura Tsui d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. Interprétant correctement le bruit de gorge étranglé de Setsuko il ajouta : « Sha lui a fait croire que les corbeaux sont bien plus gros et dangereux qu'en réalité, et comme le genjutsu est allié à de vrais oiseaux, il y a une chance qu'il ne le repère pas. »  
Ils passèrent un angle et s'engouffrèrent dans la ruelle suivante, avançant au plus vite malgré les jambes flageolantes de Setsuko et le poids vacillant de Shagate.  
«Kaede-sama… Elle… »  
Le visage de Tsui était fermé, tendu dans une expression neutre et douloureuse qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant.« Je sais. Elle nous a donné une chance de nous tirer de là, il faut la prendre. »  
Les rues étaient étrangement désertes, et les flammes noires se propageaient presque plus vite qu'ils n'avançaient. Au loin, à moitié couverts par le ronflement des flammes et les gémissements et grincements des bâtiments suppliciés, Setsuko fut certaine d'entendre des cris. Elle ne dit rien, et se concentra sur l'acte incroyablement difficile de mettre un pied devant l'autre. La chaleur faisait fondre le sol gelé, le changeant en boue. Mais celle-ci ne durait pas, et était déjà en train de sécher. Le brasier vaporisait toute l'eau.  
Contre son épaule Shagate respirait bruyamment, avec difficulté. Il trébuchait souvent, manquant de les faire tomber tous les trois. Le genjutsu avait dû tirer dangereusement sur sa jauge de chakra déjà perturbée par les drogues.

Ils étaient presque en vue de la muraille et de la porte cachée du quartier Est lorsque la maison à leur droite fut pulvérisée. Non pas par le brasier qui gagnait autour d'eux, mais par une gerbe d'eau pourchassant une silhouette agile.  
Au prix d'un saut à l'aveugle vers la rue Kaede-san esquiva le geyser destructeur, mais là ou elle reprit pied, son adversaire l'avait devancée. Les bandes qui entouraient sa lame avaient disparues, révélant des crocs d'acier acérés, et le manteau rouge et noir était déchiré. Il était probablement blessé, même si la couleur du tissu rendait toute évaluation de la quantité de sang perdu difficile.  
Il frappa avant que la kunoichi brune n'ait touché terre, la cueillant au vol, en plein mouvement. La lame rencontra la chair au défaut de l'épaule droite, et il s'embla aux yeux terrorisés de Setsuko que les crocs de métal s'ouvraient un peu plus, hérissant la lame de crochets acérés, avides.  
Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le corps de la jeune femme avec une odieuse facilité. Il y eut un bruit d'os broyés, et Kaede hurla de tous ses poumons.  
D'un revers de poignet presque négligeant, comme si l'épée et le corps ne pesaient rien, le ninja débarrassa sa lame du corps empalé. La jounin s'écrasa au sol quelques pas devant les fuyards pétrifiés et roula sur elle-même avant de s'immobiliser, laissant une traînée de sang dans la boue. Son bras et des lambeaux de chair étaient restés pris dans les dents d'acier crochetées.  
D'un pied l'ennemi la fit basculer sur le dos, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.  
D'ou elle se trouvait Setsuko pouvait voir ses yeux grand ouverts, étonnamment clairs dans son visage tordu par la souffrance. Le sang se répandait au sol, trop vite.

Tsui prit une inspiration étranglée, et repoussa Shagate qui laissa échapper un cri de protestation désespéré tandis que son ami commençait à former les sceaux.  
« Tsui, non ! »  
« Y'a plus le choix, Sha. Je ne peux pas bouger, et t'as plus de chakra… On a pas le choix Sha... Il faut le faire ensemble.»  
« D'a- d'accord. »  
D'une poigne étonnamment forte pour son état, Shagate repoussa Setsuko à quelques mètres, l'envoyant heurter un mur contre lequel elle se laissa glisser, ses genoux ayant finalement cédés sous elle.  
Le chuunin vacilla un peu puis se laissa tomber à genoux, et planta trois kunais dans le sol, en triangle.  
« Avec moi mon frère ? »  
Il y avait des sanglots, mais aussi une froide détermination dans la voix de Tsui.  
« Toujours. »

Le ninja bleu pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux étrécis.  
« Ces ninjas de Konoha… Il faut toujours qu'ils crèvent de manière mélodramatique. C'est lassant. Vous comptez faire quoi ? Vous n'avez aucune chance de me vaincre, et je crois que vous le savez… Alors ? »  
Shagate acheva à son tour ses sceaux, et mordant son pouce il traça des kanjis sanglants dans la boue, tandis que Tsui faisait de même sur son propre torse.  
_« Technique interdite : le souffle du Vent Divin_. »  
Au sol, les sceaux que Shagate avait tracés et sur lesquels il plaquait ses mains de tout son poids commencèrent à étinceler. Dans un tourbillon la lumière s'éleva, drainant son éclat des mains du jeune homme au visage tordu par la douleur. Le faisceau lumineux ondulait dans l'air, se tordant comme une bête vivante. Avec un éclat blanc il entra en contact avec le dos de Tsui, sembla le transpercer, et rejailli de sa poitrine avec une luminosité encore plus intense, qui brûla les rétines de Setsuko.  
Recroquevillée contre le mur, incapable de bouger, elle ne détourna pas le regard lorsque Tsui tomba à genoux, et leva ses mains devant lui, les pouces et index joints, canalisant la créature de lumière et d'énergie, de vie sans doute.

Le ninja à la peau bleue s'était écarté du corps tordu de Kaede d'un mouvement fluide à la seconde où la lumière avait atteint les mains de Tsui. Lorsque le dragon lumineux se contorsionna dans l'air rendu vibrant par la chaleur et se précipita vers lui il bondit en arrière, évitant tout contact avec le jutsu.  
Même aux yeux inexpérimentés de Setsuko il fut évident qu'il avait soudain changé d'état d'esprit. Toutes traces de l'affabilité joueuse –et d'autant plus terrifiante- disparurent. Il était mortellement sérieux lorsqu'il esquiva une nouvelle fois le serpent de lumière lancé après lui, puis une autre fois encore, une esquive d'une vivacité si foudroyante qu'il n'en resta que la brûlure rémanente de la lumière blanche sur ses prunelles tandis qu'il prenait appuie sur un mur à deux doigts de s'effondrer face au travail de sape des flammes noires, bondissait pour se mettre hors de portée. Et toujours la lumière palpitante sur ses talons, mise en forme entre les mains de Tsui et fouettant l'air à sa poursuite, griffant le vide à quelques centimètres de la cape noire sans jamais parvenir à l'atteindre.

Shagate était affalé sur lui-même, et seuls ses avants bras ancrés comme deux piliers sur le sceau dans la boue s'empêchaient de s'effondrer.  
« Tsui… il est trop rapide. »  
Le chuunin ne répondit pas, mais Setsuko pouvait voir la ligne de ses épaules commencer à trembler. La lumière qui ressortait de son torse pour passer par ses mains vacilla, puis s'intensifia comme une flamme ravivée par un coup de vent.  
Avec un juron le monstre échappa de peu au contact avec le tentacule lumineux. Il avait tenté de parer avec son épée, mais la lumière traversa l'acier ensanglanté sans vaciller, de même que les deux murs d'eaux érigés à la hâte tandis que le ninja esquivait de nouveau ne l'arrêtèrent pas.

Elle avait toujours admiré de loin les prouesses physiques des ninjas à l'entraînement mais cela, cette chasse –cette danse- dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir auparavant. C'était tellement rapide, tellement fluide, et la blancheur aveuglante du serpent contrastait avec le mur de flammes noires qui les cernait peu à peu, avec les pans de lumière embrasée déposés par le soleil levant sur les murs encore debout.  
C'était terrifiant, et c'était la fin de son univers.  
C'était magnifique, d'une manière abstraite et corrompue.

Un gémissement la détourna de sa fascination tétanisée, et elle arracha son regard de la danse déchirante pour le poser sur Kaede-san qui avait roulé sur elle-même et tentait vainement de prendre appuie sur son bras valide.  
Ce fut comme une claque, et a quatre patte Setsuko rampa jusqu'au corps de la jounin, et se força a ne pas détourner le regard lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la plaie ignoble et lacérée qui béait là ou s'était trouvé son bras.  
« Ai- Aide… »  
Obéissant à la supplication à demi formulée elle aida la jounin à appuyer une main tremblante contre la blessure et regarda son visage se tordre un peu plus de douleur tandis qu'elle luttait pour rassembler un peu de chakra dans sa paume. Elle pleurait en silence, et les larmes traçaient deux sillons clairs dans le masque de sang et de cendre encadré de mèches brunes plaquées par l'hémoglobine.  
Sous les siennes son unique main tremblait de manière spasmodique, mais le flot affolant de sang se tarit lentement.  
« Im- béciles… vous ne… l'aurez pas comme ça tant qu'il sera… mobile.. Il… vous reste trop… peu… de chakra… »  
A quelques mètre Shagate détourna lentement la tête vers eux, et Setsuko se retint de se précipiter à ses côtés quand elle réalisa que le sang coulait de sa bouche et de son nez. Elle avait le sentiment que si elle le touchait elle mettrait en péril la technique pour- _à laquelle_ il était en train de donner sa vie.  
Aussi resta-t-elle agenouillée auprès de Kaede-san, la peau à vif dans la chaleur écorchante, sans même envisager de prendre la fuite.

« Setsu… aide-moi. Près de Sha… Je vais… aider. »  
Le regard de Kaede était clair, contredisant tous les signaux de douleur émis par son corps défaillant. Clair et désespéré, terriblement lucide, et sans protester la jeune fille passa un bras tremblant autour de l'épaule valide de la jounin, l'aida à se remettre sur pied et d'un pas vacillant entreprit de rejoindre le corps prostré de Shagate comme s'il s'était s'agit du but ultime, de leur dernier espoir –et d'une certaine façon il l'était.  
Elles ne l'atteignirent jamais.

Le combat prit fin aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, une fraction de seconde, un souffle, et Tsui tomba, le torse transpercé par une lance d'eau qui se désagrégea en un flot rouge, laissant un trou béant dans sa poitrine.  
Setsuko ne le vit pas s'effondrer, parce que son regard était ancré sur Shagate comme à un phare en pleine tempête, mais elle vit le chuunin se convulser, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte sur un hurlement de douleur et d'horreur silencieux. Et elle vit parfaitement la seconde lance le traverser de part en part, effaçant d'une gerbe les derniers éclats de la lumière blanche.  
Et aussi soudainement qu'il avait été rompu par l'effondrement de la maison, le silence tomba de nouveau, uniquement troublé par le murmure contre nature des flammes et le grincement des bâtiments en train de céder.  
Le ninja à la peau bleue atterrit à quelques mètres des deux femmes.

« Tch. Stupides fous suicidaires. C'était juste. » Il fit deux pas dans leur direction, et Setsuko remarqua qu'il boitait. Elle tenta de reculer, mais le poids de Kaede la fit trébucher et elles tombèrent toutes les deux. « Encore vivante ? Quelle obstination… Je suis sincèrement impressionné. Et toi… -son regard s'arrêta une fraction de seconde sur Setsuko avant de l'ignorer pour de fouiller la rue dévastée- Vu ton inutilité tu dois être une civile. Mais… hum… Je crois bien que j'ai tué tous les autres. Vous allez devoir faire l'affaire je suppose. »  
Et avant même que l'esprit de Setsuko songe à envisager l'option de peut-être se débattre, il l'avait callée sur son épaule, avait coincé Kaede sous son bras en prenant soin d'immobiliser sa main valide, et ils volaient par-dessus des bâtiments condamnés.

-

« Yo Itachi. »  
Debout sur un pan de toit encore en place, l'autre ninja daigna à peine se retourner.  
« Tu as pris ton temps. »  
« Ha. Les ninjas de Konoha sont tous des chieurs, je le savais déjà mais là c'est la confirmation… Deux crétins désespérés ont essayé de me faire la peau avec un jutsu de suicide. »  
Le ninja bleu rejoignit son collège sur le bord du toit le long de la muraille ouest, et Setsuko vit ce que la pente de la toiture lui avait caché : la rue en contrebas, et le charnier de corps entremêlés.  
D'un mouvement fluide le déserteur vint prendre pied sur la muraille suivit de près par leur geôlier, et une nouvelle poussée les mena hors du village.  
« Tu es blessé, » fit remarquer l'Uchiha sur le ton de la conversation.  
Contre son ventre elle sentit son porteur hausser les épaules avec un ricanement rauque, avant qu'il ne la fasse basculer et qu'elle ne se retrouve à terre dans la neige. Loin du village et des flammes brûlantes le froid l'assaillit et elle se recroquevilla instinctivement..  
« C'est la faute de celle-là, » expliqua-t-il en laissant tomber le corps de Kaede dans ses bras. « Sacrée kunoichi, dommage que j'ai pas pu profiter du combat et que j'ai été obligé d'abréger. »  
Le regard froid de l'autre passa sur elles. « Elle va te claquer entre les pattes, » informa-t-il d'un ton désintéressé en faisant quelques pas dans la neige.  
« Ha, il ne restait plus beaucoup de choix. Et puis y'a toujours la gamine… Mais celle-là est une jounin, sa parole aura plus de poids, et avec un peu de chance elle va survivre, elle a déjà arrêté l'hémorragie... Et toi, t'as sorti du monde ? »  
Setsuko agrippa un peu plus fort le corps désarticulé de Kaede contre elle –la douleur et les chocs du trajet devaient finalement lui avoir fait perdre conscience, à moins que ce ne soit le manque de sang- et suivit le regard impassible vers la gauche. Le sol était labouré comme si le combat s'était poursuivi hors du village, et six corps tremblants étaient entassés dans la neige.  
Ou du moins cinq, parce que le sixième gisait plus loin, et que l'angle que faisait son cou avec le reste de son corps ne pouvait appartenir à un être vivant.  
Même si elle n'avait pu voir son visage, la veste blanche et la touffe de cheveux violets lui auraient appris son identité. C'était Temai, et la réalisation qu'il était mort ne lui parvint que de manière lointaine, étouffée. Comme si elle flottait au milieu d'un blizzard –un blizzard qui était tombé quand Shagate l'avait repoussée et dont elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir jamais sortir.

« J'ai ceux-là : tous des civils, ils ne nous causeront pas de problèmes. »  
Setsuko reconnu des visages familiers, tous tordus dans divers expressions de choc, de colère ou de douleur. Contre elle Kaede frémit en revenant à elle. Elle l'ignora.  
« Bien, on leur fait le speech ? À toi l'honneur Itachi.»  
« Si tu veux. Écoutez moi bien, vous tous. » Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais sa voix portait de manière saisissante, imposant l'écoute. « Tous vos amis et vos familles sont morts. Vous, vous allez survivre. Les habitants du village le plus proche ont été prévenus, ils devraient être là d'ici une heure tout au plus et vous récupèreront… »  
Un soulagement ignoble, aussi abject que la peur qui lui avait précédé traversa un instant Setsuko, la rendant physiquement malade. Elle serra un peu plus Kaede contre elle, et ferma les yeux. Ses mains commençaient à trembler.  
« Écoutez bien, et souvenez vous, vous allez porter notre message à vos maîtres de Konoha, le message de l'Akatsuki… »

---

« C'est une décision tout à fait inconsidérée, comment avez-vous pu-…»  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit toute grande, et Jiraiya entra en trois longues enjambées, coupant le vénérable Homura dans la phase ascendante de sa tirade. Avec un salut de la main à la ronde et quelques foulées supplémentaires, il fut aux côtés du bureau et se laissa tomber dans le dernier fauteuil de libre.  
« Hokage-sama, Homura-sama, Danzou-sama… » salua-t-il avec enthousiasme. « Et ho, je dois être plus en retard que je le pensais si même Kakashi-san est là. Salutations, disciple de mon disciple… »  
Kakashi marmonna quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour un salut et s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur. Pour n'importe qui il abordait son habituelle nonchalance bravache, mais aux yeux de Jiraiya il avait seulement l'air fatigué.

Tsunade le foudroya du regard depuis sa place de l'autre côté du bureau. Il se contenta d'allonger ses jambes sous la table, de se caller un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil –ces nouveaux sièges étaient vraiment confortables, Tsunade devrait casser le mobilier plus souvent- et de sourire dans le vague. Etre un sannin avait ses intérêt autres que de provoquer l'admiration des jeunes kunoichis, et faire poirauter les magistrats du village –dans des mesures raisonnables- était l'un d'eux. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'en serait privé…  
D'autant plus que la verve du vieil Homura avait du mal à garder sa qualité après une interruption.£  
« Mais je vous en pris Homura-sama, ne vous interrompez pas pour moi, continuez donc… »  
« Je… ha… Jiraiya-sama ! Vous serez d'accord avec moi pour convenir que la décision de Tsunade-sama est des plus imprudentes. C'est un traître ! Quelle image du village offrons nous donc si nous le laissons revenir ainsi ? Et rien ne dit qu'il ne va pas… »  
« Pardonnez-moi Homura-sama, mais n'avons-nous pas déjà eut cette conversation ? Décider du devenir des ninjas est la prérogative de l'Hokage. »

Tsunade planta ses poings sur le plateau de bois et se leva, repoussant son fauteuil dans le mouvement –et offrant le panorama charmant de son profond décolleté du sannin qui prit des notes mentales pour un usage ultérieur.  
« Et j'ai décidé de faire usage cette prérogative Homura-sama, mais soyez assurés que je suis consciente de vos objections. Je connais Orochimaru, et le retour de l'Uchiha pourrait même n'être qu'un plan tordu et très élaboré, j'ai pris cela en compte également, sachez le. Il ne s'agit pas mettre l'Uchiha sur un piédestal, et encore moins de le laisser totalement libre de ses mouvements. Mais la décision que j'ai prise est la meilleure pour l'instant. Garder le gamin au fond d'une cellule deux ans pour amuser Ibiki ne nous en apprendra pas plus sur sa loyauté et nous n'aurons rien gagné à le laisser en vie… »  
Jiraiya croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue.  
« Le mieux que nous puissions faire pour l'instant est de le lier un maximum au village et le garder à l'oeil. »  
« Il ne partira pas. » murmura Kakashi derrière eux. « Je l'ai vu se briser. Il sait qu'il est encore faible et qu'ici il peut devenir fort. Même s'il ne les aime pas il a reconnu la validité des arguments le poussant à rester, il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix –que c'est son meilleur choix s'il veut son frère. Mais si on l'entrave, qu'on l'empêche de progresser… Alors oui, il sera perdu pour nous aussi sûrement que l'est Itachi. »  
Homura s'apprêtait à protester de nouveau, mais Danzou le battit de vitesse.  
« Je suis d'accord avec Hokage-sama. Il nous faut faire confiance en son jugement.» Derrière l'épaule de l'homme Jiraiya vit Kakashi cligner de l'œil, deux fois très vite. « Je n'aime pas cela non plus, mais il nous sera plus utile en pleine vue, là où nous pouvons l'utiliser, que mort ou à croupir dans une geôle. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous devions lui accorder la moindre confiance, bien entendu. »

De l'humble avis de Jiraiya, Tsunade réagit avec une maîtrise tout à fait exemplaire en ne laissait pas filtrer trace de sa stupéfaction en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche du vieil homme. Elle se contenta de se rassoire et de pencher la tête sur le côté.  
« Bien entendu. Ce sujet est clos. Homura-sama, je vous remercie de vous être déplacé pour me faire part de vos inquiétudes, elles se seront pas sous estimées. »  
« Hokage-sama. »  
Le vieil homme s'arracha à la gravité et à son fauteuil pour quitter la pièce, irradiant la désapprobation par tous ses vénérables pores. Danzou ne s'attarda pas beaucoup plus longtemps, juste celui de déposer sur le bureau un tas de parchemins fermés par des sceaux rouges et verts.  
« Je pense que si nous devons en tirer le meilleur il faut déclassifier le retour de l'Uchiha… »  
« C'est ce que je comptait faire, » répliqua Tsunade d'un ton qui achevait la conversation d'une manière subtile mais ferme. Danzou salua à son tour et s'éclipsa, boitillant sur sa canne.  
Tsunade se laissa aller en arrière.  
« Hé bien… »  
« Ouais… Je dirais même plus, Bordel et Pute Borgne ! C'est moi ou cette vieille vipère vient de te donner raison ? »  
« C'est louche, » fit tranquillement remarquer Kakashi depuis le mur dont il ne s'était toujours pas détaché.  
« Je ne te le fais pas dire, » ricana Jiraiya. « Alors Kakashi ? Tu as réussi à convaincre le morveux d'accepter notre humble hospitalité ? »  
« Haa… À coups de Mangekyou à vrai dire. Mais oui, et même malgré Naruto qui hurlait des insultes par-dessus mon épaule. »  
Tsunade soupira.  
« Dès qu'il s'agit de l'Uchiha il n'est pas la plus raisonnable des personnes… »  
Jiraiya s'abstint de faire remarquer que cela était valable dans nombre d'autres cas –mais c'était vrai qu'Uchiha Sasuke arrivait largement en première position en ce qui concernait les facteurs d'irrationalité d'Uzumaki Naruto.  
« A vrai dire il a posé une condition… »

Pendant que Tsunade tempêtait un coup contre les mioches qui pétaient plus haut que leur cul, Jiraiya observa Kakashi d'un oeil pensif. Sasuke avait certainement les tripes bien accrochées pour oser poser ses conditions dans un tel contexte… Mais c'était plutôt positif à vrai dire, parce que cela ne faisait qu'étayer les assurances de Kakashi quand à ses raisons de rester au village… En suivant Naruto il avait effectivement toutes les chances de tomber sur son frère à un moment ou à un autre –s'ils ne s'entretuaient pas avant, bien entendu.  
« Comment Naruto a-t-il prit les choses ? »  
Kakashi haussa les épaules.  
« Difficile à dire. Il a tenu à être présent lorsque j'ai donné la proposition à Sasuke, et il a eu du mal à garder son calme. Il était énervé par la retenue de l'Uchiha, mais je pense que ça couvrait sans doute autre chose. »  
« Tu penses qu'ils peuvent cohabiter à terme sans compromettre la mission ? »  
Le ninja copieur haussa les épaules.  
« Qui sait. C'est impossible à dire pour l'instant. Il y a toujours eu de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux et Naruto était la seule personne capable de provoquer vraiment Sasuke à part son frère. Mais à présent les rapports de force n'ont plus rien à voir… Alors qui sait ? Pas moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont les choses vont évoluer. »  
« De toute manière il est trop tôt pour ce soucier de cela, » temporisa Jiraiya.

Deux coups légers retentirent à la porte et Shizune se glissa dans la pièce pour aller murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Tsunade. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils.  
« Quoi ? Maintenant ? A cette heure-ci ? Fait chier, il choisit mal son moment… Ce type m'exaspère : il reste à peine le temps nécessaire à Konoha pour ne pas passer déserteur et c'est maintenant qu'il trouve le moyen de ramener son cul ? » Shizune paru sur le point de rabrouer son Hokage comme elle le faisait parfois –et alors tous les ninjas présents contemplaient avec une fascination morbide (et un paquet de pop-corn dans le cas de Jiraiya) leur Hokage se faire remettre à sa place-, mais se tue finalement après une brève hésitation. « Bon, qu'il aille au diable, files lui un assignement de garde quelque part et qu'il me foute la paix pour ce soir, je m'occuperais de lui un autre jour. »  
« Bien Hokage-sama. »  
Tandis que Shizune quittait le bureau Jiraiya s'étira longuement.  
« Ce tire au flanc de Setsuna est revenu ? »  
« Il semblerait. D'habitude il passe l'hiver loin d'ici, je me demande ce qui lui a pris… -C'est bon Kakashi, tu peux y aller. Soit ici demain matin à 9 heures précises. Et va te reposer, c'est un ordre. Dis a Shizune d'en faire autant, il est tard. » Apparemment la fatigue du ninja copieur était tout aussi visible pour Tsunade –mais étant donné sa connaissance absolue du corps humain ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise.  
Kakashi se mit au garde à vous, puis salua .  
« À vos ordres Hokage-sama. »

Lorsqu'il eut a son tour quitté le bureau Tsunade se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et repêcha une fiole ouvragée dans le fond d'un tiroir. Elle en prit une longue gorgée et reposa sa tête contre le cuir brun avec un soupire de contentement.  
« Fais passer ? »  
Jiraiya attrapa au vol le flacon.  
«_Hum_… Sacré cuvée. Je suppose que tu vas aller mettre les choses au clair avec le morveux ? Histoire de lui rappeler qu'ici aussi y'a des sannins ?», marmonna-t-il après avoir bu à son tour.  
« Ouais, ouais, je sais. Fichu mioche. »  
« Je ne te le fait pas dire. »  
« Non, pas lui, Naruto. S'il n'était pas là on ne se ferait pas chier à essayer de ramener l'Uchiha… Un kunaï bien placé et fini les problèmes… »  
Jiraiya contempla un instant le métal martelé de la flasque. Une flamme serpentait sur le métal jusqu'au goulot.  
« Hum. C'est pas faux. »  
« … »  
« Sale mioche. Qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour lui hein ? »  
« M'en parle pas. »  
« … »  
« Je me demande ce que le Quatrième aurait pensé de tout ça. »  
Jiraiya jeta un coup d'œil au visage fermé de son disciple qui le contemplait depuis son cadre au côté des précédents Hokage.  
« Hm… Son cerveau marchait de manière étrange de temps en temps… Il a toujours eu une notion très personnelle du concept de 'risque acceptable', donc je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Mais je sais que le Troisième aurait approuvé ton choix. »  
« Ha… Volonté du feu et tout le blabla… Sauver un camarade tombé, tous les feuilles du même arbre, le bon vieux proverbe du rampé/porté... Je suis certaine que le professeur aurait eu tout un tas de métaphores appropriés à la situation. »  
« Je te sens vaguement sarcastique Princesse. Tu veux baiser ? Ca te détendra. »  
« Jiraiya, tu vois cette flasque ? » Elle désigna le récipient avec lequel le sannin à la crinière blanche jouait machinalement.  
« … oui ? »  
« Hé bien je n'en ai pris qu'une gorgée, c'est à dire beaucoup moins que le quart de la quantité nécessaire pour que je commence à envisager la possibilité de te laisser me toucher. C'est clair ? »  
« … Rabat joie. »  
« A ton service, pervers. »  
« Ho, Tsu, ma puce, on en est déjà aux doux mots d'amour ? » Jiraiya rentra la tête et évita un rouleau officiel lesté de plomb qui rasa le sommet de ses mèches, et éclata de rire. « Tu te rouilles. »  
« Dis plutôt que je ne veux pas mettre de sang sur mon tapis. »  
Tsunade avait l'air irrité, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais le pli amusé à sa commissure démentait partiellement l'irritation que son expression laissait transparaître.  
« Pourquoi non Princesse ? Tu es tendue comme un arc, je peux le voir d'ici. Ça ne peut que te faire du bien… Je suis un expert après tout, sans vouloir me vanter… »  
« Arrête de radoter et rends-moi plutôt le saké tu veux ? Crétin. »  
Jiraiya obtempéra et son ancienne équipière attrapa au vol le flacon de saké –qu'il avait tout de même prit la précaution de refermer avant. Tsunade avala une nouvelle gorgée puis se leva pour alimenter le feu mourant dans l'âtre.

« Je me demande à quoi joue Danzou. Accepter de donner une seconde chance à l'Uchiha n'est pas quelque chose qui me frappe comme étant dans ses manières. Quand bien même serait-ce pour attirer le Serpent hors de son trou. Et il y a ce Sai… Je ne pense pas qu'il faille le laisser dans l'équipe de Kakashi.»  
Jiraiya se leva à son tour et vint s'accroupir devant les flammes ravivées qui léchaient le bois sec.  
« Ha… Je n'en suis pas certain. Utiliser Sasuke et l'agiter sous le nez d'Orochimaru me semble le genre de choses susceptible d'éclairer sa vieillesse décrépie. Quand au Racine… garde tes amis près de toi et tes amis encore plus près, hein ? Kakashi l'a à l'œil. »  
« Hum… »  
Tsunade se laissa glisser à terre et s'assit dos contre le montant de la cheminé. Elle avait laissé sa veste sur le fauteuil et la lumière orange jetait des ombres noires sur ses bras nus. Elle tourna à demi le visage dans sa direction.  
« Il a deux choix. Soit il nous attaque pour récupérer Sasuke, soit il se trouve un nouveau corps. »  
« Tu as raison. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'Orochimaru n'a jamais accepté la défaite avec beaucoup de grâce. Que dit l'intel ? »  
« Pas grand chose. Dieu sait pourquoi mais nos taupes au Son ne durent jamais très longtemps. Et tu sais comment fonctionne Orochimaru, il est très doué pour couvrir ses traces… L'intel a été incapable de nous dire où il était une seule fois en trois ans… Alors nous informer sur ce qu'il a en tête ? Hmf… »  
Elle lui tendit la flasque et il but de nouveau.  
« Ce qui signifie qu'il faut partir du principe que nous auront bientôt sa visite. »  
« Oui. J'ai renvoyé l'anbu à Suna avec une demande de troupes. Eux aussi ont un contentieux avec luiet ils seront plus que ravis de nous prêter quelques jounins de haut niveau. La garde du village est en alerte jaune et j'ai envoyé un message pour rappeler Tenzo de mission. S'il y a un combat je préfèrerais le savoir dans les parages de Naruto. »  
« Il ne sera pas là avant une bonne semaine.»  
«Je sais. Demain première heure je met un anbu sur les talons de Danzou –peu importe que le conseil pète un câble s'ils le découvrent, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je vais aussi mettre les choses au point avec Uchiha une bonne fois pour toute et vérifier deux trois choses… »  
Il rit légèrement, pas vraiment amusé.  
« Tache de ne pas trop le traumatiser, ce gamin a déjà suffisamment de problèmes pour alimenter les névroses de trois jounins, inutile d'en rajouter. »  
« J'ai très envie de le frapper à vrai dire. »  
Il ne demanda pas si elle parlait de Sasuke ou d'Orochimaru. Après tout elle-même avait été bien proche de céder à la persuasion du troisième membre de leur équipe. Sasuke avait l'excuse de la jeunesse, de l'inexpérience et du sceau maudit. Mais bien entendu les raisons ne pesaient pas bien lourd dans le monde des ninjas.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, délibérément, s'attardant sur son visage à demi mangé par les ombres. La lumière rasante soulignait les rides d'expression invisibles en temps normal, dissimulées par le jutsu. L'âge n'apparaissait peut-être pas, mais il était certain qu'au fond d'elle elle le sentait, autant que lui, plus sans doute. Il l'avait vu sans la technique protectrice, trois ans auparavant.  
« Ma proposition est toujours valable tu sais Princesse. »  
Elle sourit, légèrement, un sourire qui n'essayait même pas d'être sarcastique et était simplement un peu las.  
« Ma réponse aussi. »  
« Ha. Si je me souviens bien tu caches ta réserve de saké dans le tiroir du bas du le placard de droite. Tu veux que j'aille te les chercher s'il faut vraiment que tu sois ivre morte pour coucher avec moi ? »  
Elle paru surprise de son ton, et il le fut aussi. Sa bouche était partie sans lui. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu de laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à cette amertume mordante.  
« Jiraiya… »  
« Je sais, je sais… Tu veux de je te prête cette bûche pour me frapper ou tes poings suffirons ? »  
« Je suis fatiguée Jiraiya. Pourquoi faut-il que cette guerre tombe sur nous ? » Elle soupira et il haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas exactement attendu à ce que la conversation prenne ce tour, ni a cette vulnérabilité. « Je n'ai jamais voulu être Hokage, c'est un boulot dont seul un dingue voudrait. »  
« Ou un idéaliste, ou un idiot… » murmura-t-il en réponse. « Ou un maniaque du pouvoir. »  
« Un maniaque du pouvoir _est _un dingue. Un idéaliste aussi d'une certaine manière. »  
Il attrapa une branche dans la réserve de bois et entreprit de remuer les braises.  
« Pour un idéaliste le Quatrième ne s'en est pas si mal sorti… »  
« Il a été tué en fonction. »  
« Oui, mais c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu un héros… »  
« C'est bien ce que je disais. Je n'ai aucune envie de me sacrifier. Seul un dingue voudrait devenir un héros. »  
« Dans ce cas Naruto à les épaules taillées tout juste pour le job, hum ? »  
« Pas avant quelques années. Il est loin d'être encore assez mature... Ce qui veut dire que j'ai cette maison de fous sur les bras pour encore au moins cinq ans. Et on en revient à cette fichu guerre qui se profile, et des gens dont je suis responsable vont mourir et nous allons vraiment être obligés de le tuer cette fois. »  
Il ne su que répondre un instant, et encore moins lorsqu'elle bougea pour se retrouver épaule contre épaule avec lui en face du feu.  
« Le tuer… Je sais. Ça fait des années que je m'y prépare. Ça fait _trente _putains d'annéesque je m'y prépare et ça me semble toujours aussi difficile. Mais le choix est fait depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ? »  
Sa tête s'appuya contre son épaule.  
« Evidemment. Et je veux que le village soit fort pour les générations futures. Qu'il soit fort et que je puisse en être fière quand je laisserais ma place au Sixième. Et j'égorgerais de mes mains tous ceux qui voudront changer cela… » Après une seconde de réflexion. « Ou alors j'enverrais des anbus les égorger à ma place, s'ils sont trop loin.»  
Il abandonna sa branche a demi- calcinée dans l'âtre et lui jeta un regard en coin.  
« Hmm… Si je ne m'abuse c'était une magnifique déclaration de volonté du Feu. Le professeur serait si fier de toi, Tsu ! Et puis dans le pire des cas, s'ils sont vraiment trop loin tu peux toujours envoyer le meilleur archer des cinq pays leur mettre une flèche en travers du crâne, maintenant qu'on l'a récupéré.»  
Il évita avec une aisance née de l'habitude la taloche visant l'arrière de son crâne –elle était trop petite pour espérer toucher aisément le dessus de sa tête.  
« Idiot. »  
« Aller, juste cinq ans à tenir. Et je suis certain que tu adores être en position de pouvoir envoyer paître les anciens de manière subtile et diplomatique quand ils se font… hé bien trop _anciens. »  
_Elle soupira et passa une main sur son visage, se releva, rompant le contact de leurs épaules.  
« Tu veux du saké ? »

---

« Patron, un ramen miso ! Ou non, deux plutôt. Ou non, mettez m'en trois. »  
Avec un soupire Naruto se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets hauts d'Ichiraku et attrapa une paire de baguettes dans le pot sur le comptoir. Le temps qu'il les ait sorties de leur sachet et séparées, son premier bol était sous son nez, fumant et exhalant la délicieuse et familière odeur du ramen qui allait bientôt se retrouver dans son estomac.  
« Bon appétit ! »  
« Bonjour Naruto, tu n'étais pas en mission pour un bout de temps ? »  
« Quoi ? » articula ledit Naruto la bouche à moitié pleine, des pattes dépassant de sa bouche et dégoulinant sur son menton, « ha, non, non, cha ch'est fini pus tôt que préfu… » Ayame essuya ses mains sur son tablier, leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.  
« Bon, ravie de te voir alors. Je te laisse manger. »  
La première bouchée avalée et la bouche vide, Naruto hocha la tête et sourit en retour.  
« Merci Ayame-san, ton ramen est le meilleur ! »

-

Tandis que l'idiot blond se replongeait dans la liquidation systématique de son bol, Sai tourna la page de son carnet sans le quitter du regard.  
Il était installé à l'autre bout du comptoir dans le coin sombre, dos au mur, et avait été en train de siroter son thé lorsque Naruto était arrivé. Sa première réaction avait été de lui faire signe et de le saluer, ou peut-être de se lever pour le rejoindre –d'après ce qu'il avait pu en conclure c'était apparemment la conduite à tenir lorsqu'on croisait une connaissance dans un lieu public- mais quelque chose dans le langage corporel de l'autre ninja l'avait arrêté.  
Ce n'était pas un détail spécifique, c'était la sensation que quelque chose n'était pas normal, n'était pas en ordre. C'était un instinct basé sur presque rien, et à présent qu'il cherchait ce qui avait bien pu attirer son attention il ne voyait rien, juste Naruto en train d'engloutir ses ramens avec son mépris habituel de la diététique…  
Sa main droite fit danser machinalement le fude d'un doigt à l'autre tandis qu'il observait le profil du jeune homme. Ce n'était qu'un instinct, mais pour un ninja ce presque rien pouvait faire toute la différence, et Danzou-sama lui avait appris à faire confiance à ses instincts…  
Alors…

D'un geste sûr il trempa la pointe de son pinceau dans l'encre et entreprit de porter sur le papier au grain réconfortant la ligne tendue de la mâchoire de Naruto, la manière dont ses épaules s'arquèrent quand il abandonna son bol et qu'il crispa ses mains sur le siège de son tabouret. Le pinceau dansait sur le vélin, laissant derrière lui des lignes déliées et humides, parfois un angle plus prononcé, une brisure sèche. Sai travaillait sans réfléchir, sa main suivait ses yeux, et sur le papier la silhouette du ninja blond contemplait son bol une expression étrange sur le visage.  
Le pinceau s'attarda une seconde, laissant l'encre obscurcir le visage le long de la ligne des pommettes. Sans s'arrêter Sai commença un second portrait, un trait épais du plat du fude souligna en réserve la manière dont tombait la veste orange. Il changea de page, et le pinceau partit à la poursuite de la ligne un peu tordue que formait la bouche du jeune homme tandis qu'il touillait dans son bol à l'aide d'une baguette.

Quand il laissa finalement son fude, le bol de thé posé sur le comptoir à ses côtés était froid. Avec une expression neutre il feuilleta la série de croquis capturés sur le carnet, les comparant avec Naruto qui avalait le jus de son premier bol de ramen avant de passer au second. Il passa doucement son pouce sur le rebord de la feuille, frôlant le grain léger, passant sur les aplats lisses de l'encre sèche. La différence était criante.  
Le Naruto des dessins était un petit peu plus avachi, avait l'air un tout petit peu plus fatigué, plus triste. La crispation dans ses épaules était un tout petit peu plus visible que celle que l'original dissimulait avec efficacité alors qu'il s'escrimait contre une nouille rebelle.  
Le Naruto des dessins mentait moins bien.

-

C'était stupide, réellement.  
Il aurait du être ravis, être soulagé parce que Sasuke était non seulement _là, _mais aussi parce qu'il était sauf, qu'il ne serait pas exécuté. Parce que mieux encore, il avait _accepté_ de revenir.  
Mais le nœud dans sa poitrine ne se dénouait pas, et il savait exactement pourquoi.  
Sasuke n'était pas revenu pour les bonnes raisons. Pour les raisons qui l'avaient poussé lui à le chercher sans relâche pendant trois ans. Sasuke n'était pas revenu à cause des liens, de l'équipe 7, de Sakura. Sasuke n'était même pas revenu à cause de lui, d'eux.  
Il était revenu, avait accepté de rester parce qu'il y voyait son intérêt.  
Il était parti à cause de son frère et il revenait exactement pour la même raison. Et eux, lui, ne signifiaient rien. Sasuke était tout au plus intéressé par le Kyuubi, et le fait que son frère viendrait après lui.

Et il aurait du se contenter de sa victoire, se féliciter d'avoir su présenter les bon arguments, mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Parce que seigneur, ça faisait mal, plus mal que tout. C'était pire que la voix rauque et vicieuse du renard dans son esprit, pire que la solitude et le doute et la peur.  
C'était la même douleur que le premier jour ou il s'était réveillé seul et plus bandé qu'une momie dans un lit d'hôpital après la Vallée de la Fin. C'était la même qualité de vide et de morsure indicible au plus profond, sauf que cette fois-ci la peine n'était pas amortie par les voiles d'incompréhension, de questions et de doutes.  
Il comprenait parfaitement les tenants et les aboutissants, il comprenait la motivation de Sasuke, et cela n'en faisait que plus mal. La morsure était nette, débarrassée de toutes ses impuretés, et cela faisait mal comme rien d'autre ne le pouvait.

Il savait que c'était stupide, mais en avoir conscience ne changeait rien. Avoir crié sur Sasuke pendant que Kakashi lui faisait la proposition avait été ridicule, un comportement puéril et stupide, mais cela l'avait momentanément soulagé, avait allégé la douleur d'une fraction, un instant. Voir Sasuke traiter les arguments avec dédain, le voir moquer son effort le plus douloureux pour le retenir comme s'il n'était rien avait été dur. Le crétin ne voyait pas à quel point cela avait été difficile de s'en tenir à des arguments rationnels, à quel point il souffrait d'avoir à _acheter _son retour, alors que Konoha était son foyer, le seul endroit auquel il appartienne.  
Mais il l'avait fait, et Sasuke restait.  
C'était tout ce qui importait, certainement.

Il retint un soupire et entama son troisième bol. Le ramen n'était pas aussi bon que d'habitude, mais comme cela ne provenait sans doute pas du cuisinier, il avala sans hésiter une nouvelle bouchée de nouilles.  
Si on en croyait Kiba, -dont les compétences en la matière semblaient assez extensives- une bonne cuite était le meilleur moyen de faire passer momentanément les soucis quand on ne pouvait se contenter de leur mettre un kunaï au travers de la gorge…  
C'était dans ce genre de cas qu'il regrettait de ne pouvoir s'enivrer comme le premier civil venu. On vantait la puissance du Kyuubi et ses incroyables facultés de guérison, mais on omettait souvent de considérer qu'à ses yeux –fendus- de sale renard démoniaque, l'alcool était un poison comme les autres. Et qu'en conséquent il s'en débarrassait dès que le moindre degré entrait dans le système de son hôte.  
Conclusion, Naruto n'avait même pas l'option de se bourrer la gueule pour oublier ne serait-ce que momentanément la stupidité incommensurable d'Uchiha Sasuke…  
Certains jours, il détestait vraiment le Kyuubi.  
Le ramen était la seule alternative décente qu'il ai trouvé à l'alcool, et lorsqu'il eu fini son bol il se sentait un petit peu mieux –toujours abyssalement misérable, mais un tout petit peu moins qu'avant le ramen.

« Naruto ! Je me doutais que tu serais là. »  
Iruka-sensei repoussa les panneaux de tissus qui fermaient la boutique en hiver et vint s'assoire à ses côtés avec un sourire chaleureux.  
« Ça va ? J'ai croisé Kakashi-san devant la tour de l'Hokage, il m'a dit qu'il y avait eu des impondérables et que votre mission s'était achevée plus tôt que prévu. »  
Naruto le fixa un instant, puis pencha la tête sur le côté.  
« Des impondé-_quoi ? _»

-

« Des imprévus. »  
Le ninja blond frotta machinalement ses marquages faciaux avec une moue ahurie, et Sai s'émerveilla silencieusement que quelqu'un d'aussi stupide puisse non seulement être aussi fort, mais également aussi doué pour mentir et dissimuler. C'était plus que surprenant. Il aurait supposé que Naruto exulterait à présent que sa mission était accomplie, mais ce n'était apparemment le cas.  
Le chuunin brun qui l'avait rejointsalua la serveuse et sourit de nouveau. Sai l'avait identifié comme l'un des anciens professeurs de Naruto, enseignant à l'académie, compétent mais sans spécificités particulières s'il falait en croire son dossier. Il l'avait déjà croisé quelques fois en compagnie de Sakura ou plus souvent de Naruto. Il l'avait salué distraitement en entrant, et Sai avait scrupuleusesement rendu la politesse.  
« Ha, oui, il y a eu quelques imprévus… »  
« Tu veux en parler ? » continua le chuunin d'un ton délibérément léger. « Kakashi-san m'a dit de te prévenir que le résultat de la mission n'étaient plus top secret. »  
« Vraiment ?»  
«Vraiment. » Le professeur tendit un parchemin scellé à Naruto qui le décacheta et le lu en silence. Sai observa le sourire se réduire et le masque glisser de manière imperceptible.  
« Je vois que tu as déjà mangé, mais si tu veux un ramen de plus, c'est moi qui offre. Ça te va ? »  
« Merci. »  
« Ah, de rien, tu sais que ça me fait plaisir, » murmura le chuunin en dénouant son écharpe. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au ninja blond, paru sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, puis se tue finalement. C'était judicieux. Ne pas le presser de question était le meilleur moyen de faire parler quelqu'un comme Naruto.  
De manière prévisible ce dernier ne tint pas très longtemps –juste celui d'avaler quelques bouchées supplémentaires de ramen-, et rien dans le maintient du chuunin brun n'indiqua s'il était surpris ou inquiété par l'absence de l'avalanche de récits héroïques qui faisait normalement son apparition si on avait le malheur de demander à Naruto comment s'était passée une mission.  
De l'avis de Sai, c'était perturbant.

Il se détourna et revint à son thé et ses gribouillis, mais tendit l'oreille quand le blond commença à parler –s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'écoute, il n'avait qu'à avoir ce genre de conversations ailleurs. Dire quoique ce soit à porté d'oreille d'un autre ninja était accepter implicitement que celui ci entende –ou n'en avoir rien a faire ce qui revenait au même.

-

« Ha, » fit Iruka en frottant sa cicatrice. Naruto lui avait expliqué de manière étonnamment concise les évènements des dernières semaines, et à présent il finissait ses ramen avec un enthousiasme assez peu convaincant mais néanmoins impressionnant. Il n'avait pas tous dit, de cela il était à peu près certain. Il avait sauté des détails, peut-être des pans entiers du récit, mais rien que ce qu'il avait confié était suffisant. Et de nature à expliquer sa déprime inhabituelle.  
Il observa son ancien élève manger en silence. Naruto était un peu plus grand à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Un peu moins innocent également, un peu plus mature. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, c'était là le destin d'un ninja, et il avait toujours su que le gamin blond et bruyant avait le potentiel d'en devenir un exceptionnel.  
Mais il ne le voyait pas moins pousser et perdre ses illusions avec un petit pincement de cœur. Il avait abandonné un nouveau morceau derrière lui en décidant de _convaincre_ Sasuke de rester.  
« Tu as grandi, Naruto, » murmura-t-il pour lui même.  
Et c'était vrai.  
Il surpasserait la douleur, parce que c'est ce qu'on finissait toujours par faire.  
Et peut-être même abandonnerait-il finalement la cause perdue qu'était Sasuke Uchiha, mais de cela il doutait fortement.

« Dis-moi, tu connais le proverbe ? »  
Naruto avala sa bouchée et tourna la tête vers lui.  
« Proverbe ? Non, enfin je sais pas, quel proverbe ? »  
«C'est un vieux proverbe. Il convient bien à Konoha je trouve. On me l'a récité pour la première fois il y a très longtemps…» Après le passage du Kyuubi en vérité.  
« Et ?? »  
Naruto avait peut-être grandi, mais visiblement pas sa patience.  
« Aussi longtemps que tes jambes fonctionnent, continu de marcher, le plus loin que tu peux. » récita-t-il. Un instant il se souvint du Professeur assis à ses côtés, récitant les mêmes mots. « Et quand tu ne peux plus marcher, rampe… Et quand tu n'a plus de force, et que même ramper t'es impossible… Alors trouve quelqu'un pour te porter. »  
« … Hé, ce n'est pas un proverbe très gai sensei… Et puis il est long… C'est pas censé être court un proverbe ?»  
« Naruto… »  
« Désolé, désolé… Mais je ne vois pas le lien.»  
Iruka frotta de nouveau sa cicatrice. Question difficile.

« Il peut y en avoir plusieurs. À ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »  
« Huum… heu… Qu'il ne faut jamais s'arrêter. Qu'il faut toujours avancer, même quand on pense qu'on ne peut plus. » Le ton de Naruto s'était fait sérieux.  
« Oui. Et il veut dire aussi que quand tes forces te font défaut tu n'es pas seul, jamais. Tu peux compter sur les autres pour te soutenir et t'aider à continuer, le temps que tes jambes te portent à nouveau. »  
A l'expression du visage de Naruto, il su qu'il avait touché une corde.  
« Jamais. »  
Puis soudain un éclat de rire rauque lui échappa, et il ferma les yeux.  
« Porter… évidemment. Crétin. »  
« Naruto ? »  
« Sasuke. Même à bout de force, même s'il ne pouvait plus avancer d'un centimètre, il n'accepterait pas qu'on le porte. »  
C'était probablement vrai, si ce trait spécifique était resté au gamin aux yeux noirs dont il se souvenait. Uchiha Sasuke était du genre à se tuer en rampant plutôt que d'accepter de l'aide. Surtout venant d'eux.  
« Que vas-tu faire alors ? »  
« Je vais lui casser la gueule pour lui prouver que s'il veut devenir fort il a vraiment intérêt à rester. »  
Le sourire de son protégé avait quelque chose de sauvage et de déterminé. Ce quelque chose qui faisait toutes la différence. Il préférait Naruto ainsi, quand la flamme brûlait au fond de ses yeux.  
« Je vais tenir ma part du pacte, et continuer à avancer, devenir le plus grand ninja de tous les temps, devenir Hokage pour Sakura et tous les autres. Et si un jour il ne peut plus ramper, alors je le porterais. »

-

À l'autre bout du bar, Sai fronça les sourcils.  
En quoi la perspective d'avoir à porter quelqu'un pouvait-elle chasser la déprime ?

---

Inuzuka Magatsu était un bon ninja, réputé parmi ses collègues jounins pour sa sauvagerie au combat et son habitude jugée un peu malsaine de laper lorsqu'il le pouvait une gorgée du sang de ses ennemis, et de le partager avec ses chiens.  
Mais si nul n'aurait douté de ses qualités en tant que ninja, tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il faisait un capitaineprodigieux. Du genre à inspirer à ses hommes une loyauté aveugle mêlée d'admiration muette et de peur viscérale. Il était réputé se battre jusqu'à la mort avant d'abandonner le moindre de ses hommes.  
Quiconque entrait sous ses ordres devenait automatiquement part de sa meute, et la loyauté d'un Inuzuka à sa meute était quelque chose qui relevait de la certitude scientifique au même titre que la révolution des astres ou le passage des saisons.  
Ce qui se passait lorsqu'on ne se montrait pas digne de cette loyauté était une part de la raison pour laquelle ses hommes craignaient leur capitaine autant qu'ils l'idolâtraient, l'autre part étant que comme tout jounin qui se respecte, Inuzuka Magatsu n'était pas totalement sain d'esprit…

La relève envoyée par Konoha était encore à une journée et demie de Mailhoe lorsque les chiens commencèrent à s'agiter et à humer l'air froid avec une frénésie douloureuse, alertant les ninjas et les poussant à hâter le pas.  
Ils étaient encore à une journée pleine du village lorsque Magatsu lui-même commença à percevoir l'odeur de brûlé et que le vent soufflant de face déposa sur les uniformes sombres de fines pellicules blanches qui n'étaient pas de la neige, mais de la cendre.

Le capitaine avait prévu de s'arrêter au hameau le plus proche pour la nuit avant de reprendre la route.  
Au lieu de quoi il échangea un regard avec son second Shinta, et claqua de la langue à l'intention des chiens. Les oreilles triangulaires de Gin et Kuro se tournèrent vers lui un instant, puis avec un aboiement mêlé les deux molosses s'élancèrent en avant des ninjas, ouvrant la route. Il ne leur fallut qu'une demi-journée pour atteindre Mailhoe à pleine vitesse.  
S'ils avaient fait le détour jusqu'au hameau d'Ogawa comme ils l'avaient prévu à l'origine, peut-être auraient-ils pu stopper la rumeur à temps. Peut-être seraient-il arrivé avant que le chef du bourg n'envoie un messager à la ville suivante pour les prévenir, ou que les trois marchands qui avaient dormi là ne repartent et n'emportent avec eux la nouvelle du massacre ainsi que le message de l'Akatsuki pour les propager dans le Pays du Feu…

Peut-être bien des choses auraient-elles été différentes, si ce jour-là Inuzuka Magatsu avait malgré l'urgence de la situation décidé de s'arrêter à Ogawa.  
La rumeur aurait peut-être pu être endigué, et les racines de la guerre auraient été peut-être moins profondes. Bien des plans et des tactiques auraient été différents alors, et la vie de nombreux individus n'aurait certainement pas été la même, certains qui moururent auraient peut-être vécu, d'autres auraient sans doute bien moins souffert.  
Mais enfin, peut-être pas.  
Qui peut dire ?

-

Comme précédemment indiqué, Inuzuka Magatsu était un bon ninja, et il compensait la tendance naturelle à l'impulsivité des Inuzuka par une vigilance obsessive acquise à la dure.  
Aussi franchirent-ils les derniers kilomètres prudemment, à l'affût de pièges ou de traces ennemis. À ce point là l'odeur de brûlé était devenu suffisamment forte pour que tous les ninjas du groupe la sentent clairement et remontent sur leur visage des masques de tissu pour tenter de se préserver des effluves qui leur parvenaient. Quelque soit le nombre de charniers que l'on ait visité, l'odeur de chaire consumée n'était pas de celles auxquelles on pouvait s'habituer, jamais.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le dernier col les exhalations avaient presque rendu les chiens fous, et le visage de Magatsu était figé dans une expression d'une fixité effrayante, le regard froid et les narines dilatées.  
Il était le seul à ne pas avoir mis de masque, mais comme tous les autres il était à présent couvert de la tête aux pieds de cendre. Car le vent soufflait vers eux, et en plus des odeurs il apportait fumée, et poussière blanche comme neige.  
Et c'était de la cendre comme aucun d'entre eux n'en avait jamais vu. "C'est parce qu'elle est absolument pure," avait murmuré Shinta en époussetant machinalement sa veste. "Comme si le feu avait été tel qu'il ne reste absolument rien à brûler. Plus aucun élément combustible dans la cendre emportée par le vent."  
Et Magatsu avait acquiescé en silence, et envoyé un ninja sur la crête pour voir si la voie était libre.  
Elle l'était, mais lorsque le reste du groupe eut rejoint le chuunin sur la crête celui-ci était livide, et même le capitaine eut un juron silencieux.  
Car de Mailhoe il ne restait rien.

Rien, sauf les vestiges encore fumant de ce qui devaient avoir été les murailles, identifiées par les encoches régulières là ou s'étaient trouvées les portes. Mais même la pierre semblait avoir fondu, s'être réduite et racornie, et les murs n'atteignaient pas le quart de leur ancienne hauteur.  
Et à l'intérieur des remparts, rien. Juste un champ de cendre blanche parsemé çà et là d'un monticule informe de pierre qui avait mieux résisté.  
Juste de la cendre et de la fumée là où auraient dû se trouver des maisons et des tours, des bergeries, des greniers à foin. Un champ de cendre blanche à la place d'un village, pas même la moindre carcasse calcinée pour indiquer qu'il y avait eu là un bâtiment.  
Il ne restait absolument rien.

---

TBC

Je m'excuse pour le temps que ce chapitre a mis à naitre.

Les reviews du chapitre précédent m'ont données à réfléchir, j'ai eu des examens et des mois de tunnel, ainsi qu'une vrai vie à entretenir. Et étrangement une fois que j'ai été libre, j'ai tout fait sauf écrire –enfin j'ai quand même écrit un peu entre le chapitre neuf et celui-ci, des drabbles, le chapitre 9 de clair obscur et d'autres choses… 'fin bref.  
Finalement ce temps de macération intellectuelle et de réflexion a été très positif, et je suis contente de ce chapitre.

Et puisqu'il faut rendre à Orochimaru ce qui lui appartient, le proverbe du « porté/rampé » vient de la très excellente série Firefly que j'ai découvert intensivement ces dernières semaines. C'est une métaphore qui m'a frappé, et elle a tout a fait sa place dans la bouche d'Iruka. C'est très "esprit du feu" comme concept –et très touchant d'une certaine manière, je trouve. (THE HERO OF CAAANTON, THE MAN THEY CALLED JAYYYNE ... LALALA )  
Setsuna –que l'on verra mieux plus tard- appartient à mon cher et tendre, mais comme il ne l'écrira jamais il me l'a prété pour que je le fasse souffrir (et dégomer des ninjas ennemis dans des chapitres ulterieurs).  
Ceux qui connaissent l'œuvre de Guy Gavriel Kay remarqueront peut-être que son style narratif m'a influencé pour certains passages très spécifiques.  
Et bien entendu Thot ma divinité tutélaire m'a couvert de ses ailes.

Enfin le titre est encore une fois tiré des Djinns de Victor Hugo (seconde strophe) , et le rythme monte crecendo avant la tempête.  
_Dans la plaine  
Naît un bruit.  
C'est l'haleine  
De la nuit.  
Elle brame  
Comme une âme  
Qu'une flamme  
Toujours suit._

J'espère que la lecture vous a plu autant que l'écriture de ce chapitre m'a plue à moi.

J'ai reçu nombre de reviews particulièrement magnifiques pour le chapitre précédent, et je tient encore à vous remercier si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait, parce que c'est extrèmement motivant, et que ça me fait tellement plaisir à chaque fois que je vois un message de dans ma boite au lettre... Donc chiiyo, Lenvy, chuck, Subakun, Ilkaria, Saishi, Koneko, Scismatik, Shaya, Myrhil... :D


	12. Ch 11 : Tocsin

**Tocsin **

**-**

_La rumeur approche,  
__l'écho la redit.  
__C'est comme la cloche,  
__d'un couvent maudit.  
__Comme un bruit de foule,  
__qui tangue et qui roule,  
__et tantôt s'écroule,  
__et tantôt grandit. _

Les Djinns. Victor Hugo

**-**

Parfois, Hijo détestait sa vie.  
Parfois non, mais c'était très souvent quand celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec sa profession de ninja, et c'était rare. Être un ninja impliquait toute sorte de dangers, et d'ennuis, et de gens essayant de vous tuer.  
S'il ne brillait pas par son courage, Hijo n'était pas non plus spécialement lâche. Il ne rechignait pas à l'effort, avait un certain talent naturel pour les techniques de Terre, des aptitudes indiscutables à la discrétion et l'esquive des ennuis-, ainsi qu'une doctrine personnelle indiquant que moins on en savait, mieux on se portait. C'était somme toute des caractéristiques plutôt appréciables chez un ninja.  
Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'Hijo supportait mal, c'était la pression et les situations qui lui échappaient, celles auxquelles il ne comprenait vraiment rien, et au terme desquelles quelqu'un semblait invariablement tenter de le tuer.  
Ça, et puis aussi se faire remarquer, ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût ces derniers temps, à la suite d'enchaînements de circonstance souvent nébuleux et de remarques pourtant totalement innocentes de sa part.

En l'espace d'une semaine et demie, il avait failli se tuer en tombant dans un bassin –et subséquemment de mourir de froid et d'engelures diverses-, puis un piaf du Sable avait manqué de le soulager de quelques doigts et d'au moins une oreille.  
Et enfin, alors qu'il montait tranquillement la garde auprès d'un prisonnier anonyme dans le coma, -a priori aucun risque-, quelque chose de très, très, lourd, de frais et de suspicieusement reptilien lui était tombé dessus. _Littéralement _tombé dessus, il avait encore une vertèbre déplacée, une migraine carabinée, et un méchant hématome là où sa tête avait rencontré le carrelage.  
Et il n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi tout cela rimait.  
Quand il s'était éveillé par terre dans le couloir, il y avait des anbus, et l'Hokage –qu'il préférait grandement voir de loin- lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien de grave avant de se retirer avec de longues enjambées menaçantes tout en continuant d'aboyer des ordres, entraînant dans son sillage la calme Shizune qui lui avait adressé un sourire compatissant avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.  
Il y avait des semaines comme ça, s'était-il dit pour se réconforter tandis que les deux infirmières qui s'occupaient de lui le pressaient de questions, cherchant à savoir s'il y avait vraiment eu un serpent géant.  
Dans le doute, parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas bien, et parce que la présence de l'Hokage indiquait qu'il risquait probablement de se faire arracher la tête s'il laissait échapper une information confidentielle, il avait tout nié en bloc.

Si l'on mettait en corrélation sa tendance naturelle à fuir les emmerdes et la -désagréable- semaine écoulée, Hijo aurait dû être ravi de se voir assigner après cinq jour de relâche (convalescence oblige), une mission plutôt simple et a priori sans danger.  
Mais c'était évidemment sans compter sa certitude -qui ne manquait d'ailleurs jamais de s'avérer malheureusement fondée- que jamais quatre sans cinq (voir plus).

Bon, à vrai dire, il aborda la mission sans a priori particulier, mis à part une réserve fort compréhensible vis-à-vis du froid glacial et du vent qui battait la tour de garde située au centre du village –la Tour Circulaire comme on l'appelait, ce qui ce justifiait par le fait qu'elle était _effectivement_ ronde, et que son sommet ouvert à tout vent offrait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble du village.  
Il y avait bien un toit, mais il n'avait d'autre utilité que de protéger du soleil et devenait un rempart vain au moindre pet de vent rabattant la pluie : mieux valait ne pas trop compter dessus.  
Un bon ninja se devant d'être plein de précautions et de sens de l'anticipation, Hijo décida donc d'aller refaire ses réserves de plantes aromatiques pour infusions anti-rhume, toux, nez bouché, bronchite, grippe, pneumonie et autres malheurs hivernaux. Toutes sans exception étaient d'une efficacité redoutable qui laissait les médics bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier de toutes les recettes maternelles que le jour où Yume, la médic de leur équipe, avait passé cinq heures à essayer de déterminer en vain la composition chimique du remède qui venait de la débarrasser du rhume carabiné qu'elle traînait depuis deux semaines.

-

La boutique des Yamanaka était agréablement chauffée, et bien plus fréquentée que ne le justifiait le stock plutôt réduit de plantes et de fleurs ayant échappé à la rigueur hivernale.  
La fille d'Inochi, reconnaissable à sa blondeur et à ses yeux clairs, était accoudée au comptoir et discutait avec animation avec le jeune homme massif qui était son équipier et deux autres chuunins avec lesquels Hijo avait parfois fait équipe. Le troisième membre du nouveau trio Ino-Shika-Cho était affalé de tout son long sur un banc derrière deux pots de fougères. Il contemplait le plafond avec application, les bras croisés sous sa tête, et laissait de temps en temps échapper un reniflement pitoyable qu'il essuyait sur sa manche.  
Hijo avait entendu dire qu'il était une sorte de génie, mais pour l'instant, il ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose…

Il faisait chaud, aussi ne se pressa-t-il pas pour faire ses achats. Après avoir salué Ino il prit le temps d'errer un peu dans l'espace restreint de la boutique, examinant les différentes plantes. La conversation interrompue par son arrivée avait repris avec force chuchotements enfiévrés…  
« Non, c'est pas vrai… »  
« Si je te jure. Je le tiens de Nomiko, la sœur de sa concierge bosse à l'hôpital central, et elle m'a dit que l'information vient juste d'être déclassée. »  
La blonde s'éloigna brusquement du comptoir, renversant dans le mouvement un pot de fleurs qui s'écrasa sur le sol carrelé. Le garçon Akimichi fit un geste vers elle, mais elle balaya sèchement sa main.  
« Comment c'est possible ? Il est revenu ? Uchiha Sasuke ? »  
« Ino… »  
Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à la ronde, et Hijo se fit tout petit.  
« Et comment ça se fait d'abord ? Ça veut dire que Naruto et Sakura ont réussi ? »  
Derrière les pots de fougère, la voix enrouée du jeune Nara s'éleva, ponctuée de bruits de mouchages et de reniflements à fendre l'âme.  
« Si Sasuke est au village, Naruto y est forcément pour quelque chose. Ils ne sont pas rentrés de mission avec de l'avance ? »  
Choji pencha la tête.  
« Si, mais… »  
« Sakura était forcément au courant. Et quand on s'est vu avant-hier, elle m'a _souri_ comme si de rien n'était… »  
« Ino… »  
« Tais-toi Shikamaru. Je sais très bien que c'était classé et qu'elle ne pouvait rien me dire ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! »  
« T'es galère Ino, et crie pas, j'ai mal à la tête ! Tss, t'es même pas cohérente avec toi-même… »  
« J'ai le droit de ne pas l'être, » siffla la blonde entre ses dents tout en ramassant les débris de pot et la terre renversée avec des gestes brusques.

Le consensus général chez ses collèges ninja s'accordait à reconnaître la capacité confondante qu'avait Hijo de voir arriver les problèmes avec une exactitude presque scientifique. Et en l'occurrence, ledit détecteur à emmerdes –aussi appelé instinct de survie très développé- installé dans un coin de sa tête commençait à clignoter de manière insistante dans le rouge… Avec discrétion, il mit un peu plus de distance entre lui et le comptoir –et Ino.  
« Je suis contente pour elle, et pour Naruto aussi. Après tout ce qu'ils ont enduré, ils ont récupéré leur équipier. » Elle prit la balayette des mains de Choji et alla jeter les débris dans la poubelle, leur tournant le dos.  
« Mais je ne peux pas oublier que le leur a failli tuer les deux miens. »  
Au bout d'un silence suffisamment long pour qu'on puisse le qualifier d'inconfortable durant lequel la jeune femme s'activa sans les regarder, Shikamaru marmonna finalement un « Pffff, les filles… » qui manquait singulièrement de conviction.  
« Ha… Mais le conseil ne le garderait pas s'ils n'étaient pas certains de lui, » embraya courageusement Toboko, l'un des chuunins.  
« J'avais entendu dire que le traître Orochimaru avait placé sur lui une technique de confusion mentale pour le pousser à trahir, » renchérit Iomi. « Orochimaru est très puissant… J'ai entendu dire qu'il maîtrisait des tas de techniques interdites, il a très bien pu le forcer non ? C'est un Uchiha, il n'aurait jamais trahi Konoha volontairement quand même. »  
Un reniflement ironique vint de la porte, accompagné par une bouffée d'air froid qui provoqua une série d'éternuements derrière les pots de fougère.  
« Jamais trahi volontairement ? Allez donc dire ça à Uchiha Itachi. »

Le ninja referma derrière lui et se dirigea vers le comptoir en soufflant sur ses mains pourtant lourdement gantées afin de les réchauffer. Il était de taille moyenne, brun avec des traits communs, et Hijo ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu. Il portait une veste de kimono s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse par-dessus des guêtres d'hiver, et le bandeau qui ceignait son front était étrange, certainement pas réglementaire : il était plus large au-dessus de l'œil gauche, formant un rabat pour l'instant relevé, masquant en partie la plaque de la Feuille.  
Son regard d'aigle passa sur Choji, Hijo – dont les doigts de pieds se recroquevillèrent instinctivement dans ses sandales - puis sur les deux autres chuunins avant de retourner se poser sur Ino.  
« Il me faudrait deux onces d'herbes katal et trois de filets de lune, Ino-san. Je suppose que les stocks de poudre d'opium sont dans le rouge ? »  
La blonde se raidit militairement, et farfouilla avec diligence dans les casiers nettement ordonnés qui s'alignaient sous le comptoir, en tirant des sachets d'herbes déjà mesurés.  
« Voilà Setsuma-san. Nous sommes effectivement à court de poudre d'opium, comme d'habitude en cette saison, mais mon père vous en a gardé quelque part. Il disait que vous alliez sans doute revenir cet hiver… » Elle disparu dans l'arrière-boutique, sa queue-de-cheval battant dans son dos.  
« Tu remercieras Inochi de ma part alors, » murmura le ninja en examinant les herbes posées sur le comptoir d'un œil critique. « Bien que je ne voie pas comment il a bien pu parvenir à une telle conclusion. »  
Ino reparut, un sachet de toile entre les mains. Son visage était tout à coup sérieux, sans trace de la nonchalance railleuse dont elle faisait habituellement preuve.  
« Il a dit… que la saison rouge vous ramènerait au foyer comme la guerre appelle les corbeaux. »  
Le visage du ninja resta dur un instant, puis il secoua la tête avec un rire amusé.  
« Tsh. Evidemment. »  
Ino leva les yeux et les planta dans les siens.  
« Avait-il raison ? »  
Il lui rendit son regard, un regard lent et gris qui la força à détourner un peu la tête.  
« À toi de me le dire jeune fille. Suis-je un corbeau de tempête ? Ce serait indubitablement une nouvelle corde à mon arc de réputation. »  
Ino se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans une démonstration rare d'hésitation avant de se reprendre et de lui adresser son sourire le plus mielleux.  
« Je ne sais pas. Mais Uchiha Sasuke est de retour. Et _vous _êtes là. Ça doit bien signifier quelque chose. »

Il eut l'ombre d'un sourire amusé en retour, et déposa quatre ryo sur le comptoir avant d'empocher les sachets.  
« Tu es bien comme ton père gamine, tu as oublié d'être bête... Mais tu devrais savoir que rassembler le fil des coïncidences éparses n'est pas tout, reste à y voir les motifs et à en tirer les bonnes conclusions… Ce qui n'est visiblement pas encore tout à fait dans tes cordes. »  
Le regard d'Hijo passa du ninja à Ino avec perplexité. Il y avait visiblement des sous-entendus –et ce type n'était probablement pas n'importe qui à la réflexion- mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris…  
Ses réflexions furent coupées court quand le ninja fit brusquement demi-tour, et repassa la porte sans même un salut.  
Le battant n'était pas encore en place que les questions fusaient.  
« C'était qui ? » demandèrent simultanément Iomi et Toboko.  
« Rha… Vous faites chier. Vous pouvez pas vous taire ? » La tête de Shikamaru fit surface de derrière les fougères. « Allez colporter des rumeurs ailleurs, y'en a qui veulent dormir. »  
« T'es dans ma boutique Shikamaru… » Et il était bien connu que Yamanaka Ino était la grande prêtresse de rumeurs à Konoha. Ledit Shikamaru parut décider que cela ne valait pas la peine de discuter, car il sombra de nouveau derrière les fougères avec un grognement qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme « Réveillez moi quand mon infusion sera prête, snif... »

Ino jeta un regard hautain dans la direction de son équipier, puis, chassant de son visage l'expression songeuse qu'elle avait eu un instant auparavant en observant Setsuma, elle appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir et se pencha en avant avec l'air gourmand de la conspiratrice qui a une révélation à partager.  
Hijo ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le mouvement soulignait sa poitrine, mais détourna prestement le regard_. Des choux…  
_En miroir, Iomi et Toboko se penchèrent vers l'avant pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui allait se dire.  
« Je suppose que c'est normal que vous ne l'ayez pas reconnu. Même s'il est célèbre, il ne vient pas si souvent que cela à Konoha… », disait Ino. Tout en se servant des plantes dont il aurait besoin dans les casiers, Hijo tendit l'oreille.  
« Mais c'était qui alors ? »  
« C'était… Kojiro Setsuma. »  
Des « haaaaa » illuminés ponctuèrent la déclaration.  
« Setsuma ? L'archer ? »  
« Ça alors, je croyais qu'il ne venait jamais à Konoha en hiver ? »  
« C'est vrai qu'il est capable de toucher une cible à un kilomètre de distance ? »  
Le garçon Akimichi secoua la tête, l'air réprobateur, et piocha dans son paquet de cacahuètes.  
« Il ne révèlerait pas sa distance maximale aussi facilement… Ce ne sont que des rumeurs et des estimations. »  
« Mais c'est bien lui qui a assassiné l'ancien Daimyo du Pays de la Foudre. Du moins c'est ce qu'on dit… »  
« Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire cette histoire de saison rouge… »  
« C'est vrai, qu'il soit là et qu'au même moment Uchiha Sasuke revienne, c'est louche… »  
« Il n'est certainement pas revenu, c'est Naruto qui l'a forcé. Il l'avait promis… »  
« Naru… ? Ha oui ! Le blond bruyant, c'était son équipier c'est ça ? »  
Hijo éternua, et renifla.  
En dégageant un mouchoir de sa poche, il frissonna puis éternua de nouveau.  
Génial, il était malade.  
Cette mission de garde s'annonçait mal.

---

Uchiha Madara revint déposer la bassine d'eau chaude sur le plateau bas, puis s'agenouilla auprès de la table de bois. Son visage aux traits fins était sérieux, incroyablement jeune malgré les années, seulement marqué par de fines rides d'expression autour des yeux –et aussi par le nœud de tissu cicatriciel autour de son orbite gauche, bien entendu, les stigmates qui allaient de pair avec son œil mort…  
Itachi avait posé la question une fois, au tout début. Il ne l'avait plus jamais fait par la suite.

La petite pièce était sombre, les murs encombrés d'étagères chargées de rouleaux éclairés par les flambeaux au mur au-dessus d'eux. Les flammes jaunes ondulaient paresseusement, brûlant sans fumée et projetant de longues ombres noires, vacillantes au gré de l'éclat du feu. La porte entrouverte dans un coin laissait voir une partie de la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, et la forme de l'armure de cuir rouge entreposée dans l'angle, au-dessus de l'autel.  
D'où il se trouvait Itachi ne voyait que le point écarlate de l'encens se consumant lentement, mais il savait que les deux antiques sabres de cérémonie étaient là aussi, déposés face au bol de riz blanc dans lequel était planté une paire de baguettes, l'offrande aux morts. Plutôt banal dans l'absolu, mais étrange, quand on savait qui était cet homme, et qu'on se demandait lesquels de ses nombreux morts il nourrissait... Un niveau de complexité supplémentaire.

« Tu dois être fier de lui, » murmura finalement le guerrier en déroulant avec des gestes sûrs une bande de gaze.  
tachi ne retint pas l'infime grimace de douleur quand son aîné saisit sa main blessée dans la sienne pour l'ouvrir à plat. C'était bien plus que quiconque, même Kisame, n'aurait été autorisé à en voir dans les mêmes circonstances. Mais cela n'était pas très important à vrai dire. Pas avec cet homme-ci.  
« Fier ? » Son regard tomba sur sa main blessée, les empreintes des doigts de Sasuke clairement visibles autour de son poignet, les plaies suintantes qui malgré les techniques de guérison avaient commencé à s'infecter. « Fier… Je ne sais pas. Un peu je suppose… »  
Il souffla d'un coup sec entre ses dents quand la pulpe des doigts de son aîné frôla les chairs à vif. « Mais il y a encore tant de faiblesse en lui… »  
« Bien sûr », acquiesça Madara avec un haussement d'épaule. « À vrai dire tu es une grande part de cette faiblesse. Mais cela nous le savions déjà, bien entendu. A partir de la seconde où tu l'as laissé vivre il ne pouvait qu'en être ainsi. »  
« Bien entendu, » convint-il platement, ignorant délibérément la douleur et se servant de sa main valide pour dénouer son bandeau frontal et le glisser dans les plis de sa robe. « Mais je ne suis plus le seul responsable de sa faiblesse. »  
« Non, effectivement. »  
Le guerrier brun guida la main du jeune homme avec une délicatesse surprenante, pour la plonger dans la bassine d'eau bouillante, ignorant le tressaillement et la brusque inhalation d'Itachi.  
« C'était inattendu, ton frère a de bien étranges relations… Un jinchuuriki, rien de moins que le propre rejeton du Quatrième… Justement celui que nous voulons, le garçon au Renard. Je me demande bien ce que Sasuke a pu faire pour s'attirer une telle loyauté de sa part... »  
Il eut un sourire un peu lent, un peu triste, comme s'il y avait eu là quelque chose qui le touchât particulièrement. Mais cela ne dura pas, remplacé par une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. C'était un regard qui aurait été terrifiant pour bien des hommes.  
Pour Itachi il était simplement fascinant, et porteur d'un étrange pouvoir hypnotique. Même après tout ce temps il gardait sur lui le même impact, toutes les promesses de pouvoir absolu et de connaissance qui l'avaient captivé des années auparavant, l'avaient poussé à suivre Madara.  
Même lorsqu'ils étaient noirs comme à présent, quelque chose flamboyait au fond de ces iris, une fournaise inextinguible, brûlante comme lave et glace.

Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre réellement cet homme, à distinguer ce qui motivait ses changements d'humeur flamboyants. Il était bien trop complexe, bien trop gardé pour cela.  
Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer bien sûr, pas plus que ses échecs répétés à tenter de le prendre par surprise ne le décourageait d'attaquer de nouveau –on était ninja ou on ne l'était pas, et Itachi était un _très bon_ ninja.  
Le ton de Madara se fit songeur.  
« Mais cela peut s'avérer utile au final, si le jinchuuriki s'obstine à suivre ainsi ton frère… Et comme Sasuke s'obstine à te chercher toi… » Il ouvrit les mains devant lui. « Sasuke … Il est déjà impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors s'il survit, imagine le dans dix ans, quand il sera au sommet de sa puissance… Il t'égalera très certainement. »  
Il sourit furtivement, une fraction de seconde, et Itachi aurait presque pu être sûr qu'il y avait là une étrange étincelle de quelque chose comparable à de la fierté –ce qui était une idée trop profondément ridicule pour qu'il vaille la peine de s'attarder dessus.  
« Il pourrait même me surpasser, qui sait ? »

Itachi ferma les yeux, laissant son ancêtre manipuler sa main partiellement détruite, ignorant délibérément la brûlure de l'eau, la douleur électrique des doigts contre sa chair.  
La chaleur de la petite pièce était un baume agréable pour sa peau gelée par le trajet sous le vent et la neige, et malgré l'inconfort de la situation, Itachi pouvait sentir son corps commencer à se relaxer. Il ne combattit pas la sensation. C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait se permettre, ici. Dans cette pièce, et avec cet homme uniquement.  
La blessure n'avait pas été belle avant, et forcer du chakra dans les canaux déjà abîmés lors du massacre de Mailhoe n'avait pas été une décision des plus brillantes. La seule à prendre bien entendue, mais pas très maligne malgré tout, sauf s'il désirait se retrouver prématurément manchot…  
Les mains de Madara se retirèrent, et il rouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour constater sans surprise que si la douleur sourde était encore là, une couche de peau neuve, lisse et blanche, couvrait la chair auparavant à vif.  
« Voilà qui est fait. »  
Le guerrier était de nouveau debout, disparut un instant pour jeter l'eau souillée puis fut de retour, plaçant sur la table un plateau ouvragé supportant deux tasses de thé fumant.

Toujours en silence, Itachi se saisit de la plus éloignée et remercia son aîné d'un signe de tête tandis que l'homme s'affairait dans la pièce étroite, déplaçant des tas de rouleaux de manière a priori aléatoire, farfouillant dans le désordre quelque peu chaotique de l'étagère qui dégorgeait sur le sol et en partie sur la table. Le masque orange de Tobi glissa du tas de papiers sur lequel il avait été déposé en équilibre instable, et bascula. Madara le récupéra au vol et le replaça sur la pile. Qui s'effondra d'un coup, provoquant un juron bien senti de la part du ninja.

« Ça ne marchera pas », dit soudain Itachi, en partie par provocation, en partie parce qu'il était curieux de ce que Madara aurait à répondre. « Ils n'accepteront jamais, et vous le savez. Cet accord ne nous a rien apporté depuis le début, et nous n'avons rien gagné à le laisser nous échapper de nouveau. Vous connaissez l'Hokage et il n'y a pas une seule chance qu'elle accepte. Tout cela –il fit un geste vague qui ne désignait pas vraiment la grotte- ne nous avance en rien. Pire, ça risque de les braquer. »  
Madara ne répondit rien pendant un moment, occupé qu'il était à ramasser les feuilles éparpillées à terre dont certaines avaient glissé sous le meuble.  
« L'esprit du Feu. » murmura-t-il soudain, prenant Itachi par surprise. « C'est quelque chose que seul Konoha possède et révère entre tous les villages ninjas. Un trait unique. Une question de principe qui prend le pas sur tout autre considération…»  
« Pas complètement. Si c'était le cas le village se serait effondré depuis longtemps… »  
« Bien sûr, bien sûr… » Madara se tourna vers lui et sourit. « Mais en l'occurrence, les forcer à choisir va faire sortir du bois les tenants de la raison… Et puis le peuple va avoir peur, va être en colère. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir, après le si terrible massacre de Mailhoe ? Et pourtant l'Hokage va tenir son terrain face à la vindicte populaire… »  
« Je _sais_, c'est un plan intelligent de _sa _part. Mais cela ne nous concerne en rien. Cet homme… » Les lèvres d'Itachi se plissèrent en une moue méprisante.

Madara secoua la tête, avec juste une pointe de réprobation, mais celle-ci avait plus de poids que toute réprimande formulée à voix haute.  
« Je pensais qu'entre tous tu saurais faire taire tes sympathies, Itachi-kun… Je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais en l'état actuel des choses, tout ce qui peut déstabiliser Konoha est à l'avantage de l'Akatsuki. La force que leur donne cette conviction, leur foi en _la volonté du Feu _–il prononça les mots en les laissant rouler sur sa langue, leur donnant un poids étrange-, il ne faut pas le sous estimer, jamais. C'est une loyauté de fous et de suicidaires, mais elle leur donne une force et une cohésion que n'a aucun autre village. Elle bride les gens comme nous, mais unit et renforce la masse… » Il sourit, un sourire sombre et amer. « Je le regrette, mais une guerre civile devrait nous débarrasser de cette menace pour un temps. »  
Itachi reposa sa tasse impassiblement.  
« C'est habile, » convint-il. « Mettre en place une conjoncture qui sera favorable à l'utilisation des bijuu une fois que nous les aurons tous… Que pense Pain-sama de tout cela ? »

Madara pencha la tête, et comme si un interrupteur avait été activé, les traits de son visage se relaxèrent en une expression plus ouverte et enthousiaste, presque naïve, si un tel terme avait été applicable à cet homme.  
« Tobi ne sait pas, Pain-sama ne parle pas à Tobi… Pourtant Tobi est un bon garçon… » chantonna-t-il avec la voix du ninja masqué, un peu plus criarde et moins posée que la sienne.  
Le jeu d'acteur était parfait, et seule la lueur dans ses yeux trahissait son amusement devant l'impassibilité déconfite de son descendant face à ce qui était une manière plus -ou moins- subtile de l'envoyer paître. Itachi ne laissa rien paraître, et le fixa flegmatiquement.  
« Ha… Et où en est Tobi avec son propre bijuu dans ce cas ? »  
Madara frappa deux fois dans ses mains, un grand sourire illuminant son visage, et Itachi dû se concentrer pour rester totalement impassible.  
« Deidara-sempai a accompagné Tobi pour attraper son bijuu ! On est allé au pays de l'Eau, et Tobi a dû se battre contre un Kappa géant ! Deidara-sama était trooop cool. Même avec ses bras recousus il est tellement classe… En rentrant on s'est battu avec les Immortels, et Deidara-sempai a fait exploser Hidan-sama ! »  
Itachi grinça intérieurement des dents, mais ne laissa pas paraître son inconfort.  
« Ha. »

« Je me dois d'ajouter qu'Hidan est d'une humeur massacrante, et que si tu le croises, tu as intérêt à garder tes distances, » poursuivit Madara avec un éclat de rire audible dans la voix (mais la sienne malgré tout, et non plus celle de Tobi, merci Seigneur…) « À moins, bien entendu, que tu ne te sente parti pour une petite séance de torture… »  
« … »  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Il se détourna et attrapa la paire de gants glissés dans sa ceinture. «Va maintenant. »  
Itachi était déjà à la porte lorsque la voix de son ancêtre l'arrêta. Madara se tenait debout devant la bibliothèque, le masque de Tobi à la main, les lueurs jaunes de flammes dansant sur son visage à demi scarifié et de nouveau totalement sérieux.  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour ton frère. Il a des alliés à Konoha, il devrait parvenir à survivre… Après tout il doit encore te tuer. »  
Itachi ne répondit pas, mais il hocha la tête pour lui-même en refermant la porte derrière lui. Ses doigts frôlèrent machinalement le pendentif de Shisui.

Madara avait raison, comme toujours. Sasuke survivrait.  
Après tout, l'Esprit du Feu était une loyauté de fous, et c'était exactement ce qu'était le jinchuuriki du Renard, un fou. Il découvrirait à quel point bien assez tôt, quand même ses amis lui tourneraient le dos et que l'Akatsuki n'aurait plus qu'à le cueillir...  
Restait juste à espérer que sa folie ne détruirait pas tout ce qu'Itachi avait mis tant de temps à implanter en son frère.

---

Le bras de Naruto touchait celui de Sakura tandis qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux face à la porte muette de la chambre de Sasuke dans la zone HS de l'hôpital central. Elle était accroupie à ses côtés, les bras refermés autour de ses jambes et la joue appuyée contre l'épaule de son équipier.  
« Dis, Sakura… »  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu penses qu'elle va lui casser la gueule ? »  
Sakura hésita un instant, puis laissa échapper un éclat de rire tendu.  
« Je ne sais pas. Elle en a certainement très envie, mais si ça risque de le braquer, elle ne le fera pas. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Tsunade-sama prend son rôle d'Hokage au sérieux, et elle sait se retenir. Parfois. »  
« … »  
« Au pire, j'ai mon kit médical avec moi… »

-

De manière assez prévisible si l'on prenait en compte ses capacités, cela avait été Neji qui avait coincé le premier Naruto. Toutefois cela pouvait s'expliquer aisément par le fait qu'il avait été le premier à _essayer _de le coincer –état de fait que le passage de la journée allait rapidement rendre caduc-, mais à ce moment il avait encore été le seul.  
L'aube éclairait à peine le ciel d'une lueur jaune pâle lorsque Naruto, encore passablement endormi, avait passé la tête puis le reste de son corps par la fenêtre à guillotine de son appartement. D'un pas quelque peu vacillant, il avait rejoint Ichiraku où un bon bol de ramen lui avait éclairci les idées de manière salutaire, lui permettant de prendre la voie aérienne sans risquer de s'écraser dans une ruelle parce qu'il n'aurait pas vu un décrochement des toits. Une journée ne pouvait décemment commencer sans ramen (c'était du moins l'avis de son estomac, et qui était-il pour lui refuser le nectar de vie ?)

Les premiers rayons du soleil qui coulaient sur les toits enflammaient la neige de manière presque aveuglante mais néanmoins magnifique, et les yeux de Naruto le piquaient de manière désagréable lorsque les portes de l'Hôpital Central s'étaient finalement ouvertes devant lui.  
« Naruto, un mot. »  
Le contraste entre la luminosité extérieure et l'ombre du hall de l'hôpital l'avait fait cligner des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à distinguer son interlocuteur adossé à un poteau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le visage de marbre.  
« Neji ? »  
Un sourire calme avait réchauffé le visage du Hyuuga, laissant Naruto vaguement surpris –sourire chaleureusement n'était pas quelque chose que Neji faisait beaucoup.  
« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais réussi. Toutes mes félicitations, Naruto. »  
Le blond avait a peine eu le temps d'esquisser un sourire que Neji s'était éloigné avec un salut discret, « J'ai mission. Mais tu me dois toujours la revanche de ce match… » le laissant planté là.

Avec un soupir Naruto contempla la semelle de ses sandales, et entreprit de curer du bout de l'ongle les morceaux de glace résiduels coincés dans les rainures. Sa brève discussion avec Neji lui avait étrangement remonté le moral...  
Neji était l'un de ceux qui aurait pu avoir le plus de griefs envers Sasuke, et pourtant il avait été heureux pour lui du retour de ce dernier. C'était… quelque chose, décida-t-il en délogeant un glaçon.  
« Naruto, arrête ça, c'est dégeulasse ! » siffla Sakura à ses côtés. « Tu mets de l'eau partout. Tu n'aurais pas pu t'essuyer les pieds avant d'entrer ? On est dans un _hôpital, _bon sang… Le mot "_hygiène_" te dit-il quelque chose ? »  
« Désolé, désolé… J'y ai pas pensé. J'étais pressé… »  
Sakura se calma et lui jeta un regard mi-exaspéré mi-amusé qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle comme ça, les joues encore rosies par le froid extérieur…  
« Penses-y la prochaine fois… Et ça ne servait à rien de courir, vu que l'Hokage n'a pas encore fini… »  
« M'en parle pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, la Vieille ? »  
« Ne parle pas de Tsunade-sama comme ça Naruto, tu lui dois le respect, » le réprimanda Sakura avant de faire la moue. « Mais c'est vrai qu'elle pourrait se dépêcher… »  
Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule qui le fit basculer par terre les quatre fers en l'air. « Hé, Naruto… »  
« Quoiii ? »  
Son visage au-dessus de lui était soudain sérieux. Elle lui adressa un sourire hésitant.  
« On l'a ramené Naruto. Grâce à toi on l'a ramené à la maison. Merci. »  
Un peu hébété, il se remit en position assise, rapprochant dans le mouvement leurs visages. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, elle avait franchi la distance et appuyé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle continua, la voix plus basse, étouffée par le tissu.  
« Ça va être dur, je sais. Mais au moins il est là. On est tous ensemble, de nouveau… Et ça va aller. »  
Naruto exhala lentement, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de fermer les yeux.  
« Oui. Ça va aller maintenant. »

Le grincement de la porte tournant sur ses gonds les arracha de l'étreinte réconfortante bien trop tôt, et le temps que Tsunade franchisse le seuil ils étaient l'un et l'autre au garde-à-vous dans le couloir.  
Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré, et laissa échapper un long soupir.  
« Suis-je condamnée à vous trouver tous les deux dans ce putain de couloir à chaque fois que je franchis cette putain de porte ? »  
« Tsunade-sama, votre langage ! » la réprimanda Shizune.  
« Bonjour à vous aussi, maître, » susurra Sakura en dissimulant mal un éclat de rire.  
« Hé la vieille, j'espère que tu nous l'as pas trop abîmé, hein ? »  
La Sannin soupira de nouveau, les toisa, et cala ses mains sur ses hanches.  
« Hé, on peut le voir maintenant ? »  
« Tsunade-sama ? »  
« Bien. » Tsunade croisa les bras sous sa poitrine opulente, et Naruto fit un pas prudent en arrière. « Puisque vous êtes là, je vais trouver à vous occuper. »  
Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard inquiet tandis qu'elle repassait la tête dans la chambre et conférait à voix basse avec l'anbu.  
« Tsunade-sama ? »  
« Venez avec moi vous deux », ordonna-t-elle en s'éloignant à grands pas dans le couloir.  
« Hé, hé, la Vieille, Sasuke va bien ? »  
Ignorant l'inquiétude dans la voix de Naruto, elle s'engagea dans un autre couloir, et après un bref regard en arrière, Naruto et Sakura s'élancèrent derrière elle.

-

« Grand-mère, on va où ? » geignit Naruto en pataugeant dans la neige à la suite de l'Hokage. À ses côtés Sakura progressait de même, mais en silence, émettant un nuage de vapeur à chaque. Tsunade n'avait répondu à aucune question –n'avait rien dit, en fait, mis à part d'autres ordres murmurés à Shizune, et une question aboyée pour savoir s'ils avaient tout leur armement sur eux.  
« On y est » annonça-t-elle soudain avec un regard satisfait autour d'elle (uniquement de la neige, des arbres, et encore plus de neige à perte de vue.)  
« On est dans la zone d'entraînement des anbus » souffla Sakura les sourcils froncés. « Tsunade-sama, que… »  
« Silence, ils ne devraient plus tarder. »  
Comme pour confirmer ces mots il y eut deux détonations simultanées, et deux groupes se matérialisèrent au centre de la clairière dans des nuages de fumée.

Le premier était constitué des trois ninjas en uniforme que Naruto connaissait de vue, Izumo et Kotetsu, les larbins officiels de Tsunade, et un troisième type dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom.  
L'autre groupe…  
Un anbu au masque de loup se tenait raide au côté d'un Sasuke encore très pâle et à l'œil au beurre noir nettement visible. Le jeune homme était vêtu d'une veste d'hiver par-dessus la tenue bleue réglementaire des ninjas de Konoha. Il portait à la ceinture la poche d'arme de base, et à son visage inexpressif et froid, Naruto supposa qu'il ne savait pas plus qu'eux ce qu'il faisait là.

« Très bien tout le monde » annonça Tsunade de son ton d'Hokage, celui qui ne souffrait ni contradictions ni questionnement, et poussait les genins un peu trop émotifs à mouiller leur pantalon.  
« De nombreuses personnes ont émis des doutes face à la viabilité de la réintégration de Sasuke dans une équipe, et je dois avouer en avoir aussi, donc voici les règles. Vous trois –son regard engloba Naruto, Sakura puis Sasuke-, vous affrontez Tsumon, Kotetsu et Izumo. Je suis seule juge, et si je ne suis pas satisfaite de vos performances ou de votre travail en groupe, vous pouvez définitivement dire adieu à l'équipe 7. Il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. Compris ? »  
Elle les toisa.  
« Inutile de préciser que je ne veux pas de morts, pas de pertes de contrôle, et pas de cavalier seul. Izumo, Kotetsu, Tsumon, vous êtes autorisés à utiliser toutes les techniques. Et évitez de me les tuer quand même, j'ai passé suffisamment de temps à rafistoler celui-là » finit-elle avec un mouvement de tête vers Sasuke qui resta impassible.  
« Bien. COMMENCEZ !! »

Avant même que le cri de l'Hokage ne soit retombé, les ninjas étaient en mouvement.  
De manière à peu près simultanée, Sasuke se volatilisa, Izumo et Kotetsu dégainèrent d'énormes rouleaux d'invocation, et Sakura s'élança avec un cri, poing flamboyant de chakra, pulvérisant en un mouvement le sol de la clairière et provoquant un nuage énorme de neige en suspension.  
Naruto profita de la diversion pour se mettre à couvert et produire une poignée de clones qu'il dispersa avec instruction d'attaquer tours à tours les ninjas ennemis afin de récupérer le maximum d'informations sur leurs techniques et leur style de combat.  
Il en était encore à cligner des yeux pour se débarrasser des cristaux de glace dans ses cils que Sasuke apparaissait à ses côtés derrière l'arbre géant qu'il avait choisi comme refuge, à genoux dans la neige et les derniers sceaux d'un enchaînement sur le bout des doigts.  
« Invocation. »

Avec un nuage de fumée élégamment stylisé, un énorme serpent bleu aux écailles moirées de gris se matérialisa dans la neige à ses côtés, sous les yeux arrondis comme des billes de Naruto.  
« _Ssss !_ C'est froid ! » fut la première chose que siffla la créature d'un air furieux en se dressant pour que le moins de surface possible de son long corps fuselé n'entre en contact avec la neige. « Sasuke-kun, au cas où tu l'ignorerais, les serpents hibernent. Il est hors de quessstion que je me batte dans ces conditions. »  
Seule la familiarité amusée avec laquelle le serpent s'adressa à Sasuke retint Naruto d'attaquer instinctivement, de frapper de toutes ses forces, pour tuer.  
Les serpents étaient désagréablement connotés, pour tout ninja de la Feuille qui se respectait –ou quiconque ayant déjà affronté directement le Sannin Orochimaru, ce qui était sans doute bien pire.« Navré Nanigi. Mais j'ai besoin de ma Kusanagi. Tu pourras repartir ensuite, je ne te demanderais pas de te battre aujourd'hui. »  
C'était étrange de voir Sasuke presque… poli.  
« J'essspère bien ! Contente de te voir sur pied au fait, gamin. Tu n'en menais pas large la dernière fois que je suis venu te voir. Dois-je en déduire qu'ils t'ont laissé partir ? _Ssss_… Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup de la part de Tsunade-chan… Quelle est la contrepartie ? »  
Une pointe de couleur empourpra les joues de Sasuke.  
« _Nanigi ! »  
_« Oui, oui… » Le long corps s'arqua tandis qu'elle mettait sa tête triangulaire à hauteur du visage de Sasuke, gueule grande ouverte, découvrant des crocs à venin presque de la taille d'une main. Sans sembler s'en émouvoir ce dernier plongea son avant-bras dans la gorge offerte, et en ramena le fourreau bicolore d'un katana qu'il tira du reptile d'un geste fluide et assuré.

« SsSh… Je déteste ça… » se plaignit le serpent géant en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche dans un geste presque humain tandis que Sasuke dégainait amoureusement son sabre, une satisfaction froide et dangereuse peinte sur le visage.  
Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que la vipère –Nanigi ?- sembla découvrir Naruto, toujours planté dos à l'arbre, là où il s'était trouvé lorsqu'elle était apparue, à la seule différence qu'un kunaï avait automatiquement trouvé place dans sa main, et qu'il était tendu en position d'assaut.  
Les yeux ambrés fendus de noir se fixèrent sur lui, et la langue bifide goûta l'air.  
« Sss, qu'est ce que tu fais planté là toi ? Tu n'as jamais vu de serpent ? D'invocation peut-être ? »  
Le ton railleur l'arracha à son immobilité, et le fit bondir.  
« Quoi ? Bien sûr que si ! J'ai des invocations moi aussi ! »  
« Qui ne nous valent certainement pas, » chuinta le reptile avec condescendance. « Mais bon, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir le privilège d'être lié aux serpents… »  
« Hé ! J'invoque des crapauds ! C'est dix mille fois mieux qu'un… qu'un sale reptile lié à Orochimaru ! »  
Nanigi se dressa de toute sa hauteur.  
« Ssss… Vassal de Gamabunta hein ? » Naruto n'était pas certain, mais si un serpent avait pu plisser les yeux en vous regardant fixement, cela aurait sans doute ressemblé à cela. C'était particulièrement désagréable, et fit se hérisser les poils de sa nuque.  
« Ne serais-tu pas le fameux Naruto ? »  
« Nanigi, ça suffit. »  
Sasuke fixait son invocation d'un regard froid, la lame nue de son sabre dans une main, le fourreau noir et blanc dans l'autre.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Sakura pour atterrir aux côtés de Naruto dans un crissement de neige.  
« Sasuke, Na- ruto. » Sa voix vacilla à peine quand elle vit le serpent, ce qui était tout à son honneur, de l'humble avis de Naruto. « Il faut mettre un plan au point. »  
« Sss… Bonjour à vous aussi, jeune demoiselle, » siffla Nanigi avec amusement, provoquant un sursaut et des excuses empressées de la part de la kunoïchi. « Hum… Si l'autre bipède ici présent est Naruto, tu dois forcément être Sakura. Sss… C'est… approprié, même si tes parents n'ont visiblement pas été chercher bien loin… »  
« Bipède ? Hé ! »  
« Non mais… »  
« Nanigi, ça suffit ! »  
Sasuke avait rengainé, et regardait le serpent avec une exaspération perceptible même pour Naruto. « Ce n'est pas le moment. »  
« Bon d'accord. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Porte-toi bien, Sasuke-kun, et tâche de ne pas t'enrhumer.»  
Et sur ces mots le serpent géant disparut comme il était arrivé, laissant Naruto et Sakura fixer un Sasuke dont l'expression glaciale ne masquait pas totalement l'embarras.

« Pas de commentaire, » prévint ce dernier en jetant un coup d'œil au-delà de l'arbre, vers le champ de neige immobile, et au-delà la forêt, troncs noirs et bruns sur fond blanc, sans fin. « Concentrez-vous sur le combat. »  
Étrangement ce fut Naruto qui répondit en premier, se calant contre le tronc de l'autre côté de Sasuke, le regard brillant de détermination.  
« Si on doit gagner pour pouvoir reformer l'équipe Sept, alors on va gagner. Et je tiendrais ma part du marché. »  
Sasuke soutint son regard sans répondre, le temps de deux battements de cœur, puis il hocha simplement la tête.  
« Alors je tiendrais le mien. Battons nous. Et j'espère pour vous que vous êtes au niveau. »  
Sakura finit de remplacer ses mitaines de laine par ses gants noirs de combat, et lui adressa un sourire très froid, qui ne semblait pas à sa place sur son visage.  
« J'espère que _tu_ sais travailler en équipe… Nous allons montrer à Tsunade-sama de quoi nous sommes capables. »  
Sasuke posa sur eux ce regard froid, presque mort, qui gelait Naruto à l'intérieur, et seule sa promesse le retint d'aller lui mettre son poing dans la gueule, pour le forcer à réanimer ce feu qui avait été présent lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus à Mailhoe, ce feu dont il se souvenait, mais qui avait été celui de quelqu'un que Sasuke n'était plus vraiment...  
Puis soudain il sourit, un sourire terrible et hautain tandis qu'il dégainait de nouveau le katana noir et blanc, et ses yeux s'embrasèrent du rouge sang du sharingan. Ils se firent face, les trois pointes opposées d'un triangle, et Naruto sentit son cœur s'accélérer.  
« Allons-y, alors. Inutile de faire attendre les larbins d'Hokage-sama_…_ »

-

« STOP ! »  
Le poing de Sakura s'immobilisa en plein mouvement, armé pour frapper le ninja qu'elle tenait agrippé par l'avant de sa veste.  
« Ca suffit. »  
Elle relâcha sa prise, fit trois pas en arrière en se forçant à réguler sa respiration. Ses épaules étaient contractées, et elle avait une longue estafilade sur la joue gauche, là où l'acier d'une lame avait mordu et tranché une mèche de cheveux roses.  
Avec une grimace imperceptible le troisième ninja, Hijiri machinchose, roula lentement sur lui-même et se poussa en position assise contre l'arbre dans lequel elle l'avait envoyé s'encastrer. Dégainant un kunaï, il entreprit de découper l'embrouillamini de corde fine et transparente entortillé autour de ses chevilles.

« C'est fini ? »  
La voix de Naruto était un peu rauque, distraite, alors qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux son adversaire –sa proie. Il avait lui aussi interrompu son attaque à l'ordre claquant de l'Hokage, mais à sa posture il était évident qu'il était près à bondir de nouveau.  
Et parce qu'il ne l'avait pas côtoyé depuis si longtemps, et qu'il savait pour le Renard, Sasuke n'avait aucun mal à lire dans ses mouvements cette tension presque sauvage, à voir la pointe de quelque chose qui n'était pas complètement humain dans son langage corporel.  
L'Hokage se décolla de l'arbre contre lequel elle était appuyée, et hocha sèchement la tête, regard glacial.  
« Le test est terminé. »  
Et comme si ça avait été un signal, la tension et la férocité disparurent soudainement de la posture de Naruto, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là.  
Avec un gémissement, il se laissa tomber assis dans la neige, la tête dans les mains.  
« Aouuuuh… J'ai maaaaal… »  
Les paquets de neige emmêlés dans ses mèches blondes se teintaient de rosé par endroits, et des traînées de sang et de neige fondue suivaient ça et là les lignes de son visage, disparaissaient le long de sa nuque dans le col de sa veste d'hiver. Les oiseaux invoqués par le ninja ne l'avaient pas loupé, constata Sasuke avec satisfaction.  
« Saaales piaaafs ! Ils ont failli me crever un oeeeil… Sakura-chaaan, j'ai été picoré à mort !»

C'était apparemment bel et bien fini, et après un bref coup d'œil en direction de l'Hokage, Sasuke consentit à enlever la lame de la Kusanagi du cou contre lequel elle reposait.  
Là où le fil tranchant de la lame avait touché la peau, le sang coulait d'une coupure fine comme un cheveux. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une _égratignure_, mais elle était la preuve de sa victoire incontestable : aurait-il poursuivi son mouvement ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres, la tête de son adversaire aurait volé pour de bon.  
Il inversa sa prise sur la poignée de son katana, et fit un pas en arrière, ignorant royalement le regard mauvais que lui lança le ninja.

D'un pas égal et tout en essuyant le sang sur sa lame contre sa manche, il se dirigea vers ses… vers les autres. Pas équipiers. Il ne voulait pas penser _équipiers. _Son chemin était solitaire, impraticable pour plus d'une personne.  
_Équipiers_ était deux de trop.  
Il ne voulait pas d'eux, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix. Ca avait été cela, ou périr, et il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Pas tant qu'Itachi vivrait.  
Ils étaient le moindre mal, mais tenter de s'en convaincre était étonnamment difficile.  
Ils feraient l'affaire, supposait-il, d'un point de vue strictement pratique. Sakura avait changé, le nier était impossible. Lui-même et Naruto n'avaient fait que continuer sur leur lancée, mais elle… Elle était plus que compétente à présent, elle se battait _bien, _et du peu qu'il en avait vu, le mental avait suivi… –elle l'avait _frappé.  
_Quant à Naruto… Il n'arrivait pas à décider à quel point Naruto avait changé, réalisa-t-il en emboîtant dédaigneusement le pas à l'Idiot qui rejoignait Sakura face à l'Hokage.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi certain de la qualité de leur prestation, il aurait pu s'inquiéter de l'expression et du regard sombre de l'Hokage. Mais en l'occurrence, même lui était forcé d'admettre que leur travail d'équipe avait été…'_efficace'_. C'était un terme. '_Putain d'impressionnant pour des ninjas ne s'étant pas battus côte à côte depuis trois ans'_ en était un autre, sans doute.  
Même avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde, la Sannin au Limaces ne pourrait le nier… Enfin presque.  
C'était la théorie pour un monde dans lequel la bonne volonté existait. S'il croyait en cela, autant se convertir tout de suite à l'orange, et attendre qu'Itachi vienne s'embrocher de lui-même sur son katana.  
Mauvaise volonté ou pas, promesses de test ou non, la réalité était que la vieille femme était Hokage, et eusse-t-il uniquement s'agit de lui, Sasuke n'aurait pas été aussi certain de l'issue.  
Mais il y avait Naruto, et aussi invraisemblable que cela paraisse, les désirs de l'Idiot semblaient avoir quelque poids sur les décisions de la femme la plus puissante du pays du Feu –un signe certain que Konoha était voué tôt ou tard à l'annihilation.

Tsunade pinça les lèvres, et les toisa tandis que leurs adversaires boitillants s'alignaient derrière eux. Sasuke retint sa réaction première de paranoïa qui le poussait à ne pas rester dans cette position une seconde de plus, et força son souffle à rester égal. Les chuunins ne feraient rien sans ordre de l'Hokage, mais avoir des ninjas dans son dos le rendait nerveux, d'autant plus lorsque lesdits ninjas pouvaient ajouter au grief légitime de la désertion le fait que le déserteur en question était de dix ans leur cadet et venait de leur ramasser la gueule.  
« Kakashi, qu'en penses-tu ? C'est ton équipe après tout.»  
Sasuke ne parvint même pas à être surpris quand le jounin se laissa tomber d'une branche pour atterrir aux côtés de l'Hokage, et peu importe qu'il n'ait pas un instant senti sa présence. Il avait probablement été là depuis le début.  
Salaud.

« Joli katana, Sasuke. »  
Il ne répondit pas, et continua à fixer un détail de l'écorce de l'arbre au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de l'Hokage.  
Kakashi haussa les épaules, l'air dédaigneux malgré son masque.  
« C'était passable. Sasuke, Sakura, il y a eu un instant de flottement quand vous avez échangé vos positions. Naruto, c'était une idée intéressante, mais après avoir supprimé tes clones tu te figes un instant pendant que tu assimiles leur expérience. Ton adversaire aurait été plus rapide, tu serais mort. »  
À sa droite, l'Idiot ne répondit rien, ne fit même pas une grimace et Sasuke réalisa soudainement –mais non à vrai dire, il l'avait su depuis le calme anormal dans la chambre d'hôpital- que quels que soient les aspects de Naruto qui étaient restés les mêmes, stupide et intrusif, et si désespérément incapable d'accepter la défaite, il avait malgré tout changé, plus qu'il ne pouvait probablement l'imaginer.  
Et il aurait voulu pouvoir s'en moquer, n'en n'avoir rien à faire, mais s'il voulait survivre dans ce village qui n'était plus le sien, il allait devoir découvrir un minimum les motivations et les leviers des gens qu'il côtoierait, qu'ils aient changés ou non, qu'il le veuille ou pas.  
Kakashi se tourna vers Tsunade.  
« Ils devraient faire l'affaire, Hokage-sama. »  
La femme haussa les épaules.  
« C'est bon alors. »

Et vraiment, Sasuke n'aurait pas dû se sentir si soulagé.

---

« Et vous pensez qu'il sera entreposé là Seigneur ? »  
Yume appuya son menton dans le creux de sa main droite, et se pencha de nouveau sur le parchemin presque illisible déroulé devant elle, et les descriptions qu'il contenait. Le vélin était usé, en certains endroits cloqué par l'humidité, et l'encre brunie des kanjis se mêlait parfois aux enluminures à l'encre verte qui illustrait le document.  
À vrai dire, elle n'arrivait pas à lire ce qui était écrit. D'après Daisuke-sama, c'était une langue morte depuis plus d'un siècle, et si certains kanjis semblaient familiers, leur organisation globale et leur signification lui échappait totalement. Le seul symbole qu'elle reconnaissait avec certitude pour l'avoir déjà vu gravé dans la roche de temples dédiés à des sectes disparues était le kanji du renard, encadré des neufs spirales symbolisant les queues.  
Son seigneur soupira, et interrompit son va-et-vient préoccupé d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce pour revenir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté de la table basse.  
« Si la Godaïme a laissé les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient sous le règne du Sandaïme, il devrait se trouver dans la Bibliothèque Interdite, à la tour de l'Hokage. La Bibliothèque n'a pas changé d'emplacement depuis le premier Hokage, et le rouleau y était la dernière fois que j'y ai pénétré... En théorie c'est donc là que tu le trouveras. Tu as vu les plans. »  
« Oui, et Ö joie on ne peut y pénétrer que par le bureau de l'Hokage… »  
Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, et étendit le bras pour frôler le parchemin du bout des doigts, avant de regarder de nouveau son maître.

« Je sais, » grogna-t-il en se laissant glisser un peu plus profondément dans son siège avec un mouvement défensif. « Je _sais._ Si tu y vas ce ne sera pas sans risque. Mais j'ai mes raisons de croire que tu bénéficieras d'une diversion de taille, pour peu que nous choisissions bien notre jour. Et puis Takeo t'accompagnera… »  
Elle le fixa sans ciller, et il ouvrit les mains devant lui en signe d'impuissance.  
« Tu sais que je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas de la plus haute importance Yume-chan. Tu le sais. Si seulement j'avais su à ce moment-là ce que contenait ce fichu rouleau… »  
Elle haussa les épaules. Bien sûr que c'était important. Mais ce qu'il lui demandait de faire –_leur_ demandait de faire- n'en risquait pas moins de les faire tuer tous les deux, sans aucune garantie de succès.  
« Vous n'avez trouvé le parchemin qui décrivait le rouleau et son contenu que cet automne, » convint-elle finalement en croisant ses mains fines devant elle.  
Il approuva distraitement.  
« Et je n'aurais su qu'en faire à l'époque de toute manière. Ce n'est qu'à présent que les Neufs sont presque rassemblés qu'il prend toute sa valeur. Maintenant… le savoir qu'il contient est sans prix –ou du moins c'est ce que je ne peux que supposer, puisque je n'ai malheureusement jamais eu l'occasion de le consulter. Quelle pitié.»  
Il rit.  
« Et dire que ceux de la Feuille ignorent quel trésor ils laissent pourrir sur les étagères de leur bibliothèque … Un tel savoir, mais inutile sans le code… qui par le plus grand des hasards s'est finalement retrouvé est en la possession de mon humble personne...»

Deux coups légers frappés contre le chambranle l'interrompirent, et Takeo pénétra dans la pièce.  
Après une courbette pour la forme, il se glissa de son pas silencieux jusqu'au centre du salon, où il s'immobilisa derrière le fauteuil qu'occupait Yume. Elle se retourna un instant, le temps de lui adresser un sourire, puis fit de nouveau face au Seigneur, tandis que les mains de Takeo trouvaient le chemin de ses épaules en une caresse légère, qui désamorça une partie de la tension qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de ressentir jusque-là.  
« Vous aviez raison Seigneur, » annonça-t-il. « Ils bougent. »  
Le sourire satisfait de Daisuke plissa les rides d'expression au coin de ses yeux, et ses mains s'immobilisèrent un instant sur ses genoux, avant de reprendre leur mouvement.  
« Ahhh… Je le savais. Orochimaru-sama n'est certes pas homme à rester inactif lorsque l'on s'en prend à ce qui est sien… Il va falloir se dépêcher, si nous voulons en profiter. »  
Il se leva soudain, surplombant Yume de toute sa taille. Elle dut lever la tête pour maintenir le contact visuel, et les doigts de Takeo glissés dans son col se crispèrent un instant contre ses épaules.  
« Yume, Takeo. J'ai besoin de savoir si vous irez chercher le parchemin pour moi. »  
Pas d'ordre, ni d'argument, juste la simple demande, sérieuse. Il savait tout aussi bien qu'eux ce que cela impliquait. Le pouce de Takeo effleura le creux de sa nuque en une caresse réconfortante quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, pour chercher confirmation, et que leurs regards se croisèrent.  
Elle regarda son Seigneur, l'homme auquel ils devaient tout, pour lequel ils étaient tous deux près à mourir si besoin était –parce qu'ils savaient que jamais il ne le leur ordonnerait-, et hocha la tête, une fois.  
« Nous irons. »

---

La chambre d'hôpital était la même que deux jours, une heure auparavant. Ou presque, c'était tout comme.  
Mêmes murs d'un gris poussiéreux déprimant, même lit aux montants de fer solidement boulonnés dans le sol, même vue imprenable sur les écailles de peinture qui pelait par plaques lépreuses sur le métal de la porte.  
Seules deux choses avaient changées : il était maintenant libre des contentions, et pouvait se moucher ou se gratter le nez sans l'aide de l'omniprésent anbu qui jouait les ombres dans un angle de la pièce (si ce n'était pas le même, rien ne permettait de le deviner. Ils étaient aussi interchangeables que les gobelets en cartons dans lesquels on lui donnait à boire de l'eau trop froide au goût de produits chimiques.)  
L'autre différence était qu'à présent, la chambre était pleine, et s'il fallait être honnête, il préférait presque les contentions à la perspective de Naruto et Sakura installés sur le pied de son lit à discuter le bout de gras et à refaire verbalement le combat.  
Certainement, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela ?  
Même la désertion ne méritait pas une justice immanente aussi radicale.

C'était l'idée de Naruto –bien entendu.  
Au lieu de retourner s'empiffrer de ramen au terme du test et de lui foutre la paix, il leur avait adressé un sourire éclatant, avait baragouiné quelque chose comme quoi si Kakashi-sensei trouvait qu'ils avaient été passables c'est qu'ils avaient tout déchiré, et avait unilatéralement décidé –une fois de plus- de pourrir un peu plus la vie de Sasuke en le raccompagnant à sa chambre-cellule à l'hôpital.  
Sakura avait un instant hésité, son regard avait couru de l'un à l'autre, sans qu'il ne parvienne à y lire ce qu'elle pensait, et puis elle avait soudainement acquiescé. Ils avaient suivi l'anbu quand à un geste de l'Hokage celui-ci les avait de nouveau téléporté jusqu'à l'hôpital, et moins d'une minute après son arrivée, ils frappaient à la porte blindée de la chambre.

Et à présent ils étaient dans sa cellule comme au salon de thé, et Naruto s'était mis à babiller avec enthousiasme sur dieu sait quoi, sans sembler remarquer l'hostilité ouverte de Sasuke, ni la gêne de Sakura, qui glissait à ce dernier de coups d'oeils censé être furtifs tout en jouant machinalement avec ses gants noirs.  
Seigneur, comme il les haïssait tous les deux à cet instant précis… Pas autant qu'il haïssait son frère, mais…  
Quel besoin avaient-ils de faire cela, de le poursuivre, encore et toujours alors qu'il était déjà défait, qu'il était en leur pouvoir ? Malgré les mots de Sakura _tu devrais comprendre, toi qui vis dans le passé,_ leur obstination désespéré lui était incompréhensible, étrangère. C'était une conception des choses qui lui était inaccessible.  
Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela, il n'en voulait pas, et pourtant ils persévéraient dans leurs tentatives de l'attacher à eux, dans l'entretien de ce lien débilitant et illusoire. Ne voyaient-ils pas le poids qu'ils étaient ? La futilité de leurs espoirs ?  
Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à s'en plaindre, car c'était après tout ce qui l'avait gardé en vie. Mais malgré lui cela le perturbait profondément : ils étaient des ninjas. Comment pouvaient-ils se permettre de s'accrocher à ce genre de chance, qu'est-ce qui les poussait à vouloir son retour si désespérément qu'ils soient près à prendre tous les risques, à lui faire confiance à lui, qui les avait trahis, avait tenté de tuer Naruto ? Qui ne vivait que parce qu'Itachi vivait aussi.  
Il n'avait rien à offrir que des paroles mordantes et l'abandon à plus à moins long terme, rien à apporter qui puisse expliquer leur présence sur le pied de son lit alors qu'il avait exprimé plus que clairement le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus…  
Et pourtant.

« Vous êtes pathétiques. »  
Sakura sursauta, et se tourna vers lui, suivi avec un peu de retard par Naruto. Il n'avait pas parlé fort, juste assez pour se faire entendre, mais ça avait été amplement suffisant. Ils étaient tellement réceptifs au moindre souffle passant ses lèvres, c'en était écoeurant, presque.  
Naruto grimaça, et son regard bleu s'assombrit.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu cumules la surdité avec l'idiotie ? J'ai dit que vous êtes pathétiques. »  
Naruto grimaça.  
« Ça vaut mieux que d'être un sale crétin arrogant. »  
« Que tu t'obstines à vouloir garder à tes côtés. Ce qui en dit long sur _ta _crétinerie, » siffla-t-il avec dédain.  
Le masque calme et détaché du nouveau Naruto ne faisait pas long feu dès qu'on poussait un peu, constata Sasuke avec une étincelle de satisfaction vicieuse quand l'expression du ninja blond se tendit, et qu'il découvrit les crocs dans un mouvement de menace inconscient qui aurait plus convenu à un Inuzuka.  
Puis le masque perturbant glissa de nouveau en place, et le sourire se fit plus mordant, féroce.  
Sakura lui jeta un très bref coup d'œil, et posa sa main sur son bras.  
« Ça suffit… »  
« Imbécile, c'est toi qui ne comprends rien à rien. T'es qu'un-»  
« Trou du cul, t'es vraiment un cas encore plus désespéré que je ne le pensais… »  
« Dit le type qui a déserté pour proposer son corps à un Sannin pédophile… »  
« Ça suffit comme ça j'ai dit ! »  
Sakura s'interposa entre eux, le regard menaçant, et une fraction de seconde s'imposa le souvenir d'une scène semblable, sur un toit, une éternité auparavant.  
À la différence que cette fois-ci, il lui suffit d'infuser le chakra dans son poing droit pour capter toute leur attention –parce qu'avec ledit poing, elle pouvait facilement les tuer, et que même sans cela ils savaient qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à frapper, et à faire mal.  
« Je n'y crois pas. Vous n'avez pas changé d'un poil, c'est affligeant. »  
« Hé, Sakura, » protesta Naruto en battant en retraite à l'autre bout du lit –mauviette.  
« Ne me forcez pas à vous frapper. »  
« Mais Sakura-chan, c'est lui qui a commencéééé… »  
Sasuke envisagea une réplique au vitriol sur sa mauvaise foi affligeante, mais préféra finalement les foudroyer du regard.  
« Naruto… »  
« Non, mais c'est vrai, il nous a traité de _pathétiques, _c'est pas de la provocation ça ? »  
« Si tu appelles la simpke expression de la vérité de la provocation, tu es mal parti, imbécile. »  
« Arrêtez vous deux, on a mieux à faire que de s'engueuler. »  
« On s'engueule pas, on- »  
« s'engueule, » termina Sasuke à sa place avec une pointe de sarcasme mordant qui provoqua chez Naruto une nouvelle grimace. Puis, adressant à Sakura un regard évaluateur. « Mieux à faire ? Tu veux dire mieux que de vous regarder pinailler sur des sujets encore moins intéressants que vous ? »  
Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil acide avant de se laisser glisser du bord du lit sur lequel elle était assise.  
« Si on doit être une équipe, tu devrais laisser tomber les tentatives de te faire détester –ou casser la gueule à coup de poing- Sasuke. Si on veut qu'ils donnent une vraie chance à l'équipe Sept pour retrouver un minimum de liberté de mouvement et pouvoir t'aider à rattraper ton frère, il faut qu'on soit exemplaire. Alors si vous pouviez éviter de détruire la chambre en me forçant à vous frapper ou en vous pourrissant mutuellement la gueule, ce serait bien. »

Au lieu de réagir par une protestation du type _"Maaaaaais, Sakura-chaaaan !", _Naruro se contenta de faire la grimace, et de rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Sasuke, lui, resta parfaitement immobile là où il se trouvait, le visage soigneusement inexpressif.  
Il le savait, bien entendu, mais que ce soient eux qui jouent l'apaisement, qui soient près à le supporter pour qu'il puisse atteindre ses objectifs… Il ne comprenait toujours pas, cela le perturbait, et sous la surface bouillonnait une colère impuissante.  
Mais Sakura avait raison, et il n'avait pas le choix.  
« Bien. Mais qu'une chose soit claire. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes équipiers que nous sommes amis. »  
Et Naruto, au lieu de protester comme il l'aurait fait deux ans ou une semaine auparavant, se contenta de hausser les épaules avec une étrange expression, un pli amer à la commissure des lèvres.  
« Bien entendu. »

Et Sasuke n'aurait su dire d'où venait l'indéfinissable sentiment de trahison qui se mêla au soulagement.

---

D'une manière générale, les ninjas ont très peu de certitudes.  
La mort est l'une d'elles, la toute première, immédiatement suivie par sa sœur jumelle, son ombre : la promesse de la douleur.  
A elles deux, elles résument de manière efficace et brillamment concise ce qu'un ninja peut espérer avec certitude de son avenir, à n'importe quel moment de sa vie.  
La troisième certitude d'un ninja était, du moins au Pays du Feu, que Shiranui Genma trichait au jeu.

Mais à vrai dire celle-là n'était pas _fondée_, pour la bonne et simple raison que personne n'avait jamais réussi à le prouver. Toutefois il gagnait, c'était une certitude. Et s'il gagnait le corollaire évident était qu'il trichait. Donc cela revenait au même.

Quelque soit la partie, dés, osselets, tuiles, jeux de mains, de cartes ou une quinzaine de variantes plus ou moins retorses du poker ninja, Genma arrivait, air affable et sembon aux lèvres, jouait, perdait parfois un peu, mais finissait toujours par rafler la mise.  
Il trichait, c'était forcé. Tout le monde trichait, cela faisait parti des règles : tous les coups étaient permis tant que l'on ne se faisait pas prendre. Et nul n'avait jamais pris Genma la main dans le sac, pas même Ibiki qui était pourtant unanimement considéré comme un maître suprême dans l'art de la tricherie, pas même Kakashi au sharingan duquel rien n'échappait... Ce qui laissait ouverte la possibilité certes fort improbable que Genma ne trichait finalement _pas,_ etqu'il soit simplement un joueur doué et très chanceux, et rien de plus.  
Ce à quoi, bien entendu, personne ne croyait.

Cela aurait pu sembler tout aussi improbable que le ninja au sembon trouve encore des adversaires disposés à tenter leur chance, et il était vrai qu'au terme de quelques cruelles expériences, Hijo avait opté pour l'option fuite à chaque fois que Genma et un paquet de cartes se trouvaient dans la même pièce.  
Mais mis à part quelques individus dotés d'un bon sens bien ancré et d'un fort instinct de conservation (de leur paye), le jounin spécial n'avait pas de mal à trouver des adversaires. Le refus viscéral de ses collègues d'accepter que l'on puisse rester en veine près de vingt ans sans aucune tricherie faisait sa fortune. Si ce ne pouvait décemment pas être de la chance, c'était forcément de la triche. Et si c'était de la triche, il _devait_ exister un moyen de découvrir le subterfuge.  
C'était mathématique, c'était un défi qu'un ninja digne de ce nom ne pouvait ignorer.  
Ce qui n'empêchait pas Genma de continuer à gagner, pas à tous les coups -et si on jouait intelligemment et qu'on se retirait suffisamment tôt on pouvait s'en mettre plein les poches-, mais de manière éhontément régulière, et toujours à la fin, quand on en était arrivé à quitte ou double.

Certitude numéro trois donc : Shiranui Genma trichait, et gagnait.

-

Raidou passa la tête brièvement par la porte, la retira, et se tourna vers Shizune qui fulminait dans un silence d'autant plus dangereux à ses côtés.  
« Elle est là, mais… »  
Sans écouter la suite, la kunoichi poussa à son tour la porte de la salle de repos des jounins, et il la suivit avec fatalisme, et la décision de se faire le plus discret possible. Et il buta contre elle parce qu'elle s'était immobilisée net dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La salle était éclairée par la lumière hivernale qui filtrait des fenêtres à demi obscurcies par les rideaux en longs rayons blafards, dans lesquels dansait la poussière.  
Kakashi zonait vaguement le long d'un mur, livre vert en main mais ayant oublié de faire semblant d'être plongé dedans, Kotetsu, Izumo et une poignée d'autres jounins étaient massés entre les armoires d'archives (transformées depuis longtemps en garde-manger privé, réserve de sachets de thé, de la cafetière, de petits gâteaux et de saké à l'occasion) et l'un des divans défoncé.  
D'un geste souverain, Genma, assis à la table au centre de la pièce, dévoila une Quinte Flush. Le souffle collectif des jounins se relâcha, avant de se bloquer dans un silence choqué lorsqu'en face de lui la Cinquième Hokage de Konoha –aussi connue sous le surnom peu laudatif de "Pigeon Légendaire" pour son incapacité chronique à gagner ne serait-ce qu'à pile ou face- abattit tour à tour un Dix, un Valet, une Dame, un Roi. Et pour finir un As.  
Tous rouges. Suite Royale.  
Le silence qui tomba sur la pièce était de ceux qui précédent ou suivent les moments historiques, lourd et plein de stupéfaction contenue, comme si un certain laps de temps était nécessaire pour appréhender toute la portée de l'événement.  
Raidou se fit la réflexion que le reflet blanc sur l'un des angles de la table ressemblait presque à un dragon, si on penchait un peu la tête sur le côté, et qu'on louchait.  
Puis, livide, Genma poussa vers Tsunade la totalité de la confortable montagne de ryo qui s'entassait devant lui.  
« Vous avez gagné, Hokage-sama. »

« Shizune. »  
La voix de l'Hokage était calme –anormalement calme. Raidou sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Shizune se tendait.  
« À vos ordres Tsunade-sama. Passage en alerte jaune. »

L'aigle en provenance de Mailhoe se posa dans la volière à peine dix minutes après.  
La rumeur, elle, avait déjà bien atteint plus de la moitié du pays du Feu, et n'allait plus tarder à toucher Konoha.

---

**TBC**

_**The note in the end :**_

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le temps qu'a mis ce chapitre à arriver, et celui que mettra le prochain (je ne me fait pas d'illusions).

Les raisons sont toujours les mêmes : vraie vie, boulot, autres fics, inspiration capricieuse. Je ne suis pas resté inactive, et j'ai posté sur six autres projets depuis le dernier chapitre de KG (des Drabbles et One-shot, _Clair-Obscur, De Sabres et de Sang_… etc.)

Toutefois, pour ceux qui ont posé la question et la reposeront, la réponse est : ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne nullement _Konoha Gaiden_. Je l'aime, cette fic. 

Ensuite, petit disclamer : la partie avec Madara a été écrite avant que les scans qui nous en apprennent plus sur lui ne sortent (avant même qu'il ne devienne officiel qu'Itachi savait qui il était d'ailleurs.) 

Setsuma appartient à mon cher et tendre, et j'ai emprunté Hijo à Arakasi (a ce propos, pour ceux qui ont remarqué que ce n'était originalement pas lui sous le serpent, ce détail a été modifié, je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de reposter vu que le formatage prend une éternité.

Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, j'ai à présent une bêta-lectrice. Donc merci à Sevee qui a traqué les fautes et incorrections qui restaient dans le texte. :)

Et enfin, merci pour toutes vos belles reviews qui font chaud au cœur, mention spéciale à Tookuni, Cel-chawal, et Angua qui a très gentiment pris le temps de corriger tout un tas de fautes !

A la prochaine !


End file.
